O Sétimo
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Kagome não acreditava em acontecimentos sobrenaturais, mas sua vida e principalmente sua opinião começaram a mudar quando um caça vampiro cheio de misterios cruzou o seu caminho. FANFIC CONCLUIDO!
1. Prólogo O encontro sob o luar

**O Sétimo**

**Resumo: Há pessoas que não crêem em vampiros... **

**Nota da autora: Este fanfic é _baseado_ no livro "Os Sete" de André Vianco. Há algumas cenas fortes e não recomendo que crianças leiam. Esta é minha primeira fic de Inuyasha. **

"_Quando a água inundar sua rua_

_Quando o gelo resfriar seu sangue_

_Ponha-se a correr, use seu cavalo mais rápido_

_E prepare-se para conhecer Os Sete_

_Pois eles, agora, vão encenar o espetáculo mais bizarro da Terra"_

_**André Vianco, Os Sete**_

**Prólogo – O encontro sob o luar**

O sol começava a desaparecer no horizonte. Kagome deu um suspiro de cansaço sem se dar ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça para olhar o belo espetáculo que acontecia a sua frente. A menina sentia-se tão exausta que nada ao seu redor lhe chamava a atenção.

Aquele dia fora longo. Escola pela manhã, o trabalho a tarde e agora a noite teria que estudar muito se não quisesse acabar por perder o ano. Mas Kagome não reclamava por ter que estudar ou trabalhar, mas sim pela vida tão monótona que levava, sempre da escola para o trabalho, do trabalho para casa. Não tinha tempo para nada. Para nada nem para ninguém, e esse último fato era o que mais a incomodava.

– Cheguei... – Kagome exclamou sem emoção alguma enquanto entrava na modesta casa dos Higurashi.

– Que bom que chegou, querida – a Sra. Higurashi disse com um sorriso enquanto a filha subia as escadas que levavam para o seu quarto. – Não vai jantar? – a senhora perguntou notando que a menina parecia estar muito desanimada com algo.

– Não estou com fome – Kagome respondeu sem parar de subir. – Vou tomar um banho, tenho que ir pra casa da Sango, temos prova amanhã e ela ficou de me explicar algumas coisas.

– Você não acha que seria melhor descansar, Kagome? – a senhora insistiu. Kagome fez um aceno negativo sumindo no alto da escada.

A garota não demorou muito. Tomou o banho que desejava há horas, trocou de roupa e logo saiu. A casa de Sango, sua melhor e praticamente única amiga, não ficava muito longe, dois quarteirões de sua casa, e Kagome ia lentamente aproveitando a brisa fria que batia em seu rosto naquele início de noite.

– Achei que não fosse vir! – Sango exclamou com uma cara emburrada quando Kagome finalmente apareceu.

– Se dependesse da mamãe não teria vindo mesmo – Kagome respondeu encolhendo os ombros. – Esse trabalho na lanchonete é de matar, eu mal me agüento em pé... – acrescentou dirigindo-se para a mesa no centro da sala e largando-se em uma das cadeiras.

– Você parece cansada mesmo – Sango comentou pegando alguns livros que estavam em cima do sofá e sentando-se ao lado da amiga. – Por que não deixa o emprego na lanchonete?

– Você sabe que só com o que o vovô consegue com a venda daqueles amuletos contra fantasmas, vampiros e outras baboseiras não dá nem para o começo das despesas – Kagome falou um pouco aborrecida.

– Kagome, por falar em vampiro – Sango começou animada puxando pegando um livro de capa preta e estendendo para Kagome que simplesmente bufou enquanto girava os olhos. – Esse livro é ótimo! Comprei ontem! Já estou quase terminando, se você quiser eu te empresto depois.

– Ah, Sango, faça-me o favor de parar de falar nessas besteiras – Kagome falou impaciente pegando seus próprios livros e começando a folheá-los. – Temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer, como, por exemplo, estudar essa maldita matemática!

– Não é tão difícil – Sango fez um gesto de impaciência. – E não acho que vampiros sejam besteiras, eu acredito que eles existiram há tempos atrás.

– Você acredita ainda que o papai Noel entrega os seus presentes e no coelhinho da páscoa? – Kagome perguntou sarcasticamente. Sango cruzou os braços emitindo um som de desagrado. – Fala sério, Sango! Vampiros, fantasmas, monstros e qualquer outra coisa desse tipo é invenção de pessoas que não tem o que fazer!

– Eu não acho! – Sango exclamou, firmemente. – São lendas, eu sei, mas uma vez eu ouvi dizer que toda lenda tem um fundo de verdade! O Papai Noel existiu, mas a história foi fantasiada a chegar nesse ponto que conhecemos hoje.

Kagome mordeu o lábio tentando segurar uma risada. Tudo aquilo era uma tremenda besteira, e o pior de tudo na opinião da menina, é que as pessoas criadoras de tais lendas não eram tão culpadas como as que acreditavam nelas, e o melhor exemplo disso era Sango.

– Isso não tem graça! Por acaso você nunca morreu de medo ao ouvir histórias macabras? – Sango perguntou erguendo de leve a sobrancelha. Sem querer, Kagome sentiu um frio na espinha, já que as duas estavam sozinhas no quarto, de noite, e o único contato com o mundo exterior era a janela que mostrava a bela lua cheia, mas logo balançou a cabeça afastando maus pensamentos. Assombrações não existem, não é?

– Eu nunca me interessei por esse tipo de coisa – a menina respondeu tentando mais uma vez abrir o livro de matemática para tentar entender aquelas fórmulas inúteis, mas não podia deixar de sentir uma pontinha de curiosidade na história que a amiga ia lhe contar.

– Pois devia. Você nunca ouviu histórias de vampiros? Conheço uma em que o tal vampiro ficava escondido no cemitério, e durante anos, procurou por vítimas e mais vítimas que passavam em frente ao seu majestoso túmulo, mas nunca atacara ninguém, pois esperava a pessoa certa para ser sua "rainha" – Sango começou a colocar mais ímpeto no relato quando percebeu que Kagome fechara o livro de matemática e olhava para ela com a cara mais assustada do mundo, por causa do relato, e por causa da coruja, que estava numa árvore próxima a janela e que olhava para as duas amigas com a cara mais bizarra do mundo –Numa bela noite de lua cheia, em que trovejava e relampejava em demasia, sem sequer ter uma única nuvem no céu...

"Lógico – Kagome pensou já sentindo um sorriso de deboche nascer no canto de seus lábios, mas ao mesmo tempo um calafrio tomar conta de si ao constatar que já era quase meia noite e que deveria voltar pra sua casa sozinha, mas ela tentou se manter fiel às suas convicções – É bem capaz de chover nessas condições que ela disse. Acho que a mãe dela devia levá-la num psiquiatra, eu pago a metade do tratamento"

– Pois então, o tal vampiro viu uma menina passando na rua, mas não era uma menina qualquer, era uma herdeira de sua família, e após constatar que ela era de toda pura, ele decidiu que iria aprisioná-la e fazer dela sua rainha, mesmo contra a vontade.

Kagome soltou uma gargalhada. Que espécie de história maluca era aquela? Vampiros em busca de garotas puras, cemitério, chuva sem nuvem no céu, não restava dúvida: Sango perdera o juízo.

Ao ouvir a gargalhada alta da menina, talvez por deboche, talvez para espantar o início do medo que se instalava dentro dela, a coruja até então quieta, bateu asas e voou, assustando as duas meninas com a impetuosidade do ato do animal, mas Kagome logo voltou a sorrir.

– Pode rir. Tomara que nunca aconteça nada dessas cosias com você. Tomara que nunca nenhuma aberração te procure por aí, porque com certeza você seria muito castigada.

– Sango, eu estou cansada, trabalhei o dia inteiro, e se me permite dizer, não tenho medo de vampiros, eles não me assustam nem um pouco – Nem bem a menina proferiu essas palavras, a luz da casa começou a falhar, dando indícios de que ambas ficariam no escuro, e durante uns poucos segundos, a única coisa que iluminou o quarto de Sango fora a luz do luar.

– Está vendo o que foi que você fez? – Sango perguntou com medo.

– Eu não fiz nada, mas será que nunca acabou a luz na sua casa?

– Depois de uma louca ter blasfemado e tirado sarro de uma crença minha, nunca – ela devolveu marota.

Felizmente, o "apagão" durara apenas alguns segundos e logo a luz voltara.

– Parece que dessa vez tiveram piedade da sua alma – Sango disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, e Kagome franziu o cenho numa expressão como "Enlouqueceu".

Kagome revirou os olhos percebendo que aquela discussão iria longe caso ela estivesse com disposição para tal. Kagome gostava muito de Sango, mas achava extremamente crédula, acreditava em qualquer besteira que lhe contavam, mas o assunto favorito da morena era vampiros, coisa que Kagome era totalmente descrente.

A menina deixou que Sango continuasse seu discurso inflamado sobre lendas e ainda contou a história do tal livro, logicamente Kagome não ouviu nada com os pensamentos na prova do dia seguinte, nem sequer se manifestou naquelas histórias de estacas, alho e crucifixos. Quando finalmente percebeu que Kagome não estava ouvindo, Sango bufou de raiva indo se juntar a amiga nos estudos.

Passaram horas estudando. Kagome era inteligente, e não demorava muito a pegar as coisas, o que era uma sorte, assim não perdia muito tempo estudando e poderia se dedicar mais ao trabalho. Sua mãe e seu avô eram totalmente contra que ela trabalhasse, mas se não fizesse isso, seu irmão, Souta, não poderia continuar estudando.

– E então, Kagome – Sango começou com um sorriso, fechando o livro, enquanto a menina reunia suas coisas para ir embora. – O que você vai fazer no sábado à noite?

– Dormir – Kagome respondeu com monotonia. – Sério, eu não agüento fazer nada!

– Kuranosuke me convidou para dançar – Sango disse sem esconder uma careta de insatisfação. – Mas não estou com vontade de ir, você sabe o que eu acho dele...

– Pois eu acho que você deveria ir – Kagome falou sorrindo. – Você não implica apenas com o Kuranosuke, mas com qualquer um que te chame pra sair! O que você quer afinal? Que o cara tenha olhos vermelhos e caninos afiados?

– Muito engraçado, Kagome – Sango resmungou sem graça. – Não, eu apenas quero alguém com mais personalidade do que o trouxa do Kuranosuke.

– Sei, vai me enganando – Kagome disse descrente. – Você quer é um vampiro mesmo, logo, como eles _não existem _você vai morrer solteira!

– Tá, Kagome, vai que já está tarde, daqui a pouco sua mãe está ligando pra cá toda preocupada – Sango disse levando a amiga até a porta.

Kagome sorriu. Adorava quando deixava Sango sem resposta. Despediu-se e começou a refazer o caminho até sua casa. Naquela hora tudo ficava mais assustador. As ruas estavam desertas, e para piorar, as luzes dos postes estavam apagadas. Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo e tratou de apressar o passo para chegar logo em casa.

A lua cheia era a única fonte de luz, e Kagome tinha que admitir que apesar do medo que sentia andando sozinha, aquela noite estava realmente muito bonita. A lua lá em cima brilhando forte e uma fina garoa caindo...

– Chuva? – Kagome murmurou confusa. Não havia uma única nuvem no céu, como era possível que estivesse chovendo? Era como se chuva caísse do nada, como se fosse... – Sobrenatural? – a menina murmurou nervosa, mas logo balançou a cabeça como se tentasse afastar pensamentos tão absurdos da mente. Sobrenatural! Que bobagem! Aquele tipo de coisa não existia. Se chovia algum motivo deveria ter.

Foi então que percebeu que havia alguém a seguindo. Nervosa e sem saber ao certo o que fazer Kagome começou a andar cada vez mais rápido, e logo estava correndo. O estranho a seguia de perto, e não parecia fazer nenhum esforço. Kagome logo começou a se desesperar, a chuva caia com mais, suas roupas grudavam em seu corpo deixando-a com a sensação de estar bem mais desprotegida. Sua franja também ensopada não ajudava em nada caindo o tempo todo sobre seus olhos.

Kagome sentia que corria, mas que dentro em breve o estranho a alcançaria. Era uma sensação horrível, pois parecia que de nada adiantaria seus esforços de correr toda molhada, temendo que a qualquer momento estivesse nas garras de algum bicho horrendo.

Cansada, e com uma sensação de que logo, o que quer que a estivesse perseguindo fosse alcançá-la, Kagome sentiu uma mão gélida tocar seu ombro:

– Sango! – mas que susto que você me deu – a menina disse cansada e arquejando de tanto correr.

– Pensou que fosse quem, Kagome? O bicho papão? – Sango perguntou marota erguendo a sobrancelha de leve, mas Kagome nada respondeu, tamanho era seu espanto. – Vim te trazer o livro de matemática que você esqueceu em casa.

– Ah, obrigada – Kagome respondeu sem entender nada e com a respiração ofegante, depois disso pegou o livro e continuou o seu caminho até sua casa, perguntado-se se Sango não poderia esperar até o dia seguinte para fazer isso.

Entretanto, a chuva logo voltara a cair mais intensa, e Kagome começou a sentir a mesma sensação de perseguição de era horrível pensar isso, sem contar o coração que parecia querer sair ela boca. Sem pestanejar, a menina apertou o passo, e começou a andar com mais pressa, temendo ser pega a qualquer instante. Mas, tinha quase certeza de que se tratava de mais uma pegadinha de Sango.

"Isso não tem graça, Sango" – Kagome gritou enchendo seus pulmões. Está bem, você venceu. Eu estou com medo de ver algumas daquelas aberrações que você adora, agora pára com isso, por favor – a menina caiu de joelhos em prantos, enquanto a água da chuva se misturava com as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos.

Quando se levantou para ir embora, depois de muito chorar, a menina sentiu que alguém a segurou pelo braço, e definitivamente, desta vez não era Sango.

– Não é bom uma menina andar sozinha por aí há essa hora... – Kagome congelou ao ouvir uma voz baixa atrás de si. Como ele a alcançara tão rápido? Não se virou para responder, iria continuar como se não fosse com ela, apesar dela ser a única pessoa a andar por ali. – Estou falando com você, humana!

– O quê? – Kagome exclamou, confusa, mas mal teve tempo de se admirar do modo como aquele homem a chamara, pois foi puxada com uma certa violência por ele.

A garota sentiu náuseas quando seu corpo colidiu com o do estranho. O que ele pretendia fazer? Era a única pergunta que passava pela cabeça da garota. Ele era apenas um ladrão? Ou iria desonrá-la? Kagome sentia as pernas fraquejarem só de imaginar aquele imbecil a tocando! Levantou a cabeça para fitar o homem, e se ele não estivesse a segurando certamente teria ido de encontro ao chão.

Apesar da escuridão Kagome podia ver os olhos vermelhos dele brilhando na escuridão.


	2. O caça vampiros

**Capitulo 01 – O caça vampiros**

Kagome rezava silenciosamente pedindo para que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, uma alucinação ou até mesmo uma piada de mal gosto de Sango. Mas ao sentir as mãos daquele estranho percorrendo suas costas,Kagome se deu conta de que era tudo bem real. Ela queria gritar, berrar por socorro, mas sua voz simplesmente sumira tamanho era o medo e o nojo que sentia.

A garota levantou a cabeça fitando os olhos de seu algoz. Não sabia se fora o medo de outrora que a fizera ver coisas, mas os olhos dele estavam normais, quer dizer, se é que ela poderia considerar normal os olhos de uma pessoa que a fitava com tanta luxúria.

– O que você pretende fazer? Largue-me! – Kagome pediu quase chorando, mas o homem apenas esboçou um sorriso, enquanto segurava o pescoço da menina com força. Kagome tentava respirar, mas era difícil. – Você vai me matar? – ela perguntou com dificuldade.

– Talvez – o homem murmurou com sua voz fria e rouca. – Mas antes eu quero me divertir um pouco com você... – acrescentou deslizando suas mãos até o colo da menina onde arrancou uma gargantilha sem dificuldade alguma. – Espelho ficará muito satisfeito quando eu entregar isto a ele – disse o homem com um sorriso olhando para a pequena jóia no colar, e depois tornou olhar Kagome que tremia de medo. – Mas, ele não disse nada sobre o que fazer com você depois de pegar a jóia, acho que não fará mal se... – ele não pôde concluir a frase, pois Kagome deu-lhe um belo dum chute, e o homem pego de surpresa, caiu com tudo no chão.

A menina aproveitou o momento em que ele ainda estava caído, pegou seu colar que caíra ao seu lado e correu. Corria o mais rápido que podia, poderia chegar em casa sã e salva antes que ele levantasse. Uma sensação de alívio a aturdiu por completo. O quer que fosse que a estivesse perseguindo, a essa altura do campeonato já devia ter percebido que com Kagome não deveria brincar. Entretanto, a alegria durou pouco, pois quando ela virou a esquina, deu de cara com o mesmo homem, com uma expressão de quem não estava nem um pouco satisfeito.

– Mas, como? – Kagome tentava falar, mas sentia-se confusa demais para tal.

– Você não deveria ter fugido – o homem disse em um tom baixo e irritado. – Eu queria apenas a jóia do seu colar, mas agora... – ele levou as mãos até o cabelo de Kagome retirando a parte que cobria seu pescoço. A menina começou a imaginar se aquele indivíduo tinha alguma "tara" por pescoços, já que essa era a única parte do corpo dela que ele parecia notar.

A morena iria fazer um comentário a esse respeito, mas não conseguiu, pois o absurdo que acontecera a fizera ficar completamente sem palavras: A expressão do homem era de quem sentia muita dor, sua boca estava aberta deixando a mostra seus caninos afiados que cresciam a cada segundo, e seus olhos antes azuis haviam ganhado a cor vermelha.

Kagome estava horrorizada com a cena que presenciava. _"Vampiros não existem!"._ Era o que sua mente não parava de repetir. Entretanto, todas as suas crenças estavam indo pela janela. Aquele homem se transformara na sua frente! Não era possível que aquilo fosse alguma montagem, ou brincadeira.

– Faz muito tempo que não me alimento de sangue de uma menina tão bonita como você – o estranho murmurou com um sorriso de ironia nos lábios enquanto se aproximava lentamente.

Kagome sentia-se completamente impotente. Não conseguia se mover, suas pernas pareciam ser de chumbo naquele momento, sua cabeça latejava. Aquilo não podia ser real! Lentamente, sua visão começou a enfraquecer e última coisa que ela viu antes de desmaiar, foi um vulto que se movia na escuridão em direção a eles.

– Não é certo deixar essa garota aqui!

– O que você quer? Eu não sei onde ela mora e não vou deixá-la ao Deus-dará!

– Desde de quando você ficou tão preocupado com alguém? Tudo bem, ela é bonita, você pode se divertir um pouco, mas mesmo assim, nas condições atuais...

– Não tem nada haver com essas coisas que a sua mente doentia pensa, Miroku!

Kagome sentia o corpo inteiro reclamar de dor. Aquele pesadelo... Sim, por que a única coisa que ela conseguia para a definição do que acontecera era pesadelo. Não poderia ter acontecido! Lentamente ela abriu os olhos, e o mundo ao seu redor demorou um pouco para entrar em foco, já que tudo parecia girar.

Aquela definitivamente não era sua casa. Muito menos o seu quarto, ou sua cama... Ainda sentindo-se atordoada demais para tentar entender o que acontecia, levou então as mãos até o pescoço, pelo que parecia ainda estava inteiro e sem marcas de mordidas, mas faltava uma coisa muito importante...

– Minha corrente! – Kagome exclamou levantando de um salto. Ela olhou para todos os lados, mas logo parou diante do olhar de curiosidade de dois rapazes.

– Ela fica bem mais bonita acordada... – o moreno de cabelos mais curtos comentou fazendo com que o outro revirasse os olhos.

– Você só pensa besteiras mesmo – o rapaz resmungou, irritado. Depois se aproximou de Kagome que se encolheu com medo do que aquele rapaz queria fazer. – Fique calma. Não vou fazer nada.

– Acho que ela não está acreditando, Inuyasha – Miroku disse em um tom displicente parecendo não muito interessado no que acontecia.

– Você não tem outras coisas pra fazer, não? – Inuyasha perguntou entre os dentes. Miroku não pareceu se importar com o comentário agressivo, e simplesmente girou nos calcanhares e saiu do quarto sem dizer nenhuma palavra a respeito. – Não ligue para o idiota do Miroku, ele é sempre assim – Inuyasha falou puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado da cama.

Kagome fitou demoradamente o rapaz a sua frente. Se não estivesse em uma situação tão confusa com certeza o teria achado bastante... Diferente. É, essa era a palavra. Tudo naquele rapaz era incomum, seus longos cabelos pretos, suas roupas despojadas, mas o que mais chamava a atenção eram os olhos negros dele. Kagome não sabia bem dizer o que era, mas parecia haver um brilho a mais.

– O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, nervosa.

– Não lembra? – Inuyasha retrucou parecendo interessado nas reações dela.

– O que eu lembro é de um monte de loucuras! – Kagome disse, irritada.

– Nem tanto – Inuyasha falou em um tom relativamente calmo.

– Não vai me dizer que toda aquela história de... – Kagome começou a falar, mas não conseguiu completar seu pensamento.

– Por que mesmo com tudo que vêem as pessoas não conseguem acreditar que foram atacadas por _vampiros? _– Inuyasha perguntou, revirando os olhos.

Kagome empalideceu com a menção da palavra "vampiro". Então tudo acontecera realmente? Não fora pesadelo ou alucinação como ela tanto pedira que tivesse sido?

– Aliás, o Tempestade costumava atacar meninas bonitas... – Inuyasha comentou levantando o lençol que encobria as pernas de Kagome. Imediatamente a menina enrubesceu e deu um senhor tapa no rapaz que por pouco não caiu da cadeira. – Você é louca, garota? – Inuyasha exclamou levando a mão ao rosto vermelho.

– Você é um idiota! – Kagome exclamou se preparando para dar outro tapa naquele abusado, caso fosse necessário.

– É, eu sou um idiota porque ter te salvado – Inuyasha falou entre os dentes. Kagome, que se "armara" com um travesseiro para revidar a próxima gracinha, abriu a boca, surpresa demais para falar qualquer coisa.

– Você era o vulto? – a menina perguntou em um murmúrio.

– Feh, você não é tão tonta quanto aparenta! – Inuyasha disse, displicentemente.

– Ora, seu... – Kagome fez o movimento de que iria acertá-lo novamente, mas Inuyasha foi mais rápido e segurou a mão dela.

– Bela maneira de demonstrar gratidão – Inuyasha comentou, irônico. Kagome amarrou a cara enquanto emitia um som de desagrado.

– O que aquele... aquele... Aquela _aberração_ queria comigo? – Kagome perguntou ainda irritada pelos comentários de Inuyasha. – O meu colar! Ele levou!

– Isto? – Inuyasha tirou de um dos bolsos uma correntinha com um delicado pingente que possuía a estranha forma de um pingo d'água. Kagome abriu um sorriso.

– Graças a Deus! – a menina exclamou aliviada. – Essa é a única lembrança que tenho de meu pai! Morreria se algo acontecesse com isso!

– Pois então se não queria que nada acontecesse deveria parar de andar sozinha à noite! – Inuyasha falou dando os ombros. Kagome estreitou os olhos imaginando _quem_ aquele cara pensava que era para ficar lhe dando lições de moral.

– Eu fui estudar na casa de uma amiga – Kagome continuaria falando, mas levantou da cama de um salto. – A prova!

– Que prova? – Inuyasha retrucou confuso.

– Minha prova de matemática! – Kagome exclamou, exasperada. Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

– Você quase morreu ontem e está preocupada com uma prova de matemática? – Inuyasha falou, incrédulo. – Você é esquisita, garota...

– Olha quem fala! – Kagome retrucou, sarcasticamente. – Pelo menos eu não saio por aí caçando aberrações!

– Caça vampiros – Inuyasha disse com simplicidade fazendo Kagome se voltar para ele com os olhos arregalados. – Eu os procuro e os extermino, bem simples não?

– Você é louco, já suspeitava, mas agora tenho certeza disso – Kagome murmurou não acreditando no que ouvia. – E eu não tenho tempo pra ficar aqui ouvindo as suas loucuras.

– Não adianta – Inuyasha disse em um tom displicente enquanto fazia um gesto de impaciência. – Você dormiu a manhã toda, com certeza já perdeu a tal prova.

Kagome tornou a se largar na cama. Ótimo, agora ficaria de prova final, ou seja, mais tempo estudando... Que vida! Um vampiro em sua cola sabe-se lá o porquê e um maluco que se dizia um caça vampiros! A menina começou a se perguntar se as coisas poderiam ficar piores.

**Olá! Uau, quantas reviews! Muito obrigada! Fiquei muito, muito feliz mesmo com tantas logo no primeiro capitulo! **

**Eu havia classificado esta fic como "M", mas eu andei pensando e o que eu vou escrever talvez não seja tão pesado para pessoas com 15 e 16 anos, por isso baixei a censura para "T", se eu ver que as coisas estão ficando darks demais (o que eu duvido que aconteça) aumento a censura de novo. **

**Obrigada a ****Vivica Higurashi**** (naum se preocupe! Pode usar as palavras que quiser pra elogiar rs Meus ouvidos naum são tão sensíveis assim!), ****Priscila Gilmore**** (Obrigada por ter paciência comigo... Vou tentar naum deixar essa fic de lado, tá?), ****Bella Lamounier**** (Vc sabe que qualquer elogio vindo de vc é muito pra mim, né? Além de uma ótima autora é muito fofinha! rs), ****Layla Hamilton****Hilda de Polaris Br****Sango-Web**** (Acho que sua pergunta já foi respondida, né? B-jinhos!), Dark Angel, ****Mary Ogawara**** (Criança é? Ah tá Mary rs Vc sabe q é uma grande responsável pelo meu "vicio" atual ser Inu, né? Quem mandou me mostrar aquele filme! rs), Nanda-chan, Kagome-chn LP (Eu só li "Os sete", to loka pelo "Sétimo", mas aqui em Teresina naum ta tendo...¬ ¬ Minha fic vai ter como base algumas coisas do livro. Obrigada pela dica do livro, pode deixar que eu vou procurar aqui pra comprar Ah, o Sesshomaru vai aparecer sim, só vai demorar um pouquinho!) e Youkinha.**

**Beijos para todos**

**Bianca Potter **


	3. A joia que dá o poder

**Capitulo 02 – A jóia que dá opoder**

Kagome continuou deitada na cama pensando no quanto aquele dia estava sendo ruim. Aliás, a coisa toda começara na madrugada anterior: Primeiro Sango lhe atormentara com aquele papo todo de assombrações, depois aparecera o próprio tão "desejado" vampiro da amiga e pra completar estava na casa de um completo estranho que se auto intitulava "caça-vampiros"!

– Que dor de cabeça! – Kagome exclamou fitando o teto.

O que aconteceria quando chegasse em casa? Como sua mãe iria recebê-la? Ou com um longo e caloroso abraço ou um sermão daqueles? Kagome achava que a segunda opção era a mais provável.

– Será que eu posso usar o telefone para avisar a minha mãe que estou bem? – Kagome perguntou a Inuyasha que continuava a fitá-la sem demonstrar grande interesse.

– O que você vai dizer a ela? – Inuyasha perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – "Mãe, um vampiro me atacou! Por isso não voltei antes pra casa". Você acha que ela vai acreditar?

Kagome bufou de raiva. Inuyasha tinha razão. Não poderia contar a verdade à mãe até porque nem a própria Kagome conseguia acreditar no que acontecera.

– Eu ainda preciso falar com você – Inuyasha disse, levantando-se. – Enquanto conversamos você pode pensar em uma desculpa melhor. Há roupas limpas aí nesse armário, caso queira tomar um banho para não aparecer na sua casa suja desse jeito – acrescentou percebendo que Kagome fazia o movimento de que iria se levantar, mas como ainda estava um tanto abalada pelo ocorrido da noite anterior, a menina cambaleou e teria ido de encontro ao chão se Inuyasha não a tivesse amparado em seus braços.

– Calma! – ele sussurrou enquanto segurava a menina pela cintura. Seus olhares se cruzaram com tal intensidade, que Kagome sentiu suas faces arderem, e teve a nítida impressão de ter ficado com o rosto em um tom mais avermelhado que a camisa que Inuyasha usava.

"_Que vergonha!"_ – Kagome pensou sem saber qual era a melhor maneira de reagir diante aquela situação tão desconfortável.

Inuyasha fitava a menina de uma maneira bastante cobiçosa. Percebia que poderia se perder dentro daquele olhar tão sereno e tão puro como o de Kagome, e sem afastá-la de seus braços ainda, teve de se controlar e muito para não fazer nenhuma besteira que pudesse se arrepender depois.

– Você precisa descansar – Inuyasha finalmente quebrou o "silêncio ensurdecedor" que havia se formado entre eles. Não que quisesse se soltar da menina, pelo contrário, até queria se aproximar mais, mas Kagome já estava assustada e confusa demais, não precisava de mais um aborrecimento.

– Não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem – vermelha da cabeça aos pés, Kagome tratou de se virar de costas e segurar o amuleto que seu pai lhe dera, demonstrando um interesse fingido, apenas para desviar as atenções.

– Eu sei que você parece estar melhor agora, mas esses ataques de vampiros sempre acabam por abalar as pessoas, é uma experiência traumática – Inuyasha disse meio que sem pensar em suas palavras, e percebeu que Kagome entristeceu bruscamente.

– Desculpe, eu não quis... Eu só... – sem palavras, decidiu que o melhor a ser feito era sair dali – Eu vou deixar você sozinha para trocar de roupa – dizendo isso, Inuyasha deixou o quarto para Kagome ter mais privacidade.

Depois da saída de Inuyasha, Kagome ainda podia sentir seu coração acelerar o batimento, num mesmo ritmo frenético em que suas mãos e pernas pareciam tremer também. Por que ficara tão envergonhada? Inuyasha apenas a amparara para que não caísse com a boca no chão, e ela nem sequer havia agradecido por isso...

_"Acho que Inuyasha tem razão_ – a menina começou a pensar sentindo um calafrio por estar sozinha no quarto – _Eu realmente devo estar muito traumatizada pelo ataque daqueles bichos horríveis"_ – a menina concluiu o pensamento já escolhendo qual roupa iria usar, e de preferência, a mais discreta possível, para não atrair atenções de ninguém.

– E então? – Miroku exclamou ansioso quando Inuyasha apareceu na sala. – Ela aceitou?

– Eu ainda não falei com ela – Inuyasha disse após dar um suspiro de cansaço.

– Por quê? – Miroku perguntou, confuso. – O melhor que ela tem a fazer é entregar a jóia senão daqui a pouco, ninguém menos que o "Tempestade" estará atrás dela!

– Ela não vai me dar a jóia porque tem um valor sentimental – Inuyasha retorquiu, irritado. – Eu vou conversar com ela, mas acho muito difícil que ela acredite em alguma coisa.

– Eu não acho que ela irá querer um bando de vampiros atrás dela – Miroku disse, pensativo. Inuyasha murmurou um "pode ser", pensando ainda no quanto aquela menina era diferente das outras que já havia conhecido. – O que você tem? Em outros tempos teria arrancado aquele colar sem dó nem piedade.

– Você não notou o quanto** elas** são parecidas, não é? – Inuyasha perguntou fazendo com que Miroku revirasse os olhos.

– Para você todas as garotas lembram em alguma coisa Kikyou! – o rapaz falou em um tom de tédio.

– Mas essa realmente parece! Preste atenção que você vai perceber... – Inuyasha parou de falar e revirou os olhos. – Esquece! Melhor você não olhar demais senão daqui a pouco vai estar pendurado no pescoço dela!

Miroku ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não retrucou. Deixou que Inuyasha ficasse com seus pensamentos, afinal ele teria que pensar em alguma coisa para pegar a jóia daquela garota.

– Definitivamente essa garota não me traz boas recordações – Inuyasha resmungou cruzando os braços, afundando ainda mais no sofá. – E se ela não entregar a jóia terei que ficar na cola dela pra que nenhum deles tente roubá-la de novo.

– E você não tem nenhuma segunda intenção nisso? – Miroku perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Segunda intenção? – Inuyasha repetiu como se não tivesse entendido.

– É, você sabe, ela é uma garota bonita, e você não aparenta querer que nada de mal lhe aconteça – Miroku explicou colocando Inuyasha na berlinda.

– Você só fala besteiras, mesmo, não é? Você acha que eu saio por aí me apaixonando por toda garotinha que é parecida com a Kikyou?

Miroku não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu da expressão confusa do amigo, que parecia não saber o que dizer diante daquela situação.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Kagome terminava de se vestir. Só o que desejava era ir para casa, mas até aquele momento a melhor desculpa que pensara fora de que havia ficado até tarde na casa de Sango e perdera a hora, acabando por pernoitar lá, mas mesmo assim, e se a senhora Higurashi tivesse ligado para a casa de Sango e constatado que ela não estava lá? E ainda por cima havia a prova. Que razão daria para não ter ido fazê-la? A garota deu um suspiro de cansaço. O que estava conseguindo era apenas aumentar a sua dor de cabeça.

Kagome saiu do quarto observando cada detalhe da casa do estranho rapaz. _"Para um homem ele mantêm as coisas no lugar",_ a menina pensou, admirada. Como não tinha a menor idéia de onde iria, resolveu seguir as vozes que estavam relativamente altas, e felizmente logo encontrou os dois morenos na sala.

– Desculpem-me pela demora – Kagome pediu um pouco sem graça. Percebeu, no entanto, que Inuyasha parecia surpreso demais para esboçar qualquer reação e isso a deixou bem confusa. Já não bastava terem ficado tão próximos como acontecera há alguns segundos, ele ainda tinha que olhar para ela _daquele jeito_?

No guarda-roupa que Inuyasha indicara haviam vários tipos de vestidos, eram tantos que Kagome estranhou por não ter visto a dona deles pela casa. Como não queria chamar ainda mais a atenção, escolheu um vestido verde, o mais discreto possível, mas parecia que mesmo não querendo, conseguia ser o "centro das atenções".

– Eu mando alguém trazer o vestido de volta depois – Kagome disse ainda sob o olhar minucioso de Inuyasha.

– Não precisa – Inuyasha disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. Kagome queria perguntar o porquê, mas achou melhor ficar quieta e evitar ao máximo irritá-lo com seus questionamentos.

– Você também é um caça aberrações? – Kagome perguntou a Miroku enquanto sentava-se no sofá a frente dos dois.

– Aberrações? – Miroku repetiu franzindo a testa.

– Que outro nome pode ser dado àquela coisa que vi ontem? – Kagome falou despreocupadamente enquanto balançava levemente os ombros.

– Vampiro? – Inuyasha perguntou, sarcasticamente e Kagome torceu o nariz. – Venhamos e convenhamos, menina, você vai ter que aceitar a realidade.

– Kagome – a garota falou aborrecida. Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha não entendendo onde ela queria chegar. – Meu é nome é Kagome e não garota, você é tão _educado_ que nem ao menos se apresentou corretamente.

Inuyasha girou os olhos. Aquela menina era pior do que imaginara. Já o chamara de louco, estranho, idiota e mal educado. Que adjetivos ela iria encontrar para deixá-lo mais _"feliz"_?

– Tudo bem, _Kagome – _Inuyasha começou, irritado. – Eu sou Inuyasha e este é Miroku. Satisfeita?

– Um pouco – Kagome disse, sorrindo.

– Eu não sou um caça vampiros não – Miroku respondeu despreocupadamente. – Prefiro deixar esse tipo de diversão para Inuyasha.

"_Diversão?"_, Kagome pensou balançando a cabeça lentamente. A princípio pensara que aquele Inuyasha era maluco, mas agora via que Miroku também tinha um quê de loucura.

– E o que aquela aberração queria comigo? – Kagome exclamou, irritada. Era a segunda vez que fazia essa pergunta a Inuyasha e não deixaria que ele se esquivasse desta vez. – Quase morri e nem ao menos sei qual é a razão!

A menina percebeu que Inuyasha e Miroku se entreolharam parecendo incomodados com a pergunta. Kagome já estava cansada daquilo, e sentiu uma vontade enorme de berrar, brigar com aqueles dois até não poder mais, mas Inuyasha resolveu falar antes.

– Oras, o que ele poderia querer? – Inuyasha perguntou com um ar de sabe tudo que Kagome simplesmente odiou. – Sangue fresco.

Kagome fez uma careta inconscientemente levando a mão até o pescoço. Então, desceu a mão de uma maneira lenta até o colar, e tornou a olhar para Inuyasha, que mesmo sendo "irritante", transmitia para ela uma confiança inexplicável.

– Mentiroso! – a garota exclamou entre os dentes tentando desviar tais pensamentos da cabeça. – Ele queria isto! – acrescentou puxando o colar com força. – Ele disse que um tal de Espelho iria ficar feliz com isto!

– Disse foi? – Inuyasha falou, pensativo.

– Conte logo a verdade a ela, Inuyasha – Miroku disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

– A jóia do seu colar é o Shikon no Tama – Inuyasha disse, lentamente, pensando bem no que dizer e principalmente no que não dizer – Esta jóia dá muito poder ao vampiro que a possuir, por isso, para que seu poder fosse amenizado ela foi dividida e entregue a dois guardiões.

– Esta não pode ser a mesma jóia – Kagome murmurou, assustada. – Meu pai mandou esse colar pra mim pouco antes de morrer.

– Não tenho certeza, mas seu pai possivelmente era descendente do guardião anterior – Inuyasha falou dando os ombros, não parecendo nem um pouco preocupado.

– Não é possível! – Kagome sussurrou, atordoada. – Então ele deve ter mandado para que eu a protegesse.

– Não necessariamente – Inuyasha fez um gesto de impaciência. – Será um fardo muito grande para você permanecer com o Shikon no Tama, principalmente agora que _eles_ já sabem que você que está com ela, então o melhor que tem a fazer é me entregar isto e assim você continuará com sua vida normalmente.

Kagome olhou da jóia para a mão estendida de Inuyasha sem saber o que fazer. Sentia que o rapaz ainda estava escondendo muitas coisas, e possivelmente graves. Entretanto, não era apenas por isso que não queria entregar a jóia; havia também o fato daquela ser a única lembrança do seu pai. Lembrava-se de que ele sempre estava com aquele pingente. A garota sentia que se entregasse a jóia a Inuyasha estaria jogando uma parte do seu passado fora.

– Eu... Não posso! – Kagome murmurou, por fim, apertando a jóia com força contra o peito.

– Não disse? – Inuyasha falou a Miroku enquanto girava os olhos.

"_Vai ser bem complicado!",_ o caça vampiro pensou, aborrecido.

**Olá! Tudo bem com todo mundo? Desculpem pela demora pra atualizar. Eu ia fazer isso semana passada, mas eu tive prova e praticamente fiquei impossibilitada de pegar no pc... Mas, enfim, aí está o capitulo, eu sei que as coisas ainda estão muito devagar, mas vão melhorar aos poucos, eu garanto!**

**Obrigada a as garotas, Sue, ****Layla Hamilton****, Palas Lis, ****Sango-Web****, Pri Gilmore, Izabelle, Nanda-chan (Hentai? Olha, eu não tenho experiência com esse tipo de cena, posso tentar fazer uma coisa bem próxima, mas hentai mesmo eu acho não), ****Nazumi**** (O Miroku um retardo mental? Nossa, coitado dele! Gosto tanto dele, vou tentar não deixa-lo parecendo um retardado ), ****Bella Lamounier, ****Kagome-chn LP**** (Ah, vc vai ter trabalho pra adivinhar quem é quem rs O Lobo é o mais fácil e o Gentil acho que vai ser o mais complicado... Eu tb não gosto de SesKag, nem se preocupe), ****Youkinha**** (Eu não conheço não os contos que vc falou, vou procurar pra ler, vai me ajudar muito De vampiro eu só vi a rainha dos condenados e Van Helsing e li os livros do Vianco, mas obrigada pela dica eu vou procurar sim), Mary Ogawara e sakura-chan pelas reviews.**

**Beijinhos**

**E até a próxima**

**Bianca Potter**

**P.S: Ah, quem tiver orkut me avisa que eu quero todo mundo lá na minha lista!**


	4. Os Sete

**Capitulo 03 – Os Sete**

– Tudo bem, então – Inuyasha disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Você não quer entregar a jóia não entregue, mas depois não venha choramingando pedir minha ajuda para se livrar dos vampiros! – Inuyasha percebeu que Kagome estampou em seu rosto uma expressão de "quem disse que eu preciso de sua ajuda?", mas ele preferiu ignorar tal situação.

Kagome estreitou os olhos fitando Inuyasha com raiva. Aquele caça vampiro convencido não conseguia entender o que ela sentia naquele momento. Talvez nem a própria Kagome conseguisse definir o que sentia. Medo. Dúvida. Curiosidade. Uma confusão tão grande de sentimentos que servia apenas para deixá-la ainda mais angustiada. Entretanto, houve uma parte do que Inuyasha falara que lhe chamara a atenção.

– "Os vampiros"? – Kagome repetiu cautelosamente. – Quantos exatamente são?

– Sete – Inuyasha falou dando os ombros, sem parecer se importar nem um pouco.

– E você já eliminou quantos? – Kagome tornou a perguntar.

– Por enquanto nenhum – o moreno respondeu, despreocupado. Kagome girou os olhos enquanto colocava o colar novamente no pescoço, pensando no quanto aquele "caça-vampiros" estava lhe saindo um belo incompetente.

– Grande caça vampiros você é! – ela exclamou com desdém. – Acho que essa jóia vai ficar mais segura comigo do que com você!

– Como é que é? – Inuyasha exclamou, irado. Levantou-se de um salto, fitando Kagome com raiva, pois a menina parecia não se importar nem um pouco com a seção descontrole dele. – Você deveria pensar muito bem antes de falar, metidinha! Se EU não tivesse chegado VOCÊ estaria morta agora!

– Nossa, como você é convencido – Kagome falou em um tom de monotonia. – Quem disse que EU pedi que VOCÊ me ajudasse?

– Ah é? Dá próxima vez eu deixo o Tempestade sugar até a última gota desse seu sangue ruim! – Inuyasha exclamou cruzando os braços.

– Eu imagino que você seria bem capaz de fazer isso sim – Kagome começou a falar em um tom relativamente calmo. E ficou satisfeita ao ver que Inuyasha ia se irritando cada vez mais. Ele não queria contar tudo por bem, então, iria deixá-lo fora de si, e assim ele acabaria falando. – Você não parece ser forte o suficiente para derrotar o tal de Tempestade! – Kagome comentou num tom displicente e provocativo, como se sentisse prazer em deixar o moreno irritado.

– Olha aqui, sua fedelha, você não tem a menor idéia do que está falando! – Inuyasha exclamou entre os dentes, aproximando-se de maneira muito perigosa de Kagome, a menina engoliu em seco, o rapaz parecia ter dobrado de tamanho, mas a garota fez de tudo para manter a cabeça erguida e esconder o seu medo de todas as maneiras possíveis.

– Inuyasha, fique calmo – Miroku disse após dar um suspiro de desaprovação. – Você não está vendo que ela quer apenas fazer você se irritar?

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome ainda parecendo querer enforcá-la, mas por alguma razão que a menina não sabia dizer qual, o rapaz tornou a se largar no sofá, mas parecia que Miroku tinha muita influência sobre Inuyasha.

– E por que vocês chamam o vampiro de "Tempestade"? – Kagome perguntou, lentamente.

– Feh! Você não é esperta? – Inuyasha falou com muita ironia em sua voz. – Tente descobrir isso _sozinha_!

Kagome girou os olhos. Mas até que poderia ser divertido caso conseguisse desvendar o mistério por trás do apelido. Seria bom ver a cara de tacho que Inuyasha iria ficar.

A menina parou um pouco para pensar. E realmente não era difícil encontrar a resposta para aquela charada; quando foi atacada caía uma leve garoa, e o que mais a intrigou foi a falta de nuvens, logo aquilo só podia ser ação da tal aberração que Inuyasha tanto fazia questão de mencionar. Também se recordou da história que Sango havia lhe contado, sobre aquelas lendas sinistras de cemitério, e de chuva sem nuvens carregadas no céu...Será que aquilo tinha alguma ligação com os fatos relatados por Inuyasha?

– A chuva – Kagome disse triunfante. Inuyasha revirou os olhos fazendo um aceno positivo. – Chovia aquela noite, e estranhei por parecer que a água caía de lugar de nenhum. Mas isso é engraçado... – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos em direção a ela, demonstrando o quanto estava indignado por ela considerar uma coisa tão séria como uma brincadeira.

– O que pode ser engraçado em uma situação como essa? – Inuyasha perguntou irritado.

– Eu achava que vampiros não tinham esse tipo de poder – Kagome disse franzindo a testa, mas logo se dera conta de que até uma noite antes ela nem sequer acreditava em vampiros, que dirá nos poderes que eles possuíam.

– Esses vampiros são diferentes – Inuyasha disse sombrio, e pela primeira vez, Kagome percebeu que o caça vampiros estava realmente falando sério. Não que não estivesse falando antes, mas naquele momento Inuyasha parecia preocupado com o que dizia. – Cada um tem um dom especial, e o "nome" corresponde às habilidades do vampiro.

– Quais são os nomes? – Kagome perguntou, e não conseguiu esconder seu entusiasmo. Aquela história estava começando a ficar interessante e acabava por ser digna de sua crença.

– Tempestade, Espelho, Lobo, Acordador, Gentil, Inverno e Sétimo – Inuyasha disse, lentamente. Kagome franziu a testa tentando imaginar o que cada um poderia fazer de diferente, mas um era mais complicado que o outro, e ela não tinha uma imaginação tão fértil a ponto de deduzir tais habilidades com tanta facilidade.

– Gentil? – a menina repetiu ainda com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Que vampiro pode ter um apelido como esse? Com certeza não tem nada a ver com que ele faz e também não pode ser porque ele é Gentil ao pé da letra, duvido que alguma daquelas aberrações seja boazinha– Kagome disse pensativa.

– Esses apelidos foram dados por eles mesmos – Inuyasha falou dando os ombros. – Eu os ouvi se chamando assim várias vezes, e logicamente não sei o que todos fazem.

– Só o Tempestade? – Kagome perguntou sarcasticamente, afinal de contas, o moreno parecia não saber falar de outro vampiro que não fosse Tempestade.

– Eu sei de outros dois, mas como você é uma chata de marca maior não vou dizer! – Inuyasha falou entre os dentes. Kagome cruzou os braços emitindo um som de desagrado. Adoraria dizer que não estava nem um pouco curiosa, mas não era verdade, e seu semblante amarrado contribuía mais e mais para isso.

– Faça como achar melhor, Inuyasha – Kagome disse irritada, levantando-se e dirigindo-se até a porta que ela supunha ser a saída, fingindo não se importar com nada daquilo.

– Aonde você vai? – Inuyasha perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, e por um momento, demonstrou uma certa preocupação.

– Pra casa! Pra onde eu iria? – Kagome retrucou, irritada.

– Mesmo depois de tudo que eu disse você vai levar a Shikon no Tama? – Inuyasha perguntou entre os dentes.

– Já falei que comigo essa jóia ficará mais segura – Kagome disse com tranqüilidade. Inuyasha soltou uma exclamação de indignação, mas não falou nada. A menina iria abrir a porta, mas só então se lembrou que não tinha a menor idéia de onde poderia estar. – Vai me dizer como ir embora ou eu vou ter que fazer isso sozinha!

Inuyasha resmungou qualquer coisa sobre Kagome ser insuportável, mas a menina não se importou afinal estava achando a mesma coisa daquele caça vampiro convencido, e se ele a achasse insuportável iria se manter o mais longe possível dela.

A menina foi "escoltada" até a casa de Sango pelo caça vampiro. Kagome bem que queria dizer para que Inuyasha a deixasse em paz, mas o rapaz andava atrás dela sem dizer uma única palavra como se quisesse deixar claro que para ele era um sacrifício ter que acompanhá-la. Às vezes Kagome se virava para fitá-lo e não conseguia ignorar o modo como seu coração parecia acelerar de uma forma incontrolável.

O fato é que a menina até queria puxar assunto com Inuyasha, mas aquele rapaz tinha um gênio tão difícil, e parecia sentir tanto prazer em ser insuportável, que Kagome preferiu afastar tal idéia da cabeça. A menina andava tão distraída, que não viu o poste que se mantinha majestoso bem na sua frente.

– Au! – Kagome exclamou de dor parando no meio da rua e colocando a mão sobre a testa, onde fora ferida.

– Você não olha por onde anda, não garota? – Inuyasha retrucou um pouco nervoso, afinal, já não bastava ter salvado a menina daquelas aberrações e ainda tinha q ficar observando os postes e afins para que ela não se machucasse?

– Seu grosseiro! Isso doeu! – Kagome disse mais nervosa ainda, e depois de tirar a mão de seu ferimento, Inuyasha percebeu que um filete de sangue começava a escorrer pela testa dela.

Sem esperar mais nem um segundo, o moreno rasgou um pedaço da manga de sua camisa e colocou sobre o ferimento da menina, que embora tenha oferecido uma resistência inicial, acabou por aceitar a ajuda daquele rapaz.

– Da próxima vez, peça para sua mãe te apresentar à rua – Inuyasha ironizou enquanto erguia de leve sua sobrancelha num ar maroto. Kagome revirou os olhos.

– Eu não preciso ser apresentada a ninguém, eu somente estou confusa e meus pensamentos ainda não se encaixaram. É muita coisa pra uma pessoa só – Kagome se defendeu enquanto Inuyasha segurou uma risada.

– Está doendo muito? – o moreno perguntou um pouco mais sério e parecia até estar ligeiramente preocupado.

– Não, já está melhorando, foi só um susto mesmo – Kagome respondeu jogando num cestinho de lixo o pedaço da roupa que Inuyasha rasgara para estancar o ferimento, afinal, já não sangrava mais e ela se sentia bem melhor.

"_Droga!"_, Kagome praguejou mentalmente tornando a olhar para frente. Uma coisa ela tinha que admitir: Inuyasha não era de todo mau. Era chato, irritado, resmungão e convencido, mas no fundo parecia ter um bom coração afinal a salvara e isso fato Kagome não podia ignorar.

– Inuyasha – Kagome começou a dizer um pouco sem graça e sem virar para olhá-lo. – Eu quero agradecer pelo que você fez. Se não fosse por você eu nem sei onde poderia estar agora.

Kagome esperou que o rapaz soltasse um daqueles "Feh, resolveu admitir que sou melhor garota?", mas Inuyasha não se manifestou, nem sequer um resmungo de satisfação foi emitido por ele. Estranhando esse fato Kagome virou-se pronta para gritar com ele, mas Inuyasha não estava mais a seguindo, simplesmente desaparecera.

– Mas que idiota! – Kagome exclamou entre os dentes. – Me deixou falando sozinha, e eu nem tive a oportunidade de agradecer pelo que ele fez por mim!

A garota girou nos calcanhares e continuou o caminho que faltava até a casa de Sango em passos duros e muito irritada. Quem aquele metido pensava que era para deixá-la falando sozinha daquele jeito? Alguma espécie de "Deus" a quem ela tinha que adorar? Fala sério! Definitivamente Inuyasha conseguia tirá-la do sério!

**Olá Tudo bem com todo mundo? Bom, esse capitulo não ficou muito grande, mas prometo caprichar no próximo. Ah, talvez eu demore um pouco mais pra atualizar, mas vou tentar não demorar mais que duas semanas.**

**Obrigada a **_RiNzInHa HiMe_**(não vou falar o que aconteceu com a Kikyou senão perde a graça! rs A fic é Kag/Inu, Sessy/Rin, Mir/Sang, claro que vão ter muitas complicações pra eles), **_Priscila Gilmore_,****_Bella Lamounier_,_Layla Hamilton_,_Nazumi_ **(Eu entendi sim o q vc quis dizer, e eu disse q vou tentar não faze-lo sair dando em cima de todo mundo rs O problema q no anime ele só faz isso rs Mas aqui na fic ele não tem necessidade de fazer isso rs A Kikyou... Bom, ela tem importância sim, só não posso dizer qual rs), **_Vane_ **(Pra saber isso vc vai ter que ler rs), **_Sango-Web_,_Palas Lis_,_Jenny-Ci_**(Eu não era muito fã de vampiros, mas qd li o livro achei q tinha tudo haver com o Inu rs E aqui está o resultado! Espero que goste do que eu vou aprontar rs) e **_Andressa _**pelas reviews. **

**Beijinhos**

**E até a próxima**

**Bianca Potter**


	5. Um grande problema chamado Inuyasha

**Capitulo 04 – Um grande problema chamado Inuyasha**

– KAGOME! – Sango exclamou assim que viu a amiga. Abraçou a garota, mas logo a afastou e a fitou com um olhar de censura. – Onde você estava? Por que não foi para casa? Sua mãe já ligou umas cem vezes pra cá! Eu já não sabia mais o que inventar!

– O que você disse pra ela? – Kagome perguntou preocupada enquanto aceitava o convite para entrar.

– Falei que você havia passado mal e tinha ficado pra dormir aqui – Sango falou aborrecida. – Depois ela mandou Souta aqui para nos acompanhar até a escola, e eu falei que você não ia porque ainda não estava bem.

– E Souta não quis entrar pra me ver? – Kagome indagou começando a entrar em pânico.

– Lógico! Mas eu falei que você tinha conseguido dormir há pouco tempo e que era melhor não incomodar – Sango disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Depois mandei Kohaku ir com Souta para a escola e os dois, como os meninos responsáveis que são, foram jogar vídeo game ao invés de ir para a escola.

– O quê? – Kagome exclamou indignada. – Eu fico me matando de trabalhar e aquela criatura me agradece matando aula?

– Anda, Kagome, não foge do assunto! – Sango disse e Kagome revirou os olhos ao notar o tom de animação na voz dela. – O que foi que aconteceu? Que galo enorme é esse? – a morena acrescentou só então notando o ferimento na testa da amiga.

– Você não acha que seria melhor eu avisar primeiro para minha mãe que já estou melhor? – Kagome perguntou sarcasticamente, apontando para o telefone.

– Ah, claro – Sango fez um gesto de impaciência e largou-se no sofá para esperar a longa conversa que Kagome teria com a mãe.

Kagome deu um suspiro enquanto discava os números. A sua sorte era que Sango imaginava todos os tipos de coisas absurdas, como por exemplo, um ataque de vampiro ao invés de um seqüestro. Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência teria cogitado a possibilidade de um seqüestro e imediatamente teria comunicado a família, mas Sango era realmente um caso a parte.

– Já estou melhor sim, mãe, foi apenas um mal estar – Kagome disse tentando demonstrar firmeza em suas palavras, mas a Sra. Higurashi não acreditava nem um pouco nas palavras da filha.

– Como pode ter sido apenas um mal estar, Kagome? – a senhora disse nervosa. – Você passou a manhã inteira dormindo! Você está escondendo alguma coisa!

– Estou bem, mamãe, é sério – Kagome murmurou sem conter um suspiro. – Vou almoçar aqui mesmo na casa da Sango porque se eu for pra casa tenho certeza de que a senhora não me deixará ir trabalhar.

A Sra. Higurashi ainda reclamou um pouco, mas percebendo que não conseguiria convencer a filha acabou concordando. Kagome deu um suspiro de cansaço enquanto colocava o telefone no gancho. Depois se sentou no sofá a frente de Sango que a fitava com uma inconfundível expressão de ansiedade.

– E então – Kagome começou despreocupadamente. – Como foi a prova?

Sango cruzou os braços emitindo um som de desagrado. Ela lá se mordendo de curiosidade pra saber o que é que tinha acontecido com a amiga e Kagome vinha com aquele papo furado de "como foi a prova?"

– Eu não fui fazer porque estava preocupada demais com você – a garota disse irritada por Kagome continuar fazendo tanto suspense.

– Você faltou por que estava preocupada comigo ou por que queria terminar de ler aquele livro que você comprou? – Kagome perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– As duas coisas... – Sango murmurou sem graça. – O final daquele livro é incrível, Kagome, você tinha que ler! A mocinha descobriu que o cara de quem ela estava gostando era um vampiro e ela tinha que decidir entre virar uma vampira ou matá-lo, mas isso não te interessa, eu sei, então pare de me enrolar e conta logo o que aconteceu!

– Você não iria acreditar – Kagome comentou em um tom displicente.

– KAGOME! – Sango exclamou fazendo com que a outra começasse a rir. – Não aconteceu nada grave e você está zoando com a minha cara!

– Desculpe-me – Kagome pediu enquanto parava de rir. – Foi um vampiro.

– Kagome, você vai falar sério ou não? – Sango perguntou aborrecida.

– Mas eu estou falando! – Kagome retrucou no mesmo tom.

– Até parece! Você está querendo descontar pelo susto que eu te dei ontem – Sango falou chateada.

– Sango, você acha que eu iria brincar com uma coisa séria assim? – Kagome perguntou e ficou mais aborrecida quando Sango fez um aceno positivo.

Kagome estreitou os olhos enquanto emitia um som de desagrado. Contou tudo o que acontecera, exagerando em algumas partes. Viu, com certa satisfação, a expressão antes de zombaria da amiga se converter em uma expressão de perplexidade.

– Um caça vampiro de verdade? – Sango perguntou boquiaberta.

– Bem, de verdade não porque o Inuyasha é um completo incompetente – Kagome falou sem conter uma careta de insatisfação ao pensar no rapaz.

– Ah, mas eu devia ter te acompanhado até a sua casa! – Sango disse tristemente. Kagome revirou os olhos murmurando um "é louca mesmo". – E o vampiro? Tempestade, não é? Você não lembra dos apelidos dos outros? Esse Inuyasha tem muitas coisas para matá-los?

– SANGO! – Kagome praticamente gritou. E Sango sorriu enquanto pedia desculpas. – Uma pergunta de cada vez.

– Isso é incrível demais até mesmo para que eu acredite! – Sango exclamou e Kagome desistiu de se indignar com a animação da amiga.

– Então imagine como eu me sinto sobre tudo isso – Kagome murmurou e inconscientemente levou a mão até a Shikon no Tama. Será que aquela jóia era tão importante assim mesmo?

– Não seria melhor você entregar essa jóia de uma vez? – Sango perguntou notando que a amiga estava longe.

– Não! – Kagome exclamou como se aquela fosse a única resposta a ser dada àquela pergunta. – Eu ainda tenho esperança de que essa não seja a mesma jóia que os vampiros procuram. Eu queria que tudo isso não passasse de um pesadelo... Se essa for realmente a Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha não vai me deixar em paz até que eu entregue essa jóia pra ele.

– Ah, entendo – Sango disse em um tom arrastado que Kagome não compreendeu. – Você não entregou porque assim vai ter um motivo pra continuar vendo o Inuyasha.

– Não fale besteiras, Sango! – Kagome exclamou revoltada e sentiu sua face enrubescer. – Aquele idiota do Inuyasha! Me deixou falando sozinha! E ainda trombei no poste por culpa dele...

– Como assim? – Sango perguntou sem conter uma risada.

– Esquece... – Kagome resmungou cruzando os braços e afundando no sofá. Sango deu outra sonora gargalhada e levantou dizendo que ia ver o que podia fazer para o almoço.

Kagome ainda ficou emburrada pensando na "batida" no poste... Inuyasha parecia ter ficado preocupado com ela naquele momento.

"_Hum, aquele não se preocupa com nada além dessa jóia!", _a menina pensou aborrecida.

Kouga andava apressado pela casa. Todas as janelas daquele lugar estavam fechadas dando ao lugar um clima muito mais sombrio. Kouga pensava no que Espelho poderia estar querendo com ele aquela hora. Coisa boa não poderia ser, ainda não passava nem do meio dia, normalmente naquela hora todos estariam dormindo, mas Espelho além de acordado também estava muito zangado.

– Você mandou me chamar, Espelho? – Kouga perguntou sem esconder seu aborrecimento assim que entrou no quarto de Espelho.

– Tempestade falhou – o homem disse sem rodeios. – Não conseguiu tirar a Shikon no Tama daquela garota.

– Eu falei que Bankotsu não conseguiria – Kouga exclamou com desdém.

– Não estou perguntando sua opinião! – Espelho disse em um tom frio e cortante. Kouga revirou os olhos. Além de acordado e zangado, Espelho estava de péssimo humor. – Parece que Inuyasha interferiu.

– Aquele idiota sempre consegue se meter onde não é chamado! – Kouga disse irritado, cruzando os braços. – E Bankotsu não tinha como enfrentá-lo naquele momento?

– Bankotsu não conseguiria derrotar Inuyasha sozinho. Tempestade é forte, mas Inuyasha também é – Espelho falou e Kouga percebeu o tom de indiferença dele. Até parecia que para Espelho Inuyasha não era um problema que devia ser levado em conta. – Eu quero que você se aproxime da garota.

– O quê? – Kouga exclamou arregalando os olhos. – Eu não vou ficar vigiando nenhuma menininha tola!

– Você fará o que eu estou mandando! – Espelho exclamou severamente e Kouga torceu o nariz.

– Por que não manda Inverno fazer isso? – o rapaz perguntou irritado.

– Você sabe o temperamento difícil que Inverno tem – Espelho disse com um quê de aborrecimento na voz. – Ele não me obedece, aliás, ele não faz nada se não encontrar uma vantagem nisso, e decididamente ele não quer a Shikon no Tama.

– Pois ele é o único – Kouga murmurou enquanto fazia um gesto de impaciência.

– Vou deixar isso com Lobo – Espelho disse abrindo a porta lateral do quarto. – Não falhe senão você sabe o que irá acontecer.

"_Era só o que faltava!"_, Kouga pensou sem conter um suspiro de reprovação.

Kagome foi para a escola no dia seguinte aos trancos e barrancos. A menina sabia que precisava urgentemente de umas férias; ir para um lugar bem longe onde não precisasse se preocupar com prova de segunda chamada de matemática, sem ter que ouvir os longos sermões da mãe sobre responsabilidade, sem o chefe que a explorava e principalmente em um lugar bem ensolarado onde **_vampiros _**não fossem segui-la.

A morena pensou em ir até a casa de Sango para juntas irem para a escola, mas achou melhor seguir sozinha. Aproveitando a brisa da manhã, pedalando de maneira lenta e despreocupada.

Entretanto, o pior é que depois daquela experiência com o vampiro Kagome ficara um pouco paranóica. Estava com a impressão de que estava sendo seguida o tempo todo. Ela olhou para trás, mas não havia ninguém, ainda era muito cedo e as ruas estavam desertas, e por esse motivo Kagome achou melhor acelerar o passo.

Quando chegou na escola não havia quase ninguém. Aos bocejos Kagome foi para a sala e começou a arrumar as coisas por lá.

"_Maldito dia de limpeza!"_, Kagome pensou irritada enquanto colocava a data no quadro. O problema é que a menina só conseguia pensar em Inuyasha, e ao invés da data escreveu o nome do garoto na lousa. Ela demorou um pouco para perceber o que havia feito e assim que se deu conta revirou os olhos enquanto pegava o apagador.

– Ah, pelo visto você ficou impressionada mesmo com ele – Sango falou em um tom arrastado, fazendo com que Kagome desse um pulo de susto. – Só faltou o coraçãozinho em volta do nome dele.

– Pára de falar besteira, Sango! – Kagome exclamou entre os dentes apagando o nome do rapaz. – Inuyasha é um idiota...

– Eu sei... – Sango riu com gosto largando a bolsa em uma das carteiras. – Onde está a Rin?

– Não sei – Kagome respondeu dando os ombros. – É ela quem vai nos ajudar hoje?

– Era pra ser – Sango falou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Ela deve estar por aí lendo um daqueles romances que ela tanto gosta.

– Belas amigas eu tenho – Kagome disse e não conteve um suspiro de reprovação. – Uma só pensa em vampiros, a outra em príncipes encantados.

– Ah, Rin vive em mundo de fantasias – Sango falou fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

– Sango, depois de ter visto um vampiro eu acredito em qualquer coisa, até mesmo nos príncipes encantados da Rin – Kagome disse com convicção. – Eu vou procurá-la, não acho nada difícil que ela já tenha chegado, e que esteja por aí com um livro e que tenha se esquecido que hoje é dia de nos ajudar.

Sango fez um gesto de impaciência indo pegar um jarro para ir trocar a água. Kagome saiu da sala e distraidamente começou a procurar por Rin. Possivelmente a garota ainda não havia chegado, e Kagome aproveitou a razão de ir procurá-la mais para sair da sala e fugir das perguntas e piadas de Sango.

– Kagome... – ela ouviu um sussurro e sentiu seu coração acelerar de medo. Olhou para os lados, mas não havia ninguém.

– Estou começando a imaginar coisas! – Kagome disse firmemente.

– Oh, garota insuportável! Na janela! – a garota olhou para o lado e deu grito pulando de susto ao ver Inuyasha do lado de fora.

– Como você foi parar aí, seu maluco! – Kagome exclamou exasperada, entretanto, baixou seu tom de voz receosa de que algum curioso aparecesse para ver o porquê do grito que ela dera há pouco. – É muito alto!

– Feh! Que garota barulhenta você é! – Inuyasha disse em um tom arrastado, levando uma das mãos a orelha e usando a outra para continuar se segurando para não cair.

– E que garoto idiota você é! – Kagome exclamou entre os dentes. – O que veio fazer aqui?

– Que pergunta! – Inuyasha falou displicente não parecendo nem um pouco preocupado por estar pendurado a uma altura relativamente alta e por alguém poder aparecer e vê-lo. – Vim vigiar é lógico!

– Eu não preciso de um guarda-costas! – Kagome disse bufando de raiva. – E ainda mais um guarda-costa intragável como você!

– Até parece que iria perder o meu tempo te vigiando, garota! – Inuyasha falou revirando os olhos. – Vim vigiar a Shikon no Tama!

– Hum, como se essa jóia fosse criar asas e sair voando por aí! – Kagome disse emitindo um som de desagrado, enquanto cruzava os braços.

– Nas circunstâncias atuais o mais provável é que você criasse asas – Inuyasha retrucou indiferente.

– Por que você não confessa que veio pra me ver? – Kagome perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Inuyasha soltou uma gargalhada tão alta que Kagome não estranharia se Sango lá na sala no final do corredor tivesse ouvido.

– Kagome com certeza se eu quisesse procurar uma menina bonita não estaria aqui conversando com **_você_**! – Inuyasha disse zombeteiro.

Kagome tentou se controlar. Contou mentalmente até dez, mas não adiantava. Acabara de encontrar um novo adjetivo para Inuyasha: Grosso! Kagome tornou a olhar para ele que matinha um sorriso de ironia nos lábios.

– Você se acha muita coisa – Kagome disse pausadamente. – Mas saiba que não passa de um grande problema!

– Engraçado – Inuyasha disse franzindo a testa. – Compartilho a mesma opinião sobre você.

– Então, se acha isso por que não vai embora e me deixa em paz? – Kagome perguntou entre os dentes.

– Sabia que damos voltas e acabamos caindo na mesma resposta? – Inuyasha falou com um quê de tédio na voz. - Shikon no Tama!

Kagome iria retrucar, mas ouviu passos próximos. Olhou desesperada para Inuyasha.

– Some agora! – ela disse praticamente sem voz. – E não volte tão cedo!

– Posso sumir, mas tenha a certeza de que estarei sempre vigiando – Inuyasha disse despreocupado. Kagome virou-se para ficar em frente à janela, para que assim Inuyasha pudesse descer sem ser visto, e quando tornou a olhar, o rapaz havia desaparecido.

"_Como ele faz isso?",_ Kagome perguntou-se confusa. Aliás, como ele sabia onde ela estava naquele momento? Não falara onde poderia encontrá-la. _"Ele tem mais segredos do que essa história da Shikon no Tama!"_, a menina pensou antes de regressar para a sala.

**Olá! Como prometi não demorei muito pra atualizar (pelo menos eu acho que não) e o capitulo ficou um pouco maior que os outros (pelo menos eu acho que sim) rs Eu quero agradecer muito aos reviews e aos e-mails Ah, inclusive os e-mails me desejando um bom niver, fiquei muito feliz!**

**Agora às reviews:**

_Kagome-chn LP_**O Miroku vai aparecer mais pra frente, não se preocupe E ele vai ter um papel importante, só não posso dizer qual ;p E O Sesshy tb, só não sei ainda qd exatamente ele vai dar o ar de sua graça :D Qt a Rin, a Kagome já andou falando nela nesse capitulo. Eu ainda não encontrei O Sétimo não, tá parecendo que eu vou ter que comprar pela net mesmo. **

_Nehuk : _**rs Eu não fiquei entediada! Ao contrário, me diverti muito lendo sua review. Maldição na mão do Miroku? Coitado dele rs Posso adiantar que ele tem outro tipo de maldição Mas não na mão ;p Agora as outras coisas que vc disse, posso até negar ou confirmar, mas perderia a graça da fanfic ;p **

_Jenny-Ci_**São dois livros: "Os Sete" e a continuação "O Sétimo", o nome do autor é André Vianco. Igual ao livro mesmo na minha fic só tem o lance dos vampiros serem sete e os apelidos, fora isso é diferente. Os livros são mais ação do que romance, mas tem romance tb **

_Layla Hamilton_**Sim! Vai ter Sesshy e Rin apesar de eu ainda não ter consigo imaginar o Sesshy apaixonado! ;p Um dos grandes problemas para coloca-lo na história vai ser esse: Como deixar o senhor coração de gelo apaixonado? ¬¬ rs Não se preocupe que eu dou um jeito.**

_RiNzInHa HiMe_**Vc viu pq o Inu não disse adeus no outro capitulo, né? rs Pobre Kagome, será que as coisas pioram? rs A Kikyou, vcs não gostam dela mesmo, né? Hum, mas só pra vc ficar feliz, ela já morreu há um tempinho nessa fic ;p mas mesmo assim tem a importância dela q eu não vou dizer qual é rs :D**

_Bia Potter: _**Oi xará Vc esqueceu de deixar o endereço do blog pra que eu posso visitar. Deixa dessa vez que eu vou lá dá uma olhada.**

**Beijos pra todos**

**Bianca Potter**


	6. O Lobo

**Capitulo 05 – O Lobo**

Kagome virou-se para voltar para a sala, ainda meio zonza por causa da conversa com Inuyasha.

"Aquele garoto sabe mesmo como irritar uma pessoa" – pensava a jovem completamente envolta por seus pensamentos, mas deu um esbarrão em alguém que estava parado atrás de si fazendo-a voltar para a Terra.

– Ai, Rin! – Kagome murmurou ao ver a garota, num tom de "até que enfim você resolveu aparecer".

– Oi Kagome! Bom dia! – Rin exclamou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, parecia até que tinha visto o passarinho verde.

– Onde você estava? – Kagome perguntou com um quê de aborrecimento na voz. – Rodei a escola toda atrás de você.

– Eu acabei de chegar – Rin disse com uma carinha confusa.

– Hoje é nosso dia de limpar a sala – Kagome disse já suspeitando o que a amiga iria dizer.

– Eu esqueci! – Rin disse sorrindo, enquanto a amiga revirou os olhos num tom de "desculpas nunca te faltam".

– Muito bom – Kagome resmungou puxando a amiga. – Já que resolveu dar o ar de sua graça poderia nos ajudar.

– Ah, tudo bem – Rin disse despreocupada.

Sango e Rin eram as duas pessoas mais próximas a Kagome. Uma era o oposto da outra. Às vezes, nem Kagome conseguia entender como se dava tão bem com duas pessoas de personalidades tão distintas da sua, mas por outro lado pensava que era essa diferença que dava o colorido especial na vida das pessoas, já pensou se fosse todo mundo igual?

– Até que fim! – Sango exclamou irritada quando as duas entraram. – Já estava para abandonar tudo aqui e ir procurar vocês!

– Desculpe-nos – Rin disse se dirigindo até o final da sala e depositando a bolsa com todo cuidado em cima da carteira. – Eu havia esquecido que hoje era dia de limpeza, e Kagome estava de conversa com o rapaz pendurado na janela – Rin concluiu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

– Como é? – Sango exclamou arregalando os olhos e olhando para Kagome, que por sua vez fitava Rin com raiva. – Quem estava pendurado na janela?

– Oras, quem? – Kagome resmungou com uma irritação que pareceu meio fingida. – Inuyasha.

– Ele está aqui? – Sango perguntou animada. Kagome revirou os olhos não gostando nem um pouco do tom da amiga. – Onde ele foi?

– Sei lá! – Kagome retrucou dando os ombros, fingindo desinteresse no paradeiro do rapaz. – Eu o mandei embora, mas acho que ele deve estar em algum lugar por aí.

– Ah, que pena – Sango disse decepcionada.

– O que você queria, Sango? – Kagome exclamou incrédula. – Que eu convidasse para assistir aula conosco?

– Não seria má idéia – Sango disse pensativa, pois na verdade ficava se perguntando quando na vida teria outra oportunidade de conhecer um verdadeiro caça-vampiros. Por que ela sempre estava no lugar errado e na hora errada?

– Você não tem jeito! – Kagome murmurou desolada. – Vamos. Temos muito que fazer.

* * *

"_Babá! Fui reduzido a babá de uma fedelha!", _Kouga pensou aborrecido dirigindo-se para a casa da menina que teria que vigiar. Relutara muito, mas Espelho estava irredutível. Kouga até que tentara convencer Tempestade a ir em seu lugar, mas Kagome já o conhecia e tudo iria por água baixo. Além disso, o plano de Espelho pedia alguém que a menina não tivesse visto ainda, e assim evitar suspeitas e desconfianças.

Pelo menos Kouga tinha um consolo: Bankotsu garantira que a tal Kagome era bonita, e pelo menos, se realmente fosse dessa maneira, ele poderia ficar observando e preservando uma bela paisagem, que serviria como uma espécie de "consolo", mas não muito, afinal quando a esmola é muita o santo desconfia...

O rapaz parou diante da porta da casa que Tempestade dizia ser a da garota. Kouga ainda hesitou tocar a campainha diversas vezes, pensando e ensaiando para si mesmo o que diria para a pessoa que iria atender a porta, e o pior, o que iria dizer a tal garota que deveria vigiar? Realmente, precisava de uma boa desculpa, mas infelizmente nada estava lhe ocorrendo no momento.

"_E agora?"_ – pensava o jovem consigo mesmo _– "Eu vim até aqui imaginando se a tal Kagome é bonita e quanto trabalho vou ter ao vigiá-la, mas não pensei numa desculpa decente para dar a essa gente. Francamente, estou me convencendo que virei mesmo um incompetente"_ – ele concluiu achando que seria melhor usar a primeira desculpa que lhe viesse a mente quando alguém atendesse a porta.

Ainda nervoso, Kouga tentou colocar no rosto sua melhor expressão de preocupação e tocou a campainha.

– Sra. Higurashi? – Kouga perguntou assim que a senhora abriu a porta.

– Sim – a mulher disse visivelmente confusa, pois nunca na vida tinha visto semelhante criatura. Sabia que os amigos de kagome eram no mínimo esquisitos... Pensando bem, eram BASTANTE esquisitos, mas aquele superava todas as expectativas...

– Meu nome é Kouga, e eu vou com freqüência a lanchonete onde sua filha trabalha – Kouga disse tentando parecer suficientemente convincente.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com Kagome? – a senhora perguntou assustada.

– Era isso que eu esperava que a senhora pudesse me responder – Kouga disse encolhendo os ombros. – Fui à lanchonete antes de ontem, e ontem também. Ela não tem aparecido para trabalhar – Kouga comentou tentando aparentar uma preocupação que estava longe de sentir

Kouga notou com certa satisfação que a senhora ficou muito mais preocupada. Era mais que natural que ela se preocupasse com a filha, mas Kouga achava muita ingenuidade dela ficar assim por causa do que um estranho falava, afinal, será que ela confiava tão pouco assim na filha que era capaz de acreditar em qualquer coisa que dissesse a ela?

"_Vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensei"_ – ele constatou tentando impedir que um sorrisinho nascesse no canto de seus lábios.

– Estou muito preocupada com Kagome – a senhora disse com os olhos marejados. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela, e não consigo fazê-la dizer o que houve.

– Talvez eu possa ajudá-la a descobrir o que está acontecendo – Kouga disse pensativo. – Posso entrar para conversarmos melhor? – ele se ofereceu quase que nem esperando a mulher autorizar a sua entrada.

– Claro! – ela disse sorrindo, meio que sem alternativas, ao ver o rapaz já bem no meio de sua sala.

"_Primeira fase completa!"_, Lobo pensou satisfeito, enquanto algumas idéias sobre os "mistérios" de Kagome começavam a aparecer em sua mente...

* * *

– Pelo menos o professor foi compreensivo e só marcou a prova para semana que vem – Sango dizia em um tom de animação que Kagome não conseguia entender. – Vamos ter tempo para estudar mais!

– Mais do que já estudamos? –Kagome exclamou revirando os olhos.

– Não vai fazer mal estudar mais um pouquinho – Sango disse balançando os ombros levemente.

Kagome deu um suspiro de insatisfação. Sabia que Sango tinha razão, haviam tido muita sorte pelo professor ter aceitado as desculpas que haviam dado para não ter comparecido para fazer a prova.

– Se vocês quiserem posso ajudar vocês a estudar – Rin disse sorrindo, já que para ela o mundo dos livros era tão divertido como uma Disneylândia.

– Mas você já não fez a prova? – Kagome perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha num tom de "dá um tempo sua cdf".

– Por isso mesmo – Rin falou balançando a cabeça positivamente. – Posso dar umas dicas sobre o que caiu na outra prova.

– Ah, isso seria ótimo! – Sango exclamou animada, mas Kagome torceu o nariz. – Duas contra uma, Kagome! Nós vamos estudar e ainda hoje! Você sabe como é a memória da Rin!

– Tudo bem, vamos para a minha casa então – Kagome disse dando-se por vencida. – Eu tenho que trabalhar mais tarde, então se quiserem mesmo estudar tem que ser depois do almoço.

"_Mas eu não queria estudar mais!", _Kagome pensou desolada. Estava com a cabeça cheia demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a Shikon no Tama e os problemas que trazia junto com ela.

– Cheguei! – Kagome exclamou assim que entrou. Estranhou o fato da mãe não aparecer logo para recebê-la como normalmente acontecia. Foi quando ouviu a voz da senhora vinda da sala. Estavam com visitas? Só poderia ser isso, porque Kagome não conseguiu reconhecer a outra voz que acompanhava a voz de sua mãe. – Mãe, Sango e Rin vão almoçar aqui... – a menina parou de falar ao ver Kouga.

O rapaz levantou cumprimentando as meninas com um leve aceno com a cabeça. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Kagome por um instante. Lobo tinha que admitir que imaginara uma menininha sem sal nem açúcar, apesar dos comentários bem direcionados a pessoa de Kagome que ele tinha ouvido falar, mas com certeza ela era bem mais interessante do que pensara. Lentamente ele desceu o olhar para analisá-la da cabeça aos pés, sem nem ao menos disfarçar suas intenções com a garota.

"Uau! Que secada!" – pensaram as duas amigas – e de quebra a senhora Higurashi – quando perceberam os olhares de cobiça que o jovem lançava para a menina que mantinha as faces cada vez mais rubras, completamente envergonhada com aquela situação tão... Inusitada.

Kagome por mais que tentasse desviar o olhar e fingir que aquilo não a estava incomodando sentia que isso era praticamente impossível. Não estava gostando nem um pouco do jeito com que aquele sujeito estava a olhando. Já não tinha ido com a cara dele por natureza, e ele ainda a olha assim? Como se ela fosse só dele?

"Que ousadia" – a jovem Kagome pensou constatando que se ele a olhava assim na frente da mãe dela – pessoa a quem deveria respeitar – imagine só se os dois tivessem sozinhos... Ela é que não queria nem pensar nisso.

Kagome não sabia bem o por quê, mas ele não tinha uma expressão amigável e normalmente a morena não errava quando não gostava de alguém a primeira vista, era uma espécie de um "dom" que muitas vezes ela não gostava de pensar que tinha, já que as pessoas costumavam dizer que "ela vê maldade em todo mundo", já que a garota preferia pensar que só via maldade em quem tinha maldade pra ser vista.

Incomodada com aquele silêncio ensurdecedor, capaz até mesmo de fazer a morena jurar de pé junto que podia ouvir até mesmo o pensamento de suas amigas, Kagome decidiu que era hora de dizer alguma coisa pra não morrer de vergonha ali na frente de todo mundo:

– Quem é esse rapaz, mãe? – Kagome percebeu que sua pergunta saíra mais piegas do que imaginara que sairia. Mas pelo menos, não estava mais ouvindo os pensamentos de ninguém.

– Esse aqui é o... – a senhora Higurashi foi bruscamente cortada por Kouga, que fez questão de se apresentar sozinho.

– Kouga. Meu nome é Kouga, muito encantado, senhorita – o rapaz disse se aproximando da morena e depositando um beijo na mão dela. Enquanto as duas amigas suspiravam por quererem encontrar alguém tão gentil quanto Kouga, Kagome teve que se segurar para não dar um tabefe bem no meio da cara daquele atrevido.

– Ah, muito prazer – a menina devolveu desinteressada. Era óbvio que Kouga havia percebido toda a repudia de Kagome, mas de uma maneira bastante esquisita, sentia que era exatamente aquilo que dava um charme para a garota, era exatamente que aquilo que o atraía de uma forma quase que irresistível, e estava sendo mesmo muito difícil conseguir se controlar vendo uma garota tão linda.

Meio que adivinhando tais pensamentos impuros que o rapaz aparentava estar tendo em relação a sua pessoa, Kagome via no breu de seus olhos expressões tais como "fui", "é hora de puxar a carroça", "saída pela esquerda", e realmente achou de deveria usar uma delas...

– Eu vou para o meu quarto – a morena disse um pouco hesitante. – Quando a senhora terminar a conversa com esse rapaz me chame, ok? – era óbvio que ela não iria ousar botar os pezinhos ali na sala de novo enquanto aquele abusado não tivesse dado o fora de sua casa.

– Espere, Kagome – a Sra. Higurashi disse fazendo com que a menina parasse. Ela voltou-se e fitou com a mãe com um enorme ponto de interrogação. – Quero lhe dizer uma coisa. O Kouga será seu guarda-costa.

– O quê? – Kagome exclamou com os olhos arregalados. Que tipo de peça era aquela que a mãe estava lhe pregando? Sim, porque aquilo definitivamente só poderia ser sim uma brincadeira... E uma brincadeira de muito mau-gosto.

**Olá pra todos! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, eu sei que não ficou muito grande, mas é que ultimamente eu ando sem tempo (final de período é a pior coisa do mundo!), por isso talvez eu demore um pouco pra atualizar, pelo menos até conseguir terminar todos trabalhos que tenho pra fazer. Mas assim que isso tudo terminar volto a atualizar como antes. **

**Talvez a mãe da Kagome tenha sido ingênua demais nesse capitulo, mas pra tudo nessa vida tem uma razão e nesse caso não é diferente. Então esperem que logo vcs vão entender muitas coisas, ok?**

**Obrigada a **_Layla Hamilton, __Sango-Web__, Bia Potter, __SraKouga, __RiNzInHa HiMe, __loritoledo__, Palas Lis e __Lillyth-chan _**pelas reviews. **

**Eu soube que esse site andou passando por uma "reforma" e por isso talvez o numero de reviews tenha diminuído. Então, como diria uma grande amiga minha "O teclado não morde!", ficarei muito feliz e bem mais estimulada a escrever se deixarem nem que seja um recadinho, podem falar o que pensar, até brigar comigo por alguma coisa, garanto que não vou reclamar **

**Beijinhos**

**Bianca Potter**


	7. Inverno e Sétimo

**Capítulo 06 –** **Inverno e Sétimo**

Kagome ainda não conseguia acreditar no que a mãe fizera. Como pudera contratar aquele cara para ser seu guarda-costas? Tudo bem que ela sumira a noite toda, mas não havia dito que havia ficado na casa de Sango? Com certeza sua mãe não havia acreditado, porém não era necessário contratar Kouga nem quem quer que fosse. Kagome já era bem grandinha e sabia se cuidar sozinha, não precisava de babás atrás dela o tempo todo. Não é?

Por um momento Kagome chegou até a cogitar a possibilidade de contar tudo a mãe. Sobre os vampiros e Inuyasha, mas se fizesse isso com certeza a senhora iria arrumar mais dois "Kougas" para lhe vigiar, no mínimo.

O pior de tudo é que Inuyasha também estava a vigiando.

"_Vigiando essa droga de jóia!", _Kagome se corrigiu levando a mão até a Shikon no Tama. Às vezes sua vontade era de entregar aquela jóia de uma vez, mas se fizesse isso não veria Inuyasha nunca mais.

– Hey! Seu trabalho não é pra esse lado? – Kouga perguntou quando Kagome virou para a esquerda.

– Eu sei, eu sei – Kagome resmungou virando-se e indo pela rua certa.

– O que seria de você sem mim? – Kouga perguntou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

– Idiota! – Kagome exclamou entre os dentes. – Eu realmente não entendo por que você resolveu me encher.

– Não estou te enchendo – Kouga disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Estou te protegendo.

– Não sei de quê – Kagome disse cruzando os braços.

– De pessoas mal intencionadas – Kouga disse pensativo.

– Mal intencionado aqui só vejo você! – Kagome exclamou aborrecida – Mamãe deveria era contratar alguém pra me proteger de você.

– Você não faz bom juízo de mim mesmo, não é? – Kouga perguntou sem conter uma risada.

– Por que eu deveria? – Kagome retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Não fui essa sua cara!

– Infelizmente só tenho essa – Kouga disse fingindo chateação. – Então terá que se acostumar. O que foi? Não vai retrucar? – ele perguntou quando Kagome parou de andar e ficou olhando apreensiva para lados.

– Estou com calafrios – Kagome murmurou um pouco nervosa. – Esfriou de repente. Você não sentiu nada?

– Você está imaginando coisas – Kouga disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. Kagome voltou a caminhar enquanto murmurava um "pode ser".

Kouga, no entanto, fechou sua expressão.

"_Aquele idiota do Inverno...", _ele pensou irritado. _"O que ele quer!"._

* * *

– Essa menina tem mais sensibilidade do que eu imaginava... Ou talvez não, já que não percebeu quem o Kouga é.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Kagura?

– Como sempre está de mau humor, Inverno – Kagura disse balançando a cabeça levemente. – Vi quando você saiu...

– Ah, e resolveu me seguir? – o homem perguntou friamente. – Naraku não gostará de saber que você saiu sem permissão.

– Espelho não ficará sabendo – Kagura disse indiferente. – A não ser que você resolva contar e você não vai fazer isso, não é, Sesshoumaru?

– Eu deveria fazer isso, e assim você pararia de me seguir – Sesshoumaru disse sem transmitir emoção alguma em seu rosto.

– Você realmente merece o apelido que tem – Kagura falou um pouco aborrecida. – Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui? Ver a tal de Kagome?

– Com certeza essa seria a última coisa com que eu me importaria – Sesshoumaru disse sério. – Estou à procura de **Sétimo.**

– Sétimo? – Kagura repetiu erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

– Ele está por perto – Sesshoumaru disse mais para si do que para Kagura, que por sua vez ficou mais confusa.

– Você não consegue aceitar o fato dele ter nos traído, não é? – Kagura perguntou. Sesshoumaru se virou para ela com os olhos estreitos. Kagura não se abalou nem um pouco pelo jeito com que Sesshoumaru a encarava. Com certeza outra pessoa teria fugido, mas Kagura já estava acostumada.

– Meu irmão é uma vergonha – Sesshoumaru disse com raiva. – E só cabe a mim, Sesshoumaru, detê-lo!

* * *

– Saúde, Inuyasha! – Miroku disse quando o moreno começou a espirar.

– Algum idiota deve estar falando mal de mim – Inuyasha falou zangado.

– Difícil é saber quem é, não é, Sétimo? Você tem tantos "amigos" por aí que fica difícil saber quem quer te ver mais pelas costas – Miroku disse rindo.

– Não me chame assim! – Inuyasha exclamou entre os dentes.

– Esqueci que você não gosta – Miroku disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

– Você não iria gostar se eu saísse te chamando de **Gentil** toda hora, não é? – Inuyasha perguntou cruzando os braços.

– Não tenho nada contra o meu apelido – Miroku disse balançando os ombros levemente. – E você é Sétimo e não consigo me acostumar a não te chamar assim.

– Sétimo morreu! – Inuyasha disse irritado. – Eu o matei!

– Claro – Miroku disse revirando os olhos. – Mas realmente você "matou" o Sétimo. Há quanto tempo você não se alimenta?

– Não preciso de sangue – Inuyasha respondeu fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Nunca precisei. Você também deveria fazer um esforço e tentar mudar... Os fragmentos que eu tenho são suficientes para nós dois.

– Quem sabe um dia? – Miroku disse despreocupado. – Há vantagens em continuar sendo vampiro, meus poderes serão de grande ajuda para quando precisarmos enfrentar Espelho e os outros.

– Por isso eu ainda não me tornei humano – Inuyasha disse ponderado. – Quero me vingar deles primeiro.

– De Inverno também? – Miroku perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Sesshoumaru não me entende – Inuyasha disse emburrado. – Nem parecemos irmãos... Mas não quero falar sobre isso. Preciso que você me faça um grande favor.

– Lá vem a exploração – Miroku resmungou balançando a cabeça levemente.

– Preciso que vá até o lugar onde Kagome trabalha... – ele começou dizendo um pouco corado.

– Por que você não vai? – Miroku perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Porque nós brigamos ontem, e antes de ontem, e antes antes de ontem – Inuyasha disse entediado. – Eu só quero que você veja se ela está bem.

– Eu só vou porque quero sair um pouco – Miroku disse indo até a porta. – Veja se não apronta nada enquanto eu estiver fora.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos voltando sua atenção ao livro que estava lendo.

– Miroku, você resolveu ficar ao meu lado, não foi? – Inuyasha perguntou aborrecido. – Então trata de trabalhar! Aliás, até hoje não consigo entender o motivo para que você resolvesse ficar ao meu lado, eu sou apenas um.

– Essa é muito fácil, meu caro Sétimo – Miroku disse sem dar muita importância a expressão de insatisfação de Inuyasha. – Sempre escolho o que me for conveniente, e agora não quero confusão com você.

– Quer dizer que você pode mudar de lado no momento em que achar apropriado? – Inuyasha falou crispando os olhos. – Isso não me anima muito.

– Não se preocupe – Miroku disse sorrindo Levantou-se e foi até a porta, porém parou antes de abri-la. – Não estou louco, não vou mudar de lado, você é muito forte mesmo sendo apenas meio vampiro, é mais cômodo permanecer como seu amigo.

– Grande interesseiro você é – Inuyasha disse emburrado. – Mas não vou reclamar, melhor ter você como aliado que como inimigo, seu dom é com certeza o mais preocupante de todos.

– Preocupante e perigoso – Miroku murmurou preocupado. Inuyasha fez o movimento de que iria retrucar, mas Miroku abriu a porta e saiu. – Vou ver como Kagome está – disse fechando a porta.

Inuyasha tentou voltar sua atenção para o livro, mas estava com um mau pressentimento, e não conseguia continuar a leitura. O rapaz só esperava que não estivesse acontecendo nada com a Shikon no Tama e Kagome.

"_Perfeito!"_, Inuyasha pensou revirando os olhos. _"Agora estou preocupado com ela!"._

Inuyasha não pôde evitar que um sorriso se formasse em seus lábios. Aquela menina tinha todos os defeitos que ele odiava: era respondona, não o obedecia e parecia ter prazer em vê-lo irritado, mas mesmo assim, era linda e isso não passara despercebido, claro que ele teria que continuar a tratando da maneira mais fria possível porque senão além de respondona, Kagome ficaria muito convencida.

Porém, o sorriso do rapaz se desfez um pouco depois quando pensou na reação dela ao saber quem na verdade ele era. Bom, Inuyasha pouco a conhecia, mas imaginava que Kagome não fosse gostar nem um pouco. Inuyasha chegou a conclusão que era melhor esquecer aquele assunto por enquanto. Com sorte Kagome nem ficaria sabendo.

Miroku, por sua vez, andava pelas ruas sem ânimo nenhum. Só iria até a lanchonete em que Kagome trabalhava porque não queria deixar Inuyasha irritado. Sabia bem como o amigo ficava quando estava zangado, e definitivamente aquele não era o melhor momento para irritar a "fera".

"_Mais zangado que o normal!", _o rapaz pensou levemente aborrecido. _"Sensação estranha... Outro vampiro está por perto?", _ele pensou parando de andar. Olhou para os lados, mas não havia ninguém. Miroku ergueu a sobrancelha, havia algo de estranho, ele podia sentir.

Continuou andando, mas mantendo-se alerta. Não estava muito longe da lanchonete onde Kagome trabalhava. Talvez alguém estivesse por perto para vigiá-la. Estava muito escuro para poder ver alguma coisa mais longe.

"_Depois ficam reclamando quando há roubos!", _Miroku pensou e mal deu dois passos e viu uma movimentação um pouco mais a frente. Ele se aproximou com cautela e viu que era um casal que brigava. Achou que fosse melhor passar direto, sempre ouvira dizer que em briga de casal não devia se meter.

– Já falei que não preciso que me acompanhe, Kuranosuke! – a garota gritava a plenos pulmões.

– Mas, Sango! – Kuranosuke exclamou tentando segurá-la. – O que eu fiz para que você não queira minha companhia?

– É teimoso e não me entende! – Sango retrucou irritada. – Já falei que não temos nada a ver, mas você continua insistindo!

– E irei continuar até você aceitar ser minha namorada! – o rapaz disse confiante.

– Não me faça rir! – Sango gritou tentando se soltar. Ela gritou quando percebeu que Kuranosuke se inclinou um pouco mais, iria beijá-la. – Não tente, Kuranosuke! Eu vou gritar mais!

– Sango, só uma chance é o que estou pedindo – Kuranosuke falou em um tom ameno.

– Você está me machucando! – Sango choramingou.

– Solta a moça – Miroku, que ouvira a conversa (ou seria melhor dizer, discussão?), falou. Não gostava de se envolver em problemas que não eram seus, mas aquela garota não iria conseguir sair daquela situação sozinha, e aquele tal de Kuranosuke parecia ser um grude maior que um carrapato.

– Isso é entre mim e minha namorada... – Kuranosuke começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por um grito de raiva de Sango.

– Namorada? – ela repetiu. – Ora, não invente!

Miroku abaixou a cabeça rindo um pouco. Aquela garota a primeira vista parecia ser bem doce e gentil, mas pelo visto por trás daquela carinha havia uma verdadeira fera que ainda não havia sido "domada".

– Com licença, sim? Gostei da moça, quero conversar com ela – Miroku falou puxando Sango. Kuranosuke fez o movimento de que iria reagir, mas Miroku acertou um golpe certeiro no rosto do rapaz que cambaleou para o lado. – Ele vai ficar bem – Miroku disse notando que Sango ficara um pouco assustada. – Só um pouco zonzo, será o tempo para você voltar para a sua casa – acrescentou começando a se afastar.

– Não, mas eu não estou indo pra casa – Sango disse sem graça enquanto ia atrás do rapaz. – Eu estava indo para uma lanchonete aqui perto... Obrigada pela sua ajuda.

– Não há de quê – Miroku disse virando-se para ela com um sorriso. – Só evite se envolver com esse tipo de pessoa novamente senão serei obrigado a te ajudar novamente.

– Vou tentar – Sango falou um pouco sem graça. – Meu nome é Sango.

– Miroku – ele disse fazendo um leve gesto com a cabeça. – Está indo para lanchonete aqui perto, não é? Eu também. Se quiser ir comigo até lá...

– Claro! – Sango disse sorrindo.

Os dois foram o caminho todo sem trocar uma única palavra. Miroku não sabia muito bem o que dizer a Sango. Era uma situação nova para o rapaz. Nunca havia ficado tão intimidado na presença de uma garota antes. Talvez estivesse apenas querendo não fazer nada que fosse colocá-la na situação de outrora.

– Tenho uma amiga que trabalha aqui – Sango disse parecendo estar um pouco mais animada. – A mãe dela contratou um guarda-costas para ela, a pobre anda com aquele armário pra cima e pra baixo, quer dizer, armário não, porque o Kouga é quase da mesma altura que a Kagome.

– O quê? – Miroku exclamou parando de andar abruptamente e fitando Sango com os olhos arregalados. – Inuyasha vai fazer um escândalo... – o rapaz disse meio que sem pensar.

– Inuyasha? – Sango repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha. – Você é amigo do Inuyasha? Você é um caça vampiro também?

– Nem de longe – Miroku disse sem conter uma risada. – Agora, o Kouga perto da Kagome que não vai dar certo.

– Você conhece o Kouga também? – Sango perguntou franzindo a testa.

– Infelizmente – Miroku falou tentando decidir o que fazer.

Se fosse avisar Inuyasha que Kouga agora era o guarda-costas de Kagome, o "caça vampiro" iria até aquela lanchonete quebrar tudo... E se fosse até a lanchonete, Kouga é que iria quebrar tudo, mas em sua cabeça. Bom, se era pra acontecer algo com a cabeça de alguém, que fosse com a cabeça de Inuyasha.

– E o Inuyasha é amigo do Kouga também? – Sango perguntou ansiosa.

– Amigo? – Miroku repetiu revirando os olhos. – Kouga é um dos vampiros que Inuyasha quer exterminar, sua amiga com certeza não está nem um pouco protegida com um guarda-costas como ele!

– Kagome! – Sango exclamou as mãos a boca. – Eu tenho que avisá-la!

– Não! Espera um pouco aí – Miroku disse segurando Sango pelo braço. – Eu tenho que pensar um pouco. Kouga com certeza está aprontando alguma coisa, se você chegar lá dizendo isso assim a Kagome pode querer tirar satisfações com o Kouga que não é muito chegado a ouvir nada. Ele vai matá-la, pegar a Shikon no Tama e acabou a história!

– Mas então o que você vai fazer? – Sango exclamou exasperada. – Vai deixar a Kagome correndo esse risco?

– Não – Miroku disse pensativo. – Mas também não irei fazer nada impensado. Acho que por enquanto Kagome está segura, mas até quando eu não sei.

**Nota da autora: Finalmente Sessy resolveu aparecer! Eu imagino que tem muita menina pulando na cadeira até agora rs rs Eu gosto do Sesshoumaru-sama tb, mas tem cada uma mais apaixonada por ele que vou te contar... rs**

**Eu espero que esse capítulo não tenha ficado confuso. Pelo menos eu já esclareci duas das maiores dúvidas: Se Inuyasha é um meio vampiro e se Sesshoumaru-sama é um vampiro. Dúvidas respondidas! rs**

**No entanto, eu acredito que a maior surpresa desse capítulo não foi o Inuyasha ser o Sétimo e sim o Miroku ser o Gentil rs rs Vou ficar esperando a opinião de vocês sobre isso rs**

**Obrigada a _Kagome-chn LP, _****_Vivica Higurashi, _****_SraKouga, _****_Bia Inu-Potter, _****_Bella Lamounier, _****_Layla Hamilton_**_, **Kagome-chan e Prizinha Yukida** **pelas reviews.**_

**Até o próximo capitulo.**

**Bianca Potter**


	8. O Lobo é descoberto

**Capítulo 07 – O Lobo é descoberto**

Miroku observava de longe Kagome trabalhar sob o olhar atento de Kouga. Aquilo não iria dar certo. Se bem conhecia Kouga ele não teria muita paciência e tentaria pegar o fragmento de Kagome a força.

– Ainda bem que não é lua cheia... – Miroku falou esquecendo-se completamente que Sango prestava atenção em cada movimento dele.

– Por quê? – Sango perguntou curiosa. Miroku revirou os olhos. Sango tinha todo o direito de querer saber tudo que envolvesse a amiga, mas naquele momento, o tom dela soou mais de uma pessoa que estava muito mais animada do que preocupada.

– Kouga é conhecido como "Lobo" – Miroku disse balançando os ombros levemente. – Não é difícil fazer a ligação entre as duas coisas.

– Então Kagome estará segura em noites que **não** houver lua cheia? – Sango perguntou lentamente.

– Não necessariamente – Miroku respondeu calmamente. – A lua aumenta os poderes dele.

– É incrível a capacidade que você tem para se manter calmo – Sango disse após um suspiro de reprovação.

– Eu sei que Inuyasha vai resolver tudo – Miroku disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

– Bem acomodado você é – Sango disse zangada enquanto cruzava os braços.

– Inuyasha me classificou como um grande interesseiro – Miroku falou pensativo. – Agora você diz que eu sou acomodado... Estou evoluindo! – o rapaz acrescentou sorrindo de uma maneira simpática e ao mesmo tempo levemente irônica.

Sango percebeu que aquele rapaz estava se fazendo de tonto. Ele não respondia suas perguntas e quando o fazia era evasivo ou então irônico. Sango pensava em dizer isso a ele quando uma explosão vinda de dentro da lanchonete chamou a atenção dos dois. Sango arregalou os olhos. Aquela era a hora de maior movimento do lugar e com certeza muita gente ficaria presa no incêndio que começara.

– Está parecendo que foi um vazamento de gás – Miroku disse observando mais e mais pessoas se amontoarem em frente da lanchonete.

– Eu vou ver se Kagome está bem – Sango disse fazendo o movimento de que iria se afastar, mas Miroku a deteve.

– Nenhuma palavra a ela sobre Kouga – o rapaz disse sério. – Não posso ir com você até lá, não é bom Kouga me ver – ele falou soltando o braço dela.

– Aonde você vai? – Sango perguntou preocupada.

– Falar com Inuyasha – Miroku disse afastando-se. – Melhor ele saber logo que Kouga está aprontando alguma, e assim decida o que fazer.

– Espera um pouco... – Sango pediu, mas Miroku logo sumiu na esquina.

Sango ainda ficou um pouco intrigada com tudo aquilo, mas logo que lembrou correu para a lanchonete. Kagome estava lá parecendo preocupada, mas estava bem, e não parecia ter se machucado nem um pouco.

– Kagome! – Sango exclamou correndo até a amiga. – Você está bem?

– Estou sim – Kagome disse balançando a cabeça levemente. – Por sorte estava aqui fora na hora da explosão. Há muitas pessoas lá dentro ainda...

– Sim – Sango falou olhando para o lugar que com certeza ficaria arruinado depois do incêndio. – Eu estava chegando quando aconteceu a explosão. E você, Kouga? Não se machucou?

– Até parece – Kouga disse em um tom zombeteiro. – Um explosãozinha dessa não poderia me ferir.

– Convencido! – Kagome falou irritada. – Nisso ele me lembra muito o Inuyasha – murmurou de modo que apenas Sango ouvisse, mas Kouga também escutou e teve que conter uma careta de insatisfação por ser comparado com Inuyasha.

– Kagome! – uma senhora exclamou desesperada correndo até a menina.

– O que houve? – Kagome perguntou preocupada.

– Shippou! Você o viu? – a mulher retorquiu quase chorando.

– Eu nem sabia que ele estava aqui! – Kagome respondeu arregalando os olhos.

– Meu Deus! Ninguém sabe onde esse menino está! – a senhora exclamou desesperada.

– Será que ele estava com os pais na cozinha? – Kagome perguntou dando a bandeja que segurava para Sango. Ela deu dois passos, mas Kouga a segurou.

– Nem pense em entrar aí – ele falou em um tom bem mais sério que o normal dele. – Eu não irei atrás de você!

– Que bom! Pelo menos uma vez nessa semana não vou ter você atrás de mim como um carrapato! – Kagome disse com raiva fazendo com que ele a soltasse. Antes que Kouga tivesse tempo para fazer qualquer coisa, Kagome correu para dentro da lanchonete.

Ela se assustou quando viu tudo desmoronando. A fumaça escura impedia que a garota conseguisse ver muita coisa.

– Shippou! – Kagome gritou, mas começou a tossir. Sentia-se sufocada pela quantidade de fumaça e começou a se desesperar pensando como o menino estaria uma vez que ele estava exposto a aquela fumaça há muito tempo. – Deve estar cozinha... – ela murmurou correndo até a escada e subindo dois degraus de uma vez.

Estava começando a perder as esperanças quando ouviu um pedido fraco de ajuda. Estava vindo de dentro de um dos armários, mas Kagome não conseguia descobrir de qual. Sem alternativas, ela foi abrindo todos e encontrou quase no último o pequeno garotinho assustado e tremendo lá dentro.

– Kagome! – Shippou murmurou quase sem voz. – Meus pais... – ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pela garota que o puxou para fora do armário e o segurou com força em seus braços.

– Eles já devem ter saído – Kagome disse virando-se para sair de lá. – Lá fora está muito confuso, muitas pessoas estão feridas e outras perdidas... – a garota não pôde continuar por onde estava indo, pois parte do chão cedeu e era muito difícil para Kagome pular para o outro lado. – Calma, eu darei um jeito – ela disse na tentativa de acalmar Shippou.

Deu alguns passos para trás. Teria que pular. A distância de uma ponta para a outra era muito grande, mas se não fizesse algo e rápido iriam morrer sufocados. Sem pensar duas vezes, Kagome tomou mais distância, correu e saltou. Entretanto, ela não conseguiu chegar do outro lado, por muito pouco conseguiu se segurar, mas não iria agüentar por muito tempo.

– Vai Shippou – Kagome exclamou ajudando o menino a subir. – Foge!

– Eu não vou te deixar aqui, Kagome! – o menino retrucou exasperado.

– Faz o que eu estou mandando, seu teimoso! – Kagome gritou sentindo a mão começar a deslizar. Deu uma breve olhada para baixo e com certeza não sairia inteira de uma queda daquela altura. Já não agüentava mais segurar quando sentiu uma mão lhe puxando para cima. Levantou a cabeça confusa, e sentiu o queixo cair ao ver que era Kouga que estava a ajudando.

– Você não pode ficar chamando o menino de teimoso – Kouga disse sorrindo enquanto Kagome o fitava com um enorme ponto de interrogação. – Nesse quesito ninguém ganha de você.

– Ora, seu... – Kagome começou a dizer emburrada, mas Kouga a interrompeu.

– Não precisa agradecer agora – ele disse segurando Shippou e puxando Kagome pela mão. – Temos que sair daqui primeiro.

Mesmo sem querer, Kagome teve que admitir que ter Kouga como guarda-costas não era tão ruim assim.

* * *

– O QUÊ? – Miroku esperou que Inuyasha despejasse todas "as palavras bonitas" que queria, mas pelo visto aquela seção de raiva do amigo iria demorar. – Como aquele lobo fedido do Kouga conseguiu se aproximar daquela menina boba?

– Ele não é tão idiota como você pensa – Miroku disse balançando levemente os ombros.

– Como não? – Inuyasha exclamou entre os dentes. – Não sei quem é pior: o lobo fedido ou a garota tola!

– Kagome não sabe quem Kouga é – Miroku disse após dar um suspiro de reprovação. – E pelo que a amiga dela me contou Kagome não gosta do Kouga, simplesmente não teve como recusar o pedido da mãe dela.

– Aquela garota... – Inuyasha levantou de um salto e foi em direção a porta. – Não é seguro a jóia continuar com ela. Irei agora e mesmo que ela não queira terá que entregar os fragmentos que tem.

– Espera um pouco, Inuyasha – Miroku disse fazendo com que o meio vampiro se virasse para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Você não quer que eu resolva essa situação de uma vez?

– Aconteceu um acidente na lanchonete onde Kagome trabalha – Miroku falou em seu habitual tom de calma. Inuyasha, no entanto, arregalou os olhos e ficou extremamente pálido.

– Acidente? – ele repetiu com a voz rouca. – Como...? Kagome está bem?

– Está – Miroku disse fazendo um gesto com a mão para que Inuyasha não se preocupasse. – Eu acho que foi um vazamento de gás. Kagome não estava dentro da lanchonete na hora, estava servindo uma mesa. Você não precisa ficar preocupado, Inuyasha.

– Quem disse que eu estou preocupado? – Inuyasha exclamou cruzando os braços enquanto amarrava a cara. – Ela não tem o Kouga para protegê-la? – ele perguntou com desdém. Miroku balançou a cabeça levemente.

– Se você for lá agora vai dar de cara com o Lobo – Miroku disse ponderado. – Não é bom que você o enfrente assim. O que Kagome poderia pensar?

– Estou pouco me importando! – Inuyasha exclamou emburrado.

– Você não é de pensar mesmo, não é? – Miroku retrucou e pela primeira vez parecia estar um pouco exaltado. – Se você continuar agindo assim poderá colocar Kagome em risco, e o que aconteceu com Kikyou acontecerá com ela!

– Por não querer que aconteça com a Kagome o mesmo que aconteceu com Kikyou que irei até lá – Inuyasha disse sério. – E você vem comigo. Você irá me ajudar.

Miroku revirou os olhos indo atrás do amigo. Quando Inuyasha resolvia alguma coisa não tinha ninguém que lhe fizesse mudar de idéia.

* * *

– Anda, Shippou, deixa essa máscara aí – Kagome exclamou quando percebeu que o menino iria retirar a máscara de oxigênio.

Shippou fez uma careta, mas obedeceu Kagome. A jovem levantou dando um suspiro de cansaço, e foi até Sango que conversava com a dona da lanchonete. Assim que Kagome parou, a senhora se afastou deixando as duas amigas sozinhas.

– Os pais de Shippou não conseguiram sair de lá há tempo – Sango disse em um tom baixo e preocupado.

– O quê? – Kagome exclamou arregalando os olhos. Ela virou e olhou para o menino que conversava com um bombeiro. – Ele vai ficar arrasado. O que vai ser desse menino? Tão novinho e órfão.

– Tem mais uma coisa – Sango disse fazendo com que Kagome olhasse para ela com uma expressão de "desgraça pouca é bobagem, não é?". – Os bombeiros têm certeza que não foi um acidente.

– Não foi acidente? – Kagome repetiu assustada. – Mas quem...? Ninguém tem interesse em ver essa lanchonete destruída!

– Eu não quero parecer dramática, Kagome, mas muitas pessoas, ou pra ser mais exata, sete vampiros, querem te ver morta – Sango disse séria. – Onde o Kouga estava na hora da explosão?

– O Kouga? – Kagome exclamou incrédula. – Ora, Sango! Você não está desconfiando dele, não é? O que o Kouga ganharia fazendo isso? Ele não sabe nada sobre a Shikon no Tama!

"_Se você soubesse...", _Sango pensou balançando levemente a cabeça.

– Por falar no Kouga vou ver como ele está – Kagome disse afastando-se antes que Sango tivesse tempo de dizer mais alguma coisa.

Kagome procurou o rapaz por todos os lados, mas não havia nem sinal dele. A garota até estranhou o fato dele tê-la deixado sozinha por tanto tempo. Só o encontrou cinco minutos depois um pouco mais afastado, com um olhar perdido e uma expressão de preocupação que não era bem típica dele.

– Kouga... – Kagome o chamou tocando levemente no ombro dele. No entanto, Kouga se assustou e levantou de um salto. Quando viu que era Kagome ficou um pouco mais calmo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou confusa.

– Nada. Por quê? – Kouga retorquiu balançando levemente os ombros.

– Você está tão estranho – Kagome falou pensativa. – Ah, você se machucou... – ela acrescentou preocupada notando que Kouga queimara o braço.

– Não foi nada – Kouga disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência.

– Como não foi nada! – Kagome exclamou exasperada segurando o braço dele. – Temos que cuidar disso imediatamente!

– Já falei que não é nada! – Kouga falou um pouco aborrecido. – Pra quem não gosta de mim você está muito preocupada!

– Você me salvou – Kagome disse com a cabeça baixa. – E se machucou por causa minha teimosia.

– Se não fosse por sua teimosia aquele menino teria morrido – Kouga riu um pouco ao falar isso e Kagome revirou os olhos. Ele conseguia tirá-la do sério. Até quando tentava agradecer ele fazia questão de contrariá-la.

– De qualquer forma, devo lhe agradecer por ter ido atrás de mim – Kagome disse de modo até um pouco rude. Kouga virou-se pronto para rir e dizer que ela teria que admitir que ele era o melhor, mas parou ao notar o quanto Kagome estava próxima dele.

Ele estava tentando se controlar desde a primeira vez que a vira. Kagome era bem mais bonita do que havia imaginado, e Espelho realmente não iria gostar nada caso "resolvesse" se apaixonar por ela. Kouga tinha ordens expressas de roubar a jóia assim que pudesse, e caso se envolvesse emocionalmente com Kagome, isso tornaria sua missão muito mais difícil.

– Eu acho que sei de uma maneira que você possa me agradecer... – Kouga disse lentamente. Kagome ergueu a sobrancelha sem entender muito bem onde ela estava querendo chegar.

– Nem pense em fazer isso! – Kagome exclamou assustada quando ele se aproximou mais.

– Apenas um beijo, Kagome – Kouga disse passando os dedos pela face dela. – É um agradecimento muito bom por quase ter morrido queimado por sua culpa.

– Ora! Você foi atrás de mim porque quis! – Kagome exclamou exasperada. Sentia sua respiração rasa, mais por raiva do que por ansiedade. – Eu estou realmente muito agradecida pelo que fez, mas isso não dá a você o direito de tentar me beijar!

– Eu não estou apenas tentando – Kouga disse enlaçando a cintura dela e a trazendo para perto de si. Kagome arregalou os olhos quando viu que ele se aproximava cada vez mais. Iria gritar, mas uma voz fez com que Kouga se afastasse dela rapidamente.

– **_Kagome! _**– a garota levantou de um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha. Ela virou-se e deu de cara com o rapaz que observava a tudo com uma expressão de pouquíssimos amigos.

– Inu-Inuyasha – Kagome sussurrou quase sem voz.

– Kouga! – Inuyasha disse entre os dentes. – Há quanto tempo! Feh, continua com essa cara de idiota!

Kagome olhou de Inuyasha para Kouga sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

– Vocês se conhecem? – ela perguntou confusa.. Inuyasha e Kouga continuaram se encarando sem parecer dar muita importância a explicar alguma coisa a Kagome.

– Cara de cachorro – Kouga disse com um sorriso irônico. – Finalmente nos reencontramos.

– Lobo fedido! – Inuyasha retrucou com raiva já erguendo os punhos. – Dessa vez eu **acabo** com você!

– Lobo? – Kagome repetiu levando as mãos a boca. – Você é um vampiro? Meu Deus! Foi você que provocou a explosão da lanchonete!

Kouga desviou o olhar e fitou Kagome por um breve instante. A menina estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Será que os pais de Shippou realmente haviam morrido por sua causa?

_Olá! Olá! Tudo bem com todos? Não demorei muito pra atualizar, não é mesmo? Só três semanas! rs Eu sou muito curiosa qd estou lendo, três semanas pra mim seria um suplicio._

_Demorei um pouco pq eu tinha que escrever uma short fic de yu yu hakusho para dar de presente a Madam Spooky que aniversariou segunda-feira, aí me atrasei com este capitulo de InuYasha. Mil perdões! _

_Mas, pra alegria geral da nação eu escrevi o capitulo 07 e o capitulo 08 de uma vez rs rs Isso que é disposição, não acham? E o capitulo 08 ficou beeeeem grande, e até agora foi o capitulo que mais gostei de escrever. Eu atualizarei assim que o for possível. _

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Eu adoro saber o que vcs acham, e obrigada tb a quem acessou a fic, mesmo que não tenha deixado review, é bom saber que estão lendo._

_Obrigada a _**Vivica Higurashi** _(Só um suspensezinho rs Não faz mal a ninguém :P), _**Priscilla Gilmore** _(Mary? Atualizar rápido? Sonho, moça, sonho), _**Jenny-Ci** _(Sessy e suas fãs rs Eu até vi a descrição que vc fez dele no seu profile, isso que é paixão! rs), _**Sango-Web** _(Hum, o poder do Miroku não é esse he he Só posso garantir que o dom dele vai salvar a pele do Inu algumas vezes), _**Juliane.chan **_(Espero não ter te deixado aflita_**Lori-Nakamura** _(Você não entendeu o que? Só me dizer o que foi que eu explico. As cabeças não rolaram ainda nesse capitulo, mas no próximo... rs), _**sakura-chan **_(O livro é bom sim, eu recomendo), _**Deusa do anime**_(Eu não sei como o Sessy ainda não tem um fã-clube :p Tô sem tempo pra ler, mas assim que eu tiver uma folguinha passo lá no seu profile e dou uma olhada nas suas fic, ok?), _**Lady Une **_(Sim! Eles ficam lindos de qualquer jeito, mas de vampiros... rs Espero que continuem acompanhando), _**Palas Lis**_(Mudei a cena! Vc falou tanto que eu acabei concordando. Espero que tenha ficado melhor, e não se importe com os tamanhos dos seus reviews, adoro ler os seus mine books rs) e _**SraKouga**_(o livro não é como a fic não... O Sétimo do livro não parece nem de longe o Inu, e no livro o Sétimo e o Gentil são irmão, eu até pensei nessa possibilidade, mas acabei mudando de idéia. Agora a Kagome e o Inu se beijarem... Vai ser surpresa! rs)._

_Até o próximo capitulo!_

_Beijos_

_Bianca Potter_


	9. Nunca fui beijada

**Capítulo 08 – Nunca fui beijada**

– Não – Kouga disse em um tom ameno. – Não fui eu quem provocou a explosão, mas é bem provável que outro vampiro o tenha feito.

Kagome sentiu que seus joelhos não iriam agüentar o peso do seu corpo. Ajoelhou-se levando as mãos ao rosto, enquanto chorava descompassada.

– Minha culpa... – ela murmurou desesperada.

– Kagome, eu falei que é provável, e não que... – Kouga falou fazendo o movimento de que iria se aproximar, mas Inuyasha ficou entre os dois.

– Mais um passo e não vai sobrar nada de você para contar a história para o Espelho! – Inuyasha falou entre os dentes.

– O que você vai fazer, cara de cachorro? – Kouga perguntou em um tom de deboche. – Nessa forma você não mata nem uma formiga.

Inuyasha deu uma breve olhada para trás, mas Kagome parecia estar mais ocupada chorando do que prestando atenção na conversa dos dois. Mesmo assim, Inuyasha ficou um pouco preocupado que Kouga acabasse falando alguma coisa que pudesse revelar sua verdadeira condição.

E por mais que detestasse admitir, Inuyasha sabia que Kouga tinha um pouco de razão.Quando Miroku falara que Kouga estava tão perto de Kagome, Inuyasha perdeu completamente a cabeça e saiu de casa sem nenhuma arma, e com certeza lutar em sua forma humana era uma loucura.

– Inuyasha! – Miroku exclamou parando ao lado do amigo.

– Por que demorou? – Inuyasha perguntou irritado.

– Tive que voltar para pegar isso – Miroku disse entregando um arco e algumas flechas.

– Você não é de todo inútil, Miroku – Inuyasha disse com ironia. – Mas, pra começo de conversa eu detesto arco e flecha! E Kouga só pode ser morto ou com_ a estaca de prata ou com o revólver com balas de prata!_ – o rapaz acrescentou entre os dentes.

Miroku bateu a mão na testa enquanto exclama um "É mesmo!". Inuyasha revirou os olhos e só então percebeu que havia uma garota junto com Miroku.

– Será que nem em momentos como esse você consegue se controlar? – Inuyasha perguntou balançando levemente a cabeça. Miroku franziu levemente a testa e olhou para Sango ligeiramente encabulado. Não que se orgulhasse por não se "controlar", mas Sango não precisava saber disso, ao menos, não tão depressa..

– Ah, não é nada disso! – Miroku falou fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Esta é a amiga da Kagome que...

– Tá, tá, não temos tempo para apresentações agora! – Inuyasha exclamou irritado. – Leve as duas para longe daqui. Vou distrair esse lobo fedido.

Kagome levantou a cabeça e olhou assustada para Inuyasha. A menina notou que o caça vampiro estava tenso, parecia estar nervoso e ansioso. Por um momento Kagome sentiu um aperto no peito, não entendia o motivo, mas não queria que Inuyasha lutasse.

– Espera, Inuyasha... – Kagome falou com a voz fraca. Levantou sentindo que as pernas ainda estavam dormentes, e segurou o braço do rapaz que se voltou para ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Nós vamos conversar depois! – Inuyasha disse com os olhos estreitos.

– Você não vai lutar! – Kagome exclamou exasperada.

– Está querendo defender o _namoradinho_? – Inuyasha perguntou com sarcasmo na voz, ainda achando que talvez pudesse haver algo entre Kagome e Kouga.

– Não seja idiota, Inuyasha! – Kagome gritou com raiva. – Kouga me ajudou no incêndio, e fiquei muito agradecida por isso, mas não estou preocupada com ele! Me preocupo com você! – ela exclamou sem nem perceber o que havia falado, mas quando notou o que havia dito levou as mãos à boca.

Inuyasha não esboçou reação alguma, o que serviu apenas para que Kagome ficasse mais confusa. O rapaz se desvencilhou dela e aproximou-se de Kouga que parecia estar muito entediado com tudo aquilo.

– Vou lhe dar uma colher de chá – Kouga falou com um sorriso de pura ironia. – Não usarei meus poderes, até porque hoje não é lua cheia, não poderia usar 100 mesmo que quisesse.

Inuyasha ergueu levemente a sobrancelha não parecendo acreditar muito em que Kouga falava, mas acabou largando o arco e as flechas.

– Isso não seria de grande ajuda mesmo – Inuyasha falou balançando levemente os ombros. – Além do mais, vamos apenas nos divertir um pouco.

– Você tem que detê-lo! – Kagome exclamou exasperada. – É loucura ele lutar assim!

– Quando Inuyasha coloca alguma coisa na cabeça, não há quem consiga fazê-lo mudar de idéia – Miroku disse com sua paciência de sempre.

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não concordava com aquela loucura, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir. Quando a menina voltou sua atenção para os dois, a luta já se iniciara. Os dois eram extremamente rápidos e era muito difícil acompanhar seus movimentos.

Inuyasha desferiu um golpe que acertou Kouga em cheio no rosto. O Lobo cambaleou um pouco, mas logo que se recompôs, tentou devolver o golpe, mas Inuyasha foi muito mais rápido, abaixou-se para evitar e acertou Kouga no estômago logo em seguida.

– Parece que você consegue prever meus movimentos mesmo estando nessa forma – Kouga falou entre os dentes.

– Você é tão previsível que mesmo nesta forma eu posso acabar com você! – Inuyasha falou em um tom baixo para que assim apenas Kouga o ouvisse. E não esperou convite para atacar. Durante mais de quinze minutos,tudo o que Kagome viu foi: socos, pontapés e variantes serem trocados entre os dois.

– Cansei Inuyasha! – Kouga exclamou um pouco ofegante. – Você ainda está em forma.

– Nada – Inuyasha falou balançando as mãos em sinal de impaciência. – Estou cada vez melhor!

– E nem um pouco convencido – Kouga disse com ironia.

– Então? Como vai ser? Eu não tenho a noite inteira – Inuyasha disse entediado.

– Eu também não – Kouga disse fechando os olhos, sua expressão estava mudando. Inuyasha deu dois passos para trás percebendo o que Kouga queria fazer.

– Rápido, Miroku! – Inuyasha gritou para o rapaz, que continuava a observar sua luta um pouco mais afastado, juntamente com Kagome e Sango. – Kouga vai se transformar! Leva essas duas daqui... – o rapaz não pôde concluir, pois Kouga acabara de aparecer na sua frente. Inuyasha não tinha o que fazer, a força dos vampiros era descomunal e sem fazer o menor esforço, atirou Inuyasha contra o muro.

– Inuyasha! – Kagome gritou desesperada fazendo o movimento de que ira até lá, mas Miroku a deteve.

– Inuyasha sabe se cuidar – o rapaz disse sério. – O mais importante agora é que vocês fiquem seguras.

– Eu não vou sair daqui! – Kagome exclamou fazendo com que Miroku a soltasse. Ela voltou sua atenção para Inuyasha, o rapaz tentava levantar, mas parecia estar muito zonzo. Kouga foi até ele e o ergueu do chão segurando-o pelo pescoço.

– Kouga, seu idiota... Você disse que não ia usar os poderes! – Inuyasha falou entre os dentes.

– Realmente acreditou na palavra de um vampiro, _Sétimo_? – Kouga disse com um sorriso malicioso.

– Só não te dou a lição que você merece porque...

– Porque não quer que Kagome descubra quem na verdade você é – Kouga completou balançando a mão livre. – É, eu percebi que você está se controlando – ele acrescentou apertando o pescoço de Inuyasha com mais força. – Eu só quero saber até quando.

Inuyasha também queria saber isso. Nunca fora de deixar que ninguém encostasse um só dedo em si, mas não podia usar seu poder, não com Kagome ali, não queria que ela soubesse, pelo menos, não queria que descobrisse daquela maneira.Sentiu os dedos de Kouga fechando-se em círculo completo em volta do seu pescoço, não conseguiria agüentar mais.

Já Kouga não parecia estar muito satisfeito com a expressão de dor de Inuyasha. Ainda era pouco. Pensava no que Naraku iria dizer quando soubesse que havia sido desmascarado, e que enfrentara Inuyasha quando uma flecha perfurou seu abdômen.

– Miroku, você sabe que isso não funciona comigo – Kouga disse em um tom de tédio virando-se para encarar o rapaz, mas sentiu o queixo cair quando viu que não havia sido Miroku que atirara. – Ka-Kagome? Por quê...?

– Solte Inuyasha agora! – a menina exclamou impetuosa. – Eu sei que apenas a flecha não funciona, mas eu vou prender este crucifixo e sei que você vai sair bem machucado caso eu dispare!

Kouga largou Inuyasha na mesma hora, mas sua expressão não era de quem estava parecendo estar com medo da ameaça, e sim de quem estava confuso e até mesmo decepcionado. Ele arrancou a flecha da sua barriga enquanto voltava ao normal, as íris dos seus olhos voltaram a cor original e seus caninos também foram diminuindo aos poucos.

– Eu não consigo entender – Kouga disse quase que em um murmúrio.

– O que você não consegue entender? – Kagome perguntou ainda segurando a arma contra o vampiro. – Kouga, eu estou muito nervosa, duas pessoas podem ter morrido por minha causa, e com certeza alguém do seu grupinho está envolvido.

– E por isso você se achou no direito de atirar essa flecha em mim? – Kouga perguntou nervoso.

– Eu sabia que você não ia morrer – Kagome retrucou balançando os ombros levemente. – Ser amiga de uma viciada em história de vampiros tem lá suas vantagens. E se eu não atirasse a flecha você iria matar o Inuyasha.

– Ah, então foi por causa do cara de cachorro – Kouga disse com raiva. – Kagome, eu preciso falar uma coisa...

– Kouga, some da minha frente **agora**! – Kagome falou irritada. – Não estou com vontade nem tempo para conversar com você!

– Amanhã bem cedo eu estarei na sua casa para te levar para a escola – Kouga disse virando-se para ir. – Afinal, sua mãe me contratou como seu guarda-costa, e continuarei sendo até ela me demitir.

Quando Kagome achou que Kouga estava a uma distância segura largou o arco e correu até onde Inuyasha estava caído. Ele olhava para o céu com uma das mãos no pescoço, e respirando ainda com um pouco de dificuldade.

– Inuyasha... – Kagome murmurou ajoelhando-se ao lado dele. – Você está bem? – ela perguntou fazendo o movimento de que iria ajudá-lo, mas Inuyasha empurrou a mão dela com certa aspereza.

– O que você acha? – Inuyasha retorquiu aborrecido. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu se sentar e fitou Kagome que continuava com os olhos cheios de preocupação. – Pareço estar bem?

– Não seja irônico, seu idiota! – Kagome exclamou levantando-se, cruzando os braços enquanto ficava de costas para ele. – Você deveria estar agradecido! Se não fosse por mim Kouga teria te matado!

– Oh, obrigada então, santa Kagome – Inuyasha disse com um sorriso sarcástico. – Mas fique sabendo que eu estava quase me livrando do Kouga, tá legal!

– Claro! – Kagome falou no mesmo tom que o do rapaz. – Só mais um pouco e você teria invertido a situação.

– Teria mesmo! – Inuyasha disse confiante, continuaria falando, mas parou gemendo um pouco enquanto levava à mão ao pescoço.

Kagome na mesma hora tornou a se ajoelhar do lado dele fitando-o com preocupação. Inuyasha revirou os olhos pensando no que teria que fazer para que ela o deixasse em paz, mas por outro lado, ela parecia estar realmente nervosa com toda aquela situação.

– Você está realmente preocupada comigo, não é? – Inuyasha perguntou e pela primeira vez Kagome percebeu que ele não estava sendo irônico, ou sarcástico, parecia estar tão confuso quanto ela.

Lentamente, Inuyasha levou a mão ao rosto de Kagome para tirar algumas mexas que estavam sobre os olhos dela. A garota arregalou os olhos assustada com tal atitude, por mais que não quisesse desejou que ele não parasse e fechou os olhos aproveitando cada segundo do momento de paz que estavam tendo.

– Inuyasha, melhor irmos para casa pra você cuidar desses seus ferimentos – Miroku falou se aproximando dos dois. Kagome deu um pulo para longe de Inuyasha olhando de Miroku para Sango e de volta para Inuyasha parecendo estar muito nervosa.

– Eu estou bem – Inuyasha resmungou irritado. – Não são uns golpezinhos do Kouga que vão me derrubar – ele tentou levantar, mas estava tão zonzo que se Miroku não tivesse o amparado teria ido de encontro ao chão novamente.

– Claro, está muito bem – Miroku falou revirando os olhos. – Vamos? Eu deixo vocês em casa depois, não é bom ficarem andando por aí sozinhas a essa hora.

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam e acabaram concordando em ir com eles. Kagome tinha que admitir que andar sozinha com a Shikon no Tama não era nem um pouco seguro, ainda mais depois de descobrir que o seu próprio guarda-costas era um vampiro não era muito animador.

– Desculpa por te envolver nisso tudo, Sango – Kagome disse lentamente. Sango voltou sua atenção para a amiga que caminhava fitando os próprios pés.

– Até parece que eu ia te deixar passar por tudo isso sozinha – Sango falou segurando a mão da amiga, fazendo com que Kagome parasse de andar e a fitasse com um ar de dúvida. – Eu sou sua amiga desde de que me entendo por gente, não ia te deixar passar por tudo isso sozinha, eu imagino que você vai precisar conversar e muito, e eu estou aqui pronta para te ouvir.

– Ai, minha amiga – Kagome exclamou emocionada abraçando a garota com força, enquanto algumas lágrimas vinham aos seus olhos. – É muito importante pra mim saber que eu conto com você.

– E, claro que eu não iria perder essa oportunidade de ver sete vampiros – Sango falou divertida. Kagome revirou os olhos, mas depois sorriu pensando que era bem típico aquele interesse dela.

– Hey! Vocês duas vão ficar paradas aí? – Inuyasha exclamou aborrecido, assustando as duas que olharam que os dois rapazes que andavam um pouco mais a frente. – Eu não vou ficar esperando as duas trocarem confidências a noite inteira!

– Insuportável... – Kagome resmungou entre os dentes enquanto continuava seu caminho.

– Você gosta muito dele, não é? – Sango perguntou com um leve sorriso. Kagome estava tão irritada que nem prestou atenção na pergunta que a amiga fizera, mas assim que percebeu deu um grito de revolta.

– Ora, gostar desse grosso idiota! Nem morta! – exclamou tão alto que até Inuyasha e Miroku se voltaram com iguais expressões de dúvida.

– Sei... – Sango disse naquele tom de "Não acredito nem um pouco". Kagome emitiu um som de desagrado enquanto cruzava os braços e continuava caminhando em passos mais pesados. Sango riu um pouco, mas logo ficou séria novamente. – Você acredita no que Kouga disse? Que não foi ele que provocou a explosão?

– Eu não sei – Kagome disse após dar um suspiro de cansado. – Ele me salvou, Sango, isso eu não posso ignorar, e ele também não havia me feito nenhum mal.

– Porque não teve tempo – Sango falou um pouco pensativa. – O pior é que ele vai continuar perto de você.

– Eu não quero pensar nisso agora – Kagome murmurou apoiando a cabeça no ombro da amiga.

Continuaram o caminho até o apartamento de Inuyasha sem falar nada. Kagome queria ir logo para casa, tomar um banho bem demorado e dormir, se possível esquecer o que havia acontecido, mas quando chegaram, Miroku disse que precisava pegar algumas coisas, e as meninas acabaram acompanhando os dois até o apartamento.

– Melhor não andar por aí sem arma nenhuma – Miroku falou enquanto ajudava Inuyasha a sentar-se no sofá. – Vou pegar algumas, tudo bem, Inuyasha?

– Por mim – Inuyasha falou fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Só não encoste na Tesaiga.

– Como se eu pudesse usar a Tesaiga! – Miroku exclamou crispando os olhos.

– Espera, Miroku – Sango disse seguindo o rapaz. – Vou com você.

Kagome fez o movimento de que iria atrás dos dois, mas Inuyasha se levantara, e acabara de pegar uma caixa de primeiros socorros, depois voltou para o sofá. Ela viu que ele iria tentar fazer os curativos, mas estava com uma das mãos machucadas e possivelmente não conseguiria se virar sozinho.

– Deixa que eu faço isso pra você – a menina disse sentando-se em uma mesinha que havia em frente ao sofá, e pegando a caixinha de primeiros socorros que estava largada do lado do rapaz. Inuyasha levou a mão ao pescoço com uma expressão de dor. – Você não devia ter lutado – Kagome falou em um tom de censura.

– O que queria que eu tivesse feito? – Inuyasha retrucou aborrecido. – Permitido que Kouga levasse os fragmentos que você tem?

– Essa maldita jóia de novo – Kagome murmurou abrindo a caixa e começando a separar o que iria precisar. – Você só pensa nisso?

– Basicamente – Inuyasha respondeu com um sorriso cínico. – Mas há certas coisas que penso que é melhor não comentar porque você ficaria escandalizada – acrescentou em um tom malicioso. Kagome sentiu ganas que acertar um belo tapa naquele atrevido, mas controlou-se, ele já estava machucado demais.

Irritada, ela continuou com sua atenção nos objetos da caixinha de primeiro socorros. Quando voltou sua atenção para Inuyasha, porém, quase teve um acesso de tanto susto. Levantou de um salto e ficou de cabeça baixa tentando não ficar ruborizada, mas era meio difícil controlar isso.

– Por que você tirou a blusa? – Kagome perguntou ainda de cabeça baixa, levantou a cabeça um pouco e viu que Inuyasha mantinha um sorriso de deboche nos lábios.

– Como você quer fazer os curativos? Por cima do tecido da blusa não irá adiantar – Inuyasha falou com desdém.

– Tem... Tem razão – Kagome gaguejou voltando para perto dele. Mantinha a cabeça baixa ainda sem jeito por causa da situação na qual se encontrava. Nunca havia visto um rapaz sem blusa, pelo menos não tão de perto, e ainda mais ter que cuidar dos ferimentos que estavam por todo seu peito. – Se machucou mais do que eu imaginava... – ela murmurou sem graça, passando uma gaze úmida pelos ferimentos dele.

– Sou humano, nada mais normal que me machucar – Inuyasha falou balançando os ombros.

– Mas está mais ferido do que um ser humano poderia suportar – Kagome disse passando os dedos lentamente por uma cicatriz que Inuyasha tinha no abdômen. Ela levantou a cabeça passando os olhos lentamente pelo corpo do rapaz, e não pôde deixar de estremecer com o corpo que ele possuía. Encontrou os olhos negros dele a fitando com um ar de surpresa.

– Não sei por que você está fazendo isso – Inuyasha disse virando o rosto. – Achei que fosse ajudar o lobo fedido, já que ele é seu _namorado_.

– Não fale besteiras! – Kagome exclamou voltando sua atenção para os ferimentos do caça vampiro.

– Eu vi vocês quase se beijando! – Inuyasha falou entre os dentes.

– Você viu o Kouga quase me beijando a força! – Kagome retrucou em um tom de correção.

– Até parece! – Inuyasha exclamou zombeteiro. – Você estava gostando!

– Como você é idiota! Pior, é cego e burro! – Kagome disse apertando a gaze com mais força, o que logicamente fez Inuyasha soltar um "au, isso dói!". – Quer ficar quieto senão não vou poder fazer esse curativo! – ela exclamou quando o rapaz começou a se esquivar.

– Você é uma péssima enfermeira! – Inuyasha gritou ainda se esquivando.

– Se você ficasse quieto iria doer menos! – Kagome falou tentando manter a paciência. Inuyasha bufou insatisfeito, mas deixou que ela terminasse de limpar o ferimento. – Se eu sou uma péssima enfermeira você é um mal agradecido, estamos quites!

– Por que eu sou mal agradecido? – Inuyasha perguntou franzindo levemente o cenho.

– Eu te ajudei! Se não fosse por mim você não estaria aqui! – Kagome respondeu sem conter um suspiro de reprovação.

– Com quem você aprendeu a usar o arco e flecha? – Inuyasha retrucou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Kagome balançou levemente a cabeça, não adiantaria continuar insistindo, Inuyasha sempre iria fugir da conversa e não lhe agradeceria do jeito que devia.

– Meu pai me ensinou – Kagome disse com algumas lágrimas nos olhos por lembra-se do senhor. – Agora entendo o porquê.

Inuyasha não queria ver Kagome chorando, mas também não queria que ela percebesse isso. Sem saber o que fazer para que ela não chorasse, e o que dizer para consolá-la, achou que por bem devia voltar a implicar com ela. Até porque Inuyasha adorava ver Kagome irritada.

– Se eu não tivesse chegado você teria beijado aquele idiota – Inuyasha disse fazendo com que Kagome revirasse os olhos pensando em até quando ele iria ficar com aquela conversa.

– O que foi, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Está com ciúmes?

– Pra ficar com ciúmes eu teria que sentir alguma coisa por você – Inuyasha respondeu balançando a mão em sinal de impaciência. – E já deixei bem claro que você é bem sem sal. Não sei o que o Tempestade e o Lobo viram em você, aliás, não sei como você consegue namorados assim.

Kagome levantou a mão para acertar o tapa que há tempos queria, mas Inuyasha segurou a mão dela no ar mostrando que não estava tão mal quanto ela pensava que estava.

– Então por que não gostou do fato do Kouga estar tentando me beijar? – Kagome perguntou em um tom de desafio. – Eu achava que você gostasse de mulher... – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos e apertou o braço dela com força, Kagome tentou segurar um gemido de dor, mas parecia que Inuyasha realmente lhe queria fazer sofrer e apertava o braço dela com mais força.

– Você é uma garota boba, ou pelo menos aparenta ser – Inuyasha falou pausadamente, parecendo tentar pensar em uma resposta que ela achasse convincente. – Kouga poderia querer muito mais do que um beijo, e você iria cair na lábia dele fácil. Se bem que você já deve conhecer e muito esse tipo de coisa.

– Não me ofenda! – Kagome exclamou com os cheios de lágrimas tentando se soltar, mas Inuyasha não parecia disposto a soltá-la. – Você acha que eu sou que tipo de garota?

– Quer mesmo que eu responda? – Inuyasha perguntou cinicamente.

– Pois fique sabendo que eu **nunca** fui beijada! – Kagome praticamente gritou, e Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha parecendo não acreditar muito. – E me solta! Você está me machucando!

Inuyasha, porém, não fez o que ela pediu, ao contrário, a puxou para mais perto de si. Kagome arregalou os olhos quando seus corpos se chocaram, e sentiu que sua face iria pegar fogo quando Inuyasha passou a mão em torno da sua cintura.

– Você não tem curiosidade de saber como é? – Inuyasha perguntou próximo a orelha dela. Kagome fechou os olhos sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais acelerado.

– Saber como é o que? – Kagome murmurou assustada.

Inuyasha tinha o poder de deixá-la confusa; em um momento dizia que não queria nada com ela, no momento seguinte estava praticamente a beijando. Ela sentiu os dedos firmes dele adentrarem sua blusa, acariciando levemente sua pele, deixando-a completamente arrepiada.

Era um toque tão doce, tão íntimo, que fazia com que Kagome sentisse um instinto quase selvagem se apossar do seu corpo. A jovem jamais imaginara um dia sentir uma sensação como aquela, e ainda mais que esta fosse proporcionada por um toque de Inuyasha. Era algo totalmente novo, sentimentos que ela nem poderia supor que existiam, e era algo bom que fazia com que Kagome apenas desejasse cada vez mais.

Afastaram-se um pouco e Kagome não fez a menor tentativa para se soltar. Queria que ele continuasse, queria que lhe ensinasse, lhe mostrasse quantas sensações podia causar.Quando seus olhos encontraram os negros de Inuyasha, Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um gemido de excitação, ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele sobre sua face impregnando-se nela e a aquecendo até a alma. O sangue corria mais rápido por seu corpo, e conseqüentemente aumentasse ainda mais seus batimentos.

Kagome se surpreendeu quando um sorriso doce se formou sobre os lábios firmes de Inuyasha, enquanto a outra mão ele deslizava com suavidade por seu corpo, fazendo um rastro de fogo passarem por onde passavam até chegarem em sua bochecha corada.

Lentamente ela colocou suas mãos sobre o peito dele, e num gesto ousado as levou até a nuca para logo o abraçar e fazer com que seus corpos ficarem cada vez mais próximos, de modo que o calor que sentia fosse capaz de se misturar ao dele.

– Pronto, já encontrei tudo – Miroku disse entrando na sala, mas parou ao se deparar com a cena. Mais que rápido Inuyasha e Kagome se separaram enquanto Miroku e Sango se entreolhavam com um sorrisinho. – Então, atrapalhamos alguma coisa? Se quiserem, nós voltamos lá pra dentro...

– Nós vamos embora agora – Kagome exclamou nervosa indo até a porta, abriu e saiu sem nem olhar para Inuyasha.

– Espera, Kagome! – Sango pediu indo atrás da menina que a essa altura já descia as escadas. – Até depois, Inuyasha.

– Acho que não vou demorar – Miroku disse. – Mas pelo visto, Kagome fez os curativos, é melhor você descansar e amanhã conversamos.

O rapaz fez um leve aceno com a mão e largou-se no sofá, e ficou fitando o teto.

"_Quase fiz uma loucura!", _Inuyasha pensou passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Ele não conseguir segurar um suspiro de excitação ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido caso não tivessem interrompido._"Kagome... Tenho que terminar com isso antes que eu não consiga mais me controlar". _

**Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, como eu disse eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo. Possivelmente agora eu irei demorar um pouco mais para atualizar pois minhas aulas irão começar na próxima segunda e logo eu não terei tempo para escrever, mas mesmo assim prometo fazer o possível para não demorar muito. **

**Vamos as reviews:**

_Layla Hamilton: _**Aí está a resposta do Kouga, só nos resta saber se ele disse a verdade.**

_Vivica Higurashi: _**ha ha Aposto que te deixei só na vontade do beijo rs Já tenho tudo planejado e prometo fazer uma cena de beijo de deixar qualquer um sem chão rs **

_Palas Lis: _**O Sessy... Não vai dá pra enrolar mais rs Do próximo capitulo não dá pra deixar passar.**

_Ju Higurashi: _**Vc é muito legal! Adorei passar o final de semana descobrindo as surpresas do novo livro do HP, foi muito divertido. E espero que minha fic tenha te inspirado a escrever uma fic sim! Vou adora ler!**

_Bellynha: _**Brigaram sim, e ainda vão brigar mais. Com certeza o Kouga não vai deixar o InuYasha tranqüilo por muito tempo. Eu só li "Os Sete", já me falaram que os dois são muito bons, mas que "O Sétimo" é melhor, como eu não li não posso dizer...**

_Lori Nakamura: _**Ah sim! O Miroku estava pensando que se fosse até a lanchonete o Kouga iria querer brigar e acabaria sobrando para ele, e se fosse para alguém se machucar que fosse o InuYasha, entendeu? As cabeças não rolaram efetivamente rs Achei melhor deixar a "grande luta" pra quando o InuYasha "topar" com o Sesshoumaru.**

_Jéssy Helsing: _**Ela foi salva pelo InuYasha um monte de vezes já, agora se a Kagome vai conseguir "fugir" do que ela tá começando a sentir pelo Inu é outra história rs Bom, eu já deixei explicito na fic quem é quem nos vampiros, mas pode ser que eu não tenha sido totalmente clara então lá vai:**

**Sétimo: InuYasha**

**Gentil: Miroku**

**Espelho: Naraku**

**Inverno: Sesshoumaru**

**Acordador: Kagura**

**Tempestade: Bankotsu**

**Lobo: Kouga**

**Agora o que cada um faz é segredo (pelo menos por enquanto).**

_Biba Evans: _**Meu mal é querer terminar os capítulos em uma parte que eu ache muito boa, por isso os capítulos acabam ficando pequenos, mas eu vou tentar alongar mais, ok? Esse já ficou um pouco maior, e quando eu for escrever o próximo e se ficar pequeno lembro de vc e tento aumentar rs**

_Juliane.chan1: _**Oo Kouga fofinho? Rs Tem gosto pra tudo mesmo rs rs Brincadeirinha! rs Não tenho nada contra o Kouga, mas entre ele e o Inu prefiro o Inu, né? rs Espero que vc tenha gostado da briga dos dois e que o final desse capitulo não tenha te deixado aflita he he**

_Youkinha: _**Obrigada! Atualizei em uma semana, não é possível ****que vc tenha tido um treco nesse meio tempo rs **

**Muito obrigada a todos que estão comentando e até o próximo capitulo**

**Beijinhos**

**Bianca Potter**


	10. Uma pequena aula sobre vampiros

**Capítulo 09 – Uma pequena aula sobre os vampiros**

Kagome ouvia ao longe a voz de Sango lhe chamando, mas não queria ter que parar e explicar o que estava acontecendo. Aliás, nem Kagome conseguia entender a confusão que estava sentindo.

Ela parou de andar sentindo que suas pernas ainda estavam muito trêmulas. Se continuasse daquele jeito, acabaria rolando os degraus que faltavam.

"_Como?", _Kagome se perguntava. _"Como Inuyasha conseguiu me deixar assim com um toque?"._

Nunca havia sentindo aquilo antes. No momento em que Inuyasha a tocou, Kagome sentira como se o mundo ao seu redor tivesse parado e tudo se resumisse ao rapaz a sua frente, não importava se não se davam bem, se ele dizia não gostar dela, o fato é que Kagome havia se sentindo muito bem nos braços dele.

– O que estou pensando? – Kagome murmurou levando as mãos ao rosto sem conseguir controlar mais as lágrimas.

– Kagome! – Sango exclamou colocando a mão no ombro da amiga, assim que finalmente conseguiu alcançá-la. – O que aconteceu? Você... Está chorando?

– Não é nada, Sango – Kagome disse em um sussurro olhando de esgueira para Miroku que também parecia bem curioso com tudo que acontecia. – Eu quero ir pra casa. Quero esquecer essa noite... – ela disse mais para si do que para a amiga.

– Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil mesmo, aquele incêndio, depois a luta do Kouga contra o Inuyasha – Sango falou em um tom de solidariedade. – Vamos, uma boa ducha vai fazer bem pra você, se você quiser eu posso dormir na sua casa, e conversamos um pouco.

– Se você quiser ir comigo eu ficarei agradecida – Kagome disse forçando um sorriso. – Não quero ter que encontrar o Kouga amanhã, assim... sozinha.

Sango sorriu enquanto abraçava a amiga dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem logo. Kagome tentou acreditar nas palavras da amiga, mas estava cada vez mais difícil manter-se firme diante daquela situação.

Miroku ficou um pouco desconfiado, mas não disse nada e deixou que as duas meninas andassem um pouco afastadas para poderem conversar. Sabia que havia algo de errado, pois Kagome parecia transtornada demais. Ficou se perguntando se Inuyasha teria lhe revelado sua verdadeira condição, mas achou bem improvável que ele tivesse feito isso.

Deixou as meninas a uma esquina da casa de Kagome prometendo que iria aparecer no dia seguinte para ajudá-la, se caso Lobo quisesse causar-lhe algum mal. Miroku sabia que Kouga não iria fazer nada com Kagome, queria apenas a jóia, e tiraria dela à força somente se Espelho ordenasse, e pelo visto ele havia mandado Kouga apenas para vigiar.

Quando chegou em casa encontrou Inuyasha ainda largado no sofá e fitando o teto, parecendo estar com pensamentos longe.

– O que você tem? – Miroku perguntou desconfiado, mas Inuyasha nem se moveu. – Ou seria melhor perguntar, o que você fez para Kagome?

– Estou com sede – Inuyasha disse em um murmúrio.

Miroku ergueu levemente a sobrancelha e se aproximou de amigo, no entanto, deu um passo para trás ao ver que os olhos de Inuyasha não estavam negros como o de costume, mas em uma cor âmbar, dourada.

– Eu sairei, se quiser ir comigo para se alimentar – Miroku falou balançando levemente os ombros.

– Não, eu não quero – Inuyasha disse passando as mãos pelo rosto e fazendo com que seus olhos parassem de cintilar. – Se eu me transformar, Sesshoumaru me encontrará e o que menos preciso agora é ouvir um sermão dele.

– Uma luta você quer dizer, não é? – Miroku perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Também – Inuyasha murmurou levantando-se. – E Kagome? Chegou bem em casa?

– Chorou o caminho inteiro – Miroku disse maneando a cabeça levemente.

– As coisas não podem continuar assim – Inuyasha falou aborrecido. – Falarei com ela, e contarei a verdade, talvez assim ela me entregue essa jóia de uma vez. Com o fragmento dela e os que já tenho terei mais da metade.

– Ela não vai gostar nada de saber o que nós somos – Miroku murmurou um pouco preocupado.

– Terá que aceitar – Inuyasha disse irritado. – Melhor ela se afastar antes que acabe cada vez mais envolvida nessa vida escura. Mas, eu não quero mais pensar nisso agora, preciso descansar, amanhã resolverei isso – ele fez o movimento de que iria se afastar, mas virou-se para o amigo com uma expressão um pouco mais branda. – Veja lá o que você irá fazer, Gentil. Não chame muita atenção.

– Olha quem fala! – Miroku exclamou zombeteiro. – Tomarei cuidado, Sétimo, por mim ficaria aqui, mas não sou como você e preciso de sangue para continuar vivendo.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e se afastou sem dizer nada. Não importava o que dissesse a Miroku, o amigo gostava de viver daquele jeito. Só queria ver como seria no dia em que Miroku tivesse que escolher entre a vida sombria de um vampiro, e uma vida normal.

Poucos eram os raios solares que adentravam o quarto de Kagome. A jovem revirou-se na cama tentando voltar a dormir, mas sabia que já estava quase na hora de levantar-se para ir para a escola. Sentou-se e viu que Sango não estava no quarto. Imaginou que a amiga já devia ter descido para tomar café, e não queria incomodá-la.

Sem ânimo algum, se levantou e foi tomar um longo banho. Quando terminou de se arrumar, desceu, ainda prendia o colar no qual a Shikon no Tama estava quando ouviu a voz de Kouga vinda da sala. Imediatamente ela parou de andar. Ele parecia conversar alguma coisa com Souta. A jovem sentiu um tremor percorrer todo seu corpo. O irmão estava conversando com um vampiro e nem imaginava isso! E se Kouga quisesse fazer alguma mal ao menino? Sem pensar duas vezes Kagome desceu os degraus restantes, era preferível se colocar em risco e manter aquele monstro longe do irmão.

No entanto, quando chegou a sala viu que Sango estava sentada no sofá observando a conversa dos dois atentamente, em uma das mãos segurava o crucifixo com o qual ameaçara Kouga na noite anterior.

– Ah, mana! – Souta exclamou em um tom de deboche. – Finalmente resolveu aparecer!

– Não comece, Souta – Kagome resmungou aborrecida. – Não estou de bom humor.

– Nossa, me conte uma novidade – Souta retrucou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha e correu quando Kagome fez o movimento de que iria acertar um sopapo nele.

– Eu não achei que fosse ter coragem de aparecer aqui depois do aconteceu – Kagome disse aborrecida sem nem ao menos olhar para Kouga.

– Fato que demonstra que me conheces muito pouco – Kouga falou sem aparentar estar incomodado pela indiferença dela.

– Realmente não conheço e muito menos tenho vontade de conhecer, **vampiro**! – Kagome vociferou entre os dentes. No entanto, Kouga não ficou intimidado pelo tom da garota, ao contrário, começou a rir, e tão alto que Kagome ficou receosa de que a mãe aparecesse para ver o que acontecia.

– Você, apesar de não aparentar, é muito corajosa – ele disse ainda rindo um pouco. – Seria uma ótima vampira...

Kagome arregalou os olhos e inconscientemente levou as mãos ao pescoço.

– Fique calma, Kagome – Sango murmurou segurando o braço da amiga. – Ele está apenas brincando.

– Claro que não! – Kouga falou balançando as mãos em sinal de discordância com que Sango falara. – E não se preocupe. Há muitas coisas sobre vampiros que vocês fantasiam. Por exemplo, não transformamos alguém em vampiro mordendo o pescoço – ele disse notando que Kagome continuava preocupada em manter o pescoço coberto.

– E... Como é, então? – Kagome perguntou confusa, mas tornou a fechar a cara ao lembrar-se com quem estava conversando e principalmente onde estavam. – Aqui não é o melhor lugar para ficar falando sobre isso. Não estou com fome, podemos ir, ainda temos que passar na casa de Rin, fiquei de pegar algumas anotações com ela.

– É mesmo... A prova! Com essa confusão toda eu já havia esquecido! – Sango disse batendo a mão levemente na testa. – Vem, vamos pegar nossas coisas – exclamou puxando a amiga.

Em menos de dez minutos os três caminhavam pelas ruas pouco movimentadas de Tóquio. Ainda era cedo, e não havia muito movimento na rua, fato que preocupou as meninas um pouco, e por isso rechearam as mochilas com coisas "anti-vampiros", como alho e pedaços improvisados de estacas. Estariam prontas caso Kouga tentasse alguma coisa.

– O sol não te faz mal? – Sango perguntou notando que o rapaz não ficava nem um pouco incomodado com o astro rei que brilhava imponente no céu.

O vampiro usava uma roupa preta, com um sobretudo também negro que esvoaçava à medida que avançavam. Possivelmente achou que agora que Kagome já sabia a verdade não precisava mais se vestir como uma pessoa normal.

– Já lhe disse que há muitas coisas que são fantasias – Kouga disse com um leve sorriso. – Não irei derreter só por causa do sol! É verdade que ele não nos faz bem, e há alguns horários que é melhor evitar andar na rua, mas o máximo que o sol faz é me deixar zonzo.

– Vocês são muito estranhos isso sim! – Kagome murmurou emburrada. – Mal vejo a hora de me livrar de você.

– Eu também gosto muito de você, Kagome – Kouga falou antes de começar a gargalhar. – Ah, você queria saber como se faz para se tornar uma vampira, não é? Quem sabe você não se anima em se tornar uma? – Kagome torceu o nariz e virou o rosto, mas era bem verdade que ficara curiosa para saber isso. – Você precisa beber o sangue de um vampiro.

– O quê? – Kagome exclamou sentindo o estômago embrulhar. – Isso é nojento!

– Pois ou a pessoa nasce vampiro ou então toma o sangue de outro para se tornar um – Kouga disse balançando levemente as mãos. – Eu nasci vampiro, meus pais eram vampiros, mas nem todos são assim. Há um entre nós que só é meio vampiro, filho de uma humana e de um vampiro.

Kagome sentia a cabeça começar a doer. Era muita coisa para acreditar. Pensar que até alguns dias atrás iria rir se lhe dissessem que estaria conversando com um vampiro, e ainda mais, querendo saber mais sobre estas terríveis criaturas, ela não acreditaria. Queria perguntar mais coisas, quem sabe até conseguiria fazer com que Kouga lhe dissesse quem eram os outros vampiros e que habilidades tinham, isso talvez ajudasse Inuyasha...

"_Droga!", _ela repreendeu-se mentalmente. Por mais que tentasse não pensar em Inuyasha era para o garoto de olhos negros que seus pensamentos acabavam voltando.

– Kagome! – a jovem levantou a cabeça e viu que era Rin que corria em sua direção.

– Olá, Rin! – Kagome cumprimentou sorrindo. Ela olhou para Kouga e este entendeu que devia se afastar para deixa-las conversar. – Vamos para escola?

– Não posso ir – Rin falou balançando levemente a cabeça. – Minha mãe está doente. Irei ficar cuidado dela. Aliás, eu estava indo à farmácia comprar alguns remédios que o médico passou.

– Melhoras para a sua mãe – Sango disse tentando passar um pouco de confiança a amiga que parecia estar extremamente abatida.

– Obrigada – Rin disse, mas não sorriu como era o de costume. – Vocês vieram pegar as minhas anotações, não é? – a menina perguntou e as duas balançaram a cabeça positivamente. – Venham, eu irei pegar.

– Não, Rin, você pode ir comprar os remédios... – Kagome começou a dizer sem graça, mas Rin já rumava em direção da casa.

– Até quando vai ficar saindo escondido, Sesshoumaru? – Kagura perguntou fazendo com que o vampiro virasse o rosto e a fitasse com um quê de raiva.

– Eu não saio escondido – ele disse entre os dentes. – Não devo explicações nem a você e muito menos a Naraku.

– Ele não gostará de saber que você anda saindo tanto – Kagura insistiu e Sesshoumaru fechou ainda mais a sua expressão.

– Fale isso por você – Sesshoumaru disse friamente.

– Está procurando por Sétimo ainda? – Kagura perguntou não se abalando nem um pouco pelo modo com que o vampiro falava com ela.

– E eu desisto de alguma coisa? – Inverno retrucou secamente. – Meu irmão ainda não explicou tudo que deve.

– Você está com um humor péssimo hoje – Kagura disse balançando a cabeça levemente. – E o que pretende fazer para encontrá-lo?

– Vigiar a tal de Kagome por uns tempos... Lobo está por perto, ela também deve estar – Sesshoumaru falou indiferente. – Não posso localizar Sétimo porque ele não se transforma há muito tempo. Não sei como ele consegue suportar tanto tempo sem se alimentar.

– Você sabe que Inuyasha não é como nós que precisa de sangue para viver – Kagura falou balançando os ombros levemente.

– Ele confia muito naquela jóia – Sesshoumaru disse e não pode deixar de dar um sorriso de satisfação. – Inuyasha não sabe que eu tenho uma forma para derrotá-lo, mas para isso preciso encontrá-lo.

– O que pretende fazer, Inverno? – Kagura perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Kagura estranhou o fato. Esperava que ele respondesse de um jeito ríspido, mas ele nem havia ter ouvido a pergunta. Ele olhava para algum ponto lá embaixo. Os dois estavam em cima de um prédio, e antes que Kagura tivesse tempo para perguntar o que Sesshoumaru observava tão interessado o vampiro usou sua velocidade e desceu.

– Sesshoumaru! – Kagura exclamou aborrecida indo atrás dele. – Afinal, o que foi?

– A tal de Kagome... – ele murmurou olhando para as jovens que acabavam de sair da casa.

No entanto, Kagura não era boba e percebeu que não era para a morena chamada Kagome que ele olhava, era fácil identificar quem era Kagome visto que a Shikon no Tama "enfeitava" seu pescoço. Não, Sesshoumaru não estava olhando para Kagome. Olhava para a menina que entregava alguma coisa para Kagome.

Kagura não se lembrava de ter visto os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilharem tanto antes. Aliás, Inverno nunca se interessava por nada que não fosse subjugar humanos ou procurar Sétimo... Afinal de contas, ele era conhecido dentre os outros por Inverno, mais do que pelo poder que possuía de congelar qualquer ser vivo ou inanimado, mas também por seu coração de gelo.

"_Não estou gostando nada disso", _Kagura pensou com raiva. Olhando bem para a menininha cuja a qual seu amado não tirava os olhos, mas logo depois a vampira sorriu, estava tão preocupada em encontrar Sesshoumaru que não havia se alimentado ainda, e o sangue daquela menina poderia lhe servir.

**Olá! Desculpe tê-los feito esperar, quase um mês desta vez UU Eu tentei ser mais rápida, mas andei sem animo ultimamente. Mas, felizmente, conseguir finalmente ler o livro "Sétimo" e me animei um pouco. **

**Sobre este capítulo... Eu ia fazê-lo bem maior, mas achei melhor deixar o Sessy e o Rin para o próximo capítulo. Também aproveitei para explicar alguns pontos sobre os vampiros que haviam me perguntado.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Jéssy Helsing: **_De nada! Qualquer coisa é só perguntar, irei responder sempre.Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo._

**srta. Kinomoto: **_Acho que o ciúme da Kagura respondeu a sua pergunta E realmente sempre tem alguém para interromper os momentos bons da vida rs Miroku certamente não teria gostado se InuYasha tivesse interrompido algo._

**Juliane.chan1**_ha ha Pobre monitor! __Espero que não esteja descontando no pobre novamente rs _

**Biba Evans**_O que foi que você não entendeu? Às vezes eu acho que sou clara e nem sempre sou..._

**Bellynha**_Com certeza a Kagome não vai gostar nada de saber que o InuYasha é um vampiro, e isso não tá muito longe de acontecer não. Agora, o beijo, a Kagome vai ter que esperar mais um pouco..._

**Carol: **_Quando escrever me avisa! Quero ler! rs Fico feliz que minha fic esteja te animando a escrever tb. Ah sim, a descrição física deles é como do desenho, e as idades eu vou responder no próximo capitulo, era pra ter sido nesse, mas não deu pra encaixar a cena._

**SraKouga**_Ah, o Kouga está confuso sobre o que ele sente pela Kagome, afinal de contas ela era "a fedelha que ele devia vigiar". Mas, pedir um beijo como repensa foi demais mesmo...UU_

**Priscilla Gilmore**_he he Já estou preparando o beijo, moça! Não se preocupe, irei caprichar rs rs Sei que você vai adorar. E o que vc tem contra o InuYasha em sua forma de youkai? Fica tão fofinho rs rs_

**motoko kinomoto**_Hum, o apelido da Kagura tem haver com que ela faz. O InuYasha é o sétimo vampiro, foi o ultimo a se unir ao grupo, é o mais novo deles. E o Miroku é Gentil porque é gentil mesmo :p Ele é o menos "mau"._

**Palas Lis**_"Imaginando a cara da Lis ao ler esse capítulo" Parou de pular na cadeira? rs rs Comecei a fazer o que tinha te dito, meio a contra gosto (vc sabe q eu não consigo ver o Sessy apaixonado UU), mas enfim, espero que vc tenha gostado mesmo assim._

**Raquel: **_Fisicamente ela não vai aparecer não porque ela já morreu UU Mas em alguns pensamentos do InuYasha vai sim. Agora, sobre o beijo, as mãos do InuYasha estavam em torno da cintura da Kagome, e ele foi subindo uma das mãos até chegar na bochecha dela, entendeu?_

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Fiquei muito feliz quando vi minha caixa de e-mails lotada **

Beijinhos e até breve 

**Bianca Potter**


	11. Um principe encantado

**Dedicado a _Palas Lis_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 10 – Um príncipe encantado**

Kagura continuou olhando para a garota que seria sua vítima. Espelho sempre advertia para que não atacassem durante o dia, mas não estava gostando nada, nada do modo como Sesshoumaru estava olhando para aquela menina, e iria unir o útil ao agradável, ou seja, eliminá-la antes que causasse problemas e ainda restabeleceria suas forças como sangue dela.

– Irei seguir as duas jovens – Sesshoumaru falou quando Kagome e Sango se despediram de Rin. – Volte para casa – acrescentou friamente.

– Eu já estava indo – Kagura disse obediente. – Eu inventei alguma coisa para explicar o seu desaparecimento caso Naraku pergunte – ela acrescentou antes de se afastar.

Logicamente Kagura mentia. Não iria voltar. Seguiu Rin sem que a menina sequer imaginasse o perigo que corria. Kagura sentia o estômago arder um pouco, pois precisava de sangue e chegava a sentir até um pouco de urgência nesse desejo.

"_Ótimo! Um cemitério!", _Kagura pensou satisfeita. As pessoas não gostavam muito de cemitérios, respeitavam e oravam por seus mortos, mas definitivamente não gostavam do lugar, até porque não era lá muito agradável. Não havia ninguém andando por ali e Rin parecia estar tão atordoada, que andava sem nem se dar conta de onde estava ou para onde estava indo.

Rapidamente se aproximou da menina de longos cabelos negros. Rin notou que estava sendo seguida isso a deixava tão intrigada, que a menina virava e desvirava a cabeça o tempo todo, como se procurasse alguma prova que confirmassem sua intuição, mas logo desistiu, e continuou a seguir seu caminho. .

Kagura começou a se divertir com o medo da menina. Estava na hora de dar um xeque-mate naquela situação. Invocou sua velocidade vampírica e no segundo seguinte já estava bem em frente a Rin.

A menina deu um pulo para trás tamanho foi o susto que levou. Havia visto aquela mulher lá atrás! Não era possível que tivesse aparecido do nada na sua frente!

– Posso... Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – Rin perguntou tentando manter a voz firme.

Kagura sorriu maliciosamente e fez seus olhos cintilarem tornando-os assim vermelhos. Rin deu mais dois passos para trás, com medo da mulher que estava a sua frente.

– Kagome não contou a confusão na qual está metida? Achei que vocês fossem amigas... – Kagura perguntou em um tom tão baixo que Rin quase não ouviu.

– Kagome? – Rin repetiu confusa. O que a amiga tinha a ver com aquela história? Ou melhor, o certo seria perguntar o que Kagome deveria ter lhe contado?

Kagura sorriu novamente e Rin gritou ao ver os caninos avantajados dela. Era uma vampira!

A menina não sabia o que fazer. Gritar não adiantaria. Não havia ninguém por perto.

– Os que morreram há menos de cinco dias... Respondam ao meu chamado! – Kagura exclamou virando-se para o cemitério.

Rin sentiu que seu coração iria sair do peito. Esperava que aquela fosse uma brincadeira de muito mau-gosto de alguém... Porém, o coração que antes batia fortemente quase parou quando Rin viu um homem saindo do cemitério. Os olhos dele eram inexpressivos, a roupa estava coberta de terra e o pior: estava com alguns membros em decomposição.

– O que você quer? – Rin perguntou desesperada notando que aquele não era o único morto-vivo, havia mais três acompanhando o primeiro.

– Segurem-na – Kagura ordenou e os zumbis, todos obedientes, seguravam Rin que gritava e tentava, em vão, se libertar. – Não vou lhe deixar morrer sem saber quem sou. Me chamo Kagura, vampira do grande clã dos sete, mais conhecida na vida escura como "Acordador" já que trago a vida aqueles que partiram para o mundo de Hades.

– Isso é absurdo! – Rin exclamou sentindo algumas lágrimas despencarem de seus olhos. – Vampiros não existem!

– Não estou pedindo que acredite – Kagura disse se aproximando. Rin tentou desesperadamente se soltar, mas os zumbis a seguravam de um jeito que era impossível se libertar.

Sem forças para continuar, Rin abaixou a cabeça. Não sabia porque aquela vampira escolhera justamente ela para roubar-lhe o sangue. Talvez estivesse no lugar errado na hora errada.Mas por mais que sua morte fosse certa Rin não conseguia parar de pensar o que seria da mãe. Eram apenas as duas.

– Kagura! – Rin fechou os olhos com mais força ao ouvir uma voz severa exclamar. Só faltava ser outro vampiro querendo que a vampira dividisse o "lanchinho". – O que pensa que está fazendo?

– Inverno? – Kagura murmurou incrédula. – Você não ia atrás daquelas duas?

– E você não ia voltar para o covil? – Sesshoumaru perguntou entre os dentes. Kagura fez o movimento de que iria responder, mas o vampiro foi mais rápido e no momento seguinte já estava atrás dos zumbis, pronto para derrubá-los. – Você sabe perfeitamente que não pode atacar ninguém durante do dia!

– Soltem-na – Kagura ordenou vendo que Sesshoumaru iria arrancar os zumbis a força.

Rin ainda não conseguia se mover. Preferia continuar com os olhos fechados. Sentia muito medo. Desejava que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo, mas ainda podia sentir os punhos doer devido à força pela qual estava sendo segurada.

– Você também não deveria estar aqui, Sesshouramu! – Kagura resmungou aborrecida enquanto cruzava os braços.

"_Sesshoumaru?", _Rin pensou um pouco nervosa e abriu os olhos lentamente para ver como era o homem que havia a salvo, e quase caiu de susto ao ver que ele estava diante de si, a encarando.

* * *

– _Eu juro que nada vai acontecer a você – Inuyasha falou em um tom baixo enquanto depositava um leve beijo no pescoço alvo de sua amada.- Eu prometo, Kikyou. _

– _Não me prometa algo que não pode cumprir, Inuyasha – Kikyou disse balançando levemente a cabeça e fazendo com que o meio vampiro se afastasse. – Somos de mundos diferentes demais. Talvez seja melhor terminarmos..._

– _Nós já conversamos diversas vezes sobre isso – Inuyasha murmurou um pouco aborrecido. – Achei que estivesse disposta a enfrentar os outros._

– _Estar disposta, eu estou – Kikyou falou e sorriu tristemente enquanto passava os dedos pelo rosto do rapaz. – Mas é perigoso demais. Você deveria ter roubado este fragmento da jóia de mim, mas não conseguiu, e a jóia continua comigo, se descobrirem que nós estamos apaixonados... Não quero nem pensar no que poderia acontecer! _

– _Não se preocupe – Inuyasha disse sorrindo confiante. – Dará tudo certo. Ficaremos juntos._

_Kikyou sorriu. Era incrível como Inuyasha conseguia manter-se confiante mesmo com tudo que acontecia com eles. _

– _Nos vemos mais tarde, então? – Inuyasha perguntou sorrindo. _

– _Sim – Kikyou falou antes de se afastar. _

_Naquele momento Inuyasha não imaginou que seria a última vez que a veria com vida._

– Inuyasha! – o rapaz abriu os olhos, assustado e viu que Miroku estava o chamando, e pelo que parecia há um bom tempo. – Até que fim! Vamos, temos que ir esperar Kagome e Sango perto da escola... O que foi? – ele perguntou notando que o amigo não ouvia nem um terço do que dizia.

– Não sei – ele respondeu ainda um pouco atordoado. – Estava sonhando com o dia em que Kikyou morreu... Estou com um pressentimento ruim.

– Pressentimentos ruins você tem sempre – Miroku falou despreocupado.

– Mas dessa vez é diferente – Inuyasha murmurou preocupado. – É melhor irmos ver como Kagome está. Não quero que aquele lobo fedido faça nada com ela.

Miroku saiu do quarto revirando os olhos e murmurando um "é isso que eu falo há horas!", mas Inuyasha não prestou atenção no amigo. Algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer, ele podia sentir isso, e sabia que não devia ignorar seus pressentimentos, pois da última vez que o fez, uma pessoa inocente acabou morrendo.

* * *

"_Sesshoumaru...", _Rin repetia mentalmente para não esquecer o nome de seu salvador, mas sabia que não esqueceria tão fácil assim. Ela fitou aqueles olhos dourados, pareciam transmitir tanto rancor. Rin começou a se perguntar o porquê daquele olhar triste, mas sabia que jamais descobriria. Ela queria agradecer, mas além de não conseguir encontrar a voz para fazê-lo, não sabia se ele iria gostar. Acabou chegando conclusão de que era melhor ficar quieta e esperar para ver o que iria acontecer.

– Volte para o covil – Sesshoumaru ordenou e Kagura amarrou a cara enquanto cruzava os braços e emitia um som de desagrado.

– Não recebo ordens de ninguém – Kagura disse aborrecida. – Nem de você!

– Claro – Sesshoumaru falou balançando levemente a cabeça. – Não recebe ordens nem de _Espelho. _O que será que ele faria se soubesse que você andou atacando pessoas em plena luz do dia? – ele perguntou franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

– Você não... – Kagura começou a dizer nervosa. – Não me denunciaria, afinal você também saiu sem permissão.

– Mas há uma grande diferença entre nós dois – Sesshoumaru disse em seu habitual tom frio. – Volte agora e leve esses zumbis com você.

Kagura resmungou qualquer coisa que Rin não conseguiu entender e se afastou sem nem olhar para trás, os mortos-vivos iam atrás dela, em uma marcha lenta, quase fúnebre.

Sesshoumaru esperou um pouco até ter certeza que Kagura não iria voltar e virou-se para ir embora.

Rin ficou sem saber o que fazer. Sentia que seu coração iria sair do peito de tão rápido que batia. Era muito romântica e sempre fantasiara muito sobre o modo como iria se apaixonar. Já havia se envolvido com alguém ali, outro aqui, mas sabia que nunca se apaixonara de verdade.

– Es... Espera! – Rin pediu quando Sesshoumaru começou a andar. Ele parou e ficou de costas para ela. – Eu... Só queria agradecer.

Sesshoumaru se virou um pouco e balançou levemente a cabeça, mas não disse nada e se afastou.

Rin ainda estava nervosa, e suas pernas ainda tremiam muito. No entanto, lembrou-se que a mãe ainda estava a esperando em casa, tinha que levar os remédios para ela. Foi direto para a farmácia, e depois procuraria Kagome para saber o que ela tinha algo a ver com toda aquela história.

Mas, de uma coisa Rin tinha certeza, encontrara um verdadeiro príncipe encantado e gostaria muito de vê-lo mais uma vez.

* * *

– Que prova ruim! – Kagome resmungou espreguiçando-se a fim de tentar mover os músculos que haviam ficado dormentes devido ao tempo que ficara fazendo o prova.

– Oras, o que você queria? – Sango perguntou despreocupada. – Não estudamos nada! Mas também não adiantaria, ficaríamos de exame final de qualquer forma mesmo.

– Obrigada pela injeção de ânimo, Sango – Kagome falou sarcástica.

– De nada! – Sango disse rindo. – Ah, eu não esqueci! Semana que vem é o seu aniversário! O que irá fazer para comemorarmos?

Kagome sentiu um frio estranho na barriga. Iria fazer dezoito anos na próxima semana e nem se lembrava disso. Era até natural que não lembrasse mesmo, depois de tudo que passara naquelas últimas semanas, o que menos a preocuparia era o que faria no dia do seu aniversário.

– Eu não sei, Sango, não ando com vontade de comemorar nada – Kagome disse após dar um suspiro.

– Ah, não! – Sango exclamou aborrecida. – Vamos pensar em alguma coisa até lá! O que não podemos é deixar a data passar em branco! Você precisa se distrair um pouco.

– Tudo bem. Nós precisamos nos distrair um pouco e parar de pensar em vampiros 24 horas por dia – Kagome disse após pensar um pouco. – Por falar em aberração... Onde o Kouga está? – a garota acrescentou quando saíram da escola e viram que o "guarda-costa" não a esperava como era o de costume.

– Muito estranho ele não estar aqui – Sango falou franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

– Melhor! Menos um problema! – Kagome disse virando-se, mas esbarrou em alguém que estava atrás de si, e só não foi ao chão pois a pessoa a segurou.

– Feh! Como sempre distraída! – a garota arregalou os olhos e levantou a cabeça rapidamente. Ela sentiu seu coração vacilar, e depois perder completamente o controle e começar a bater descompassado.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou com a voz esganiçada, livrando-se do braço do rapaz.

Abaixou a cabeça e tentou evitar olhar para Inuyasha. Só em vê-lo perdeu completamente o chão. Perguntava-se que feitiço era aquele que Inuyasha havia feito. Sim, porque só poderia ser algum tipo de magia que a fazia sentir que o mundo ao seu redor iria parar.

Arriscou tentar levantar os olhos e encontrou Inuyasha a fitando com um certo ar de curiosidade. Por mais que não quisesse, seu olhar se deteve nos lábios do rapaz que pareciam ser tão convidativos, macios, mas ao mesmo tempo tão firmes.

– Você deveria me perguntar se eu estou bem – Inuyasha exclamou fingindo estar aborrecido.

– Ah? – Kagome perguntou confusa, ainda presa em seus devaneios. – Ainda está doendo muito?

– Irei sobreviver – Inuyasha disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Eu preciso conversar com você – acrescentou um pouco mais sério.

Kagome abriu a boca para dizer que não poderia, pois iria com Sango até a casa dela pegar alguns livros, mas a amiga acabara de aceitar o convite de Miroku para irem tomar um sorvete .

"_Ótimo! Agora não tenho motivo pra fugir!"_, Kagome pensou aborrecida.

– Depois eu te encontro na sua casa, está bem, Kagome? – Sango perguntou já se afastando.

Kagome virou-se aborrecida e continuou seu caminho. Inuyasha ficou ao lado dela sem parecer se importar com a cara amarrada da menina.

– Fale de uma vez o que quer – Kagome disse sem olhá-lo.

– Eu não contei toda a verdade sobre mim – Inuyasha disse muito mais sério que o normal. – Há algumas coisas que deveria ter falado, mas achei que não seria necessário...

– O que você escondeu? – Kagome perguntou começando a ficar assustada.

Inuyasha respirou fundo e parou de andar. Fez com que Kagome virasse para encará-lo. Aquele era o momento. Tinha que contar. Terminar de uma vez com aquela farsa.

– Eu também sou... – ele começou a dizer, mas parou ao sentir um cutucar na cabeça.

Outro vampiro estava próximo! Inuyasha não conseguia descobrir quem era, mas a pessoa tinha tanta hostilidade que mesmo em sua forma humana, Inuyasha podia senti-lo.

– Você não tem mesmo jeito, Inuyasha! – o rapaz sentiu o queixo cair ligeiramente ao ouvir a voz do irmão. Virou-se, ficando a frente Kagome para protegê-la, caso fosse necessário.

– Não sei do está falando, Sesshoumaru – Inuyasha retrucou secamente. Sentiu quando Kagome segurou com força a manga da sua blusa Ela já estava assustada com o que ele tinha para lhe dizer, e aparição repentina de Sesshoumaru não melhorava muito a situação.

– Faz tempo que não nos encontramos – Sesshoumaru disse franzindo ligeiramente a testa como se tentasse lembrar quando exatamente havia sido a última vez que haviam se visto. – E é assim que recebe seu irmão após tanto tempo?

Kagome não conseguiu assimilar bem o que ouvira. Aquele homem que aparecera do nada era irmão de Inuyasha?Mas por que então se tratavam com tanta hostilidade? Pelo visto haviam tido uma briga e por um motivo bem sério.

– Não me venha com essa, Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha exclamou entre os dentes. – Como me encontrou?

Sesshoumaru manteve sua expressão inexpressiva, e olhou para Kagome. A menina tremeu diante do olhar frio dele, era como se de repente o clima tivesse mudado e o calor agradável do outono tivesse sido substituído pelo frio congelante do inverno.

– Você continua o mesmo – Sesshoumaru disse lentamente. – Se eu quisesse matar essa garota mataria agora e você não poderia fazer nada impedir.

– Desgraçado! – Inuyasha vociferou cerrando os punhos.

"_Isso... Fique com raiva, Sétimo", _Sesshoumaru pensou sentindo-se um pouco ansioso pelo momento em que Inuyasha finalmente abandonaria sua forma humana. Era só deixá-lo fora de si

– Mais uma humana, Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru continuou friamente. – Você é patético. Não aprende mesmo. Os humanos não são capazes de se defender, nem mesmo com uma jóia como a Shikon no Tama.

Kagome sentia-se completamente confusa. Sesshoumaru, era assim como Inuyasha o chamara, não falava coisa com coisa, se referia às pessoas como se não fizesse parte de tudo aquilo.

– Kikyou não conseguiu, não foi? – Sesshoumaru percebeu que acabara de tocar em um ponto fraco do rapaz.

Inuyasha não respondeu, partiu para cima do irmão sem nem lembrar que Kagome estava lá. Sesshoumaru não teve a menor dificuldade de segurar o braço de Inuyasha e apertá-lo com tanta força que Kagome achou que fosse arrancá-lo se continuasse assim. Mas, Inuyasha não parecia se importar, nem parecia sofrer pela dor que possivelmente deveria estar sentindo.

– Assim você me deixará entediado – Sesshoumaru disse em um tom arrastado.

– O que você quer? – Inuyasha retrucou entre os dentes. – Você mesmo disse que eu sou uma vergonha para todos! Por que, Sesshoumaru? Por que eu tenho sentimentos?

Kagome levou as mãos à boca quando viu uma fina camada de gelo envolver o braço de Inuyasha. Logo se deu conta de que começava a nevar, mas não era possível! Era o mesmo que acontecera com aquela chuva fora de hora, como quando encontrara Inuyasha pela primeira vez.

– Sentimentos... – ele repetiu enquanto os lábios se convertiam em um sorriso frio. – Esses tais sentimentos te enfraquecem. O que aconteceu com a mulher que você diz que amou?

O sangue de Inuyasha circulava mais rápido em suas veias. Sentia tanto ódio que conseguiu se libertar e quase acertou Sesshoumaru no rosto, mas o vampiro foi mais rápido e desviou novamente.

– Quando começará a lutar a sério? – ele perguntou friamente. – Encare a realidade, Inuyasha, você não é capaz de nos derrotar e o que aconteceu com Kikyou acontecerá com essa menina, e a culpa disso será unicamente _sua. _

Kagome não conseguia entender aquela conversa. Perguntava-se quem era Kikyou e o motivo pelo qual Inuyasha se alterara tanto quando Sesshoumaru tocara no nome dela.

Estava tão atordoada que demorou um pouco para perceber o absurdo que acontecia diante de seus olhos: Inuyasha estava mudando completamente em poucos segundos! Os cabelos negros de outrora deram lugar para um tom prateado, que confundia-se com o tom branco, assim como o de Sesshoumaru; os olhos negros como amêndoas estavam transformando-se em dourados e cintilando perigosamente, como se quisesse destilar todo o seu veneno, e no alto de sua cabeça apareceram misteriosamente duas orelhas pequeninas que se assemelhavam às de um cachorro. Para finalizar a transformação, seus caninos se alongaram de uma maneira majestosa, e provocando arrepios até mesmo na criatura mais descrente do mundo e as unhas também cresceram vertiginosamente de um modo inexplicável.

– Finalmente resolveu lutar a sério, _Sétimo_? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ironicamente.

– Você disse que eu não sou capaz de te derrotar, _Inverno _– Inuyasha retrucou entre os dentes. – Vamos ver se isso é verdade!

**Eu tenho uma dúvida... Quem será que vai matar o InuYasha? Sesshoumaru ou Kagome? rs rs Bom, com certeza dessa inteiro ele não vai sair... Assim como eu! Irão reclamar mais porque eu terminei o que capítulo nessa parte ou porque eu coloquei uma cena com a Kikyou? "Imaginando as caretas", era necessário... Vejam pelo lado bom! Pelo menos ela já morreu e não tem como ressuscitar! Quer dizer, ter tem, mas eu não vou fazer isso.**

**Possivelmente eu irei demorar um bom tempo para atualizar agora. Eu acho que ando sendo boazinha demais com essas atualizações! Tem autor que demorar quase três meses, eu estou sempre preocupada em atualizar em duas semanas ou menos! Eu até posso atualizar rápido, só depende dos reviews, eu sei que tem pessoas que tem vergonha, mas é importante pra mim saber o que estão achando, porque eu posso tentar melhorar no que não estiverem gostando, e claro vai depender para que quando eu termine essa fic começar outra.**

**Oh, sim, no capitulo passado eu não algumas reviews, eu estava apressada e quando estava respondendo acabei pulando algumas. Então, obrigada a ****_Ju-Sng, _****_Deusa do anime, _****_Layla Hamilton_**** e ****_Kikyou Priestess_**

**E obrigada a:**

**Pri Gilmore: ha ha Um dia o beijo o sai... Não se preocupe! Hum, como eu te disse tiveram algumas coisas sobre os vampiros que eu mudei na cara dura mesmo, eles não podem andar no sol, mas pra facilitar a minha vida eu mudei isso na fic, senão ia ficar complicado só podendo escrever cenas durante a noite.**

**Mitsuki Nakao****: Acho que a Kagura é mais que fissurada no Sessy... Se não fosse por ele a Rin tinha virado "lanchinho". Obrigada pelos elogios, adorei sua review, me animou muito!**

**Bellynha****: Parte da pergunta já foi respondida com esse final, né? No próximo capítulo (se não acontecer nada para impedir) o InuYasha e o Sessy vão lutar. Naraku ainda não entrou efetivamente na história, mas ele tem um papel importante e não vai demorar pra aprontar também.**

**Raquel: Como se faz uma fic? Olha, eu escrevo há 4 anos já, e comecei por brincadeira, eu não tenho nenhuma formula de como fazer. Simplesmente pego um caderno e vou escrevendo. Escreva o que vier na sua cabeça e depois veja como ficou, está bem? **

**Layla Hamilton****: Ayame... Eu não sei se vou colocá-la na história ou não, seria uma boa solução para o Kouga, vou pensar nisso mais um pouco e depois te digo, ok?**

**Maryana: Olá! Obrigada! O InuYasha não gosta da condição de vampiro, mas não pode ser tornar humano porque não teria como lutar contra os outros vampiros, e quanto ao desejo dele de beijar ou beber o sangue da Kagome você vai ter que continuar lendo para saber he he**

**Ju-Sng****: Conseguiu terminar? É, as provas não ajudam muito mesmo não. Mas o livro é bom, né? Bem diferente da fic, mas como eu disse só peguei algumas coisas emprestadas do livro. Depois me diz o que achou do final!**

**Jaque-chan****: rs rs rs Você é bem a quarta pessoa que me disse que comprou o livro por causa da fic. Bom, eu espero que esteja gostando do livro como está gostando da fic. **

**SraKouga****: Kagura e Kouga? rs Com certeza vc ama o Kouga e quer vê-lo feliz no final, não importa com quem seja. Na verdade, eu não sou muito fã de Sessy e Rin (acho que o Sessy deveria ficar sozinho), mas como gostam, eu resolvi colocar. **

**Palas Lis: ÉÉÉÉÉÉ! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! ... Um pouquinho adiantado rs rs Eu sei que só é dia 6, eu estou publicando esse capítulo agora só por causa do seu niver, não sei se vou poder entrar dia 7 porque tenho provas na faculdade e terei que estudar... Então, eu espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, eu sei que vc ama o Sessy então deve ter gostado sim rs Beijão! **

**Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews **

**Beijinhos**

**Bianca Potter**


	12. Aquele que realmente sou Parte I

**Capítulo 11 – Aquele que realmente sou – Parte I**

– O que foi, Miroku? – Sango perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha quando o rapaz parou de andar, com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto. – Miroku? O que você tem! Está me assustando!

– Não pode ser – ele murmurou sem dar nenhuma atenção as palavras de Sango.

– O que não pode ser? – Sango retorquiu aborrecida cruzando os braços e esperando uma explicação.

– Vamos! Temos que voltar! – Miroku exclamou puxando a jovem pela mão e fazendo o movimento de que iria voltar pela rua em que desciam.

– Espera! Por quê...? – Sango começou a falar, mas foi interrompida imediatamente por Miroku.

– Não me peça explicações! Não poderei dá-las agora! – Miroku disse sem parar de andar, e ainda a puxando com força pela mão. – Mas se não formos agora talvez não vejamos Kagome e Inuyasha bem.

Sango ergueu a sobrancelha tentando imaginar o que ele queria dizer com "bem". Não havia nada de errado com Inuyasha e Kagome quando os deixaram há dez minutos atrás. Miroku explicara que Inuyasha precisava conversar com a amiga, e por isso concordou em ir tomar o sorvete, e agora ele dizia que tinha que voltar? Decididamente aquela história estava muito mal contada.

* * *

Inuyasha havia esquecido-se completamente que Kagome estava observando a toda aquela cena. O sangue falara mais alto, e só o que o meio-vampiro queria era ferir Sesshoumaru da maneira mais dolorosa que pudesse. Não... Inuyasha não queria apenar ferir.Às vezes, não conseguia reconhecer a pessoa que estava a sua frente. Sesshoumaru nunca fora um irmão de verdade. E pelo visto jamais poderia ser. 

Sem que pudesse evitar os pensamentos do rapaz o levaram a uma época muito distante, quando ainda não tinha tantos problemas com o irmão, e vivia com o clã de Espelho.

– _Não irá aprender a usar seu dom nunca, InuYasha! – Sesshoumaru dizia ao mais novo em um tom debochado. – Se é que você realmente tem um dom!_

– _Pare de falar e me deixe em paz! – Inuyasha exclamou entre os dentes tentando não olhar para baixo. Estava no alto de uma montanha, segurando-se apenas com umas das mãos e a outra atrás da cintura. _

– _Já disse! – Sesshoumaru continuou sem parecer se importar muito com os resmungos do irmão. – Se usar a outra mão perde a aposta. _

– _Eu não fiz aposta nenhuma com você! – Inuyasha falou irritado tentando não ouvir o que Sesshoumaru falava. Qualquer descuido de sua parte seria fatal. _

– _Ah, e o que acontecerá se eu congelar sua mão? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com um sorriso frio. _

– _Você não ousaria... – Inuyasha começou a dizer arregalando levemente os olhos, mas não completou a frase, pois sentiu o frio incrível que apenas Inverno conseguia produzir. Logo sua mão estava sendo tomada por uma fina camada branca e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir que ele continuasse._ – _Eu queria entender..._

– _Entender o quê? – Sesshoumaru repetiu franzindo levemente a testa._

– _O motivo pelo qual você faz esse tipo de coisa – Inuyasha disse sem conter um suspiro de cansaço. – O que eu fiz para que você reprove todas as minhas atitudes._

– _Quer mesmo que eu responda? – Sesshoumaru retrucou indiferente. – Desista logo de uma vez, Inuyasha, jamais conseguirá me superar, nunca será capaz de me derrotar._

_Inuyasha fez uma careta de dor ao sentir sua mão ficar cada vez mais dormente. Iria escorregar se não fizesse algo rápido. Pensava no que poderia fazer, mas Sesshoumaru diminuiu a intensidade do frio e logo se virou deixando o irmão bastante confuso. _

– Então? Você continua o mesmo de sempre – Sesshoumaru disse entediado. – Não descobriu ainda qual é o seu dom, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo afastado?

– Não preciso de nenhuma droga de dom para vencer você! – Inuyasha exclamou partindo para cima do irmão, que pego de surpresa não conseguiu desviar a tempo e levou um certeiro golpe no rosto.

– Rápido... – foi tudo que Sesshoumaru conseguiu dizer. Teve alguma dificuldade para conseguir desviar dos demais golpes que Inuyasha continuava a desferir.

Conhecia bem o irmão, ele não iria ficar satisfeito até provar que conseguiria superá-lo e Inuyasha sempre fora teimoso demais. Mas Sesshoumaru não iria deixar que Inuyasha continuasse se sentindo tão confiante.

Aproveitou do descuido do irmão e deu-lhe uma rasteira fazendo Inuyasha cair com tudo no chão. Sem hesitar, o mais velho ergueu a mão e a neve que caía de modo até um pouco tímido, começou a ficar cada vez mais forte, tanto que o frio começava a ficar insuportável até mesmo para Inuyasha.

O meio vampiro gemeu de dor ao sentir os ferimentos ocasionados por Kouga arderem. Ainda não estava completamente recuperado para se arriscar em uma luta e ainda mais em uma luta contra Sesshoumaru.

– Ainda está me entediando – Sesshoumaru disse cinicamente. Inuyasha abriu os olhos irritado, pensando em uma resposta, mas estancou ao sentir a lâmina fria da espada que o irmão usava ocasionalmente para lutar. – O que foi? Não tem como se defender? Não está com a _Tesaiga? _Realmente você não tem jeito.

– E você não sabe fazer outra coisa a não ser me criticar! – Inuyasha exclamou exasperado dando um chute na mão de Sesshoumaru para que ele largasse a espada, mas não foi o suficiente, e momentos depois gritou de dor ao sentir a lâmina da espada cortando sua pele.

Sesshoumaru preparou-se para atacar novamente. Inuyasha, com certo esforço, conseguiu se levantar, mas ainda estava um pouco cambaleante.

"_Não tenho alternativa!",_ ele pensou sentindo-se um pouco sufocado. O frio que fazia era insuportável! Tinha que fazer Sesshoumaru perder a concentração senão acabaria morrendo congelado. _"Terei que usar meu dom... Mesmo não querendo!"._

Os dois ficaram se encarando, esquecendo-se completamente de que havia uma testemunha assistindo a tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Kagome ainda não conseguia acreditar na cena a qual presenciava. Inuyasha era um vampiro. Um vampiro! Como se deixara enganar tanto tempo ele? Era isso que ele queria falar antes de Sesshoumaru aparecer? Se fosse não importava mais. Isso não mudaria o fato de que Inuyasha mentira aquele tempo todo, de que a usara...

– Frio... – Kagome murmurou sentindo que seus joelhos não iriam agüentar mais o peso do seu corpo.

Ajoelhou-se passando os braços em torno da cintura na tentativa de se esquentar um pouco mais, mas o frio só fazia aumentar mais e mais. Mas, por mais que estivesse enfraquecendo por conta do frio, Kagome sentia que sofria mais pelas mentiras de Inuyasha do que pela neve que Inverno produzia. Lembrou-se de quando cuidara de Inuyasha após a luta dele contra Kouga.

"_Sou humano, nada mais normal que me machucar", _ele dissera. Mas Kagome agora via que não era assim. Inuyasha não era humano. Era mais uma aberração. Apenas mais um maldito vampiro!

Com dificuldade ela levantou a cabeça e viu que os dois irmãos continuavam em um embate feroz. Inuyasha, apesar de ser menor e conseqüentemente mais leve, não conseguia se esquivar de todos os golpes de Sesshoumaru, e o mais velho não era nem um pouco piedoso e acertou um golpe tão forte que Inuyasha bateu com tudo no tronco de uma árvore.

– Inu... Inuyasha... – Kagome murmurou um pouco atordoada. Não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos.

Chegara ao limite. Estava frio demais para suportar, além de que não conseguiria suportar mais a dor que aquela revelação estava lhe causando.

Queria apenas descansar.

Esquecer o que havia visto.

Apagar completamente a memória que um dia conhecera Inuyasha.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a jovem desfaleceu.

* * *

– Acho que será melhor que fique aqui, Sango – Miroku disse quando finalmente se aproximavam da rua na qual sentia a presença de Inuyasha. 

– Eu quero ir também! – Sango exclamou impetuosa. – Seja lá o que for eu quero enfrentar! Não importa se Kouga estiver...

– Não é o Kouga – Miroku sussurrou em um tom urgente. – É bem pior do que ele, eu lhe garanto.

– Pois esse é apenas mais um motivo para que eu lhe acompanhe! – Sango disse decidida. – Não vou deixar Kagome sozinha em um momento como esse!

– Por favor, Sango! – Miroku retrucou e a menina ficou assustada ao perceber o desespero no tom dele. – Vá até a casa de Kagome e invente alguma coisa, depois vá até a casa de Inuyasha, eu prometo explicar tudo.

Sango fitou o rapaz não se sentindo nem um pouco disposta a fazer o que ele pedia, e iria dizer isso a ele, mas foi surpreendida por um abraço de Miroku.

A jovem ficou completamente sem ação, não entendia bem o motivo daquele abraço, e muito menos o porquê de suas pernas tremerem tanto com a aproximação dele.

– Eu te peço – ele murmurou próximo à orelha dela. – Não quero que nada aconteça a você.

Ainda ficaram mais alguns poucos segundos abraçados. Quando se separaram, Sango o encarou longamente, mas acabou fazendo um aceno positivo e virando-se para ir fazer o que ele pedira.

– Mas depois terá que me explicar tudo que está acontecendo – Sango disse afastando-se.

Miroku ainda a observou dobrar a esquina, para assim ter certeza de que ela realmente havia lhe obedecido. Às vezes ficava surpreso com as demonstrações de coragem de Sango, mas naquele momento não queria colocá-la em perigo. Sabia perfeitamente quem estava lutando com Inuyasha, apenas uma pessoa o fazia perder a cabeça e se transformar.

Correu até onde sentia as duas poderosas energias se digladiando. E quando finalmente os encontrou sentiu como se o mundo estivesse desabando ali. Kagome encontrava-se desacordada, coberta de neve e tremendo muito, enquanto murmurava coisas sem nexo. Inuyasha, ainda em sua forma de vampiro, estava caído ao lado dela.

– Inuyasha! – Miroku exclamou parando ao lado do amigo, e ainda respirando com um pouco de dificuldade.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – o meio vampiro perguntou em um tom baixo sem tirar os olhos de Sesshoumaru que os observava atentamente.

– Oras, estou aqui para te ajudar! – Miroku exclamou aborrecido.

– Não preciso! – Inuyasha retorquiu no mesmo tom. – Posso vencer Sesshoumaru sozinho.

– Ferido desse jeito? – Miroku perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

– Melhor não se meter se não quiser que eu acabe com você também! – Inuyasha disse truncando os dentes.

– Só não vou levar em consideração o que está dizendo porque imagino o quanto está nervoso – Miroku falou em um tom relativamente calmo, mas ficou um pouco mais alarmado ao ver que Sesshoumaru iria atacá-los. – Você quer que Kagome padeça de frio? Sim, porque nós dois só agüentamos isso porque somos vampiros, mas ela é uma humana comum e se não a tirarmos daqui logo ela vai...

Foi como se de repente a mente de Inuyasha tivesse voltado ao normal. Estava com tanta raiva que não percebera que Kagome estava congelando, e o pior, assistira a tudo... Descobrira que quem ele era na verdade!

– Preciso... Preciso levá-la daqui – ele murmurou atordoado e Miroku resmungou um "Não brinca!".

– Você não irá a lugar nenhum, Inuyasha! – Sesshoumaru exclamou erguendo a espada que usava, mas Inuyasha já havia erguido, com certa dificuldade, Kagome em seus braços e virado-se para ir embora. – Sétimo!

– É você que não vai a lugar nenhum, Inverno – Miroku disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, mas logo a expressão bondosa de outrora deu lugar a uma mais dura, que Inuyasha só vira no amigo nas raras vezes em que ele resolvera lutar a sério. – PAAAAAAAAAAARRE! – o mais gentil dos vampiros exclamou, e como em um passe de mágica a neve que caía parou no ar, tudo ao redor ficou congelado e Sesshoumaru também ficou congelado juntamente com seus flocos de neve.

Miroku havia parado o tempo.

– Vamos – Miroku disse sério. – Há anos não paro o tempo, não sei quanto tempo vou agüentar.

Inuyasha limitou-se a balançar levemente a cabeça, deu uma ultima olhada para o irmão pensando que da próxima vez que se encontrassem não iria recorrer ao dom de Miroku, iria ele mesmo vencê-lo!

– Corra... – Miroku murmurou quando estavam a uma distância segura e o tempo voltou a andar livremente.

* * *

Kagome abriu os olhos devagar. Piscou algumas vezes incomodada pela claridade. Encolheu-se na cama sentindo um enorme medo de voltar a sentir aquele frio terrível. A jovem ainda estava atordoada, desejava com todas as suas forças que aquilo tudo não tivesse passado de um terrível pesadelo, mas sabia que fora realidade. 

Uma terrível realidade.

– Até que fim acordou! – Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha. Imediatamente tentou levantar, mas ainda estava demasiadamente fraca e tombou novamente na cama. Inuyasha, que estava encostado à porta, aproximou-se parecendo preocupado. – Não se esforce...

– Não se aproxime de mim! – Kagome gritou desesperada. Inuyasha estancou onde estava fitando-a um pouco surpreso. Claro que esperava uma reação negativa de Kagome, logicamente ela não iria sorrir e abrir os braços pedindo que ele a abraçasse. Mas também não esperava que ela ficasse no estado no qual se encontrava, tão sem forças a ponto de não conseguir brigar e esbravejar como sempre fazia. – Não... quero que me toque.

– Eu não vou fazer nenhum mal a você, Kagome – Inuyasha afirmou com veemência.

Kagome ergueu a cabeça e Inuyasha deu um passo para trás ao ver lágrimas brotarem dos olhos da garota. Ele esperava por uma enxurrada sim, mas de gritos indignados e pedidos exasperados de explicação. Vê-la chorar o deixou totalmente sem ação.

Antes que ele tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer outra coisa, ou pensar algo, a jovem arrancou o cordão em que a Shikon no Tama estava, e jogou do outro lado do quarto.

– Fica com ela! – Kagome disse quase que em um murmúrio. – Fica com essa jóia de uma vez e desaparece da minha vida _para sempre_!

Inuyasha não disse nada. Simplesmente virou-se, foi até o extremo do quarto e pegou a jóia. Ficou alguns minutos segurando-a, pensando no que fazer, às vezes desviava o olhar e fitava Kagome que continuava com os olhos brilhantes, devido às lágrimas insistentes que teimavam em cair.

O meio vampiro suspirou e sua mão fechou-se completamente em torno da Shikon no Tama. Voltou para perto de Kagome e mesmo sob todos os protestos da menina sentou-se ao seu lado e puxou as mãos dela depositando a jóia entre elas.

Kagome olhou para o rapaz sem conseguir entender nada. Queria falar, mas simplesmente sua voz fugira por ele estar tão próximo. A morena não conseguia entender o motivo pelo qual não conseguia afastá-lo. O porque, mesmo ele sendo quem era, sentir o bem estar que sentia quando ele estava por perto. A razão pela qual, mesmo ele tendo mentido, seu coração resolvia acelerar daquele jeito incontrolável.

– Não irei aceitar – Inuyasha disse lentamente. – Você está muito nervosa. Precisamos conversar com calma.

– Conversar com calma? – Kagome gritou exasperada encolhendo-se e encostado-se a parede para assim manter uma distância "segura" de Inuyasha. – Não era isso que você queria, _Sétimo_? Não queria essa maldita jóia e assim se livrar de mim!

Inuyasha balançou levemente a cabeça, mas não desviou o olhar nem um momento dos olhos da menina.

– Eu sei que você não quer entregar a jóia – Inuyasha disse tentando aparentar uma calma que nem de longe sentia. – É a única lembrança do seu pai.

– Como se você se importasse com isso! – Kagome exclamou com a voz esganiçada.

Inuyasha novamente ficou em silêncio enquanto apenas fazia um aceno com a cabeça. Fechou os olhos e lentamente, como da outra vez, sua aparência foi se transformando, e logo ele abandonara completamente sua forma humana, ganhando as feições duras do meio vampiro que era.

– Está com medo? – ele perguntou com voz suave.

– O que você acha? – Kagome retrucou tentando manter a voz firme.

– Não deveria ter – Inuyasha disse levantando e indo até o espelho, mas a imagem que era refletida não era a de um meio vampiro, e sim sua forma humana, um rapaz comum de vinte anos. – Os outros não têm a imagem refletida. Aliás, eu sou totalmente diferente deles, em tudo. Não é porque eu tenho essa forma que sou um mostro, não gosto de ser um vampiro, não sou assim porque quero ou escolhi. Achei que você já me conhecesse um pouco, deveria saber que aquele que realmente sou é este – ele disse colocando uma das mãos sobre o espelho e observando com tristeza a imagem.

Kagome não conseguia entender onde Inuyasha estava querendo chegar, mas notou a tristeza no olhar dele. Nunca havia visto aquela expressão no rosto de Inuyasha. Parecia que naquele momento ele havia resolvido abandonar toda a imagem de forte que construíra para si, e aquilo definitivamente estava a deixando muito confusa.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de pensar em qualquer outra coisa Inuyasha se aproximou e sentou-se novamente na cama. Kagome recuaria mais, mas já estava totalmente colada contra a parede.

– Você está querendo me enlouquecer? – Kagome perguntou em um fio de voz.

– Você disse que eu não me importo com os seus sentimentos – Inuyasha continuou e se aproximou mais e levou a mão ao rosto de Kagome para tirar algumas mechas que lhe caiam sobre o rosto. – Mas eu lhe garanto que me importo muito mais do que _você_ pensa e muito mais do que _eu_ gostaria.

Kagome teria dito alguma coisa se conseguisse encontrar a voz. Sentia os dedos de Inuyasha deslizando por sua pele, e tremia involuntariamente por sentir aquele carinho – meio fora de hora, era verdade. O que estava acontecendo? Por que não conseguia afastá-lo?

– Inuyasha... – Kagome murmurou, mas o meio vampiro a impediu de continuar, roçando, inesperadamente, seus lábios no dela.

_Olá! "Se escondendo atrás do Sesshoumaru" Eu sei! Fui má! rs rs Mas, acontece que esse capítulo estava enorme (com 20 páginas!) e eu achei que iria ficar cansativo demais para todos lerem, e a Palas Lis me aconselhou a quebrar o capítulo nessa parte... "Se esconde de novo" Mas, vejam pelo lado bom, eu não demorei três meses para atualizar he he he Então obrigada a Lis e a Pri pelo help básico com esses capítulos. _

_Infelizmente o site colocou uma nova norma proibindo que os autores continuem respondendo reviews nos capítulos (eu realmente não sei o porquê disso), então eu estarei respondendo as reviews a partir de agora via e-mail ou orkut,então quer for deixar review anônimo informe seu e-mail correto para que eu possa responder, se não quiser resposta é só não deixar o e-mail. Mas, acho que essa é uma das formas dos autores interagirem com os leitores. _

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo_

_Beijos e até o próximo_

_Bianca Potter_


	13. Aquele que realmente sou Parte II

**Capítulo 12 – Aquele que realmente sou – Parte II**

Kagome arregalou os olhos e levantou as mãos para empurrá-lo, mas Inuyasha foi mais rápido e segurou os punhos dela com força, prendendo-os com força contra a parede.

Ela sentia-se acuada diante dele, e não tinha forças para impedir que ele continuasse. Queria gritar, pedir ajuda, mas quando entreabriu os lábios sentiu a língua quente e úmida do meio vampiro adentrar em sua boca e começar uma procura insistente pela sua, percebeu que fugir, ou mesmo tentar se esquivar não era uma opção válida, pois querendo ou não também desejava aquele beijo.

Tentava resistir, mas não conseguia, acabou se entregando e fechando os olhos no segundo seguinte.

Aos poucos Inuyasha foi soltando os pulsos dela, mas só a deixou livre por completo quando teve certeza de que ela não iria fugir. Kagome, por sua vez, não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer, e segurou com força os cabelos prateados de Inuyasha entre seus dedos trêmulos, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu que ele mordiscava levemente seu lábio inferior antes de mudar de posição e de voltar a beijá-la com mais ardor.

Estava fazendo uma loucura. Kagome tinha plena consciência de que iria se arrepender profundamente do que estava fazendo, mas como resistir? Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, estava gostando senti-lo tão perto de si, a beijando, a tocando, sentir seus batimentos baterem descompassados junto com os dele, isso até a fazia achar que ele podia escutar seu coração bater num ritmo tão frenético.

Havia se sentido traída quando Inuyasha revelara sua verdadeira face, e claro que um ódio incontrolável se apoderara do seu coração. Quando viu Inuyasha pela primeira vez sentira um estranho frio na espinha, ele era bonito, não podia negar que era, e simpatizara com ele por tê-la salvado, mas logo depois ele começara com ironias e provocações, e acabou ficando com raiva do rapaz.

Mas Inuyasha estava sempre por perto, e sem que Kagome percebesse foi fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido, e não era apenas de raiva, era algo mais, muito mais sério.

"_O que você está fazendo comigo!", _Kagome perguntou sentindo o calor lhe consumir por completo._ "Como fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você!"_

Não! Não queria! Não podia sentir aquilo, era um sentimento forte, mais forte que tudo, que todos os sentimentos que possuía, mas Kagome iria lutar contra aquele sentimento arrebatador, iria resistir. Mas, iria começar a lutar contra o que sentia depois que aquele beijo terminasse.

O mundo parecia ter parado de girar ao seu redor. Kagome só conseguia sentir o turbilhão de sensações que os toques de Inuyasha lhe proporcionavam. Não conseguiu conter um gemido quando sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem rapidamente suas costas, parando, e subindo novamente.

A morena começou a arriscar. Levou uma das mãos até aquelas orelhinhas estranhas que lhe haviam chamado atenção quando o viu transformado pela primeira vez, e as tocou levemente, e ficou um pouco assustada quando as orelhas do vampiro se contraíram rapidamente, como se ele não tivesse gostado do toque, mas logo percebeu que aquela reação demonstrava exatamente o oposto.

Inuyasha a apertou com mais força contra o próprio corpo temendo que de uma hora para outra ela "acordasse" e escapasse. Não iria permitir. Agora que finalmente tomara coragem de fazer o que queria desde da primeira vez em que se encontraram. Percebeu, então, que entre um beijo e outro Kagome sorria, como se estivesse em um sonho, e o pior – ou melhor, o meio vampiro não sabia responder – Kagome aprendia rápido e logo sentiu as mãozinhas dela deslizarem suavemente para baixo de sua blusa, arranhando levemente seu abdômen. Ele suspirou com o toque ousado, e fez uma nova investida com a língua para "castigá-la" pelo suspiro roubado.

Cada movimento fazia com que a mente de Inuyasha começasse a abusar de sua imaginação, e definitivamente ele começava a suar frio pensando em como poderiam acabar caso não tomasse a iniciativa de interromper aquilo tudo.

Mas ele não queria.

Ao contrário! A desejava, a queria mais e mais. Muito mais do que pudera imaginar. O aroma de vinha que o corpo dela exalava começava a deixá-lo embriagado e ansioso por mais. Queria senti-la de todas as formas que um homem e uma mulher eram capazes. Queria misturar seu calor ao dela, e fazer com que seus batimentos acelerados chegassem a um ponto comum, e assim se transformassem em um único ser.

Mas Kagome ainda não estava pronta. Aquele era apenas o primeiro beijo dela, e Inuyasha não queria assustá-la. Por isso a afastou tentando ser o mais carinhoso possível.

Quando se separam Kagome ainda manteve os olhos fechados como se não quisesse acordar, mas ao perceber o que havia feito levou as mãos a boca e fitou Inuyasha com profunda indignação no olhar.

Saltou da cama e ficou andando de um lado para o outro parecendo procurar as palavras para começar a brigar com ele, mas quando voltou a fitá-lo ficou completamente desarmada ao ver o sorriso que Inuyasha mantinha nos lábios. Ele nunca havia sorrido de uma forma tão espontânea.

– Não foi tão ruim assim beijar um vampiro, foi? – ele perguntou com seu habitual tom de ironia.

Kagome grunhiu se perguntando porque chegara a pensar que ele seria gentil.

– Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso, seu estúpido! – ela berrou como resposta.

Decididamente, por mais que Kagome secretamente ansiasse – e não admitisse nem para si mesma – pelas carícias e pelos beijos daquele homem que estava bem à sua frente, sabia que Inuyasha havia escolhido o pior momento para demonstrar seus sentimentos – se é que era isso que o moreno estava fazendo. Sentia uma vontade louca de se render, mas sua cabeça parecia lhe alertar para ficar na defensiva, e era isso que fazia a menina juntar forças para se esquivar de Inuyasha, embora nem ela soubesse como conseguia ainda rejeitá-lo:

– Eu não senti absolutamente **nada**. N-A-DA! E agora vê se me deixa em paz, fica com a Shikon no Tama e esquece que um dia você me conheceu. Pra mim chega! – a menina exclamou marchando porta afora.

Inuyasha ficara completamente sem ação. Por mais que esperasse uma atitude negativa da parte de Kagome, jamais imaginara em momento algum que aquelas palavras lhe machucariam tanto, que aquelas palavras teria o poder de comprimir seu coração dentro de seu peito, fazendo-o se sentir pequenininho e ao mesmo tempo tão indefeso, tão sem argumentos.

Será que Kagome era tão importante assim em sua vida? Ele não sabia dizer ao certo quando foi que começara a notá-la de uma forma diferente. Talvez depois da primeira briga, ou então, talvez desde sempre.

Ma só fato é que não suportava olhar para ela e ver seus olhos castanhos brilharem de uma forma diferente da habitual. Sempre brilharam de alegria, e agora tudo o que podia perceber era a frustração e a mágoa estampada nas íris dos olhos de Kagome. Não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer, como fazer, como dizer.

Será que deveria deixá-la ir embora, ou seguir seu coração, que desde a morte de Kikyou, desconhecia o sentido do amor?

* * *

Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para o outro em seus aposentos no covil dos vampiros. Estava furioso e com certeza descontaria metade de sua ira no primeiro que aparecesse na sua frente.

Quem Miroku pensava que era para paralisar o tempo daquela forma? Quando vivia no covil Gentil jamais tivera coragem de desafiar os demais. Definitivamente Inuyasha não era uma boa companhia para ninguém, até o pacifico Miroku, andava colocando seus caninos a mostra!

Mas pelo menos Sesshoumaru agora tinha certeza de que dá próxima vez que se encontrassem a vitória seria sua. Miroku não teria como usar seu dom novamente, era um dos dons mais poderosos era verdade, mas que só podia ser usado uma vez por mês, e Miroku esgotara essa vez. Inuyasha, ainda fraco e sem dom nenhum, não teria como se defender.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru... – o vampiro estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não ouviu Jaken o chamando.

Não queria ninguém em seu quarto, por isso quando percebeu que Jaken o chamava continuou andando de um lado para o outro fingindo não se importar com que o criado tinha a dizer.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru... – ele chamou novamente.

– Diga logo o que quer e suma daqui! – Sesshoumaru retrucou entre os dentes.

– A menina que o senhor mandou vigiar – Jaken começou a dizer aos gaguejos. – Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa.

Sesshoumaru parou de andar. Mandara Jaken vigiar a menina que Kagura atacara para evitar que a vampira fizesse algo com a jovem novamente, mas pelo visto, teria que interferir naquela história novamente.

– Eu estava vigiando, meu senhor – Jaken continuou entrando timidamente no quarto e batendo a porta levemente atrás de si. – Mas ela foi com uma mulher para um hospital, e eu não gosto de hospitais... Não quero ter que ficar lá!

– Você é uma criatura inútil, Jaken – Sesshoumaru falou friamente. – Sabem quem é a mulher que estava com ela?

– Não senhor... – Jaken disse em um murmúrio já esperando algum tipo de punição por não poder informar o que seu senhor desejava saber. – Parece que alguém da família. Talvez tia ou mãe.

– Procure Kagura – Sesshoumaru disse autoritário. – Se não pode vigiar a menina então fique atento aos movimentos daquela vampira!

– S-sim senhor – Jaken disse precipitando-se rapidamente para fora do quarto.

Sesshoumaru logo voltou a refazer seus passos pelo quarto. Não entendia bem a razão pela qual não queria que Kagura fizesse mal a menina. Nunca fora de se preocupar com ninguém antes. A única coisa que o vampiro pensou no momento era que uma menina com olhos tão ingênuos não poderia sofrer, e se ele pudesse evitaria qualquer tipo de sofrimento que ela tivesse.

* * *

Inuyasha hesitou por alguns instantes, por alguma razão estava receoso de ir atrás Kagome e de lhe dizer tudo o que estava sentindo, e tudo que o aturdia naquele momento, mas precisava ser mais racional, embora soubesse que a razão e a emoção são dois viajantes que nunca ficam juntos no mesmo albergue: sempre que um chega, o outro parte, mas Inuyasha sabia que devia pensar com a razão:

– Que racional, que nada! – ele exclamou marchando não menos impetuoso que Kagome e a alcançando quase no meio da rua.

– Você vem comigo e é agora! – ele anunciou de uma maneira imponente e com uma voz altiva, ao mesmo tempo em que arrastava Kagome de volta para o prédio, sob seus protestos não muito delicados, que iam desde gritos, até mordidas, e até mesmo tentativas de pontapés, ela só conseguiu parar de fazer escândalo quando quase bateu sua cabeça em um poste.

– Você me machucou! – a morena sussurrou massageando seu braço que estava ligeiramente vermelho.

– Oh, coitadinha, estou morrendo de pena. – Inuyasha disse como se não se importasse. Segurou o pulso dela com mais força e a puxou de volta para o apartamento para conversarem sem ter o risco de que nenhum visinho intrometido ouvisse a conversa.

– Você é um grosso, um estúpido que só pensa em você mesmo e em mais ninguém. Não liga se o mundo estiver acabando, desde que você tenha seu lugar garantido ao sol. Sabe o que você é? **UM EGOÍSTA**! – Kagome esbravejou tentando observar atentamente a reação do moreno.

– Bem, pelo menos você está gritando novamente, então é um sinal de que já está melhor – Inuyasha disse parecendo estar satisfeito. Fechou os olhos e momentos depois estava na sua forma humana novamente. Enlaçou a menina pela cintura e sorriu ao ver que ela não conseguia se soltar. – Eu só quero que me diga que estava mentindo quando disse que não sentiu nada quando te beijei. Admita!

– _Grosso_ – Kagome resmungou. – _Convencido... Estúpido... Idiota..._

Inuyasha soltou uma longa gargalhada, e passou os dedos lentamente pelos lábios avermelhados dela sentindo vontade de beijá-la de novo, mas Kagome merecia uma explicação por isso afastou-se dela e ficou de costas pensando bem no que falar.

– Perdoe-me – ele disse por fim. – Eu sei que não deveria ter mentido para você, mas eu não queria te envolver nessa história. Não queria que você se machucasse, como já aconteceu com outras pessoas que cruzaram o meu caminho.

Kagome ficou quieta. Inuyasha estava pedindo perdão? Ou ainda estava dormindo e tendo um sonho muito louco, ou então haviam seqüestrado o verdadeiro Inuyasha e colocado outro no lugar!

– Eu não sou um vampiro completo e por isso os outros me detestam – Inuyasha disse com um sorriso frio nos lábios, possivelmente lembrando de um por um dos "amigos". – Minha mãe era humana, e meu pai um vampiro, quando eles se conheceram meu pai parou de se alimentar de sangue de humanos, foi definhando aos poucos, e não resistiu por muito tempo. Meu irmão, Sesshoumaru, sempre jogou na minha cara que eu sou o culpado pela morte do nosso pai.

– E sua mãe? – Kagome perguntou em um murmúrio.

– Morreu quando eu ainda era criança – Inuyasha falou balançando levemente os ombros. – Ela ficou muito triste quando meu pai desapareceu deste mundo, acho que não suportou. E eu acabei indo morar com aqueles vampiros... Um bando de sanguessugas! Nunca gostei deles, acho que nem eles próprios se suportam. O único em quem sempre confiei foi Miroku porque ele não virou vampiro por vontade própria e também odeia o clã.

– Miroku? – Kagome repetiu confusa.

– Você não viu, mas foi ele quem nos salvou do frio de Sesshoumaru – Inuyasha disse virando-se para olhar a menina que mantinha um olhar assustado no rosto. – Ele é o vampiro Gentil, e controla o tempo. Eu sou Sétimo, o último vampiro que se uniu ao grupo.

– Miroku é um vampiro... Você também! – Kagome murmurou nervosa andando de um lado para o outro. – É muita coisa! Eu não acreditava nem em vampiros e agora... E Inuyasha! Você mentiu para mim! Desde o primeiro o momento, omitiu que era um vampiro!

– Eu não tinha opção. Eu não queria que você se aproximasse demais de mim, e não imaginei que fosse não fosse fazer tanta resistência para entregar a jóia, fui levando para ver onde as coisas iriam chegar, quando eu iria contar a verdade Sesshoumaru apareceu, e não consegui me controlar. Realmente, eu sou um vampiro, mas não era isso que eu queria e definitivamente não é o que eu realmente sou – Inuyasha falou segurando Kagome levemente pelo pulso para não deixa-la sair do quarto novamente antes de ouvir tudo que ele tinha para dizer.

– Não adianta, Inuyasha! – Kagome exclamou livrando-se das mãos dele. – Eu não confio mais em você! Quer realmente que eu escute isso e acredite que você está me dizendo a verdade? Que você não quer ser um vampiro!

– Estou falando a verdade, se você não quer acreditar não posso fazer absolutamente nada – Inuyasha disse muito aborrecido uma vez que estava se expondo diante dela, muito mais do que já havia feito com qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo com Kikyou.

– Você me enganou, Inuyasha! – Kagome gritou revoltada. – Diz que tentou me proteger, mas só o que fez foi me ferir mais! Você tem noção do que eu senti quando vi você se transformando? Aposto que nem passou pela sua cabeça! Você só queria lutar com o seu irmão... Pior que isso, você queria matá-lo! Eu vi isso no seu olhar! E você ainda não quer que eu tenha medo de você? Além do mais, eu sinto que você não está sendo totalmente sincero comigo! Há pontos que ainda são obscuros e você não vai explicar mesmo que eu pergunte! – exclamou com um olhar de profunda indignação.

– Você não sabe o que eu passei para me julgar, não sabe o que eu também sofri durante todo esse tempo e se diz que eu ainda escondo alguns fatos por que não tenta perguntar e ver o que eu irei responder? – Inuyasha retrucou sarcasticamente.

– Quem é Kikyou? – ela falou em um fôlego só e Inuyasha desviou o olhar imaginando que ela poderia ter perguntado qualquer coisa menos aquilo. – Viu só! Você não me falou toda a verdade! Você fez parte do clã dos vampiros, e só se afastou deles porque teve alguma razão! A tal de Kikyou teve alguma coisa a ver com isso?

Inuyasha não respondeu. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro pensando no que dizer a ela, mas Kagome não parecia disposta esperar que ele terminasse de se decidir, virou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta.

– Quando você estiver realmente querendo me contar toda a verdade pode me procurar – ela disse antes de sair.

Inuyasha largou-se na cama sentindo-se completamente atordoado. O que poderia fazer? Sabia que seria difícil, mas não esperava que fosse tanto! E o pior? Por que beijara Kagome? Apenas para complicar mais ainda a situação.

_Olá! Eu ia publicar este capítulo só sábado, mas se eu o lesse mais uma vez ia acabar reescrevendo tudo e pra naum ter mais essa tentação resolvi publicar. Eu estou preocupada com o q vcs acharam desse capítulos (principalmente da cena do beijo) .Só espero não ter decepcionado muitas pessoas, acho que cena de beijo não é muito meu forte. _

_Fiz o possível para responder todas as reviews por e-mail e agradeço a quem eu não consegui entrar em contato, muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews. _

_Até o próximo capitulo_

_Bianca Potter _


	14. Uma proposta para Rin

**Capítulo 13 – Uma proposta para Rin**

Inuyasha continuou encarando o teto enquanto pensava no que fazer. Não podia simplesmente contar _toda _verdade a Kagome. Ela iria ficar com mais raiva e não o perdoaria nunca. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-la sozinha por um tempo para que assim ela pudesse acreditar e aceitar o que ele contara.

Mas, por mais que tivesse motivos para ficar nervoso, Inuyasha não conseguia parar de pensar em como ela negara ter sentido alguma coisa quando a beijou. Percebera que ela havia gostado, mais que isso, sentira como Kagome ansiava por um novo movimento, uma nova atitude dele.

"_Droga!", _Inuyasha praguejou mentalmente. Tinha que acabar com aquela **brincadeira** de uma vez!

* * *

Kagome soltou um longo e pesado suspiro enquanto fechava a porta do quarto. Ouvira Inuyasha largando-se na cama, pelo menos dessa vez tinha certeza de que ele não iria atrás dela novamente, mas Kagome sabia que Inuyasha não a seguiria novamente, estava claro que havia coisas que ele não queria explicar.

"_Kikyou...", _Kagome repetiu mentalmente. Quem deveria ter sido e qual a importância que essa mulher havia tido na vida de Inuyasha? Pelo pouco que vira só podia ter certeza de que quem quer que ela tivesse sido, era de muita importância para ele.

"_Mas eu lhe garanto que me importo muito mais do que você pensa e muito mais do que eu gostaria", _Inuyasha dissera. Mas será que realmente estava falando a verdade? Importava-se tanto quanto dizia? Talvez não, uma vez que não tivera coragem suficiente para contar tudo. Com certeza, Kikyou era mais importante para ele.

– Você prometeu, Miroku! – Kagome franziu levemente o cenho ao ouvir a voz de Sango. Aproximou-se e viu os dois conversando na sala. Sango andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Miroku estava largado no sofá parecendo exausto.

Kagome, então, lembrou-se que Inuyasha contara que Miroku usara seu dom para salvá-los, então deveria ser esse o motivo do cansaço.

– Eu sei que prometi – Miroku falou em um tom quase inaudível. – Mas realmente estou muito cansado, preciso dormir um pouco.

– O que você andou fazendo para estar tão cansado? – Sango perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

– Eu prometo que conto tudo, Sango – Miroku disse pacientemente. – Peço apenas um tempo. Além disso, Kagome está esperando – ele acrescentou olhando para onde Kagome se mantinha observando os dois discretamente.

– Desculpem, eu não... não queria... – Kagome começou a falar sem graça, mas Sango foi até a amiga rapidamente e a abraçou.

– Como você está? – ela perguntou preocupada. – Eu queria ter ajudado, mas Miroku não deixou, me mandou ir até a sua casa para falar com a sua mãe.

– Fez bem então – Kagome disse tentando sorrir. – Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

– E Inuyasha? – Miroku perguntou fazendo com que o rosto de Kagome ganhasse um tom mais avermelhado.

– No quarto – ela apressou-se em responder e dirigiu-se até a porta antes que Miroku resolvesse fazer outras perguntas sobre o que acontecera realmente. – Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem também, irei para casa, e, por favor, diga ao Inuyasha que não quero vê-lo.

Miroku estreitou levemente os olhos, mas não precisou pensar muito para concluir que haviam brigado novamente. Era lógico que eles iriam brigar. Kagome devia estar muito aborrecida por Inuyasha não ter contado a verdade desde o começo. E agora ela devia saber quem eles eram, e isso definitivamente não era muito bom.

– Não se preocupe – Miroku falou por fim. – Inuyasha vai te deixar pensar.

Kagome balançou levemente a cabeça e puxou Sango para fora do apartamento antes que ela tivesse tempo de reclamar e pedir explicações.

Já começava a anoitecer e só o que Kagome desejava era uma boa e longa noite de sono – de preferência sem sonhos.

* * *

Rin acordou sobressaltada. Olhou assustada para os lados em busca daqueles olhos vermelhos que via constantemente em seus pesadelos, mas não havia ninguém nos corredores do hospital. Aquilo era até estranho, normalmente estava sempre chegando algum novo paciente ou então alguma enfermeira estava passando quase correndo por ali para atender a algum chamado. Mas, estranhamente, estava tudo calmo.

Ainda sentindo as pernas um pouco trêmulas, levantou e foi até a maquina de café expresso.

"_Até quando terei que ficar aqui, senhor?"_, ela se perguntou colocando uma moeda na maquina. Sentia-se só. Não havia ninguém da família a quem recorrer. A mãe fora expulsa de casa quando engravidara de Rin, e eram praticamente apenas as duas. Havia um tio que a ajudava, mas justamente quando Rin mais precisava dele, este estava em uma viajem para a China e a jovem não tinha a menor idéia de como encontrá-lo e avisá-lo do que acontecia. Havia ligado mais cedo para a Sra. Higurashi pedindo que avisasse a Kagome que fosse até o hospital, mas até aquele momento a amiga ainda não havia dado notícias.

Rin precisava conversar com alguém, precisava de apoio e se fosse a ajuda de Kagome com certeza seria melhor. Precisava entender o que estava acontecendo. O motivo pelo qual aquela vampira tocara no nome da amiga, dissera que ela sabia de algo... E saber se Kagome poderia lhe dizer quem era aquele homem que a salvara, aquele homem de cabelos prateados e olhos tão tristes.

Desde cedo Rin não conseguira parar de pensar em Sesshoumaru.

Teria ido procurar Kagome para que ela lhe explicasse tudo, mas quando chegou Rin encontrou a mãe desfalecida. Desesperada a menina ligou para o hospital e até aquele momento estava esperando por alguma notícia. Ninguém lhe dizia nada. Nenhum médico sabia dizer que doença a mãe de Rin tinha. E a pobre menina permanecia naquela angústia.

Ela continuou andando de um lado para o outro enquanto bebia o resto do café. A hora já estava bastante avançada e começava a esfriar, e Rin não estava muito bem vestida para agüentar uma noite inteira sozinha em um hospital.

Ela se aproximou da janela e ficou tentando ver alguma coisa no breu que estava lá fora. Um vento frio agitou as folhas das árvores, mas Rin permaneceu onde estava, e não olhava para a entrada do hospital, mas sim para o telhado do prédio ao lado.

"_Uma pessoa?", _pensou confusa. Apertou os olhos tentando ver quem era louco o suficiente para estar naquele lugar a uma hora daquelas, mas era impossível ver alguma coisa.

Rin sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha. Seria um vampiro? Aquela vampira voltara para terminar o que não havia conseguido? Para completar a maré de sustos pelo qual a menina estava passando, as luzes do hospital começaram a falhar, iam e voltavam a todo o momento. A jovem teria gritado se tivesse voz. Ela olhou novamente para o telhado do prédio e viu a pessoa – sabe-se lá como – passando para o telhado do hospital.

Só poderia ser um vampiro!

Rin deu alguns passos para trás se perguntando o motivo pelo qual tudo resolvera acontecer tudo de uma só vez: a doença da mãe, os vampiros... Sesshoumaru. E novamente seus pensamentos a levavam até aquele misterioso rapaz.

Mas ela não tinha tempo para pensar nele naquele momento. Havia algo muito errado. Rin se afastou da janela e foi até a recepção procurando por alguém, mas nenhuma enfermeira estava por ali. Resolveu então voltar o quarto da mãe, e ver se encontrava alguém pelo caminho. Chamou o elevador, mas assim que a porta se abriu Rin não conseguiu conter um grito de pavor.

Todos lá dentro estavam congelados! Com iguais expressões de desespero e medo. Quem havia feito aquilo? Será que aquelas pessoas estariam mortas?

– Mãe... – Rin murmurou desesperada temendo pelo que poderia ter acontecido com a senhora.

Deu meia volta e mesmo sabendo que seria uma longa subida, foi usando as escadas. No entanto, quando chegou no andar do quarto da mãe, a menina parou e ficou ponderando em ir até o telhado do hospital e ver quem estava lá. Se realmente fosse um vampiro provavelmente havia sido ele que congelara as pessoas no elevador. Rin _precisava_ descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Era uma loucura ir até lá em cima.Sabia que poderia estar assinando sua sentença de morte. Mas havia algo mais forte que a fazia continuar. Ela abriu a porta com cuidado, pois era estranho estar aberta e não existir ninguém por ali também para impedi-la.

Quando chegou lá em cima, no entanto, Rin não viu absolutamente ninguém. Nenhuma alma viva... Ou nenhum vampiro, o que quer que fosse que andasse pulando os telhados dos prédios.

Seria apenas sua imaginação? Era bem capaz. Andava passando por tantas coisas que talvez sua mente estivesse começando a enganá-la. Queria tanto reencontrar Sesshoumaru que talvez começasse a imaginá-lo em todos os lugares.

Ela passou as mãos em torno da cintura sentindo uma vontade maluca de chorar. Mas precisava ser forte. Lágrimas naquele momento não adiantariam de nada, deixariam a mãe apenas mais nervosa.

– Não deveria andar sozinha por aí a essa hora – uma voz disse atrás dela fazendo com que Rin gritasse e pulasse para trás de susto. – Nunca se sabe quem pode estar a meio a escuridão.

– Quem... Quem está aí? – a menina exclamou tentando manter a voz o mais firme possível. – Foi você que congelou as pessoas no elevador?

– Sim – Sesshoumaru respondeu saindo das sombras e Rin perdeu toda a postura defensiva que armara ao vê-lo. Os olhos dourados do vampiro brilhavam com tal intensidade ao fitá-la, que Rin sentia que ele poderia ver muito além de seu rosto, observava diretamente sua alma.

– Por quê...? – Rin murmurou com a voz fraca.

– Eles não estão mortos, se é isso que teme – Sesshoumaru falou com indiferença. – Assim que amanhecer, todos voltarão ao normal.

Rin não conseguiu conter um suspiro de alívio. Claro que isso não explicava o motivo pelo qual Sesshoumaru congelara aquelas pessoas, mas era um alívio saber que ficariam todos bem.

A menina continuou em silêncio, sem ter a menor idéia do que fazer. Tinha mil perguntas para fazer, mas sua voz ainda estava perdida em algum lugar. Aliás, Rin não conseguia nem erguer a cabeça para encará-lo.

– Está com medo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou e Rin tremeu ao ouvir o som dos passos dele cada vez mais próximos.

– Assustada não – Rin disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Apenas confusa. Não consigo entender o motivo pelo qual você está aqui.

– Aquela mulher... – Sesshoumaru continuou sem nem pensar em responder o que Rin queria saber. – Qual o grau de parentesco que vocês tem?

– Ela é minha mãe – Rin respondeu em um murmúrio. – Não me disseram ainda o que ela tem, mas tenho medo que seja algo grave, eu não tenho como custear qualquer tipo de tratamento.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada. Rin mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto, sem que pudesse controlar, uma lágrima despencasse dos seus olhos. Precisava tanto de _alguém_ com quem pudesse compartilhar aquela dor que sentia. Ela ficou tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que Sesshoumaru estava parado a sua frente agora.

– É coração – Sesshoumaru disse de repente.

– O quê? – Rin falou confusa.

– O coração de sua mãe está fraco – esclareceu ele.

– Como você sabe...? – Rin indagou levantando a cabeça rapidamente, com os olhos arregalados e assustados.

– Posso ouvi-lo bater daqui – Sesshoumaru respondeu indiferente. – _Muito _fraco, mas ainda ouço.

Rin balançou a cabeça não conseguindo acreditar no que ele dizia. Conhecia bem a mãe, ela ia ao médico com freqüência e nunca demonstrara ter qualquer tipo de problema cardíaco. Rin sentiu sua angústia aumentar com o pensamento de que ela precisaria de uma operação ou até mesmo de um transplante, não tinha condições financeiras para tal coisa além do que a mãe poderia não agüentar esperar muito tempo.

– Eu posso ajudá-la – Sesshouramu disse com a voz estranhamente bem mais suave. Rin o encarou sem conseguir crer no que ouvia. – Posso curá-la.

– Você faria isso? – Rin perguntou emocionada.

– Mas irei pedir algo em troca – Sesshoumaru continuou fazendo com que o sorriso de Rin desaparecesse.

– O que você quiser eu farei! – ela exclamou desesperada e agora não conseguia mais controlar que as lágrimas despencassem dos seus olhos.

Sesshoumaru segurou o queixo dela e a fitou demoradamente. Rin estremeceu completamente, o rosto dele estava tão próximo que Rin podia observar todas as suas características, além disso, os dedos dele eram macios, mas ao mesmo tempo frios.

– Tem certeza? – o vampiro perguntou.

– Minha mãe é mais importante que tudo, ela é única pessoa que tenho, não posso perdê-la – Rin respondeu com convicção.

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se um pouco mais, tanto que Rin podia sentir a respiração tranqüila e lenta dele bem próximo ao seu pescoço e fechou os olhos desejando senti-lo ainda mais próximo.

– Quero que se torne _vampira_... – ele murmurou com a voz rouca bem próximo a orelha dela.

_Olá! Estou imaginando as reações de vocês ao terminarem de ler esse capítulo. He he Já estou vendo as reviews indignadas, desculpe-me, mas eu não resisti em terminar o capitulo nessa parte. Eu sei que ele ficou curtíssimo em relação aos outros que eu escrevi, mas ele realmente saiu do jeitinho que eu queria. _

_Eu não tive tempo de responder as reviews passadas por e-mail. Perdoem-me, mas estou atolada de trabalhos da faculdade, mas podem acreditar que eu li cada review e me diverti muito com as coisas que vocês escrevem. Essa semana agora eu terei mais tempo então irei responder tudo, ok?_

_Fiquei muito feliz de saber que gostaram da cena do beijo. Eu sou meio exigente comigo mesma, por isso demoro para gostar de alguma coisa que eu escrevi, mas se vocês gostaram então valeu a pena o tempo que eu fiquei na frente do pc tentando encaixar tudo._

_Muitos beijos!_

_Bianca Potter _


	15. Mais frio do que gelo?

**Capitulo 14 – Mais frio do que gelo?**

– POR QUE NÃO ME FALOU LOGO QUE A MÃE DA RIN ESTÁ INTERNADA! – Kagome gritou correndo de um lado para o outro do quarto, tentando, em vão, encontrar o celular que estava perdido em algum lugar daquela bagunça.

– Você chegou com uma expressão tão cansada que eu achei melhor não te preocupar, querida – a Sra. Higurashi falou com a voz branda. – Não fique tão nervosa. Não vai ajudar em nada se aparecer no hospital assim.

– Eu sei, mas a Rin deve estar desesperada, precisando de alguém, e nem eu nem a Sango estamos lá com ela em um momento como esse – Kagome exclamou finalmente encontrando o aparelho que – sabe-se lá como – havia ido parar embaixo da cama.

– Tente se acalmar – a senhora disse tranqüilamente. Kagome revirou os olhos sem entender como a mãe conseguia se manter tão calma em um momento como aquele. – Kouga está lá embaixo lhe esperando para acompanhá-la.

– Perfeito! Eu ainda tenho que agüentar o encosto – Kagome resmungou aborrecida.

– Não fale assim de Kouga, ele é um pouco desastrado, mas é um bom rapaz – a senhora disse fazendo com que Kagome revirasse os olhos, enquanto murmurava um "Claro!", mas não chegou a retrucar, não sabia o que Kouga havia feito, mas definitivamente conseguira conquistar a confiança da Sra. Higurashi.

Depois de quinze minutos os dois já estavam a caminho do hospital. Kagome "marchava" apressada um pouco mais à frente, e Kouga ia apenas observando-a.

– O que mãe da sua amiga tem? – ele perguntou na tentativa de iniciar uma conversa.

– Como é que eu vou saber, Kouga? – Kagome exclamou irritada. – Minha mãe fez o _belo _favor de só me dar o recado da Rin hoje de manhã.

– Você está mais aborrecida do que o normal – Kouga comentou erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas. – Tenho certeza que esse estresse todo não é só por causa da sua amiga.

– Eu tive o desprazer de conhecer mais uma pessoa do seu "maravilhoso" clã – Kagome falou num fôlego só. – Por que vocês não combinam logo de uma vez de aparecer todos lá em casa para um chá? Assim me poupam os sustos!

– Quem foi que apareceu? – Kouga perguntou segurando o braço de Kagome, e fazendo com que ela parasse de andar para poder fitá-la. – Você se machucou?

– Eu estou bem – Kagome disse após um suspiro de cansaço. – O vampiro não queria nada comigo, parece que nem lembrou que a Shikon no Tama existe. Ele queria "falar" com Inuyasha, que aliás, também é um vampiro e me escondeu. Não vou me surpreender se alguma das minhas amigas aparecer na minha frente dizendo que também é uma vampira.

Kouga não disse nada, apenas continuou fitando Kagome bastante preocupado. Justamente no dia em que tivera que resolver alguns assuntos para Espelho, Sesshoumaru encontrara Inuyasha. Deveria ter estado ao lado de Kagome naquele momento.

– Aposto que aquele idiota do Sétimo nem lembrou de você – Kouga disse entre os dentes. – Quando ele e Inverno se encontram só pensam em lutar!

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso – Kagome murmurou desviando o olhar. – Vamos logo. Quero ver como Rin está.

Quando chegaram, Kagome pediu a Kouga que ficasse esperando na recepção enquanto iria até o quarto da mãe de Rin para conversar com a amiga. A menina entrou e viu a amiga sentada ao lado da cama da senhora que dormia profundamente.

– Rin... – Kagome falou aproximando-se com cautela para não assustá-la.

– Ka...Kagome – Rin murmurou com um pouco de dificuldade assim que o rosto da amiga entrou em foco.

– Desculpe-me, não deveria ter te acordado – Kagome disse ajoelhando-se diante da amiga e segurando as mãos dela entre as suas. – Minha mãe só deu o recado hoje de manhã.

– Tudo bem – Rin disse com a voz fraca. – Está tudo bem agora.

– Mesmo? – Kagome perguntou franzindo a testa. – Você está tão pálida.

– Eu não dormi quase nada – Rin murmurou tentando sorrir para não preocupá-la, mas percebeu que Kagome não ficou muito convencida.

A garota bem que gostaria de contar tudo que acontecera, mas até mesmo para ela ainda havia pontos obscuros da noite anterior. Fechou os olhos e não conseguiu conter que um pesado suspiro escapasse de seus lábios ao lembrar-se de Sesshoumaru.

– _Então, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou a menina que continuava completamente imóvel diante daquela proposta. – Qual será sua resposta?_

– _Se... Se eu fizer o que você quer... Minha mãe ficará realmente a salvo? – Rin murmurou assustada. _

– _Eu sempre cumpri minhas promessas, não será diferente desta vez – Sesshoumaru disse em um tom solene. – Mas advirto-lhe que uma vez vampira sempre vampira, não terá como voltar a ser humana._

_Rin juntou as mãos junto ao corpo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro ponderando sobre o que fazer. Podia sentir o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre si e isso a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Seria uma loucura aceitar aquela proposta, perderia completamente sua vida, mas se não fizesse isso, sua mãe poderia não escapar daquela com vida. Além do mais, tornando-se vampira Rin poderia se aproximar mais de Sesshoumaru. _

– _Eu... Aceito – ela sussurrou abaixando a cabeça. Sentia o corpo inteiro tremer, mas sabia que teria de se conformar dali por diante com a idéia maluca de se tornar uma vampira, afinal, já fizera sua escolha. Salvaria sua mãe. Seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ela. Até mesmo renunciar a sua vida._

– _Não será fácil, Rin – Sesshoumaru alertou. Rin fez um sinal positivo indicando que tinha plena consciência disso. _

_Ouviu os passos de Sesshoumaru próximos, e logo ele a fez erguer a cabeça para encontrar aqueles olhos que tanto o intrigavam e fascinavam ao mesmo tempo. Passou dedos lentamente pelo rosto dela fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e suspirasse, e logo depositou os dedos no pescoço dela. Rin puxou os cabelos que cobriam seu colo e esperou que Sesshoumaru fizesse o que quer que fosse para torná-la vampira._

_O vampiro inclinou-se um pouco e beijou levemente o pescoço dela antes de lhe dar uma mordida. Rin fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu os caninos dele cortarem-lhe a pele, mas não fez absolutamente nada para afastá-lo. Sentia suas pernas bambearem e suas forças lhe abandonarem aos poucos, sua visão ia escurecendo cada vez, era como se a vida lhe fosse tomada em um rompante e ela não pudesse fazer nada para impedir._

_Quando Sesshoumaru absorveu a quantidade de sangue que era necessária para sua transformação, se afastou um pouco de Rin que só não foi de encontro ao chão, pois o vampiro a amparou a tempo. Sentia-se fraca. Já era uma vampira agora?_

– _Apenas parte do processo foi realizado, Rin – Sesshoumaru disse ajoelhando-se e colocando a cabeça da menina apoiada em suas pernas. Viu Sesshoumaru talhar o próprio pulso, mas não tinha forças nem para estranhar isso. – Prove do meu sangue, Rin, quero-te eterna, e para isso precisará beber meu sangue._

_A essa altura Rin quase não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo. Faria qualquer coisa que Sesshoumaru ordenasse e sem nem ao menos pensar tomou o sangue que ele lhe oferecia. Ela nem chegou a sentir gosto algum, ou alguma repulsa por estar fazendo isso, fora tudo rápido demais para que ela se desse conta do que acontecia._

– _Antes que perca a consciência me ouça – Sesshoumaru disse tirando algumas mechas dos olhos dela. Rin ergueu a cabeça fazendo o movimento de que iria falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz estava perdida em algum lugar. – Não deve se expor, seu corpo não suportará os raios solares por alguns dias, então evite sair do quarto. Amanhã de madrugada virei para saber como você está._

_Rin balançou levemente a cabeça e caiu em um sono profundo. Não chegou a ver se Sesshoumaru cumprira sua promessa. _

– O que foi isso no seu pescoço? – Kagome perguntou se aproximando de Rin que se levantou assustada. Foi para perto da janela, mas mesmo estando fechadas com grossas cortinas, Rin sentiu a pele arder por causa da luz do sol. – Rin! O que está acontecendo?

– Uma... Uma vampira me atacou ontem – Rin disse em um tom baixo e desesperado.

– O quê? – Kagome exclamou arregalando os olhos.

– Eu consegui fugir – Rin mentiu. – Mas como você pode ver ela conseguiu me ferir.

Kagome ficou completamente sem ação. Não contara a Rin sobre os vampiros para poupá-la daquela loucura, não imaginara que um deles a atacaria.

– A vampira mencionou seu nome – Rin continuou finalmente chegando ao ponto que queria. – O que você tem a ver com tudo isso?

– Perdoe-me, Rin – Kagome disse com a voz embargada e contou tudo para amiga, desde quando Inuyasha a salvara até como havia descoberto que ele também era um vampiro. - E agora eles querem essa jóia. Não sei por qual motivo essa vampira te atacou, mas não se preocupe que você não se tornou uma vampira por causa da mordida, esses vampiros são diferentes.

Rin balançou levemente a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Se Kagome soubesse...

– E para que eles querem essa jóia? – Rin perguntou quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado no quarto.

– Inuyasha me disse que essa jóia aumenta os poderes do vampiro que a possuir, mas não me explicou como – Kagome respondeu balançando levemente os ombros. – Eu confesso que estou me cansando disso tudo.

– São sete vampiros, não é? – Rin falou lentamente.

– Conheço apenas cinco – Kagome disse pensativa. – Sétimo, Inverno, Gentil, Tempestade e Lobo.

– Acordador – Rin disse fazendo com que Kagome erguesse a sobrancelha. – Esse é o apelido da vampira que me atacou.

– Então falta apenas um aparecer – Kagome murmurou preocupada.

– Senhorita... – Rin se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de uma das enfermeiras. A menina fez um sinal para que ela entrasse. – O médico pediu para que eu falasse com você.

– O que aconteceu? – Rin perguntou receosa.

– Sua mãe está absolutamente bem, foi apenas um susto...

"_Sesshoumaru cumpriu a promessa!", _Rin pensou enquanto sentia algumas lágrimas molharem o seu rosto.

A enfermeira continuou explicando tudo que ela ainda teria de fazer, e alertara que sua mãe ainda ficaria mais um dia no hospital em observação, uma vez que sofrera um princípio de infarto, mas Rin definitivamente não prestava mais atenção. Kagome também falou alguma coisa, mas Rin ainda pensava no quanto teria que agradecer a Sesshoumaru pelo que ele havia feito.

– Não quer abrir as cortinas, senhorita? – a enfermeira perguntou aproximando-se da janela.

– Não! – Rin exclamou exasperada. – Está bom assim.

Rin notou que a enfermeira estranhou, mas por sorte ela não disse nada e saiu do quarto. Ainda queria conversar mais com Kagome sobre os vampiros, agora que era uma, precisava saber mais coisas sobre eles, e Shikon no Tama, mas sentia-se tão cansada que nem forças para continuar de pé tinha.

– Esta cansada, não é? – Kagome perguntou bondosamente aproximando-se da amiga e ajoelhando-se à frente dela.

– Um pouco – Rin murmurou tentando sorrir, mas realmente ficara sem forças de repente. Sentia o estômago arder um pouco. Talvez já estivesse sentindo os primeiros "sintomas" de sua transformação.

– Eu vou ficar aqui com você hoje – Kagome disse segurando as mãos da amiga.

– Não precisa – Rin apressou-se em dizer. – Eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar. Só preciso descansar um pouco.

– Tem certeza? – Kagome perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. Rin balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto murmurava um "Obrigada por se preocupar". – Então, amanhã quando estiver em casa eu e Sango vamos lhe visitar, está bem?

Assim que Kagome saiu, Rin voltou a adormecer e só tornou a acordar quando já era noite. Como a mãe estava recebendo um medicamento bastante forte, possivelmente também passara o dia dormindo, e talvez só acordasse pela manhã. Pelo menos Rin esperava que ela não acordasse durante a noite e não a encontrasse do lado da cama.

A menina aproximou-se e observou a mãe dormir tranquilamente. Sorriu feliz por ela estar bem. Faria tudo por ela. Tudo. Ainda estava absorta em seus pensamentos quando sentiu um leve cutucar em sua cabeça. Franziu ligeiramente a testa sem entender o que aquilo poderia significar.

Saiu do quarto e viu, que ao contrário da noite anterior, havia muito movimento. Médicos e enfermeiras correndo de um lado para o outro, mas nenhum deles prestava atenção na menina pálida que atravessava os corredores.

O cutucar em sua cabeça aumentava cada vez mais à medida que se aproximava do elevador, e então teve certeza de que se tratava de Sesshoumaru. Ele já estava no hospital.

– Pensei que fosse demorar mais para perceber que eu estava aqui – Sesshoumaru disse assim que Rin chegou ao telhado do prédio. Estava extremamente escuro, e Rin pensou que gostaria muito de vê-lo, então – para surpresa total da menina –, seus olhos cintilaram e ela pode vê-lo mesmo com toda aquela escuridão.

– Oh, meu Deus – Rin murmurou assustada com a descoberta do podia fazer agora.

– _Ele _não tem nada a ver com isso – Sesshoumaru disse um pouco irritado. – Somos criaturas das trevas, _Ele _nos esqueceu completamente.

– Não fale assim – Rin disse atordoada. – Não vou me acostumar muito fácil com a idéia de que agora eu sou... – ela não conseguiu terminar e achou melhor mudar de assunto. – Eu quero agradecer. Minha mãe está bem.

– Apenas cumpri minha parte no trato – Sesshoumaru falou friamente.

– Você veio para me levar com você? – Rin perguntou abaixando a cabeça novamente.

– Não – Sesshoumaru disse sem nem ao menos encará-la, e isso começou a aborrecê-la um pouco. Com quem ele pensava que estava falando? Ou seria melhor perguntar, quem ele pensava que era para tratá-la daquele jeito?

– Então, por que está aqui? – Rin perguntou tentando se controlar e não começar a reclamar por causa do modo com que ele falava com ela.

– Algumas instruções – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente. – Quero que preste bastante atenção nos movimentos da sua amiga Kagome, quero que me informe cada passo que ela der e assim saberei onde Inuyasha está escondido.

– Eu não acredito! – Rin murmurou balançando levemente a cabeça. – VOCÊ ME TRANSFORMOU _NISSO_ APENAS PARA QUE EU SEJA UMA ESPIÃ PARA VOCÊ!

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e aproximou-se dela. Rin tremeu ao perceber que ele se irritara com sua explosão repentina. Deu um passo para trás quando ele fez o movimento de que iria tocá-la, mas não conseguiu devido ao afastamento repentino dela, entretanto, parara de se mover quando encontrou a parede as suas costas.

– Está se rebelando muito cedo, _vampirinha ­_– Sesshoumaru disse com a voz bastante rouca enquanto segurava levemente o queixo dela. Rin empurrou a mão do vampiro com um pouco de raiva.

– _Não me chame assim! _– ela retrucou entre os dentes.

– Terá que se conformar, Rin, é o que você é agora – Sesshoumaru disse e para a surpresa total da menina um leve sorriso se formou nos lábios dele.

Toda a fortaleza que armara para continuar brigando com ele desapareceu quando ele passou a mão em torno de sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de si. Ela não conteve que um suspiro escapasse por seus lábios quando percebeu o quanto estavam próximos, e inconscientemente, ficou na ponta dos pés para pode fitá-lo nos olhos.

"_O que estou fazendo?"_, ela se perguntou um pouco assustada, mas esqueceu-se completamente da loucura que podia estar fazendo quando seus lábios se encontram.

Rin fechou os olhos em uma fração de segundo. Sentia um turbilhão de sentimentos que jamais imaginaria que poderia sentir um dia. Era como se uma onda tivesse a atingindo em cheio, e tudo ao seu redor não importasse mais. O mundo resumia-se a Sesshoumaru. Levou uma das mãos até a nuca de Sesshoumaru ansiando que ele a beijasse com mais ardor, mas o vampiro parecia querer "brincar" e satisfazia-se ao senti-la estremecer entre seus braços.

Por que estava a beijando? Sesshoumaru não sabia. Só estava satisfazendo o desejo que lhe consumia desde quando vira aquela menina pela primeira vez. Era verdade que queria uma espiã próxima à "namoradinha" de Inuyasha, mas definitivamente essa _não_ era a única razão pela qual a transformara em vampira.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo dela e o libertou da liga no qual estava preso, para assim poder afundar seus dedos naqueles cachos macios. Rin, por sua vez, queria mostrar a ele que não era tão ingênua como ele deveria pensar que ela era, e movia sua língua numa dança lenta e sensual com a dele. Freneticamente.

A menina estremeceu completamente quando sentiu os dedos finos, firmes e frios do vampiro adentrarem para dentro de sua blusa. Apesar de como tudo estava acontecendo, Rin sentia o quanto aquele toque era doce, e ao mesmo tempo tão intimo, que fazia um instinto quase selvagem apoderar-se dela.

"_Se isso for um sonho que eu não acorde mais!", _Rin pediu sem conseguir conter que um gemido. Só o que queria era ficar daquele jeito para sempre, envolvida nos braços fortes de Sesshoumaru, protegida, com sua boca colada na dela, sentindo seu sabor mais que viciante.

Os cabelos negros dela se moviam com graciosidade com a brisa fria da noite. O esplendor da lua cheia deixava tudo mais excitante para ambos.

Logo seus lábios se separaram e Sesshoumaru inclinou-se um pouco para poder mordiscar a orelha dela. Rin manteve os olhos fechados enquanto um novo suspiro escapou de seus lábios.

– Terá que se conformar, Rin – Sesshoumaru disse com a voz rouca. – De agora em diante você será _minha vampira. _

A jovem abriu os olhos assustada com as palavras dele, mas Sesshoumaru desapareceu antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

_Olá! Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo. Ele foi bem complicadinho por várias razões, Sessy e Rin não é um dos meus casais favoritos, mas espero que a cena tenha ficado do agrado de todas as fãs deles (mesmo com o Sessy OOC ao extremo). Eu não ia fazer essa cena de beijo agora, mas eu pensei "Caramba, já terminei um capitulo em uma cena de beijo do Inu e da Kagome, ia ser maldade", além disso, a fic não está muito longe do fim e deixar o beijo para o próximo capítulo iria atrasar a minha vida. _

_Explicando uma coisa sobre a transformação da Rin em vampira: Isso é do mesmo jeito que as pessoas se tornam vampiras em **"Sétimo"**, eu sei que isso ficou meio bizarro, mas é assim que acontece lá. Ela ainda não é uma vampira mesmo, precisa de tempo para o corpo se adaptar, ela já sentiu o estômago "pedir" sangue, mas ainda não está pronta para aceitar que terá que fazer isso._

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews no capitulo passado, e obrigada por continuarem lendo e comentando esta fic. Estou muito feliz mesmo com o retorno recebido._

_Beijos_

_Bianca Potter_


	16. O plano de Espelho

**Capítulo 15 – O plano de Espelho **

Rin ainda sentia seu coração bater descompassado. Inconscientemente, mordeu o lábio inferior tentando compreender que loucura fora aquela. Por que sentia que seu corpo iria explodir se aquele vampiro não a tomasse novamente em seus braços mais uma vez?

"_Você será minha vampira"_, a jovem tremeu ao lembrar-se das palavras dele. O que ele pensava que ela era? Não se transformara em uma escrava que estaria sempre pronta para atender seus desejos e ordens. Ainda tinha seus princípios. Conhecia Kagome há anos. Não iria trair a amizade dela.

Esperou um pouco imaginando que talvez Sesshoumaru voltasse, mas ele não apareceu mais. Rin respirou fundo. Logo teria que ir com ele, não poderia continuar morando com mãe por muito tempo, tinha medo de que os poderes de vampira a transformassem em algo que ela não era. Detestava ter que admitir, mas precisava de uma orientação, precisava que Sesshoumaru a auxiliasse.

"_Será que devo contar tudo a Kagome?", _Rin pensou enquanto refazia o caminho até o quarto da mãe. A amiga entenderia os motivos que a levaram a aceitar a proposta de Sesshoumaru? Teria medo dela se contasse que agora também era uma criatura das sombras?

* * *

– Feliz aniversário, mana – Souta murmurou sonolento quando entrou na sala e encontrou Kagome encolhida no sofá.

Ela virou um pouco a cabeça para olhar o relógio que estava em cima da mesa de centro e sentiu um frio na barriga ao constatar que já passara da meia-noite, e que realmente era seu aniversário.

– O que está fazendo acordado a essa hora? – Kagome perguntou franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

– De nada por lembrar da data, Kagome – Souta retrucou aborrecido indo em direção da cozinha. Não demorou muito e ele voltou trazendo um copo de água.

Apesar da hora, Kagome não estava com nem um pouco de sono. Fazia uma semana que Inuyasha não aparecia, Sango não parava de tagarelar que Miroku estava escondendo algo e Rin andava muito estranha, a cada dia ficava mais pálida e parecia que a qualquer momento iria desmaiar.

Pelo menos uma coisa boa acontecera, como estava de férias e não tinha que trabalhar, pois a reforma na lanchonete iria demorar um bom tempo ainda, quase não estava saindo de casa, e conseqüentemente estava livre da companhia de Kouga por alguns dias.

"_Belo aniversário eu terei", _Kagome pensou reunindo forças para levantar e ir para o quarto.

Não teve um sono lá muito tranqüilo, e por isso acabou decidindo ir cedo até uma praça que ficava perto da sua casa.

Era uma praça simples, mas que trazia muitas recordações boas a Kagome. Suspirou pensando no quanto era fácil sua vida antes de saber da existência de vampiros.

Inconscientemente, Kagome puxou a correntinha na qual a Shikon no Tama estava. Será que Inuyasha havia desistido da jóia? A menina balançou levemente a cabeça negativamente, conhecia Inuyasha o suficiente para saber que ele jamais desistiria de nada.

– Ah, Inuyasha... – Kagome murmurou fechando os olhos e apertando a jóia contra o peito.

– O que houve? – a jovem gritou quando ouviu a voz do próprio meio-vampiro atrás de si. – Feh! Você não tem jeito, Kagome!

– Eu não tenho jeito? – Kagome exclamou revoltada virando-se para encará-lo, e irritou-se mais ainda ao ver o sorriso de deboche que ele mantinha nos lábios. – Por que você faz questão de _sempre _me assustar?

– Eu não tive a intenção de fazer isso – Inuyasha disse desfazendo o sorriso e deixando que sua voz soasse um pouco pesarosa.

Kagome desarmou toda a pose de resistência. Estranhou e muito o tom que ele usara e ainda ensaiara um pedido de desculpas?

– O que você quer? – Kagome perguntou desconfiada.

Inuyasha sorriu e aproximou-se dela. Kagome até tentou dar alguns passos para trás, mas seu corpo se paralisou por completo quando Inuyasha tocou levemente o seu rosto.

O que estava acontecendo com Inuyasha? Que surto de afetividade era aquele?

– Quero que venha a um lugar comigo – Inuyasha disse ainda passando os dedos pelo rosto dela. Kagome mantinha seus olhos fechados, sentindo seu corpo gritar por um carinho mais profundo. – Você quer vir comigo, não quer, Kagome? – ele murmurou próximo à orelha dela, enquanto segurava uma de suas mãos com força.

– Para onde, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou em um sussurro.

– Surpresa – Inuyasha disse com um sorriso enigmático.

Kagome não perguntou mais nada. Deixou que Inuyasha a guiasse. Não sabia o motivo, mas, mesmo depois de saber que Inuyasha escondera que era um vampiro, Kagome continuava a confiar muito nele.

* * *

Rin avançava em passos tímidos pelo corredor sombrio do covil dos vampiros. Sesshoumaru andava um pouco mais à frente, altivamente e em passos decididos.

A menina apertava as mãos nervosamente pensando no que dizer. Sesshoumaru havia aparecido do nada dizendo que Rin devia acompanhá-lo para conhecer o lugar onde iria viver e não disse mais uma única palavra. Não conseguia entender o que se passava pela cabeça dele.

– Senhor... – Rin começou a dizer, mas parou ao ver que ele não a ouvia.

– Este será seu quarto – Sesshoumaru informou abrindo a porta de um dos quarto no final do corredor.

Ainda desconfiada, Rin encontrou no aposento. Não havia mobílias, as janelas eram de vidro, mas estavam cobertas por grossas cortinas negras dando ao lugar o aspecto de abandono.

– Parece uma prisão – Rin disse sem ânimo nenhum. – Quando terei que vir para cá?

– Amanhã à noite.

– Tão cedo? – Rin exclamou desesperada.

– Já lhe dei uma semana para se "despedir" da vida humana, Rin – Sesshoumaru disse dando alguns passos em direção a ela. A menina não se moveu um milímetro sequer. Conhecia pouco Sesshoumaru, mas já conseguia identificar os sinais de quando ele começava a se irritar com algo.

– Eu sei disso, senhor Sesshoumaru – Rin murmurou abaixando a cabeça. Sentiu quando os dedos gelados dele tocaram levemente o seu queixo e logo ele a fez erguer a cabeça para fitá-lo.

Rin tinha plena consciência de que aqueles olhos âmbar eram sua perdição.

– Quero-te perto de mim – Sesshoumaru disse em um murmúrio rouco. – Será que não entende isso, Rin? – ele perguntou aproximando seus lábios dos dela, mas antes que chegassem a se tocar, a porta do quarto foi aberta fazendo com que Rin saísse do torpor no qual se encontrava, e assim se afastasse rapidamente de Sesshoumaru.

– Kagura está vindo para cá – Jaken disse em um tom apressado. Rin aproximou-se, ajoelhou-se e começou a cutucar a cabeça do servo.

– Que bichinho estranho – ela disse sorrindo.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Jaken exclamou exasperado. – Não seria melhor tirar essa menina daqui?

– Rin não é mais nenhuma menininha indefesa – Sesshoumaru disse indiferente.

Mal ele disse isso e Kagura apareceu falando qualquer coisa sobre Espelho estar sumido há muito tempo, mas logo seu rosto ganhou um ar de incredulidade ao ver Rin.

– O que _ela _está fazendo _aqui_, Inverno? – Kagura perguntou entre os dentes. – Sabe muito bem que Naraku não gosta que humanos ainda vivos andem por aqui!

– É melhor você se acostumar com a presença dela, Kagura, porque a partir de amanhã Rin passará a viver aqui – Sesshoumaru disse friamente.

– Como? – Kagura exclamou com a voz tremula de raiva.

Rin levantou e encarou Kagura por alguns instantes. A vampira que era capaz de acordar os mortos possivelmente não percebera que Rin também era uma vampira agora. Mas, mesmo sendo uma _deles, _Rin ainda temia muito Kagura, pois passara por momentos terríveis quando ela acordou aqueles mortos... Naquele momento, Rin pensara que iria ser seu fim.

Kagura deu alguns passos em direção a Rin que se assustou ao perceber que Sesshoumaru não iria fazer nada.

– Não se aproxime de mim! – Rin gritou e talvez por estar nervosa em demasia, demorou a perceber que Kagura parara onde estava, uma vez que suas pernas estavam levemente congeladas.

Confusa, Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru que franzia ligeiramente a testa enquanto observava a cena.

– Não fui eu que fiz isso – Sesshoumaru falou notando que Rin não percebera que fora _ela _quem fizera aquilo. – Você recebeu o meu dom, claro que não é poderoso como o meu, mas ainda é meu dom, eu só não esperava que você conseguisse manifestá-lo tão rápido.

– Eu? – Rin murmurou assustada olhando de Sesshoumaru para Kagura.

O frio que Rin gerara não fora o suficiente para congelar efetivamente as pernas de Kagura, mas a vampira ficara muito surpresa e por isso ainda não se libertara da armadilha de Rin.

– Como você ousou, Sesshoumaru, transformar essa menina _fraca e tola_ em uma de nós? – Kagura perguntou em um tom baixo e raivoso.

Rin, que até então estivera assustada e confusa demais, estreitou os olhos e encarou Kagura furiosa.

– Se Sesshoumaru me escolheu então há de existir uma razão! – Rin exclamou mantendo a cabeça erguida apesar do olhar fulminante que Kagura lhe lançava.

"_Ela está com ciúmes...", _essa era a única explicação para tanta hostilidade que ocorria a Rin naquele momento. Mas ela estava muito enganada se achava que poderia humilhá-la daquele jeito.

– Você é realmente muito tola – Kagura disse balançando levemente a cabeça, enquanto livrava-se do gelo em suas pernas. – Há uma razão sim. Ele quer uma espiã próxima a Kagome, mas com o plano de Espelho você logo se tornará dispensável e não existirá mais razão nenhuma para Sesshoumaru te manter aqui.

– Plano de Naraku? – Sesshoumaru repetiu mostrando-se bastante interessado.

– Procure saber sozinho o que Espelho planeja – Kagura disse antes de sair do quarto.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Jaken que não precisou nem de uma ordem para saber o que seu senhor queria, logo saiu do quarto deixando Rin e Sesshoumaru sozinhos novamente.

Rin aproximou-se da janela, empurrou as cortinas e ficou olhando o jardim da casa. Era um jardim bonito, cheio de rosas vermelhas, um grande contraste com aquela casa sombria.

"_Quando minha vida virou de ponta cabeça desse jeito?"_, Rin se perguntou tristemente.

Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para o outro do quarto bastante aborrecido. Não parecia nem se importar com o que Kagura falara.

"_O que você queria que ele dissesse, Rin? Que você não é apenas uma diversão?". _Rin sabia que Sesshoumaru jamais diria uma única palavra de carinho ou consolo.

– Eu posso voltar para casa agora? – Rin perguntou em um murmúrio. – Quero preparar as minhas coisas com mais calma.

– Faça como achar melhor – Sesshoumaru disse completamente indiferente a ela.

Rin revirou os olhos e virou-se para fechar a cortina, mas viu algo que a fez parar imediatamente.

– Kagome? – ela disse confusa.

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa e aproximou-se da janela. Rin sentiu o coração acelerar mais uma vez ao senti-lo tão perto, mas tentou fingir indiferença. Por um momento ela chegou a desejar que ao invés do dom de congelar pessoas e objetos ele tivesse lhe passado aquele dom de ser indiferente em qualquer situação.

– Aquele é Inuyasha? – Rin perguntou curiosa.

– Não – Sesshoumaru respondeu sem tirar os olhos do "casal" que avançava pelo jardim.

– Mas...

– Aquele é Naraku – Sesshoumaru explicou. – Ele copia a aparência e o caráter de qualquer pessoa.

– Então... Kagome está pensando que aquele é Inuyasha? – Rin exclamou levando as mãos à boca. – Eu tenho que avisá-la!

– Não. – Sesshoumaru disse a segurando pelo braço. – Eu quero ver o que Naraku pretende fazer.

– Ele vai matá-la! – Rin exclamou desesperada enquanto tentava, em vão, se libertar. – Eu preciso avisá-la! Deixe-me ir, senhor Sesshoumaru, eu preciso...

Rin não pode concluir a frase, pois, inesperadamente, Sesshoumaru a puxou pela cintura e a abraçou. Rin encostou a cabeça no peito dele e por mais que não quisesse acabou relaxando por completo.

– Você ficará aqui, Rin – Sesshoumaru disse a apertando mais em seus braços para que assim ela não escapasse, mas não era preciso que ele fizesse isso, a menina acabou esquecendo por completo que Kagome corria um grande risco e tinha que ajudá-la.

_Olá! Feliz ano novo para todos! Finalmente eu tive tempo e inspiração para escrever esse capítulo. Ele ficou um pouco pequeno porque o escrevi no caderno enquanto viajava, até pensei em aumentar, mas achei que ficou bom do jeito que está. O seqüestro da Kagome era algo que planejo desde o começo da fic, não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas espero que tenham gostado. Outra coisa é uma possível luta entre Rin e Kagura, eu quero muito escrever uma luta delas, vai depender de como eu vou prosseguir a história e se vou encontrar uma brecha para colocar essa luta afinal de contas o InuYasha vai ter que dar o ar de sua graça para ajudar a Kagome. _

_Bom, muitos beijos para todos_

_Um ótimo 2006_

_Bianca Potter_


	17. Não há vida do lado sombrio

**Capítulo 16 – Não há vida do lado sombrio **

– Ainda não entendo o motivo pelo qual você me trouxe para esta casa, Inuyasha – Kagome disse um pouco curiosa.

Naraku sorriu constatando que ela ainda não havia percebido que ele na verdade não era Inuyasha. E resolveu continuar com seu teatro até o final. Pegou uma das rosas e entregou para a menina que ficou ainda mais surpresa. O vampiro sabia que nem de longe, Inuyasha costumava ser tão gentil com alguém, mas precisava deixar Kagome encantada a ponto de não perceber a verdade.

– Você está muito estranho hoje, Inuyasha – Kagome disse enquanto aceitava a rosa.

– Eu sei que é seu aniversário – ele respondeu. – Mas se quiser finjo que não é dia nenhum.

– Você parece ter bebido – Kagome exclamou rindo enquanto segurava a rosa.

– Quero lhe mostrar algo – ele a guiou até o portão da grandiosa mansão que servia como esconderijo dos vampiros. Kagome olhou desconfiada para a casa. Era sombria. Muito sombria. Tinha aspecto de ter sido abandonada há muitos anos.

– De quem é esta casa, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou ainda olhando atordoada para a casa.

– Eu já morei aqui – esclareceu ele. – O que eu quero lhe mostrar está lá dentro. Venha comigo – por um momento Naraku pensou que Kagome não fosse aceitar a mão que ele estendera, mas sorriu quando ela segurou com força a mão dele.

– Estou curiosa para saber o que você está aprontando – Kagome disse ainda bastante desconfiada com tudo que acontecia.

Ela tinha certeza de que alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo com Inuyasha. Ele estava sendo gentil e carinhoso demais, e a menina sabia que só conseguiria saber o que estava acontecendo se deixasse que ele a guiasse.

Kagome tremeu ao entrar na casa, e por medo apertou o braço de _Inuyasha _com mais força.

– Está tão escuro aqui – Kagome murmurou assustada.

– Feh! Não sabia que você tem medo do escuro, Kagome! – ele retrucou ironicamente.

– Não é isso! – Kagome exclamou revoltada. Ela continuaria a falar, se _Inuyasha_ não tivesse colocado os dedos sobre os lábios dela para impedi-la de fazer mais barulho. Depois fez um sinal para que ela continuasse a acompanhá-lo.

– É aqui – ele disse abrindo a porta do quarto. Kagome entrou observando atentamente o interior do recinto, mas não havia nada de especial. Confusa, Kagome virou-se para perguntar que brincadeira era aquela, mas só conseguiu ficar mais atordoada ao vê-lo trancar a porta.

– O que você está pretendendo fazer, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou com a voz trêmula.

– Entregue a jóia de uma vez – Naraku disse aproximando-se de Kagome que por sua vez recuou o máximo que pode.

– Nós já conversamos sobre isso – Kagome disse tentando ser completamente indiferente.

– Eu estava disposto a deixá-la ir embora se entregasse a jóia por bem, mas você resiste...

– Do que você está falando, Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou começando realmente a se revoltar com tudo aquilo, mas tão logo que viu o que acontecia perdeu completamente a voz.

Ele estava se transformando! Lentamente. Mas, não era como da outra vez que o vira se transformar em vampiro. Era como se agora uma pessoa completamente diferente estivesse se formando diante dos seus olhos. Os cabelos continuavam longos, mas o rosto, a boca, os olhos, o corpo. Tudo! Tudo estava mudando.

– Pare de me chamar de Inuyasha – Naraku disse com sua voz grave e extramente fria. – Chamo-me Naraku, conhecido entre os vampiros como Espelho.

– Claro... – Kagome murmurou lentamente. – Tomou a forma de Inuyasha para me enganar e fazer com que eu entrasse aqui sem resistir.

– Que bom que entendeu – Naraku disse sarcasticamente. – Assim me poupa o trabalho de dar explicações. Agora, vai entregar a jóia?

– Nunca! – Kagome disse entre os dentes. – E para a sua informação não estou com a jóia aqui! A escondi e não irei dizer nem sob tortura onde ela está.

– Será mesmo? – Naraku perguntou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Kagome não se deixou intimidar, manteve a cabeça erguida, fitando com coragem o vampiro a sua frente. Não recuou quando viu o se aproximar mais, sua postura foi a baixo por que gritou quando percebeu que os caninos dele cresciam consideravelmente.

– Se me matar nunca irá saber onde a jóia está! – Kagome gritou desesperada.

– Quem disse que eu vou te matar? – Naraku retorquiu balançando levemente a cabeça. – Seu sangue deve ser tão doce quando era o sangue de Kikyou. Vou absorvê-lo lentamente até você começar a definhar e pedir que eu pare.

– Kikyou? – Kagome repetiu arregalando levemente os olhos, mal ouvindo o que Naraku dissera. – O que aconteceu com ela?

– Por que essa curiosidade sobre ela? – Naraku perguntou tocando levemente o rosto de Kagome. Ela estava tão atordoada que não conseguiu empurrá-lo para longe. – Ou será que quer saber o que ela significou para Sétimo?

Kagome não respondeu. Manteve a expressão que mesclava ansiedade e susto.

– Você realmente se parece muito com Kikyou – Naraku continuou em um tom um pouco mais ameno. – Deve ser por isso que Inuyasha não conseguiu roubar a Shikon no Tama.

– Não fale besteiras! – Kagome praguejou com raiva.

– Quer mesmo saber quem era Kikyou? – Naraku indagou segurando o queixo dela com força. – Era uma humana tola e petulante que Inuyasha dizia amar, mas não amou tanto, não é? Não conseguiu salvá-la.

– O quê? – Kagome sussurrou com a voz fraca.

– Kikyou era guardiã de um fragmento da jóia. Decidimos que Inuyasha iria se aproximar dela para roubar a Shikon no Tama, mas ele disse que se apaixonou por ela e que não conseguiria completar a missão – Naraku contou e não fez o menor esforço para fingir que aquela história lhe causava um grande desgosto. – Logicamente nenhum de nós ficou satisfeito com o que aconteceu, bem, talvez só o idiota de Gentil que sempre foi contra todos.

– E vocês a mataram? – Kagome perguntou atordoada.

– O que importa é você saber, que o tal sentimento de Inuyasha não o fez vir até aqui para salvá-la – Naraku disse sorrindo sombriamente. Ele tirou os cabelos que caiam sobre o pescoço da menina e inclinou-se um pouco mais. – Se ele não veio até aqui por Kikyou porque viria por você? – ele murmurou antes de cravar os dentes na pele alva de Kagome. Ela gritou de dor, e tentou a todo custo se libertar, mas estava presa, de um modo que era impossível fazê-lo. Além disso, Kagome sentia-se tão triste que não tinha força alguma para lutar.

Inuyasha não iria ajudá-la. Aproximara-se dela apenas por causa da jóia de Quatro Almas e não se afastara porque lembrava a _outra. _

Aos poucos Kagome foi sentindo a visão enfraquecer, e não demorou muito para que perdesse completamente os sentidos.

– Acertei – Naraku disse colocando o corpo desfalecido de Kagome na cama. – Sangue bem docinho – ele acrescentou gargalhando e saiu em seguida do quarto.

* * *

– Ela parou de gritar – Rin murmurou afastando-se rapidamente de Sesshoumaru.

– Onde você pensa que vai? – o vampiro perguntou segurando a menina pelo braço.

– Ver como Kagome está – Rin respondeu tentando se soltar. – Estou preocupada com ela. E se aquele monstro tiver a machucado?

– Monstro? – Sesshoumaru repetiu erguendo levemente a sobrancelha. – Eu também não simpatizo com Espelho, mas nós também somos vampiros, portanto...

– Não me compare a ele! – Rin disse serrando os dentes. – Eu posso ter me tornado uma vampira, mas não irei enganar ninguém e muito menos machucar as pessoas!

– Não há compaixão nem idealismos a partir de agora, Rin, não há vida no lado sombrio – Sesshoumaru disse bastante sério. – Vária vez terá que optar entre você e a vida de um humano.

– Eu não irei matar ninguém! – Rin exclamou decidida.

– Veremos – Sesshoumaru disse antes de sair do quarto.

Rin ouviu os passos de Sesshoumaru se afastando lentamente. Ela esperou até ter certeza de que ele não iria voltar e saiu do quarto. Tinha que dar um jeito de ajudar Kagome, só não sabia o que poderia fazer. Ainda não se acostumara plenamente com a idéia de que era uma vampira, seu corpo ainda estava se adaptando e por conseqüência sentia-se extremamente fraca.

Mas Rin não podia deixar Kagome a mercê daqueles vampiros. Kagome era uma boa amiga, já a ajudara em situações muito difíceis e estava na hora de retribuir. Sesshoumaru já ensinara muitas coisas inclusive como localizar um outro vampiro, mas Inuyasha utilizava um fragmento da jóia para que não fosse possível localizá-lo, mas Rin precisava encontrá-lo para contar que Kagome estava precisando de ajuda.

– Aonde você vai, garota? – Rin não parou de andar quando ouviu a voz de Kagura.. Ela já havia notado que Kagura andava a seguindo desde que deixara o quarto e por isso ainda não havia ido até a parte da casa onde Kagome deveria estar sendo mantida refém.

– Não é da sua conta – Rin retrucou indiferente. – O único a quem devo explicações é o senhor Sesshoumaru.

– Você não sabe com quem está mexendo – Kagura disse estreitando os olhos. – Sua estadia aqui não vai durar muito tempo.

– Sinceramente estou pouco me importando com o que você pensa – Rin disse friamente sem nem ao menos se virar para encarar a rival.

Rin tinha plena consciência de que Kagura não lhe daria um segundo de paz, mas se preocuparia com a vampira em outro momento.

Ainda pensando sobre o que poderia fazer para encontrar Inuyasha, Rin correu até a casa de Kagome. Talvez alguém lá pudesse lhe dar alguma pista sobre o paradeiro do meio vampiro. Quando chegou lá, porém, viu Sango saindo da casa.

Rin parou onde estava sentindo uma grande aflição atingi-la. Sango certamente saberia onde era o esconderijo de Inuyasha, mas como faria para explicar que precisava falar com o rapaz?

"_Olha Sango, Kagome foi seqüestrada por um vampiro perverso e está sendo mantida como refém no covil dos vampiros. Eu sei disso porque sou uma deles agora". _Isso soou um tanto dramático demais para Rin.

– Sango! – Rin chamou a amiga que já ia um pouco mais longe. Ela virou-se confusa, mas sorriu ao vê-la.

– Oi Rin! – ela cumprimentou. – Nem adianta ir até a casa de Kagome. Aposto que aquela cabeça de vendo esqueceu que hoje é aniversário dela.

– Eu preciso de um favor, Sango – Rin a interrompeu vendo que a seção "a reclamação da falta de memória de Kagome" iria demorar.

– O que foi? – Sango perguntou um pouco preocupada pela expressão de nervosismo da amiga.

– Não me pergunte o motivo pelo qual irei pedir isso, mas preciso que me leve até a casa de Inuyasha... – Rin falou apressada.

– Por quê? – Sango retrucou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha, Rin revirou os olhos enquanto murmurava um "Eu falei pra não perguntar!". – Eu nem sabia que você conhecia o Inuyasha...

– E não conheço – Rin informou. – Eu tenho que conversar com ele, e a razão é muito séria, te garanto que é muito sério.

– Não estou duvidando que seja – Sango disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Mas não posso deixar de ficar confusa com esse seu pedido tão repentino.

– Por favor, Sango! – Rin começou a pedir desesperada.

– Não é muito longe daqui – ela a interrompeu começando a andar e fazendo um sinal para que Rin a seguisse. – Ninguém explica coisa nenhuma pra mim mesmo, já estou começando a me acostumar a ajudar e nem saber o motivo.

Rin sentiu-se um pouco mal por não contar para a amiga, o que estava acontecendo, mas o tempo era curto e não poderia contar a mesma história duas vezes.

O apartamento que Inuyasha morava não pareceu ser tão próximo assim para Rin. Ela foi o caminho inteiro repassando mentalmente o que iria dizer ao meio-vampiro, mas nada do que pensava parecia ser suficientemente bom para que Inuyasha não resolvesse gritar ou até mesmo brigar com ela.

– É aqui – Sango informou enquanto apertava a campainha. Não demorou muito para que um Miroku um tanto quando desconfiado atendesse. Ele sorriu quando viu Sango, mas logo ganhou uma postura defensiva ao ver Rin.

– Um das "crias" de Inverno – ele murmurou um pouco nervoso. – Bem que eu pressenti algo estranho.

– Eu não gosto de ser chamada de "cria" – Rin resmungou um pouco irritada. – Meu nome é Rin. Estou aqui para falar com Inuyasha e não precisa fazer essa cara que o Senhor Sesshoumaru não sabe que estou aqui.

– Do que vocês estão falando? – Sango perguntou aborrecida, olhando de um para o outro.

– Sango, eu não acho justo continuar te enganando, mas este também não é um bom momento para conversarmos – Miroku disse em um tom urgente.

– Eu não irei sair daqui sem saber o que está acontecendo! – Sango disse decidida. – Vai nos deixar aqui na porta, Miroku?

O rapaz continuou olhando desconfiado para Rin que por sua vez suspirou começando a se cansar daquilo tudo. Não podia perder mais tempo!

– Já lhe disse que não vou fazer nada, _Gentil_ – Rin disse séria.

– Gentil? – Sango repetiu chocada. – Miroku, o quê...?

– Vamos, entrem – Miroku disse a contra gosto, dando passagem para as duas.

Rin ajudou Sango ir até o sofá. Não queria que a amiga ficasse tão atordoada, mas não vira outra alternativa para que Miroku as deixasse entrar.

– Sango, eu sei da sua fascinação por vampiros e histórias assombradas, mas achei que não fosse compreender se eu contasse que sou um vampiro – Miroku disse enquanto fechava a porta. Ele virou-se para fitá-la. Sano estava com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto. – Tanto eu quanto Inuyasha fazíamos parte do grupo dos Sete.

– Por que... Por que não me contou isso antes? – Sango perguntou, mas seu tom não era de uma pessoa que estava com medo, muito pelo contrário, soou decidida.

– Kagome não reagiu muito bem quando soube – Miroku respondeu balançando levemente a cabeça e achou melhor ignorar a exclamação de "Ela também sabia!" que Sango deu. – Mas temos que considerar que ele se transformou de repente na frente dela enquanto lutava contra Sesshoumaru – ele acrescentou aborrecido olhando para Rin.

– Quem é Sesshoumaru? – Sango perguntou confusa.

– É meu irmão – Inuyasha respondeu aparecendo na sala de repente.

– Péssima mania de ouvir atrás da porta – Miroku murmurou irritado, mas Inuyasha fingiu não ouvir.

– Vampiros novos não são facilmente detectados – Inuyasha disse dando alguns passos em direção a Rin. – Por isso não percebi logo quem você era.

– Está enganado – Rin disse mantendo a postura apesar de temer pela aproximação do meio vampiro.

Os vampiros não diziam com todas as letras, mas tinham medo de Inuyasha, Rin percebera o modo defensivo com o qual eles falavam de Sétimo, muitas vezes Sesshoumaru comentara que se o irmão fosse menos tolo e se tornasse um vampiro completo seria muito mais poderoso que qualquer um deles.

– Eu só o vi uma vez conversando com Kagome na janela da escola, e na ocasião eu não conhecia o Senhor Sesshoumaru – Rin esclareceu. – Sango, antes que você peça informações eu devo te dizer que fiz um acordo com o irmão de Inuyasha, ele salvou a minha mãe, e em troca aceitei me tornar uma vampira.

– É demais para um dia só! – Sango murmurou completamente incrédula. – Você queria que eu te trouxesse aqui para entregar o local do esconderijo dele ao irmão!

– Claro que não! – Rin disse em um tom urgente.

– É típico dele, fazer algo desse tipo – Inuyasha retrucou indiferente. – Pode dizer a ele que não tenho medo e que pode vir à hora que bem entender.

– Não! Não é isso! – Rin exclamou elevando um pouco mais o seu tom de voz. – O problema é com a Kagome. O Senhor Sesshoumaru não sabe que estou aqui!

– Com Kagome? – Inuyasha repetiu quase que em um murmúrio. – O que ela tem?

– Espelho – Rin disse abaixando a cabeça.

Não foi preciso que ela dissesse mais nada. Imediatamente Inuyasha compreendeu o que acontecera. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto começava a andar de um lado para o outro da sala.

– Naraku usou seus poderes para enganá-la, usou a sua aparência e seu temperamento e a atraiu até o covil – Rin continuou explicando. – Ela não conseguiu perceber nada, e quando o Senhor Sesshoumaru me disse o que acontecia eu tentei ir ajudar, mas ele não permitiu. Achei melhor fingir que aceitava as ordens dele. Depois eu tentei ir até o quarto onde Naraku a trancou, mas Kagura apareceu e achei melhor não arrumar confusão com ela. Então, eu vim te procurar. Eu garanto que o senhor Sesshoumaru não sabe que estou aqui e muito menos pretendo contar a ele onde você se esconde. Eu só quero que ajude a Kagome!

– Eu não posso fazer nada sozinho – Inuyasha retrucou bastante atordoado. –Não posso cometer o mesmo erro.

– Do que você está falando? – Rin gritou desesperada. – É da vida de Kagome que estamos falando! Se você não fizer nada ela pode... Ela pode morrer! Se você não se importa com ela é só dizer que eu vou voltar lá e irei ajudá-la, mesmo que o senhor Sesshoumaru me castigue severamente!

– Não fale do que você não sabe novata! – Inuyasha disse entre os dentes. – Eu sei dos meus sentimentos, não tente entendê-los!

– Será mesmo que entende seus sentimentos? – Rin perguntou em um tom de ironia.

– Inuyasha – Miroku o chamou antes que ele perdesse o controle e brigasse com Rin. – Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas dessa vez você não estará sozinho. Mesmo já tendo usado meu dom de congelar o tempo irei ajudar.

– Eu também irei! – Sango falou prontamente. – Eu posso não ser vampira, mas também tenho meus truques e farei de tudo para que Kagome saia dessa inteira!

– E eu tenho acesso livre à casa a partir de hoje à noite – Rin informou. – Eu ainda não controlo bem o dom que o senhor Sesshoumaru me deu, mas posso ajudá-lo a entrar na casa.

– Preciso pensar – Inuyasha disse após um longo suspiro.

– Não há tempo. – Rin advertiu. – Pode ser tarde de mais quando você se decidir.

Inuyasha fez um leve aceno com a cabeça, mas mal ouvia o que Rin dizia. As palavras da "novata" ainda rodopiavam por sua cabeça. Será que ele mesmo não conseguia definir seus sentimentos? Sesshoumaru sempre fizera questão de dizer o quanto Inuyasha era impulsivo e agia sem pensar. Essa era uma das poucas coisas que ele e o irmão concordavam.

No dia em que beijara Kagome... Se tivesse pensado duas vezes não teria feito aquilo. Mas o maldito impulso pensou por ele.

Agora não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Sentia um nó na garganta, um medo infinito de que algo acontecesse a Kagome. Nem quando Kikyou caíra nas mãos de Naraku sentira uma angustia tão grande e muito menos aquela sensação de vazio e impotência tão avassaladora.

O meio-vampiro já tinha consciência de que Kagome, mesmo sem querer, começou a ocupar um lugar muito importante em sua vida. Inuyasha só não imaginara que fosse tão importante a ponto de não conseguir imaginar-se sem ela.

Inuyasha largou-se no sofá quando chegou a uma conclusão que estava diante de seus olhos o tempo todo e fora orgulhoso demais para admitir.

"_Estou apaixonado por aquela boba"._

**Olá! Dois meses sem atualizar... Me perdoem! Não foi porque eu quis, motivos de força maior me fizeram ficar sem pc por dois meses. Mas em compensação escrevi muito no caderno e o próximo capitulo vai ser publicado bem mais rápido. Só tenho que organizar algumas cenas que não estão completas ainda. **

**Esse capítulo foi daqueles difíceis porque eu tinha muita coisa pra contar e não sabia como fazer isso, espero que ele não tenha ficado muito chato, prometo que o próximo vai ter mais ação. **

**Muito obrigada a Petit Pelle pela revisão e pela paciência no msn, e muito, muito, muito obrigada pela paciência de todos por esperarem o capitulo e pelas reviews que foram enviadas no capitulo anterior.**

**Beijos e até breve**

**Bianca Potter **


	18. O jogo vai começar Parte I

**Capítulo 17 – O jogo vai começar – Parte I**

Agora que aceitara o fato, Inuyasha sentia-se muito mais angustiado. Não tinha a menor idéia do que Kagome sentia por ele. Talvez fosse até raiva por tê-la colocado em uma situação tão difícil. Talvez desprezo por ele estar sempre tão frio e indiferente.

Subitamente, Inuyasha lembrou-se do beijo. Kagome naquele momento não pareceu ter raiva e muito menos desprezo, aliás, muito pelo contrário, ela demonstrara sentir uma afeição muito forte por ele.

"_O que ela deve ter pensando?"_, Inuyasha se perguntou desanimado. _"No mínimo que eu queria me aproveitar dela"._

-Eu vou – ele murmurou ainda encarando o teto. Inuyasha sabia que o único jeito de ter uma resposta para sua pergunta era falando com a própria Kagome. – Não posso abandoná-la, afinal, é por minha causa que ela está envolvida nisso.

– Não é só ela, Inuyasha – Miroku disse olhando para Sango e Rin.

– Eu atrapalho a vida de todos – Inuyasha murmurou tristemente.

– Quando você fala assim nem parece o Sétimo que eu conheço – Miroku disse balançando levemente a cabeça.

– Kikyou, Rin, Sango, você, Kagome e até mesmo Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha retrucou aborrecido. – A vida de todos foi afetada.

– Essa Kikyou... – Rin começou a falar timidamente. – O senhor Sesshoumaru falou algo sobre ela... "A humana que fez Sétimo perder a cabeça".

– Feh! – Inuyasha exclamou revirando os olhos. – Ele me censurou tanto, mas também encontrou uma humana para perder a cabeça!

– Ah, não é isso... – Rin quase gritou,tamanho foi seu nervosismo, e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos para esconder a vermelhidão que seu rosto ganhara.

Inuyasha balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto Miroku ria da situação.

– Da outra vez eu estava sozinho – Inuyasha disse lentamente. – Oficialmente, Kikyou não era minha namorada, mas estávamos apaixonados e fazíamos planos para quando tudo terminasse. Ela era guardiã de um dos fragmentos da jóia, se conseguíssemos reunir os outros dois que faltavam, eu poderia me tornar humano, mas um dos fragmentos estava desaparecido e outro com Naraku. Uma noite, sem que eu soubesse, Kikyou foi até o covil para pegar o fragmento... Espelho a encontrou, Kikyou era uma excelente caça-vampiros, mas não foi capaz de vencê-lo porque ele usou o seu dom para se passar por mim, e quando cheguei já era tarde...

– Por isso você falou que cometeu o mesmo erro – Sango disse finalmente compreendendo do que ele falava antes.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos enquanto fazia um leve aceno positivo com a cabeça. Como doía pensar naquilo, era como reabrir uma ferida que jamais cicatrizara. O pior é que sentia que a dor só aumentava. Claro que sofrera quando Kikyou morrera, mas com Kagome era diferente, sentia que iria enlouquecer se não fizesse algo.

Como podia ter se apaixonado tanto?

Como não percebera que Kagome se apossava de seu coração?

Estivera tanto tempo preso em seus sentimentos de ódio e planos de vingança que não percebera que Kagome aos poucos fora conseguindo aquecer seu coração de uma forma que ele jamais imaginara ser possível. Ainda mais depois de tanto anos, e após a promessa que fizera a si mesmo de nunca mais amar ninguém.

Mas Inuyasha agora percebia que palavras como "jamais" e "nunca" não existiam e que o que ele julgava ser impossível acontecera: Um amor muito mais avassalador se apossara de si, e não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer.

– Foi nessa época que eu deixei o clã – Inuyasha continuou notando que Sango e Rin esperavam que ele concluísse sua narrativa. – Antes de morrer, Kikyou me entregou o fragmento da jóia, ela não morreu achando que tinha sido eu que a ferira, porque Miroku fez com que Naraku revelasse quem era. Ele era o único em quem eu confiava, e quando resolvi deixar o clã não me opus quando ele perguntou se poderia vir comigo.

– Eu não nasci vampiro – Miroku explicou. – O vampiro anterior que tinha o dom de controlar o tempo me transformou para me salvar quando sofri um acidente de carro, me tornar vampiro foi o único jeito que ele encontrou para me salvar.

– E o apelido? – Rin perguntou curiosa. – Por que "Gentil"?

– Miroku tem coração fraco – Inuyasha disse revirando os olhos.

– Não é bem isso – Miroku interrompeu o amigo. – Talvez por ainda ter um lado humano eu não consiga ser impiedoso e cruel como os ouros são.

– Em todo caso eu resolvi abandonar o clã – Inuyasha continuou. – Sesshoumaru e eu nunca havíamos nos entendido, e nossa relação só piorou quando ele soube de Kikyou.

* * *

Flashback

– _Você é fraco, Inuyasha! – ele dizia em seu tom habitual de desprezo que reservava unicamente para o irmão. _

– _Conte-me uma novidade, Inverno – Inuyasha retrucou entediado. – Você repete pelo menos três vezes ao dia que sou fraco._

– _Eu já estou sabendo da humana – Sesshoumaru falou aborrecido. Inuyasha fitou o irmão com os olhos arregalados. – Você não conseguiu despertar o seu tom e ainda resolve se envolver com uma humana._

– _O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta! – Inuyasha retrucou entre os dentes. _

– _Ela será sua perdição – Sesshoumaru advertiu severamente. – Aquela outra humana foi a perdição do nosso pai. _

– _Aquela outra humana – Inuyasha repetiu trincando os dentes. – Era minha mãe, então tenha mais respeito quando falar dela senão..._

– _Senão o quê, Sétimo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sorrindo friamente. – Você não tem capacidade para me derrotar, melhor dizendo, você não tem capacidade absolutamente para nada. _

_Inuyasha sentiu os dedos se fecharem ao redor de sua mão, e nem pensou duas vezes antes de acertar um soco certeiro no rosto do irmão. Sesshoumaru, pego de surpreso, desequilibrou-se um pouco, mas não chegou a cair._

– _Esse foi razoável – Sesshoumaru disse enquanto tocava com o polegar o canto dos seus lábios para ver se havia se machucado. – Mas ainda falta muito para que você consiga me ferir. _

– _Como você soube? – Inuyasha perguntou e já estava totalmente fora de si. – Mandou Jaken me seguir?_

– _Já estou todos sabendo, Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru respondeu indiferente. – Você não é muito discreto. _

– _Pois já que estão todos sabendo não preciso mais continuar morando aqui! – Inuyasha disse displicentemente. _

– _Se quiser antecipar, ainda mais a morte dela pode ir – Sesshoumaru disse encarando o irmão que ficou bastante pálido. _

– _Por... Por que fiz isso? – Inuyasha perguntou tentando manter a voz firme. _

– _Não se faça de idiota – Sesshoumaru disse sorrindo friamente._

– _Mas você pode salvá-la! – Inuyasha retrucou exasperado. – Se ela morrer, você pode usar a Tenseiga e trazê-la de volta!_

– _Por que eu faria isso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou virando-se e deixando um Inuyasha completamente irado para trás. _

Final do flashback

* * *

– Sesshoumaru tem duas espadas – Inuyasha explicou. – Com uma, ele pode ressuscitar pessoas mortas, mas é claro que ele não usa essa espada com muita freqüência. Ele gosta mesmo é da outra que usa para matar.

– É como o dom de Kagura? – Rin perguntou pensativa. – Ela foi a primeira pessoa do grupo que eu conheci, estávamos perto de um cemitério e ela "acordou" alguns mortos para me segurar – ela acrescentou um pouco mais tímida diante do olhar de Inuyasha.

– Não – o meio-vampiro respondeu balançando levemente a mão. – Com a espada é diferente, a pessoa realmente volta a vida e não vira um zumbi como acontece com os mortos despertados por ela. Eu me lembro de uma vez que matei o Jaken, e o Sesshoumaru teve que ressuscitá-lo, a confusão foi muito grande por causa daquele tampinha verde – Inuyasha contou rindo um pouco. – Por mim Jaken podia ter podia ter sido morto e enterrado, mas Sesshoumaru confia muito nele.

– E você é muito mal agradecido – todos se assustaram ao ouvir uma voz perto da janela. – Depois de tudo que o Senhor Sesshoumaru fez por você, seu irmão ingrato!

– E você é mesmo intrometido – Inuyasha disse entre os dentes levantando-se rapidamente, mas não conseguiu segurar Jaken antes que ele descesse.

– Ele vai contar ao Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Rin exclamou desesperada.

– Que conte... – Inuyasha resmungou sem demonstrar nenhuma preocupação. – Vai ser um problema a menos.

– Vai ser um problema a mais, Inuyasha! – Miroku disse aborrecido. – Como você acha que Rin vai nos ajudar com Sesshoumaru sabendo de tudo?

Inuyasha franziu levemente a testa enquanto andava de um lado para o outro da sala.

– Eu acho que tenho uma idéia – Inuyasha disse pensativo. – Talvez eu possa fazer com que Sesshoumaru fique fora de tudo isso, eu sei que ele não vai ajudar, mas não atrapalhando já vai ser bom.

– O que você pretende, Inuyasha? – Sango perguntou desconfiada.

– Na hora certa vocês vão saber – o rapaz disse enigmático.

* * *

– Ela o quê? – Sesshoumaru perguntou começando a perder a paciência.

– F-Foi o que lhe disse, senhor – Jaken disse encolhendo-se ainda mais para proteger-se da fúria de Sesshoumaru, mas não adiantou muito porque logo uma fina camada de gelo começou a deixar o lugar excessivamente frio. – A menina foi correndo atrás de Sétimo.

Sesshoumaru cerrou os punhos, mas logo em seguida tornou a abri-los enquanto o frio diminuía aos poucos.

– Essa noticia não é de toda ruim – o vampiro disse lentamente.

– Como? – Jaken disse nitidamente confuso.

– Você sabe agora onde Inuyasha se esconde – Sesshoumaru falou enquanto já se precipitava para fora do quarto. – E já faz muito tempo que quero fazer uma visita ao meu irmão mais novo.

– S-sim, senhor – Jaken disse aos gaguejos logo começando a informar onde Inuyasha estava morando.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha já se preparava para a chegada do irmão. Conhecia bem Sesshoumaru e sabia que ele jamais deixaria escapar a chance de desafiá-lo.

Sabia que o irmão gostava de andar sobre os prédios para assim evitar os olhares dos humanos, e também observar as ruas sem ser notado. Resolveu então esperá-lo em um dos prédios pelos quais ele teria que passar para chegar a sua casa.

Com Rin servindo de distração esperava conseguir fazer com que o irmão ficasse fora daquilo tudo. Já tinha problemas demais para se preocupar com Sesshoumaru.

O meio-vampiro perdeu a noção do tempo, olhando para o céu que começava a ganhar nuvens bastante carregadas. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Kagome, imaginar se ela estaria bem, ou se Naraku já havia feito alguma coisa a ela. Inuyasha não suportaria se a encontrasse com um ferimento que fosse.

– Inuyasha – Miroku chamou o amigo indicando para algo que estava atrás dele. Rapidamente o rapaz virou-se e viu Sesshoumaru parado no outro prédio.

– Demorou – Inuyasha disse em um tom de deboche. – Já foi mais rápido, Sesshoumaru, será que é a idade?

Sesshoumaru não se importou com o comentário do irmão. Não tirava os olhos de Rin. Ela estava um pouco mais atrás, com a cabeça baixa, sendo mantida "refém" por Sango e Miroku, cada um com uma arma com balas de pratas nas mãos.

– O que houve? – Inuyasha perguntou fingindo confusão. – Está preocupado com ela?

– Você é muito tolo, Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru disse, e sem dificuldade alguma passou de um prédio para o outro. – Muito tolo por achar que eu me importaria com ela.

– Você que é tolo, Sesshoumaru, por achar que eu irei libertá-la só porque tenho um pouco de compaixão – Inuyasha disse em um tom arrastado enquanto olhava longamente para Rin... Depois balançou os ombros displicentemente. – Quando preciso eu sei jogar usando os truques sujos que vocês costumam usar.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada, mas Rin não precisava de uma única palavra do vampiro para saber o que ele estava pensando de tudo aquilo.

– Não vai dar certo – ela murmurou mantendo a cabeça baixa. – E não se vire para me olhar, Sango, senão ele vai perceber mais rápido ainda.

– O que acha de pararmos com essa conversa sem futuro e resolvermos isso de uma vez? – Sesshoumaru disse desembainhando a espada Toukijin. – Se você me derrotar, fato que eu dificilmente acredito que ocorra, prometo ficar fora do caminho e não impedirei sua missão de resgate.

Inuyasha fitou o irmão longamente. Conseguiria fazê-lo prometer que não interferiria, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria derrotá-lo (claro que Sesshoumaru não poderia saber disso). Iria tentar. Era o único jeito.

Lentamente ele levou uma das mãos ao cabo de Tesaiga, e ao mesmo tempo em que perdeu suas feições humanas, fez com que sua espada sem vida se tornasse uma poderosa arma de luta.

– E se eu perder garanto que entrego a Tesaiga – Inuyasha disse bastante sério enquanto assumia uma postura defensiva.

– Você vai se arrepender dessa promessa – Sesshoumaru falou estreitando levemente os olhos. – Sabe perfeitamente que não aceitou o fato de nosso pai ter deixado essa espada para você, e não desistirei até consegui-la.

– Você vai tentar, conseguir é bem difícil – Inuyasha retrucou confiante e no momento seguinte não era mais possível ver os dois irmãos, de tão rápida que era a velocidade em que se moviam. A única coisa que se podia ouvir era o titilar das espadas se confrontando.

– Não consigo acompanhar – Rin murmurou um pouco angustiada.

– Se você não está conseguindo imagine eu – Sango retrucou aborrecida.

– Estão equilibrados – Miroku disse falou movimentando rapidamente as órbitas negras de um lado para o outro. – Mesmo contra a vontade, Sesshoumaru treinou Inuyasha e conhece muito bem o estilo dele, e Inuyasha também consegue prever os movimentos de Sesshoumaru.

Não demorou nem dois segundos em que Miroku falara isso, e as duas meninas viram Inuyasha colidir fortemente contra uma parede.

– Ou talvez nem tanto – Miroku disse balançando levemente a cabeça enquanto revirava os olhos.

Sesshoumaru aproveitou que Inuyasha ainda reclamava de dor com os olhos fechados e ergueu a espada apontando-a diretamente para o pescoço do irmão. Inuyasha truncou os dentes quando sentiu a fria lamina da arma tocando levemente sua pele.

– Não deveria prestar atenção na conversa deles – Sesshoumaru disse altivamente. Antes que Inuyasha tivesse tempo de reagir, Sesshoumaru acertou o braço dele fazendo com a Tesaiga fosse parar longe. – E agora, caro Sétimo, adeus...

Rapidamente Inuyasha deu uma rasteira em Sesshoumaru fazendo-o cair com tudo no chão. O meio-vampiro tentou recuperar a espada, mas Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido, arremessou a Tenseiga e prendendo a blusa de Inuyasha na parede.

– Essa espada inútil tem alguma finalidade afinal – Sesshoumaru disse mostrando-se um pouco mais satisfeito. – Dessa vez você não escapa.

Para não haver nenhuma surpresa desta vez, Sesshoumaru congelou as pernas de Inuyasha, e arremessou a outra espada em direção ao coração do irmão.

– Desta vez não há nenhuma alternativa – Sesshoumaru disse vitorioso.

Inuyasha tentava com todas suas forças se libertar, mas não conseguiu alcançar a espada que prendia sua roupa. Ele tremeu levemente quando viu a outra arma de Sesshoumaru se aproximar rapidamente, mas não permitiria que alguém o derrotasse tão facilmente.

"_Kagome está me esperando...!"_, ele pensou fechando os olhos no momento em que seria atingido.

– Inuyasha! – Sango exclamou preocupada fazendo o movimento de que iria até o meio-vampiro, mas Miroku a deteve.

– Deixei-a ir ajudar, Gentil - Sesshoumaru disse indiferente.

– Não preciso de ajuda, Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha exclamou fazendo com que o vampiro mais velho se virasse imediatamente para olhá-lo. – Olhe direito! Não conseguiu me ferir.

– O quê? Mas... O seu corpo! – Sesshoumaru exclamou incrédulo.

A espada havia atravessado o corpo de Inuyasha, mas não o ferira realmente. Era como se o corpo do meio-vampiro não tivesse nenhuma consistência, como um...

– Fantasma – Sesshoumaru murmurou ainda sem acreditar.

– Exatamente – Inuyasha disse com um leve sorriso de ironia nos lábios enquanto libertava-se do gelo e rasgava a blusa para escapar. – Não pretendia revelar o meu dom assim, mas agora que você já sabe podemos lutar sério – ele recuperou a Tesaiga. – O verdadeiro jogo começa agora.

**Olá! Acho que muitos já perceberam que estamos na reta final de "O Sétimo", mas ainda há muitas questões para serem resolvidas e desvendadas. Espero que continuem acompanhando e comentando. Finalmente Inuyasha resolveu nos revelar qual é o seu dom, e a partir de agora a fic ganhará um pouco mais de ação, e em breve "Os Sete" estão reunidos para uma grande batalha. Será que Inuyasha conseguirá salvar Kagome ou será que ela também passará para o lado sombrio dos vampiros? **

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior e estarei respondendo os próximos no meu LJ. **

**Até a próxima**

**Bianca Potter**


	19. O jogo vai começar Parte II

**Capítulo 18 – O jogo vai começar – Parte II**

Kagome estava cada vez mais fraca. Kouga passou os dedos pela face da menina e assustou-se ao constatar o quão frio o corpo dela estava. Se Naraku continuasse absorvendo o sangue em quantidades tão absurdas quanto aquela, não demoraria para Kagome padecer.

– Inuyasha... – ela murmurou quase inaudivelmente, e Kouga imediatamente se afastou. Mesmo em seus delírios a menina continuava chamando pelo meio-vampiro.

– O que esse cara de cachorro fez para que você goste tanto dele? – Kouga perguntou aborrecido. – Será que ele virá te resgatar?

– Por favor... – Kagome continuava delirando. – Ajude-me.

Kouga respirou fundo enquanto pensava em algum jeito para amenizar a dor que Kagome devia estar sentindo, mas sabia que seria severamente castigado, caso tentasse fazer qualquer coisa, além disso, pensava no que ganharia em ajudar Kagome. Ela estava completamente envolvida com Inuyasha.

– Lobo – o vampiro se sobressaltou ao ouvir Bankotsu chamá-lo.

– O que Naraku quer dessa vez? – Kouga perguntou entre os dentes.

– Temos que proteger a casa – Bankotsu disse balançando levemente os ombros. – Naraku disse que Inuyasha pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

– Não sei o motivo pelo qual temos de continuar obedecendo Espelho – Kouga disse irritado. – Ele quer a Shiko no Tama de qualquer forma, e nos usa como fantoches!

– Você quer que Sétimo leve a menina, não é? – Bankotsu perguntou um pouco desconfiado. Kouga não respondeu, não queria exatamente que Inuyasha levasse Kagome, apenas queria que ela ficasse a salvo – Use a cabeça, Kouga, se Naraku conseguir a jóia nós também lucraremos com isso, e se essa menina continuar aqui você poderá transformá-la em vampira assim que Naraku a deixar de lado.

– Você tem razão – Kouga murmurou lentamente. – Naraku logo se cansará dela. Acho que ela consegue resistir por mais alguns dias.

"_Pelo menos eu espero que ela resista!"_, Kouga pensou olhando uma última vez para Kagome antes de sair do quarto.

* * *

Inuyasha respirava com um pouco de dificuldade visto o esforço que fizera, mas estava satisfeito com a expressão de incredulidade no rosto do irmão. Jamais imaginara que se divertiria tanto lutando contra Sesshoumaru.

– É quase um dom de imortalidade – Sesshoumaru disse ainda recompondo-se da surpresa.

– De certa forma sim – Inuyasha retrucou balançando levemente os ombros.

– Isso faz com que eu tenha mais vontade ainda de derrotá-lo – Sesshoumaru disse erguendo a espada.

– O que está esperando? – Inuyasha retrucou ironicamente. – Tente, mas garanto que será difícil.

Sesshoumaru sorriu friamente e partiu para um novo ataque contra o irmão. Inuyasha conseguiu esquivar-se dos primeiros golpes, mas Sesshoumaru atacava seguidamente, cada vez com mais fúria e por várias vezes Inuyasha teve que usar seu dom para não ser ferido.

– Eles vão acabar se matando desse jeito – Miroku disse após um suspiro de reprovação.

– Não fale isso. – Rin murmurou assustada.

– Inuyasha tem um ponto fraco – Miroku explicou. – Sesshoumaru não demorará a descobrir qual é.

Inuyasha também sabia disso e por isso queria acabar o mais rápido possível com aquela brincadeira. Já fora longe demais revelando o seu dom. Não poderia se expor e perder nenhum outro segredo. Ele atacava e revidava na mesma freqüência que Sesshoumaru , entretanto, o irmão era rápido demais, e praticamente todas as vezes escapou ileso.

As espadas se confrontavam furiosamente, e se nenhum dos dois partisse para uma estratégia mais ousada, aquele embate acabaria durando dias.

– Você sempre quis comandar a minha vida! – Inuyasha exclamou revoltado. – Eu nunca pude decidir nada sozinho!

– Porque você é um estúpido que não consegue racionar – Sesshoumaru retrucou indiferente.

– E você é um amargurado que não consegue gostar de nada, nem de si mesmo – Inuyasha gritou enquanto desviava rapidamente. – Acha que _ela _será capaz de amá-lo? Só o que você conseguirá é desprezo!

– Não fale idiotices, Inuyasha! – Sesshoumaru exclamou furioso.

Inuyasha imaginara que tentar desestabilizar Sesshoumaru usando Rin não fosse dar certo, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao constatar que ele perdera um pouco o ar de frieza que o acompanhava.

Aproveitando-se da distração do irmão, Inuyasha afastou-se um pouco para poder usar o golpe especial da Tesaiga.

– FERIDA DO VENTO! – exclamou, e sem chances de reação ou de escapatória, Sesshoumaru foi atingido em cheio.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Rin exclamou desesperada. Fez o movimento de que iria ajudá-lo, mas Miroku a deteve segurando-a pelo braço.

– Você não é tão imortal quanto pensa, Inverno – Inuyasha disse observando o irmão levar uma das mãos ao ferimento que o golpe ocasionara.

– Eu sou imortal, Sétimo – Sesshoumaru disse com absoluto desprezo, mas Inuyasha notou que ele não conseguia levantar, estava ferido demais para fazer qualquer movimento brusco.

Ergueu a Tesaiga e mirou sua lâmina prateada diretamente para o peito do irmão. Por um segundo chegou a pensar se realmente era aquilo que queria fazer. Não odiava o vampiro apesar de tudo, no entanto, se não fizesse o que tinha de ser feito não terminariam aquela luta jamais. E, além disso, se a situação fosse inversa, Sesshoumaru jamais teria dúvidas.

– O que espera, Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru perguntou ironicamente notando a indecisão do irmão mais novo.

Inuyasha preparou-se. Não podia perder mais tempo. Tinha que terminar com aquilo de uma vez.

– NÃO! – Rin gritou desesperada, conseguiu livrar-se de Miroku e sem pensar duas vezes correu ajoelhando-se diante de Sesshoumaru. Abraçou-o para impedir que Inuyasha atacasse, ou que se assim ele o fizesse, recebesse o golpe no lugar dele.

– Rin... – Inuyasha murmurou confuso enquanto abaixava a arma.

– Deixe-me, sua tola, não preciso de sua proteção – Sesshoumaru disse secamente enquanto tentava afastá-la, mas Rin chorava descompassada com a cabeça colada no peito dele.

– Não! Eu não vou sair... – ela murmurou balançando levemente a cabeça.

– Rin, eu estou ordenando que... – Sesshoumaru começou a dizer completamente aborrecido pela situação, mas Rin o interrompeu antes que pudesse terminar sua sentença:

– Não irei deixá-lo, meu senhor! – Rin exclamou exasperada erguendo a cabeça, e encontrando o par de olhos dourados a fitando, e por um segundo Rin imaginou ter visto uma certa confusão expressa naquele olhar. – Sei que agi mal, não devia ter procurado Inuyasha. Decepcionei o senhor com essa atitude, mas eu estava desesperada! Não sabia a quem recorrer. Se achar que mereço um castigo o receberei sem reclamar. Se julgar que mereço a morte então me permita que essa morte ocorra enquanto eu o protejo.

– Tola... – Sesshoumaru disse, mas seu tom não foi de desprezo ou frieza, muito pelo contrário. Ele colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela e a afagou lentamente. Entretanto, logo depois, com um movimento brusco e rude a fez se afastar. – Terminaremos essa luta em outra oportunidade, Inuyasha, então nem pense em morrer lutando contra Naraku.

E sem dizer mais nada e muito menos olhar para trás ele desapareceu.

– Rin! – Sango chamou a amiga que continuava ajoelhada parecendo estar atordoada demais para levantar. – Você está bem?

– Não entendo – Rin murmurou assustada.

– Não procure entender Sesshoumaru – Inuyasha disse enquanto fazia a Tesaiga voltar o normal. – É impossível conseguir.

Rin olhou para Inuyasha, mas não disse nada. Se ele que era o irmão de Sesshoumaru dizia isso, então talvez fosse melhor aceitar o fato de que jamais o entenderia.

– O que vai fazer agora? – Miroku perguntou a Inuyasha.

– Feh! É claro que vou ao covil e tirar Kagome de lá nem que seja à força! – Inuyasha exclamou irritado. – Pelo menos Sesshoumaru não vai atrapalhar.

– Mas também não vai ajudar – Miroku ponderou.

– O que importa? – Inuyasha perguntou dando os ombros. – No final das contas quem vai precisar lutar contra Naraku sou eu.

– Nós podemos distrair os outros – Rin disse aceitando a ajuda de Sango para levantar.

– Você tem certeza de que quer ir? – Inuyasha perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– O senhor Sesshoumaru me deixou aqui então deve ser porque ele não se importa com o que vou fazer – Rin disse balançando levemente a mão. – Além disso, eu já tinha dito que ajudaria, talvez ainda possa facilitar a sua entrada na casa.

– E você Sango? – Inuyasha perguntou virando-se para a garota.

– Também não vou desistir – Sango disse decidida. – Estou nisso até o fim.

Inuyasha percebeu que não adiantaria discutir com aquelas duas. Elas estavam decididas a ajudar a amiga. E se queriam tanto não era Inuyasha que iria impedir.

– Então vamos logo – ele disse já começando a andar.

Inuyasha foi o caminho inteiro pensativo. Andavam o mais rápido que podiam, e Miroku tentava explicar para as meninas como usar as armas. Claro que elas estavam assustadas, mas não demonstravam isso. Afinal, iriam para ajudar e não deixar Miroku e Inuyasha com mais preocupações.

Eles passaram pelo portão da casa e tudo parecia igual para Inuyasha : A bela casa por fora, e um verdadeiro inferno por dentro.

– Ora! Se não é o cara de cachorro! – era Kouga.

– Onde Kagome está? – Inuyasha perguntou impetuoso.

– Fique à vontade para procurar – Kouga disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

– Vá Inuyasha, eu e Sango vamos distraí-los – Miroku disse fazendo um movimento de que ele devia continuar. – Kagome com certeza é mais importante agora do que você ficar aqui trocando ofensas com Kouga.

– Tudo bem – Inuyasha disse dando um passo à frente, mas Kouga fez o movimento de que iria descer do telhado, de onde observava tudo para lutar contra Inuyasha. Antes disso, porém, Miroku mirou a arma e por pouco errou o tiro.

– O próximo eu não vou errar – Miroku disse em um tom de ameaça.

– Vamos Rin! – Inuyasha exclamou puxando a menina para dentro da casa. Kouga não pode fazer nada para impedi-los de entrar. Mas, também, eles não conseguiriam ir muito longe, não havia motivo pelo qual se preocupar. – Você sabe onde Kagome está, não sabe?

– Sei sim, mas... – Rin começou a dizer, no entanto, parou ao ver Kagura bloqueando a escadaria. – Parece que eu não vou poder te levar até lá.

– Isso é típico do Naraku. Vários obstáculos... – Inuyasha disse estreitando levemente os olhos enquanto encarava Kagura.

– Pode ir, Inuyasha, eu e Kagura temos contas a acertar – Rin disse séria.

– Tem certeza? Kagura é bastante forte... – Inuyasha começou a dizer, mas Rin simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça e continuou. Kagura não pareceu se importar muito com ele e tinha contas a acertar com Rin.

– Você acha que consegue me vencer Kagura? – Rin perguntou sorrindo.

– Tenho certeza – Kagura retrucou confiante, e não esperou nem mais um segundo para atacar. Pegou- desprevenida, e Rin foi atirada com tudo contra a porta da casa que não agüentou o peso da menina, quebrando-se totalmente , enquanto Rin caía no chão do jardim.

– Parece que Rin já está se divertindo – Miroku disse animado.

– Como pode falar isso? – Sango murmurou incrédula. – Podemos morrer aqui, sabia?

– Sei sim, mas aí que está a graça – Miroku disse despreocupado.

– Nós teremos que distrair quantos vampiros? – Sango perguntou desistindo de tentar fazer Miroku falar a sério.

– Kouga e Bankoutsu – Miroku disse balançando levemente os ombros. – Pelo jeito Rin não precisará de nossa ajuda – ele acrescentou enquanto a nova vampira tratava de deixar Kagura imobilizada. – Acho que nós também não teremos tantos problemas.

Mau o rapaz disse isso e Bankoutsu apareceu no telhado da casa. Miroku segurou o braço de Sango com força enquanto o vampiro invocava seu dom de provocar grandes tempestades.

– Ótimo... – Sango murmurou aborrecida. – Vai ser difícil enxergar com essa água toda!

– Sobe em uma árvore – Miroku disse sério.

– O quê? – Sango retrucou confusa.

– Vai agora! – Ele disse erguendo a arma e disparando de repente em direção a escuridão. Sango arregalou os olhos ao ouvir um uivo alto e depois um lobo negro apareceu diante deles. E esse não era o único, os rosnados estavam se tornando cada vez mais altos e próximos.

– Ataquem! – Kouga ordenou de onde estava.

Sango deu dois passos para trás ao ver os lobos avançarem. Logo estariam completamente cercados!

– Sango! – Miroku gritou notando que ela não se movia.

– Mas...

– Faz logo o que eu mandei! – Miroku exclamou disparando mais uma vez contra um dos lobos.

Assustada e sem conseguir pensar em outra alternativa, Sango fez o que Miroku falara. Correu até uma das árvores e subiu rapidamente. De onde estava viu os lobos cercarem Miroku. O vampiro mantinha a arma com balas de prata erguida esperando que os lobos se movessem e na outra mão segurava seu cajado. No entanto, Miroku não podia sozinho lutar contra todos aqueles lobos... Livrou-se bem dos dois primeiros, mas logo estavam atacando todos ao mesmo tempo e Miroku acabou desaparecendo no meio dos animais.

– Miroku! – Sango gritou desesperada. A jovem não pensou duas vezes antes de descer dos galhos da árvore, pegando uma pedra e acertando em um dos lobos para assim atrair a atenção dele e dos outros. – Venham me pegar seus bichos idiotas!

Sango sorriu ao ver que estava dando certo, porém o sorriso logo desapareceu quando constatou que eles _realmente _iriam atrás dela. Ela gritou e correu o mais rápido em direção à outra árvore, mas suas pernas estavam tão trêmulas que acabou caindo.

A morena tentou erguer-se, e olhou para onde Miroku estava caído. Pelo menos ele estava salvo, era o único pensamento que a reconfortava naquele momento.

– Você é desprezível, Kouga! – Sango exclamou com raiva assim que conseguiu levantar. – É assim que você gosta da Kagome? Deixando-a a mercê daquele tal de Naraku?

– O que eu sinto ou não pela Kagome não é da sua conta! – Kouga disse entre os dentes. – E acho que você não é tão especialista assim em vampiros, já que esqueceu que nós não temos um coração batendo dentro do peito! Portanto, não sentirei remorso algum quando você e Kagome morrerem.

Sango imaginou que iria sentir mais medo quando os lobos começassem a se aproximar, mas o pensamento de que estava ali para ajudar Kagome foi mais forte, e não seria uma matilha mal comandada que iria detê-la.

Mesmo sem nunca ter segurado uma arma de verdade Sango preparou-se para atirar.

"_É só mirar e atirar. Não tem mistério", _Miroku dissera com um sorriso antes de entregar a arma.

– Seja o que Deus quiser – ela murmurou apertando o gatilho. O tiro não chegou a acertar o lobo, mas o fez se afastar. Não podia desperdiçar mais nenhuma bala. Sango preparou-se para atirar mais uma vez, mas antes que sequer pensasse em disparar, um outro estrondo fez com que ela desviasse sua atenção dos lobos e encontrasse os olhos de Miroku a fitando com um quê de reprovação.

Sango tremeu quando os olhos de Miroku cintilaram e mudaram do negro para o vermelho. Por vezes esquecia-se de que ele era um vampiro. Que dentro do peito dele _também _não batia um _coração_.

Ela ficou tão atordoada com o pensamento que não reagiu há tempo quando um dos lobos avançou e mordeu o seu braço. Sango gritou sentindo uma dor alucinante.

– Sango! – um novo grito da jovem, mas dessa vez foi de susto. Miroku estava atrás dela, e boa parte dos lobos estavam nocauteados.

– Como...? – Sango começou a perguntar confusa, mas Miroku não deu tempo para que ela terminasse de formular a pergunta. Subiu na árvore e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. Com um pouco de dificuldade por causa do ferimento ela conseguiu sentar em um galho ao mais alto escondendo-se na copa da árvore.

– Não faz mais isso! – Miroku exclamou com firmeza e raiva. Ele rasgou a manga da camisa para estancar o sangue que não parava de brotar do ferimento dela. – Nunca mais faça isso!

Sango o olhou calada. Sentia um frio na espinha com o leve contato dos dedos dele sobre sua pele.

– Você podia ter morrido! – ele ralhou erguendo a cabeça para fitá-la. Sango perdeu o restante do ar que ainda lhe restava nos pulmões.

Os olhos de Miroku a deixavam completamente enfeitiçada.

– Eu fiquei com medo, Miroku – Sango murmurou fazendo com que ele erguesse a cabeça em sinal de confusão.

– Medo de quê? – ele perguntou.

– Você vai me achar uma boba, mas fiquei com medo de que você se machucasse – Sango disse com um sorriso triste enquanto encolhia os ombros. – Às vezes esqueço de que você também é um vampiro.

Miroku sorriu enquanto balançava levemente a cabeça.

– Vão ficar escondidos o resto da noite? – Kouga perguntou aborrecido. Sango respirou fundo e fez o movimento de que iria descer, mas Miroku a deteve segurando-a pelo braço.

Sem o menor aviso, o rapaz a puxou para perto de si e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. Sango sentiu o rosto corar e tentou afastá-lo, mas acabou se rendendo ao gosto bom que os lábios dele possuíam, fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios permitindo que ele introduzisse sua língua exigente e possessiva através da sua boca.

Arrepios lhe tomaram todo o corpo a deixando incapaz de raciocinar e muito menos lembrar onde estavam, e que ainda mais cercados de lobos ferozes. O modo como Miroku a tocava a fez esquecer tudo ao seu redor. Jamais imaginara um dia beijar um vampiro, mas era bom, extremamente bom.

Ele passou uma das mãos em torno da cintura dela a trazendo ainda mais para perto. Sango gemeu com quando seus corpos se chocaram. Sentiu quando os dedos dele começaram a percorrer lentamente suas costas, subindo e descendo lentamente, antes de afundar entre seus cachos. As línguas moviam-se em uma dança sensual, quente, ousada.

O mundo parecia girar rápido demais.

– Você enlouqueceu? – Sango murmurou quando seus lábios se desencontraram.

– Eu sou um vampiro, é verdade, mas isso não significa que eu não me machuque – ele disse sorrindo. – Então, quis fazer isso antes de descer, não quero morrer e me arrepender de não ter te beijado.

Sango o fitou confusa e sentiu os dedos dele deslizando lentamente pelo seu corpo deixando-a completamente arrepiada. Ouvia a respiração lenta e descompassada dele, e sua não estava muito diferente. Mas logo fechou os olhos esperando que seus lábios se encontrassem mais uma vez. Se fosse morrer que pelo menos aproveitasse um pouco mais daquele momento.

Ele começou a roçar sua boca contra a dela de um modo quase torturante. Por que ele não a beijava de uma vez? A respiração pesada de Miroku indicava que ele também sofria por estar fazendo aquilo, ele também queria beijá-la, mas com todo o carinho e atenção que Sango merecia.

A boca dela tinha um gosto totalmente diferente, que o viciava com completo, a pele cheirando a jasmim, seus movimentos lentos que o deixavam ainda mais sem controle sobre seus próprios atos. Os seios fartos dela pressionavam-se contra seu peito, e contraíam-se ainda mais com o contato.

– Vamos... – Miroku murmurou afastando-se dela e tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. – Não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo. Rin pode estar precisando de nossa ajuda.

– Tem razão – Sango respondeu ainda um pouco atordoada.

– Mas, antes Sango, eu queria fazer uma pergunta... – Miroku falou sério.

– O quê? – ela retrucou preocupada.

– Se conseguimos escapar de tudo isso, você aceitaria ter um filho meu? – ele perguntou segurando as mãos dela com força.

– Ora, seu! – Sango exclamou empurrando-o e quase o fazendo cair. – Não me venha com uma outra pergunta como essa novamente senão acertarei uma bala bem no meio da sua testa! – ela acrescentou erguendo a arma.

Miroku riu e pulou para o chão. Não iria permitir que ninguém o vencesse e muito menos que machucassem Sango. Queria provar daqueles lábios rosados mais uma vez. Faria de tudo para protegê-la, mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida.

_Olá. Achei que esse capítulo não fosse sair nunca. Pra completar meu pc deu problema e voltou da assistência com mais problemas ainda... Mas, pelo menos estou conseguindo publicar esse capítulo. Às vezes eu falto não conseguir nem pensar mais no que falta e me animar pra escrever, mas penso: "Só faltam dois capítulos...". Enfim, espero que tenham gostado apesar do Sesshoumaru OOC ao extremo, eu sei que ele jamais desistiria de uma luta contra o InuYasha ou deixaria a Rin proteje-lo, mas era necessário pra fic. _

_Até o próximo e obrigada a quem enviou reviews, eu tentei responder alguns por mensagens. Os que faltam respondo junto com esse._

_Beijinhos_

_Bianca Potter_


	20. O começo do fim

**Capítulo 19 – O começo do fim**

Inuyasha esperava que estivesse tudo bem com os outros. Sabia que Miroku fugiria se as coisas ficassem muito complicadas, mas Sango e Rin pareciam dispostas a ir até o fim para ajudar Kagome.

Ele continuou andando. Apesar de ter se passado alguns anos desde que deixara o clã, aquela casa continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito. Kagome poderia estar em qualquer lugar.

O meio vampiro foi até o salão onde os antigos donos daquele casarão costumavam realizar festas suntuosas antes de serem assassinados pelo clã, mas parou ao ver um vulto, de pé, no meio do salão. No entanto, por estar demasiado escuro Inuyasha não conseguia ver o rosto dela.

– Kagome? – Inuyasha murmurou incrédulo. Aproximou-se, mas constatou que não era a jovem. Aqueles cabelos longos, aquele porte, aqueles olhos... – Kikyou?

Ela virou-se para fitá-lo e Inuyasha surpreendeu-se com a falta de vida no olhar dela.

– Não consegue nem me reconhecer mais, Inuyasha? – ela perguntou com a sua voz compenetrada e extremamente fria. – Esqueceu-me rápido demais.

– Você morreu! Eu vi! – Inuyasha exclamou exasperado.

– Sim, mas me trouxeram de volta a vida, sou parte do grupo deles agora – Kikyou explicou sem se alterar.

– Kagura não tem esse poder... – Inuyasha retrucou levando uma das mãos a Tesaiga. Tinha certeza de que era mais um dos truques de Naraku, mas mesmo assim não conseguia encontrar forças para atacar. Não conseguia feri-la mesmo tendo consciência de que aquela não era Kikyou.

– É assim que recompensa o meu sacrifício? Apaixonando-se por outra? – Kikyou murmurou decepcionada. – Devia ter morrido comigo, mas eu irei reparar esse erro, pois o levarei junto comigo desta vez.

– Morrer junto com _ela? _– Inuyasha disse erguendo a sobrancelha. – Antes de morrer, Kikyou me fez prometer que eu iria viver, e não me afundar em ressentimentos e mágoas. Pode tentar me enganar, Naraku, mas não irá conseguir! Diga-me onde Kagome está!

– Logo aqui, Inuyasha – ele ergueu a cabeça e arregalou os olhos ao ver Kagome amarrada em um antigo relógio no segundo andar do salão. Ela estava desfalecida, a pele extremamente pálida e mesmo de longe Inuyasha conseguiu ver vários hematomas pelo corpo dela.

– Maldito... – Inuyasha exclamou entre os dentes. – Como você ousou machucá-la?

Entretanto, o rapaz arregalou os olhos ao ver que ao lado de Kagome estava Naraku com aquele sorriso sádico que apenas ele tinha. Confuso, Inuyasha tornou a olhar para "Kikyou" sem entender que truque era aquele.

– Ela é a Kikyou, Inuyasha – Naraku disse com um sorriso frio. – O que vai fazer, Sétimo? Destruí-la com a sua Teisaga?

Inuyasha fitou a mulher a sua frente. Saiba que aquela não era Kikyou, e tinha que dar um jeito e rápido de descobrir como acabar com aquele truque de Naraku, antes que fosse tarde demais para Kagome.

* * *

Rin não conseguia respirar. O golpe de Kagura atingira em cheio a boca do seu estômago. A jovem vampira mal conseguia se mover devido a alucinante dor que sentia.

– Tem muita confiança em si, garota – Kagura disse sorrindo friamente. – E decididamente não deveria ter. Você é extremamente fraca.

Irritada Rin lançou um raio congelante em direção a Kagura, mas além de demasiado fraco o raio nem chegou a atingir a vampira. Rin arquejou enquanto olhava para onde Miroku e Sango estavam e ainda continuavam com problemas por causa dos lobos de Kouga.

"_Não posso pedir ajuda a eles, só provaria que eu sou fraca!", _Rin pensou fechando os olhos e tentando pensar em algo, mas a única imagem que aparecia em sua mente era a de Sesshoumaru.

Não podia decepcioná-lo. Certamente ele esperava que Rin conseguisse se defender sozinha com o dom que lhe concedera. O que ele diria se a visse temer tanto? Possivelmente não diria nada, mas o olhar frio que ele lançaria a deixaria incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

– Eu não sou fraca... – Rin murmurou em um tom baixo. – NÃO SOU FRACA! –gritou fazendo com que Kagura arregalasse os olhos surpresa com a ousadia dela.

Rin resolveu aproveitar a tempestade que Bankotsu causava. Usou seu dom e congelou as grossas gotas d'água enviando-as para atingir Kagura em seguida. A vampira conseguiu evitar algumas gotas congeladas, outras a atingiram sem causar maiores danos. Quando Rin percebeu que Kagura à medida que desviava avançava já era tarde demais e foi atingida em cheio no rosto com um impacto tão forte que acabou caindo com tudo no chão.

– Além de fraca é tola! – Kagura disse com desdém.

Rin sentia a cabeça rodar e não conseguia encontrar forças para se erguer. Sentiu duas mãos geladas em um dos seus braços e logo estava sendo erguida a força por dois morto-vivos que Kagura controlava.

Ela tentou se soltar, mas era inútil.

– O que você vai fazer, Kagura? Matar-me? – Rin perguntou em um murmúrio, mas mesmo assim sua voz nunca havia soado tão decidida. – O senhor Sesshoumaru jamais olhará para você, mesmo que me mate, não vai adiantar!

No entanto, Kagura não parecia muito preocupada com o que Rin dizia. A jovem vampira arregalou os olhos ao ver que na mão direita Kagura segurava uma estaca.

– É seu fim, _vampirinha _– Kagura disse calmamente.

Rin estreitou os olhos. O único que a chamava daquele jeito era Sesshoumaru, completamente a contra gosto dela era verdade, mas mesmo assim a única pessoa que Rin permitia que a chamasse daquela forma. Irritada, ela conseguiu usar os vampiros como apoio e chutou a mão de Kagura fazendo com que a estaca fosse parar longe. Os zumbis, tontos em demasia, tentaram atacá-la ao mesmo tempo e Rin abaixou-se fazendo com que os zumbis acertassem um ao outro.

– Não devia me subestimar, Kagura! – Rin exclamou e surpreendeu Kagura com um tapa certeiro no rosto. A vampira virou o rosto com impacto, e sentiu a face arder. Certamente havia ficado com a marca de alguns dos dedos dela. – Não foi à toa que o senhor Sesshoumaru me escolheu.

– Será mesmo? – Kagura perguntou ironicamente.

– Não me importo com o que você diz! – Rin exclamou, e mesmo ferida gravemente partiu para a luta novamente. – Apenas o que sinto me guia!

– Então vou parar de fazer com que você sinta! – Kagura exclamou atingindo Rin em cheio no peito, e fazendo com que ela caísse. Rin bem que tentou erguer-se, mas sentiu as mãos de Kagura em volta do seu pescoço, e logo o ar começava a deixar seus pulmões.

– Ah! – Rin exclamou tentando empurrar Kagura.

– Você ainda não é uma vampira, seu coração ainda bate dentro do peito – Kagura disse rindo sadicamente. – Se morrer não poderá mais completar a transformação!

– Não sou...? – Rin murmurou quase perdendo os sentidos pela falta de ar, mas sentiu um raio de esperança iluminar seu coração. Ainda não era uma _vampira _realmente. Poderia voltar a ter sua vida!

– Ainda não matou ninguém para beber seu sangue – Kagura disse friamente apertando o pescoço de Rin com mais força. – Acha mesmo que Inverno iria querer ao seu lado uma menina tola, fraca e com uma mente tão infantil?

– Meus pensamentos não têm nada haver com isso, Kagura, e muito menos meu desejo de não matar nenhum humano – Rin murmurou com a voz fraca. Fechou os olhos sentindo algumas lágrimas molharem o seu rosto. Não queria morrer sem ver Sesshoumaru uma última vez.

Ela ainda continuava tateando a grama ao seu redor em busca de algo que pudesse ajudá-la a se defender. Precisava fazer com que Kagura a soltasse antes que o resto de ar que ainda lhe restava acabasse.

– Agora, Rin, diga 'adeus' – Kagura sorriu, no entanto, seu sorriso logo desapareceu completamente e suas mãos soltaram lentamente o pescoço de Rin quando sentiu a estaca perfurar o seu peito.

– Adeus, Kagura! – Rin disse ironicamente pressionando mais a estaca contra o peito da vampira. – Devia ter visto que a estaca estava caída aqui perto! Assim como eu posso enviar pedaços de gelo para atacar meus adversários, posso congelar objetos e trazê-los para perto de mim!

Kagura não conseguiu dizer nada. Caiu completamente paralisada na grama e Rin finalmente pode levantar e respirar tranquilamente. Ou não tão tranquilamente.

Quando se deu conta, vários dos lobos de Kouga já estavam vindo em sua direção.

– Rin! Foge! – Sango gritou tentando atirar nos lobos, mas eles se moviam rápido demais e ela não conseguia acertá-los. – Você está muito ferida!

– Eu posso ajudar! – Rin exclamou usando o dom e congelando as patas do lobo, mas sentiu uma forte tontura e caiu de joelhos no chão.

– RIN! – Sango gritou desesperada quando viu um dos lobos avançar rapidamente. Ela correu em direção da amiga, ignorando completamente os pedidos de Miroku para que ficasse onde estava e atirou certeiramente no lobo que já estava próximo de Rin. Sango ajoelhou-se ao lado da amiga e tentou ampará-la. – Você tem que sair daqui, esse lobos não vão nos dar paz, e você não pode lutar assim.

– Mas... A Kagome – Rin murmurou nervosa.

– Vai! Eu e Miroku vamos dar conta desses lobos, fique em um lugar seguro até tudo isso acabar, você já fez muito detendo a Kagura – Sango disse bastante séria.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – Rin falou e com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu se levantar. Tinha que concordar com Sango, se ficasse seria apenas um peso, e pelo menos já ajudara tirando Kagura do caminho.

Por sorte, os lobos de Kouga estavam mais preocupados com Sango e Miroku e não pareceram ligar para o fato que Rin estava deixando a casa. Talvez Kouga achasse que ela não poderia ir muito longe no estado em que se encontrava.

E ela não podia negar que realmente não conseguiria andar muito. Por mais que tentasse controlar, a dor estava aumentando deixando-a incapaz de ver alguma coisa a sua frente. Mantinha uma das mãos no abdômen onde o ferimento causado por Kagura ainda sangrava generosamente. Perder sangue no estado em que se encontrava decididamente não era bom. Fazia com que seu estômago ardesse ainda mais, e uma vontade quase insana de se alimentar tomasse conta do seu corpo.

Mas a jovem tentava se controlar e não pensar bobagens. Tinha que continuar e tentar encontrar alguém para ajudar Kagome e Sango, mas quem? Se fosse até a polícia certamente seria presa por estar tentando passar um trote. Sesshoumaru não iria nem querer ouvi-la que dirá ajudá-la, além disso, estava tão fraca que não conseguia sentir a presença dele.

Ela caiu de joelhos no meio da rua enquanto fechava os olhos. Não conseguia mais caminhar. Pensou que talvez fosse melhor desistir, descansar, esquecer os seus sofrimentos, mas antes que seu corpo encontrasse o chão sentiu alguém ampará-la.

– Afaste-se de mim! – Rin exclamou nervosa enquanto virava o rosto rapidamente para que a pessoa que a segurara não visse seus caninos, que pelo susto, haviam se manifestado como uma forma de proteção.

– Você é amiga da minha irmã, não é? – o garoto perguntou confuso enquanto ainda dava apoio a ela.

– Kohaku? – Rin murmurou olhando para ele.

O que aquele garoto estava fazendo andando sozinho por ali àquela hora?

* * *

Inuyasha sentiu a parede atrás de si. Não podia continuar fugindo das fechas. Tinha que rebatê-las e contra atacar, mas não conseguiria até ter certeza do que estava acontecendo.

– Naraku! – Inuyasha exclamou entre os dentes. – Por que você não desce até aqui e me enfrenta? É muito covarde mesmo!

– Kikyou faz isso melhor do que eu – Naraku disse tranqüilo.

– Ela não é a Kikyou! – Inuyasha exclamou irado. – Eu não sei como você está fazendo isso, mas não é ela – ele acrescentou olhando novamente para mulher a sua frente.

– Shi... Shikon no Tama – Kagome murmurou quase em um sussurro, mas graças a sua audição apurada de vampiro Inuyasha conseguiu ouvir.

Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de tomar impulso e subir até onde Kagome estava presa. Naraku, pego de surpresa, não pode fazer nada para evitar quando Inuyasha acertou um golpe certeiro no rosto dele fazendo-o cair no andar de baixo, perto de Kikyou.

Habilmente e antes que Naraku se recuperasse, Inuyasha desamarrou Kagome. Ele sentou-se e apoiou a jovem em seus braços assustado pela temperatura do corpo dela.

– Kagome... – Inuyasha murmurou a abraçando. Não imaginava que seria tão bom sentir aquele corpo pequenino junto ao seu. Era como se todas as suas forças fossem renovadas e a razão pela qual lutasse tivesse mais sentido.

– Shikon no Tama – Kagome repetiu enquanto apertava com força o braço dele.

– Eu sei, eu sei – Inuyasha suspirou resignado. – É tudo por causa dessa jóia.

– Uma marionete... – Kagome disse com dificuldade e Inuyasha arregalou os olhos entendendo o que ela estava tentando dizer.

– Kagome? – Inuyasha gritou quando a mão dela deslizou pelo braço dele. Ela pendeu a cabeça de lado enquanto sua expressão de dor se intensificava. – Você está muito fraca, perdeu muito sangue, precisa ir para o hospital – ele disse em um tom urgente, mas não teria como tirá-la daquele lugar naquele momento. Naraku já estava se reerguendo e não parecia nada, nada de bom humor.

Desesperado com a possibilidade de que poderia perder Kagome, de que ela poderia padecer ali em seus braços, ele chegou a conclusão de que só havia uma direção a ser tomada.

O único jeito de mantê-la a salvo era transformá-la em uma _vampira_.

**Olá! Capítulo pequeno, eu sei... Tentei de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis aumentá-lo, mas não teve jeito, acho que por isso o próximo ainda não será o último.Mas espero que tenha ficadobom, passei mais de meia olhando com o nariz torto pra esse final, mas acabei resolvendo publicar assim mesmo. **

**Não sei quando voupoder publicar o próximo capitulo porque nas férias irei para João Pessoa visitar minhafamília e vai depender muito da disponibilidade de pc lá. Mas se eu não publicar quando estiver por lá publico assim que voltar para casa. **

**Muito obrigada a quem deixou reviews nesse ultimo capitulo, eu tentei responder por e-mail e me desculpose tiver deixado alguém sem resposta. Obrigada também as meninas que me aguentam surtando no msn até altas horas por causa dessa fic. Vocês são sempre muito kawaii! rs**

**Beijos e até a próxima**

**Bianca Potter**


	21. A decisão de InuYasha

**Capítulo 20 – A decisão de Inuyasha**

– Droga! – Sango exclamou apertando o gatilho da arma, mas ouvia o "clique-clique" dela sem balas. – Esses lobos não vão acabar nunca?

– Parece que não – Miroku disse e Sango irritou-se com a calma que ele demonstrava.

– Se não fizermos alguma coisa, nós vamos morrer, Miroku! – ela gritou exasperada.

– Inuyasha deve ter algum plano – Miroku balançou levemente os ombros. – Temos que dar um jeito de prendê-los dentro da casa.

– Ficou louco? – Sango exclamou incrédula.

– Confie em mim – Miroku disse um pouco mais sério enquanto pegava um novo cartucho de balas e entregava a ela. – Sei o que estou dizendo.

Sango balançou a cabeça, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto, pois os lobos voltaram a atacar. Tinham que pôr um ponto final naquilo tudo antes que as balas que ainda tinham acabassem. Ela só conseguia imaginar o que é que poderiam fazer.

* * *

Inuyasha apertou mais o corpo de Kagome contra o seu. Ainda estava incerto se aquilo era o melhor a se fazer. Sabia, porém, que se não agisse rápido Kagome poderia não agüentar muito mais.

Ele talhou seu braço e ofereceu o sangue que brotava para Kagome, entretanto, ela virou o rosto e Inuyasha arregalou os olhos sem saber o que fazer.

– Por favor, Kagome! – ele pediu exasperado.

Kagome continuou com os olhos friccionados e o rosto virado, sem parecer nem um pouco disposta a aceitar o sangue que ele oferecia.

– Por acaso você está dizendo que prefere morrer a se tornar uma vampira? – Inuyasha perguntou incrédulo.

– Para... Para que continuar vivendo? – Kagome murmurou com dificuldade.

– O que está dizendo, Kagome? – Inuyasha exclamou totalmente descontrolado. – Você sempre foi tão cheia de vida, e com vontade de viver! Não é possível que faça uma pergunta como essa!

– Prefiro morrer a "viver" tirando a vida dos outros – Kagome murmurou com a voz fraca. – Prefiro morrer a passar o resto da vida observando você sofrer por outra.

– O quê? – Inuyasha murmurou arregalando os olhos. – Do que está falando, Kagome?

– Não quero mais sofrer – Kagome murmurou quase inaudivelmente.

– Sofrer? – Inuyasha repetiu e passou os dedos lentamente pelo rosto dela. Ergueu a cabeça, e viu que Naraku os observava atentamente, mas não parecia que iria atacar... No entanto, Inuyasha sabia que tinha que ser rápido. Não podia confiar que Narauku os deixaria em paz por muito tempo. – Eu não sei o que você ouviu, mas esse não é o momento para falarmos sobre isso. Você precisa aceitar o sangue , Kagome!

Ela ficou quieta novamente. Seu peito subia e descia com dificuldade. Inuyasha estava começando a perder a paciência, entedia o que se passava pela cabeça dela, mas também não podia deixar que ela padecesse por causa da sua teimosia.

Apertou o cabo da Tesaiga com força e fez com que a espada voltasse ao seu tamanho original. Rapidamente ele tirou alguns fragmentos que estavam na lâmina da espada e colocou-os nos dois ferimentos mais graves que ela tinha próximo ao pescoço.

Aos poucos o rosto dela ganhou um tom mais corado, e ela abriu os olhos encontrando os dele a fitando de uma maneira bastante séria.

– O que... O que está fazendo? – ela murmurou assustada.

– Os fragmentos vão dar um pouco de força a você – Inuyasha disse e sua voz soou um tanto quanto fria. – Quero que fuja.

– Ah? – Kagome sentou-se enquanto o fitava confusa. Inuyasha ergueu-se e segurou a Tesaiga com força.

– Sango e Miroku estão lá fora – Inuyasha disse desviando o olhar do dela. – Vá com eles pra longe daqui.

– Eu não posso ficar com esses fragmentos, Inuyasha – Kagome exclamou exasperada, mas antes que Inuyasha tivesse tempo de responder ou pensar em qualquer coisa, viu Naraku aparecer de surpresa por trás e segurar Kagome com força.

– Inuyasha! – Kagome exclamou desesperada, mas Naraku colocou uma das mãos sob a boca dela impedindo-a de continuar pedindo ajuda ao meio vampiro.

– Eu sabia que você acabaria colocando os fragmentos nela, ou será que você achou que eu deixaria vocês dois conversando tão tranquilamente por tanto tempo se já não estivesse esperando uma atitude tão idiota sua? – Naraku disse com desdém.

– Solte a Kagome **agora**! – Inuyasha disse entre os dentes. – Senão eu...

– Senão o quê, Sétimo? – Naraku sorriu friamente e deslizou seus dedos pelo rosto de Kagome. A menina se contorceu horrorizada com o toque. – Kagome é minha diversão, não vou deixá-la sair daqui tão facilmente. Ela ficará aqui até que eu me canse dela, e você sabe como, não sabe, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha não teve tempo de fazer absolutamente nada quando Naraku puxou Kagome e roçou levemente seus lábios nos da garota.

Kagome desesperou-se e tentou empurrá-lo enquanto sentia um forte embrulho no estômago, uma sensação completamente oposta a que sentira quando Inuyasha a beijara. Quando os lábios do meio vampiro tocaram os seus achara que seu peito fosse explodir tamanha era a intensidade dos seus batimentos e sentia como se borboletas descontroladas estivessem fazendo uma algazarra em sua barriga.

Mas ao sentir os lábios de Naraku, a única coisa que Kagome conseguiu pensar era no quanto a sua vontade de vomitar aumentava a cada segundo.

Ela sentiu uma lágrima rolar por sua face. Não agüentaria se ele tentasse aprofundar aquilo – nem como beijo Kagome conseguia classificar o que estava acontecendo.

Mas não aconteceu mais nada. Kagome demorou um pouco para perceber que Inuyasha havia feito Naraku se afastar dela e agora estava lutando furiosamente contra ele.

A jovem assustou-se ao ver o olhar de ira que Inuyasha possuía naquele momento. Jamais o havia visto com tanta raiva antes. Era como se uma parte adormecida de Inuyasha tivesse despertado.

– Sétimo... – Kagome murmurou atordoada.

O vampiro que Inuyasha lutava tanto para manter adormecido havia acordado e parecia estar com força total.

– Você vai morrer, Naraku! – Inuyasha gritou acertando o adversário diversas vezes. – Eu vou matar você! Juro que vou!

Kagome balançou levemente a cabeça não conseguindo acreditar no que ouvia. Não conseguia mais reconhecer Inuyasha. Claro que estava acostumada a ouvir Inuyasha dizer que iria matar o líder do clã dos vampiros, mas não ouvira de uma forma tão ameaçadora e decidida.

Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto levava uma das mãos ao fragmento da jóia que Inuyasha colocara em seu pescoço.

– Será que... Será que ele ter me dado o fragmento o descontrolou ainda mais? – Kagome se perguntou confusa.

Antes, porém, que tivesse qualquer resposta, sentiu uma das fechas de Kikyou passar raspando por sua cabeça.

– Tenho que dar um jeito de tirar o fragmento daquela marionete – Kagome murmurou enquanto tentava pensar em alguma coisa para derrotar a falsa Kikyou.

* * *

– O que está fazendo sozinho aqui, Kohaku? – Rin perguntou ainda relutando em aceitar a ajuda do garoto para levantar.

– Estou procurando a minha irmã – ele respondeu e Rin notou um pouco de angustia no tom dele. – Você não a viu?

– Não – Rin mentiu enquanto desviava o olhar. – Eu não vi a Sango.

– É muito tarde para que ela esteja andando por aí – Kohaku disse após um suspiro.

– Também é muito tarde para que um menino como você esteja – Rin balançou levemente os ombros.

– Hey! – Kohaku exclamou indignado. – Eu já estou com dezesseis anos!

Rin riu um pouco e resolveu segurar na mão dele para poder se levantar.

– Eu sei que você é apenas dois anos mais novo que nós, mas Sango vive dizendo que você foge das aulas para jogar vídeo game com Souta e esqueço a idade que você tem – Rin explicou ainda rindo um pouco, mas logo parou enquanto levava uma das mãos ao ferimento.

– O que aconteceu? – Kohaku perguntou preocupado.

– Na... Nada – ela respondeu tentando sorrir, mas logo tornou a cair de joelhos sentindo que daquela vez a dor iria cegá-la.

– Você está escondendo alguma coisa! – Kohaku disse enquanto fazia com que ela tirasse a mão da barriga e assustou-se ao ver a quantidade de sangue que manchava a roupa dela. – Eu vou te levar para o hospital! – ele exclamou apressado.

– Não! – Rin gritou exasperada. – É só um ferimento à toa. Logo vou ficar bem. Pode continuar procurando a Sango...

– É claro que eu não vou te deixar aqui! – Kohaku retrucou decidido. – Vou te levar para a minha casa e quando Sango aparecer, ela te convence a ir para o hospital!

– É melhor que me deixe, Kohaku – Rin disse recusando a mão que ele estendera para ajudá-la. – Eu não consigo dar mais nenhum um passo.

– Então eu te levo nas minhas costas – e mesmo sob os protestos de Rin, Kohaku a colocou sobre suas costas e começou a levá-la dali.

– Você é muito teimoso – Rin murmurou aborrecida desistindo de reclamar e deixando que ele a levasse.

Sem que Rin percebesse, Sesshoumaru começou a segui-los.

* * *

Kagome pensou e pensou, mas a única idéia que lhe ocorria no momento era descer e acertar um tapa muito bem dado na cara de Kikyou. Com certeza não seria uma decisão muito sensata uma vez que a marionete estava usando arco e fechas.

Ela ainda pensava no que fazer quando percebeu que as fechas haviam parado, ergueu a cabeça confusa e um pouco receosa, mas logo arregalou os olhos ao ver Sango. Kikyou estava caída no chão e Miroku tirava o fragmento que dava forças a ela.

– Kagome! – Sango exclamou fazendo o movimento de que iria até a amiga, mas Kagome foi mais rápida e já descia as escadas. – Você está bem? – ela perguntou enquanto recebia um abraço dela.

– Um pouco zonza, mas vou ficar bem – Kagome disse um pouco nervosa. – Temos que ajudar Inuyasha – acrescentou enquanto abaixava-se para pegar o arco e fechas, mas Miroku a deteve.

– Você tem que ir para o hospital – ele disse sério.

– Eu vou ficar bem! – Kagome exclamou revoltada enquanto tentava se soltar.

– O fragmento que Inuyasha colocou em seu pescoço não vai funcionar por muito tempo e pela sua aparência cansada e pálida é possível perceber que você perdeu muito sangue – Miroku disse calmamente causando mais revolta em Kagome.

No entanto, logo ela parou de tentar se soltar quando viu que nenhum dos golpes de Naraku surtia efeito em Inuyasha, uma vez que o corpo do meio vampiro simplesmente desaparecia por alguns instantes.

– O que...? – Kagome começou a murmurar confusa, mas não completou a frase, pois Inuyasha arremessou Naraku longe com a **Ferida do vento** e andava rápido em direção a ela.

– Você já sabe o que eu vou fazer não sabe? – Inuyasha perguntou a Miroku. O rapaz apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. – Então o que está esperando para tirá-las daqui!

– Inuyasha! – Kagome exclamou exasperada, mas o meio vampiro sequer a fitou.

– Kouga, Bankoutsu e Kagura estão dentro da casa – Miroku disse rapidamente enquanto entregava uma pequena garrafa cheia de um líquido incolor ao amigo. – Estão presos em um quarto, mas duvido que fiquem lá por muito tempo então é melhor que você seja rápido.

– Não preciso de recomendações – Inuyasha retrucou entre os dentes. Naraku já estava de pé e parecia pronto para continuar a luta. – Adeus... – o meio vampiro disse por cima do ombro.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e sentiu a respiração. Ela teve o pressentimento que o quer que ele estivesse planejando não era nada bom.

– Esperem... – Kagome murmurou angustiada quando Sango segurou o seu outro braço e junto com Miroku começou a guiá-la para fora da casa. – Não! Eu quero ajudar o Inuyasha!

– Ele não quer ajuda, Kagome – Miroku disse sem parar de andar, e teve que praticamente arrastar a garota que não queria continuar.

– Por quê? – Kagome gritou revoltada. – Por que ele tem que ser tão teimoso e tentar resolver tudo sozinho?

– Sempre foi assim – Miroku disse enquanto abria a porta da casa para ganharem o ar puro do jardim. – Mas agora é um pouco pior, Inuyasha não está conseguindo controlar seu lado vampiro.

– Por quê? – Kagome perguntou assustada.

– O fragmento – Miroku respondeu indicando a jóia no pescoço dela. – Com isso Inuyasha consegue praticamente anular seus instintos, sua sede de sangue e sua vontade de lutar é bem menor.

– Ele... Ele não devia ter colocado isso em mim – Kagome murmurou atordoada.

– Deve ter sido a única alternativa que ele encontrou – Miroku balançou levemente os ombros e a soltou notando que ela não iria mais correr.

– E por que vocês prenderam Kouga e os outros lá? Inuyasha não vai conseguir lutar contra todos!

– Nós corremos para dentro da casa porque os lobos que Kouga controla não acabavam, e as balas estavam bem perto do fim. Eles foram atrás de nós e conseguimos trancá-los em um quarto. – Sango explicou rapidamente. – Depois foi só arrastar Kagura já que Rin havia a paralisado com uma estaca.

– Eu quero saber o motivo e não como vocês fizeram isso! – Kagome exclamou batendo levemente o pé no chão. Ela notou que Sango e Miroku se entreolharam incomodados.

– Bem, vampiros podem morrer... – Sango começou a falar parecendo um pouco incerta de que deveria dizer _aquilo _para Kagome.

– Você viu que Inuyasha tem o dom de desaparecer por alguns instantes – Miroku continuou virando-se para olhar a casa em poucos instantes. – Nenhum dos vampiros sabia qual era o dom dele, mas independentemente de qual fosse, nenhum deles é imune a fogo. Kagura, obedecendo a ordens de Naraku, incendiou a lanchonete em que você trabalhava achando que eu ou Inuyasha estivéssemos lá.

– Fogo? – Kagome repetiu sentindo a pouca cor que seu rosto possuía sumir de uma vez. Virou-se rapidamente para a casa e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem ao ver muita fumaça saindo de lá. – Aquela garrafa que você deu a ele...

– Era álcool – Miroku confirmou fazendo um leve aceno. – O plano de Inuyasha é queimar a casa com todos os vampiros dentro.

– O quê? – Kagome murmurou incrédula. – Mas você disse que o dom dele não... – ela não conseguiu completar a frase, fez o movimento de que iria correr, e voltar para a casa, mas Miroku a segurou. – SOLTE-ME! Eu quero ir ajudar o Inuyasha!

– É perigoso, Kagome – Sango alertou preocupada, mas a jovem não ouvia, conseguiu empurrar Miroku e foi em direção da casa. Entretanto, a medida que se aproximava, via que não conseguiria entrar, visto que as chamas já alcançavam a porta principal.

– Inuyasha! – Kagome gritou desesperada e acabou caindo de joelhos devido à fraqueza de suas pernas. – VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO. QUE DROGA! – ela exclamou completamente descontrolada. –Por que você tem que fazer tudo sempre do seu jeito? – lágrimas. Kagome não conseguia fazê-las parar de manchar o seu rosto. – Você disse que não iria me fazer sofrer... E meu coração vai parar se você não sair daí inteiro! Eu preciso de você, preciso... EU TE AMO, INUYASHA! Ouviu bem? Eu te amo que chega a doer... – e dizendo isso ela caiu no choro novamente.

**Olá.**

**Eu sei que todos estavam esperando que a Kagome virasse vampira, mas eu sou do contra... Não queria que a Kagome virasse vampira, já basta a Rin que por sinal nesse capitulo já andou se enrolando com o Kohaku, como será que o senhor Sesshoumaru vai reagir a isso? E InuYasha? Será que ouviu o que a Kagome disse? Será que conseguiu vencer os vampiros? Tudo isso no próximo, ultimo e emocionante capitulo desta saga rs rs rs **

**Muito obrigada a todos os reviews, eu adoroooooooooo. **

**Beijinhos**

**Bianca Potter**


	22. Longe nunca mais!

**Capítulo 21 – Longe nunca mais!**

– Você enlouqueceu, Inuyasha, definitivamente você enlouqueceu!

O meio vampiro estava mais que satisfeito com o tom de desespero de Naraku. Jamais imaginara que um dia testemunharia uma cena como aquela. O poderoso líder do clã dos Sete temendo diante das chamas.

– Nunca estive tão lúcido, Naraku – Inuyasha disse completamente despreocupado.

– Vai matar a nós dois, seu idiota! – Naraku retrucou entre os dentes enquanto seus olhos percorriam todo o salão em busca de uma escapatória.

– Nós dois, Kagura, Bankotsu e Kouga – Inuyasha falou um pouco pensativo. – Apenas Sesshoumaru e Miroku vão continuar vivos para contar a estória dos Sete.

– Você ficou louco – Naraku repetiu ainda sem acreditar no que acontecia.

– Bom, eu não tinha muitas opções, não é mesmo? – Inuyasha começou a dizer em um tom natural enquanto dava alguns passos até uma janela que já tinha suas cortinas consumidas pelo fogo. – Poderíamos continuar em uma batalha épica pelo resto da imortalidade, você poderia se render, mas o fogo pareceu mais interessante.

– INUYASHA! – o meio vampiro arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Kagome.

– O que ainda está fazendo aqui, sua boba? – ele murmurou um pouco angustiado.

Não queria fazê-la sofrer mais ainda. Não queria. Será que Kagome não conseguia perceber isso? Por que sempre tinha que ser tão teimosa e deixar tudo mais difícil? Ele esboçou um sorriso pensando que com certeza ela estaria do lado de fora pensando a mesma coisa, no quanto _ele _era teimoso por não deixá-los ajudar, mas já decidido a morrer sozinho. Não queria mais ninguém envolvido em seus problemas. Principalmente _ela_.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que Naraku preparava um golpe, e segundos depois foi arremessado com tudo contra a parede. Rapidamente o meio vampiro levantou, antes que o fogo atingisse a sua roupa, e lançou um olhar assassino para Naraku.

– Nunca aprenderá que não pode se distrair, meu caro Inuyasha? – Naraku perguntou com um tom de ironia.

Inuyasha grunhiu baixinho. Perdia-se completamente em divagações quando lembrava de Kagome. Mas como fazer para controlar seus pensamentos e não deixá-los ir até aquela garota cujos olhos azuis eram sua perdição? Ele sabia que não tinha o direito de deixá-la esperando, jamais poderia dar a ela felicidade alguma, por isso estava decidido a desaparecer junto com os demais vampiros, deixar Kagome livre.

– É o fim, Naraku! – Inuyasha exclamou erguendo a Tessaiga, mas não lançou o golpe imediatamente, ficou alguns segundos parado, os olhos arregalados e parecendo surpreso com algo, mas logo se recuperou, sorriu friamente para o inimigo e atacou. – FERIDA DO VENTO!

Continuaria lutando embora o que mais desejasse naquele momento fosse apenas mais uma chance.

* * *

Kagome continuou ajoelhada, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto que estava cada vez mais banhado em lágrimas. Ela não conseguia aceitar, não queria acreditar que Inuyasha havia feito aquilo. Seu coração ainda batia completamente descontrolado e continuava com esperanças de que o rapaz iria aparecer atrás dela rindo do escândalo desnecessário que ela estava fazendo.

Ela esperou. Cada parte do seu corpo pedindo, implorando, suplicando para que ele saísse inteiro da casa, mas Inuyasha não apareceu.

– Vamos, Kagome, você precisa ir para o hospital – Sango disse com cautela enquanto colocava sua mão sobre o ombro da amiga.

– Eu não quero – Kagome murmurou quase sem voz.

– Não há nada que possamos fazer – Sango insistiu enquanto olhava para a casa completamente tomada pelas chamas. – Pense em sua mãe e em Souta que estão em casa certamente preocupados com o seu sumiço.

Ela tornou a balançar a cabeça negativamente. Estava decidida a ficar ali até que o fogo abaixasse e pudesse entrar. Sabia que iria ser mais doloroso, mas iria esperar.

Não haviam ficado muito tempo separados durante o tempo em que ela estivera em cativero, mas Kagome agora entendia que havia erguido uma barreira muito mais sólida entre os dois por medo de se aproximar demais, por medo de se apaixonar, mas fora uma babogem e talvez se tivessem sido mais unidos, nada daquilo estaria acontecnedo.

E agora era tarde.

Estava apaixonada por ele e já começava a sentir falta do sorriso, irônico ou não, da implicância, ou simplesmente de sua respiração suave.

Quando aquele sentimento havia começado? Kagome não tinha a menor idéia. Talvez fosse desde sempre, desde o primeiro olhar, desde a primeira palavra, desde o primeiro sorriso.

– Por quê? Por quê? – Kagome murmurou soluçando enquanto apertava a sua saia com força. Quem não iria mais conseguir respirar por tê-lo longe seria ela.

– Kagome, vamos, por favor – Sango insistiu, mas mais uma vez a jovem balançou a cabeça.

– Inuyasha não iria querer que você ficasse aqui chorando por ele – Miroku disse em um tom controlado. – Você sabe o que ele diria que é uma perca de tempo chorar por quem não vale nada.

– Não fale assim, Miroku! – Sango exclamou aborrecida.

– Ele nem sequer se despediu de mim – Kagome murmurou quase inaudivelmente.

– Inuyasha não queria que você sofresse, Kagome – Miroku disse paciente.

– Grande consolo pensar nisso – Kagome sorriu tristemente e se levantou. – Vamos, vou fazer o que ele queria e ir para bem longe daqui, quero esquecer essa noite.

E começou a andar antes que qualquer um dos dois tivesse tempo de dizer qualquer coisa.

* * *

– Pronto – Kohaku disse colocando Rin no chão. – Você pode ficar qui no quarto da Sango. Eu vou ver o que tem do jantar e trazer para você.

– Não! – Rin exclamou segurando-o pelo braço. – Não precisa se incomodar! Eu vou ficar bem – Kohaku virou a cabeça abruptamente para dizer que ela deveria ser menos teimosa, mas não conseguiu falar nada quando constatou o quanto seus rostos estavam próximos.

Rin percebeu que o rosto dele ganhou um tom avermelhado e a respiração tornou-se excessivamente lenta. Ela arregalou os olhos quando sentiu uma das mãos trêmulas dele em sua cintura.

"_Oh, Kohaku, não esteja gostando realmente de mim, por favor..."_, Rin pensou nervosa.

– Pensando bem – Rin disse enquanto afastava-se dele. – Eu vou aceitar, vou acabar desmaiando de fome, não é?

– Tá, eu volto logo – Kohaku disse não a encarando e deixou o quarto.

A jovem vampira largou-se na cama e encarou o teto. Aquilo não ia nada bem, sabia que Kohaku nutria uma paixonite por ela, mas não esperava que ele ainda mantivesse essa "fascinação".

– Isso é um problema – Rin murmurou pós um suspiro.

Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, pensar que era apenas um engano seu. No entando, tornou a abrir os olhos rapidamente quando sentiu a presença de Sesshoumaru. Ela certamente teria encontrado o chão se estivesse de pé.

– Se... Senhor Sesshoumaru! – Rin gaguejou assustada. – O seu ferimento está melhor?

Ele não disse nada. Apenas manteve aquele olhar em direção a ela, frio e completamente indiferente.

– Vamos, Rin – ele disse friamente, dando as costas para ela e indo em direção da janela, mas parou ao perceber que ela não se levantou. – Quer ficar aqui?

– Ir para onde, senhor? – ela pergutou nervosa.

– Isso importa? – Sesshoumaru retorquiu com a voz controlada. – Seu dever é seguir o seu senhor, não importa para o onde seja, até o inferno se for necessário, esse foi o acordo que fizemos.

– Mas... Mas e se eu não quiser mais... Se eu não quiser ser vampira – Rin murmurou levantando-se. Fitou cuidadosamente o homem que mantinha-se de costas para ela. – Kagura me disse que a minha transformação não foi completada, eu posso voltar a ser uma simples humana.

Sesshoumaru deu mais alguns passos e parou diante da janela. Olhou parao céu onde lua brilhava majestosa e única.

– É isso que você quer? – ele perguntou ainda olhando a lua.

Depois virou-se e encarou a vmpira que tremeu diante do olhar dele.

Não conseguiu responder. Em parte queria dizer que sim, que queria voltar a sua antiga vida, mas sua voz estava presa na garganta. Se dissesse aquilo não o veria mais. Sesshoumaru jamais aceitaria uma humana ao seu lado.

Foi como se um raio a atingisse em cheio. Apesar de todo jeito pelo qual era tratada por ele, sempre frio e indiferente, sabia que não suportaria ficar longe dele, afinal ele era o seu "principe", fora por ele que esperara aquele tempo todo, o amava, não entendia a razão, mas o coração tinha daquelas peças, e Rin sabia que o amava.

No segundo depois, Rin já se encontrava nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Até mesmo o vampiro foi pego de surpresa pelo abraço repentino dela, mas não demorou a passar o braço em torno da cintura dela e erguê-la um pouco para fazer com que seus lábios se encontrassem.

Naquele momento, Rin teve certeza. Era com Sesshoumaru que queria ficar. Parar sempre e não importava onde fosse.

– Podemos ir? – Sesshoumaru perguntou quando seus lábios se desencontraram. Rin sorriu e balançou levemente a cabeça indicando que sim.

– Ah, só um segundo – ela pediu enquanto ia até a mesa onde alguns papéis estavam espalhados. Rin pegou uma folha em branco e escreveu rapidamente alguma coisa. Depois dobrou o papel e o deixou em cima da cama onde seria facilmente encontrado.

Sesshoumaru não perguntou do que se tratava, mas tinha idéia do que poderia ser. Pouco depois Rin e Sesshoumaru desapareceram na noite, e nunca mais se teve noticias dos dois.

No quarto, restou apenas o bilhete de despedida da jovem vampira para as amigas.

_Kagome, Sango,_

_SEREI FELIZ_

_COM O SENHOR SESSHOUMARU _

_PARA SEMPRE..._

_Rin._

_

* * *

_

– Estou com muita pena da Kagome – Sango comentou olhando tristemente para amiga que andava um pouco mais adiante. – As coisas não poderiam acabar dessa forma, não é justo!

– Desde o começo Inuyasha estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para vencer os outros vampiros – Miroku balançou levemente os ombros. Ele iria continuar a falar, mas parou quando sentiu a mão de Sango segurar a sua. Ele não disse nada, apenas fez com que seus dedos se entrelaçassem e continuou andando.

– O pior de tudo – Sango começou a dizer com a voz embargada. – É que eu me sinto um pouco feliz, eu sei que não deveria me sentir assim quando Kagome está tão triste, mas é um milagre, eu achei que não fôssemos sair de lá com vida.

– Eu entendo como você se sente, Sango – Miroku disse enquanto fazia com que ela encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro. – Mas não podemos fazer nada. Kagome vai ficar triste por muito tempo, só podemos apoiá-la para que a dor diminua aos poucos.

– Miroku... – Sango murmurou em um tom baixo. – O que vai acontecer agora? Com nós dois?

– Você não sonhava em namorar um vampiro? – Miroku perguntou franzindo ligeiramente a testa. – Eu falei sério quando disse que queria ter um filho.

– Pervertido! – Sango exclamou alterada. – Eu não quero que o _meu namorado_ saia por aí matando pessoas inocentes para se alimentar!

– Seu namorado? – Miroku repetiu com um leve sorriso. – Desde quando eu ganhei esse "título"?

– Não sei do que você está falando – Sango retrucou nervosa.

– Eu posso usar o fragmento da jóia para não me transformar, eu não podia fazer isso antes porque meu dom de congelar o tempo era afetado – Miroku respondeu rapidamente. – Agora responda a minha pergunta?

Sango esperou que Kagome dobrasse no final da esquina e puxou Miroku dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

– É meu namorado desde sempre – Sango murmurou abraçando-o. – Eu fiquei com muito medo de que acabássemos afastados, talvez por isso eu entenda bem o que a Kagome está sentindo, eu também iria querer morrer se algo acontecesse a você...

– Não fale isso! – Miroku exclamou colocando os dedos sobre os lábios dela. – Eu estou aqui, não estou?

Sango assentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça e inclinou-se para que se beijassem mais uma vez. No entanto, um grito fez com que os dois se separassem abruptamente.

– Kagome! – exclamaram em uníssono correndo pra o local de onde o grito havia vindo.

Quando viraram a esquina viram a jovem cercada por lobos.

– Ah, não! – Sango exclamou desesperada. – Novamente não!

– Como Kouga conseguiu escapar? – Miroku se perguntou confuso.

– Não é hora para pensar nisso! – Sango gritou estendendo a mão e esperando que ele lhe entregasse a arma.

– Nós não temos mais balas, Sango! – Miroku disse balançando levemente a cabeça.

– O quê? – Sango exclamou incrédula.

Um novo grito de Kagome. Os lobos estavam se aproximando cada vez mais. Sango e Miroku não sabiam o que fazer e observavam a cena, ambos apreensivos.

– Inuyasha... – Kgome murmurou com lágrimas rolando por sua face. Fechou os olhos esperando o ataque das feras, mas este não ocorreu. Confusa ela reabriu os olhos e demorou um pouco para que as imagens se tornassem nítidas, mas assim que tudo entrou em foco, Kagome achou que estivesse diante de uma alucinação.

Era Inuyasha! O meio vampiro estava vivo, e lutando ferozmente contra os lobos.

– Vocês não vão levar a Kagome! – ele exclamou usando um golpe mais eficaz e nocauteando vários lobos de uma vez só.

Kagome não conseguia sentir suas pernas e caiu de joelhos. Era um sonho, um delírio, só poderia ser!

Não demorou nem dois minutos para que Inuyasha acabasse com os lobos. Quando o último caiu, ele olhou para Kagome e em passos decididos foi até ela.

– Você está bem? – Inuyasha perguntou com a voz controlada enquanto estendia a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

Kagome não pensou duas vezes antes de se atirar nos braços do meio vampiro. Ele balançou levemente a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação, mas se deixou abraçar.

Era verdade. Inuyasha estava ali. O calor que emanava do corpo dele era totalmente real. No entanto, Kagome ainda não estava satisfeita, afastou-se um pouco para fitá-lo e não resistindo roçou levemente seus lábios nos dele.

O beijo começou de modo tímido, mas logo Inuyasha tomou controle da situação e fez com que ela entreabrisse os lábios para deslizar sua língua para a boca dela. Kagome gemeu um pouco assustada com a impetuosidade dele, mas tentou relaxar enquanto permitia que ele aprofundasse o beijo tanto quanto quisesse. Mas, claro, logo se arrependeu do feito, pois ao sentir a língua dele massageando, tocando lentamente a sua, levando-a quase a loucura,

ela teve que segurar-se a ele com mais forças, uma vez que suas pernas ficaram bambas e não conseguia mais se sustentar de pé. Percebendo isso, ele enlaçou a cintura fina e delgada dela trazendo-a ainda mais perto de si.

Sorriu quando a sentiu tremer em seus braços. Talvez como troco ela arranhou levemente sua língua com os dentes antes de mudar a cabeça de posição e beijá-lo com mais ardor.

Inuyasha a comprimiu ainda mais contra o seu próprio corpo. Kagome, que mantivera suas mãos no ar até então, as colocou atrás da nuca dele, completamente envolvida pelo momento, os dedos penetrando lentamente por entre suas madeixas prateadas. Mas, novamente se assustou, quando sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem por seu corpo, tocando levemente um dos seus seios, antes de continuar o caminho até as suas coxas para sentir o corpo dela arder sob as palmas das suas mãos.

Vê-la estremecer. Ouvi-la gemer ao pé do seu ouvido estava enlouquecendo ainda mais do que se Kagome estivesse o tocando mais ousadamente.

Seus lábios se desencontraram por um instante, mas Inuyasha não deu muito tempo para que Kagome parasse e refletisse sobre o que estavam fazendo. Mordiscou-lhe levemente a orelha antes de começar a trilhar beijos pelo pescoço alvo dela, até alcançar-lhe o colo. Kagome jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto deixava que um novo suspiro escapasse de seus lábios.

Mas, seus lábios não voltaram a se encontrar, quando Inuyasha fez o movimento de que iria beijá-la, Kagome colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dele e o fez se afastar.

– VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, INUYASHA! – Kagome gritou fazendo com que ele suspirasse irritado. Ele tinha certeza de que Kagome era louca.

– Feh! Você que se preocupa por qualquer besteira! – Inuyasha retrucou com desdém.

– INSENSÍVEL! – ela gritou de volta. – Eu quase morri... – murmurou com a voz embargada.

– Como é exagerada – Inuyasha disse sorrindo enquanto acariciava levemente o rosto dela. Kagome fechou os olhos sentindo os dedos dele deslizarem pelo seu rosto. O hálito de Inuyasha parecia impregnar-se na sua pele de uma forma permanente. – Eu também... – ele murmurou próximo à orelha dela. – Também amo você.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e o encarou assustada.

– Como...? – ela murmurou confusa. – Você ouviu o que eu disse?

– Claro, né, Kagome? – Inuyasha riu. – Do jeito que você é escandalosa toda a cidade ouviu o que você disse.

– Inuyasha! – Kagome exclamou bastante corada enquanto dava um tapa no ombro dele.

– Mas se não fosse por isso eu não teria conseguido reunir forças para sair da casa – Inuyasha disse um pouco mais sério. – Saber que você me ama foi o que me deu mais forças, eu precisava sair de lá para dizer que eu também te amo, sempre amei.

Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas. Não estava triste. Muito pelo contrário. Não precisava ouvir mais nada para se sentir feliz.

– Oh, Inuyasha! – Kagome murmurou abraçando-o novamente.

– Boba... – o meio vampiro limitou-se a dizer.

– O seu fragmento... – Kagome disse fazendo o movimento de que iria retirar a jóia do corpo.

– Nem pense em fazer isso, Kagome – Inuyasha falou estreitando os olhos, mas como sempre Kagome não o ouviu e retirou a jóia. No mesmo instante Kagome sentiu as forças lhe abandonarem, e Inuyasha teve que ser rápido para segurá-la antes que ela encontrasse o chão.

– Teimosa! – Inuyasha exclamou exasperado.

– Eu não quero que você se transforme mais – Kagome disse pausadamente, e apesar de fraca sorriu docemente para ele. – Você promete que não vai mais se transformar, não é?

– Eu vou te levar para o hospital – Inuyasha desconversou enquanto a segurava no colo. – Você precisa de uma transfusão de sangue, aquele maldito do Naraku tirou o máximo que pôde de você.

Kagome encostou a cabeça no peito dele e se deixou levar. Não estava em condições de brigar com ele, em outro momento conversaria com mais calma, o que importava era que Inuyasha estava bem, estava ali, e Kagome não o dexaria se afastar jamais.

– Eu vou levá-la para o hospital – Inuyasha disse para Sango e Miroku assim que se aproximou dos dois. – Não está ferida, Sango? É bom você ir também.

– Eu estou bem, mas eu vou para acompanhar vocês – Sango disse olhando para Kagome que adormecera nos braços de Inuyasha. – Pelo menos agora ela está tranquila.

– Inuyasha, como você e Kouga escaparam da casa? – Miroku perguntou curioso.

– Eu não vi o Kouga, não sei se ele escapou realmente – Inuyasha disse balançando levemente os ombros enquanto começava a andar.

– Só pode ter escapado – Miroku ponderou um pouco. – O que esses lobos ganhariam vindo até aqui?

– Vai se saber – Inuyasha disse despreocupado. – O importante é que eu consegui chegar a tempo e salvar a Kagome. E respondendo a sua outra pergunta, nem eu sei bem como foi que eu escapei da casa. Usei a Ferida do vento e fiz parte do teto cair em cima do maldito Naraku, depois consegui sair do salão. Tinha fogo por todo lado, mas eu consegui quebrar uma janela e pular.

– Esse seu plano era arriscado – Sango comentou em um tom de censura. – E se não tivesse conseguido sair de lá?

– Eu estava decidido a morrer, mas a voz de Kagome me deu forças para terminar com aquela luta de uma vez por todas – Inuyasha disse fitando Kagome com um olhar gentil.

Não falaram mais nada no caminho até o hospital. Inuyasha caminhava em passos mais pesados e apressados a frente enquanto Sango e Miroku iam um pouco atrás conversando alguma coisa sobre vampiros que Inuyasha não entendia muito bem uma vez que não estava prestando nem um pouco de atenção.

Ele estava mais interessado em saber até quando Kouga continuaria a segui-los. Sim, mentira para Miroku quando dissera que não havia visto Kouga, sabia muito bem que o vampiro estava os seguido de perto ainda, mas Inuyasha estava esperando para ver o que ele iria fazer.

"_Como esse lobo idiota escapou?", _o meio vampiro se perguntou aborrecido. Ele apertou o corpo de Kagome mais junto ao seu. Não iria permitir que aquele lobo encostasse um só dedo nela.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, o médico que estava plantão examinou Kagome e imediatamente a levou para fazer a transfusão. E mesmo fora de perigo o médico achou que fosse melhor que ela passasse a noite em observação.

Quando a levaram para o quarto, Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado da cama dela e ficou segurando uma de suas mãos, decidido a ficar ali até que ela acordasse.

-Senhor Inuyasha – ele sobressaltou-se quando percebeu que a enfermeira entrara no quarto. – Irá ficar tudo bem com a sua namorada, mas ela não irá recobrar os sentidos hoje. Não acha melhor ir para casa?

– Eu quero estar aqui quando ela acordar – Inuyasha disse acariciando levemente o rosto de Kagome.

– Então permita pelo menos que eu cuide desses aranhões no seu braço – a enfermeira insistiu. Inuyasha não queria sair do lado de Kagome, mas a enfermeira afirmou que seria rápido e o meio vampiro acabou concordando em acompanhá-la.

Assim que Inuyasha deixou o quarto, Kouga entrou pela janela. O lobo conseguira praticamente anular sua presença, por isso Inuyasha não percebera que ele os seguira até tão longe.

Ele aproximou-se da cama e fez o movimento de que iria tirar o soro que estavam nos pulsos dela, mas parou ao ver a expressão no rosto de Kagome. Apesar de estar nitidamente enfraquecida e extremamente pálida, ela estava sorrindo! Um leve e sincero sorriso de tranqüilidade que estava nos lábios dela.

Então Kouga entendeu. Não importava que não fosse com ele que ela ficasse, o que importava era que Kagome sempre estivesse sorrindo! E ele só a via sorrir quando Inuyasha estava por perto.

-Seja feliz – Kouga desejou em um murmúrio antes de dar um leve beijo na testa dela. – Eu estarei sempre por perto, e se aquele cara de cachorro te fizer chorar eu acabo com ele!

E dizendo isso, o lobo do clã dos Sete desapareceu.

* * *

---- UMA SEMANA DEPOIS -----

– KAGOME! – ela resmungou irritada terminando de abotoar a blusa. – VOCÊ VAI CHEGAR ATRASADA!

– NÃO ENCHE, SOUTA! – Kagome gritou em resposta.

– Kagome, pare de gritar com o seu irmão – Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir a voz da mãe atrás de si.

– Ele me tira do sério, mamãe – Kagome disse aborrecida, mas continuou procurando algumas coisas para colocar dentro da bolsa e não se virou para fitar a mãe.

– Kagome, você deixou isto dentro do meu porta jóias – a mãe disse mostrando o cordão onde a Shikon no Tama estava. – Por que deixou lá? Você sempre disse ser algo tão importante e quase nunca se separava disso.

– Estava perigoso andar com isso por ai, a senhora sabe, assaltos... – Kagome mentiu enquanto balançava levemente os ombros.

– Os vampiros estavam atrás de você por causa disso? – a senhora perguntou séria e Kagome virou-se para mãe com os olhos arregalados.

– Como... Como a senhora sabe disso? – ela perguntou nervosa.

– Eu sempre soube de tudo, Kagome, mesmo antes de casar com o seu pai eu sabia quem ele era e o que fazia – ela respondeu tranquilamente. – Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra os vampiros viriam atrás de você por isso achei que seria bom Kouga andar com você, ele poderia não ser um caça vampiros, mas parecia disposto a ajudar, mesmo quando eu falei que você poderia ser alvejada por algo bem pior que balas.

– A senhora não tinha o direito de me esconder isso! – Kagome exclamou revoltada. – Não sabe o que passei sem saber de nada!

– Eu queria apenas te poupar, querida – a senhora disse aproximando-se da filha e acariciou o rosto dela. – Não queria que acontecesse com você o mesmo que aconteceu a seu pai. Se você quiser eu continuarei guardando a jóia para você.

– Não precisa mais – Kagome disse segurando o colar. – Vai ficar tudo bem agora.

– Desculpe-me, Kagome, se eu tivesse contado talvez você poderia ter evitado diversos problemas – Kagome detestava quando a mãe falava naquele. Fazia com que ela se sentisse culpada por algo que nem havia feito.

– Tudo bem, mãe, já passou – Kagome disse após um suspiro.

– KAGOME, NÃO É BOM CHEGAR ATRASADA NO PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO! – Souta gritou do andar de baixo e Kagome conseguiu ouvi-lo gargalhar.

Ele olhou para mãe enquanto mudava um "Está ouvindo?", depois desceu as escadas rapidamente. Quando encontrou o irmão acertou um sopapo na cabeça dele.

– Não é um encontro, sua besta! – Kagome retorquiu irritada.

– O Inuyasha marcou em algum lugar, você aceitou, portanto é um encontro! – Souta disse despreocupado. – A mana tá namorando, tá namorando... – e saiu cantarolando.

Kagome estreitou os olhos e fez o movimento de que iria acertar algum dos enfeites da sala na cabeça dele, mas a campainha começou a tocar e Kagome achou melhor ir atender antes que acabasse machucando o irmão de verdade.

– Inuyasha? – ela murmurou confusa quando viu que era o rapaz. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Nós havíamos combinado de nos encontrar no parque.

– É, mas eu achei que era melhor passar aqui para irmos juntos – Inuyasha disse um pouco sem graça. – Fiz uma coisa errada?

– Não, claro que não – Kagome apressou-se em dizer. – Eu só estranhei.

Inuyasha não disse nada, ficou apenas continuou a fitá-la. Kagome sentiu a face arder e desviou o olhar.

-Eu vou só pegar a minha bolsa, tá? – Kagome disse rapidamente. Inuyasha apenas fez um aceno positivo e disse que iria esperá-la do lado de fora da casa.

Kagome correu e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Sentia seu coração batendo descompassado. Ela bem que gostaria de saber até quando Inuyasha iria conseguir fazê-la ficar tão atordoada com um simples olhar, com um mero gesto, com um sorriso.

A resposta era simples. Ele sempre iria conseguir, sempre. Não importava como ou quando fosse.

– Pronto, vamos – Kagome disse enquanto fechava a porta. Inuyasha estava de costas para ela olhando o pouco movimento da rua e virou-se para ela sorrindo.

Kagome ficou um pouco aérea e demorou pouco para retribuir o sorriso. Inuyasha começou a andar e Kagome o acompanhou. Caminhavam um ao lado do outro em silêncio, ambos com uma vontade louca de falar alguma coisa, mas totalmente sem coragem de tentar iniciar alguma conversa.

Não tiveram muitas oportunidades para conversar depois que Kagome deixara o hospital. Ela estava tendo que correr de um lado para o outro tentando resolver tudo que deixara pendente da escola, do trabalho, mas é claro que não fora por isso que estavam quase sem se falar desde que tudo terminara. Os dois estavam agindo como adolescentes, afinal apesar de tudo era isso que eram, apenas duas pessoas inseguras em relação ao que deveriam fazer.

– Eu sinto muito por... – os dois começaram e falar ao mesmo tempo, e logo pararam enquanto se entreolharam sorrindo.

– Pode falar – Kagome disse balançando levemente a cabeça.

– Você está muito bonita – Inuyasha comentou fazendo com que a menina corasse furiosamente. – E voltou a usar o pingente.

– Ah, sim, eu havia deixado escondido porque eu sabia que Naraku ainda iria querer pegar o fragmento que estava comigo e não o havia pego de volta – Kagome disse olhando para o cordão. – Mas, não vamos falar sobre vampiros nem nada disso, por favor.

– Eu sei que você não gosta, Kagome, mas é necessário – Inuyasha disse parando de andar e fitou longamente. – Naraku e os outros morreram naquele incêndio, não sinto mais a presença deles, os únicos vampiros que restaram foram eu, Miroku e Sesshoumaru. Eu não tenho noticias do meu irmão...

– E nem nós da Rin – Kagome disse maneando levemente a cabeça. – Ela deixou apenas aquele bilhete.

– Não acredito que Sesshoumaru vá me causar problemas futuramente, pelo jeito ele resolveu ir viver a vida dela com a Rin – Inuyasha disse despreocupado. – E Miroku já está usando o fragmento que eu peguei do Naraku, ele vai conseguir controlar seus instintos de vampiro. Eu também continuarei usando o meu fragmento, seremos praticamente como pessoas normais.

Inuyasha viu Kagome sorrir. Ponderara sobre a questão antes de ir falar com ela e chegara a conclusão de que seria melhor não contar que Kouga escapara do incêndio, não queria deixá-la preocupada. Atribuíra o ataque dos lobos naquela noite a confusão no qual eles ficaram depois da morte do líder. Claro que Kouga poderia aparecer do nada algum dia diante de Kagome, mas esse seria um risco que Inuyasha teria que correr.

– É engraçado como as coisas nos levaram a isso – Kagome comentou ainda com um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Eu nunca imaginei quando nos conhecemos que um dia poderíamos estar conversando tão tranquilamente enquanto vamos para um parque.

– Nem eu – Inuyasha disse após girar os olhos. – Você é tão insuportável de vez em quando.

– Como é que é? – Kagome exclamou aborrecida colocando as mãos na cintura enquanto o encarava estreitando os olhos.

– Estou errado, não é? – Inuyasha disse fingindo confusão. – Não é de vez em quando, é praticamente sempre! – acrescentou emendando logo com uma gargalhada.

– INUYASHA! – Kagome gritou revoltada. – Você é um grosso, não tem jeito, nasceu insensível e vai morrer insensível!

– Mas o que eu posso fazer se é a verdade? – Inuyasha disse despreocupado enquanto dava alguns passos, mas logo começou a correr quando percebeu que Kagome iria batê-lo.

Pareciam duas crianças correndo pelas ruas. As pessoas que passavam por eles olhavam abismadas para o casal. Inuyasha ria enquanto dizia que Kagome não era rápida o bastante, e ela estava revoltada exclamando que quando o pegasse iria dar a ele o corretivo que merecia por ser tão sem coração.

Até que chegaram ao parque as pessoas já começavam a se preparar pra ir, outras estavam esperando o pôr do sol. Inuyasha percebera que Kagome já ofegava, e diminuiu a velocidade deixando que ela o pegasse.

– Seu estúpido! – Kagome exclamou o segurando pela manga da camisa. Inuyasha revirou os olhos enquanto suspirava.

– Vai usar seu repertório de xingamentos contra mim hoje? – ele perguntou após um suspiro.

– Você é um idiota, não merece que eu perca meu tempo – Kagome disse desinteressada, fez o movimento de que iria se afastar dele, mas acabou pisando em falso e caiu levando o rapaz junto com ela para o chão. – Ai, ai, ai... – a menina reclamou de dor.

– Quem tem que reclamar sou eu – Inuyasha disse com desdém. – Além de escandalosa você é **bem** pesada.

– Você está me chamando de gorda? – Kagome perguntou de uma forma controlada.

– Se a carapuça serviu... – Inuyasha disse com um sorriso de ironia nos lábios.

– _Inuyasha no baka_! Você é insuportável! – Kagome exclamou dando soquinhos no peito dele.

Ele sorriu e fez com que ela girasse o corpo ficando por cima dela. Kagome arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o peso do corpo de Inuyasha sobre o seu. Seus olhos percorreram o rosto dele, parando nos lábios avermelhados e que pareciam convidá-la a tocá-los com seus próprios lábios.

– Eu adoro quando você fica vermelha de raiva – Inuyasha comentou fazendo com que ela voltasse de seus devaneios. – Também gosto quando você fica com vergonha. E aposto que agora você está vermelha assim porque está pensando no quanto quer que eu te beije.

– É claro que não, seu convencido! – Kagome mentiu, mas sua voz tremeu um pouco a desmentindo. – E sai de cima de mim! Estamos no meio de um parque público e...

Inuyasha colou seus lábios nos dela impedindo-a de continuar de continuar reclamando. Kagome gemeu tentando se libertar, mas era impossível. O gosto da boca dele, o perfume que exalava de seu corpo, o modo carinhoso como ele a tocava, tudo a deixava tentada a corresponder.

– Mas sinceramente – Inuyasha murmurou quando seus lábios se desencontraram. – Eu gosto ainda mais dessa sua cara de desorientação depois que eu te beijo. Eu tenho esse efeito devastador mesmo.

– Sai, convencido! – Kagome exclamou revoltada empurrando-o para o lado e sentou-se. Inuyasha continuou deitado rindo enquanto olhava para o céu onde as primeiras estrelas despontavam.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio observando o cair da noite, e apenas ouvindo as respirações alteradas um do outro por causa do beijo.

– Inuyasha... – Kagome murmurou ainda fitando o céu. – Você promete uma coisa?

– O quê? – ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. Kagome abaixou a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram.

– Não ir, não me assustar mais – Kagome disse séria.

Inuyasha não respondeu. Suspirou pesadamente e levantou-se.

– Isso é algo muito sério para que eu prometa – ele disse maneando levemente a cabeça.

– Você não quer, Inuyasha? Você havia dito que me ama! – Kagome disse mostrando-se decepcionada.

Ela não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, pois foi acolhida por um abraço do meio vampiro.

– E falei a verdade, não duvide de minhas palavras – ele murmurou apertando-a contra o seu corpo.

– Então, por que...?

– Eu não quero te magoar – Inuyasha a interrompeu. – Não quero prometer algo que não sei se poderei cumprir. Eu não sei quanto tempo o fragmento irá agir e controlar o meu lado vampiro – ele afastou-se para poder fitá-la e encontrou os olhos assustados da jovem. – Eu tenho medo de não me controlar e ser um perigo para você.

– Se isso acontecer, Inuyasha – Kagome começou a dizer em um tom doce. – Eu vou sempre fazer isso – acrescentou encostando sua cabeça no peito dele. – Vou te abraçar e jamais te deixarei ir.

– Kagome... – Inuyasha murmurou acariciando-a levemente.

– Eu te amo – Kagome disse sorrindo enquanto aconchegava-se melhor nos braços dele. – Apesar dessa história meio torta que tivemos, eu te amo muito.

Inuyasha sorriu e relaxou um pouco mais. Não adiantava sofrer por antecipação, e por algo que não sabia realmente se poderia de fato acontecer. Tinha que aproveitar o momento que viviam, o presente que compartilhavam.

– Eu prometo, Kagome – Inuyasha murmurou ainda com um leve sorriso. – Prometo que você será feliz.

**FIM**

_Nota da autora: Um ano e quatro meses. Foi esse o tempo que eu demorei para concluir este fanfic. Claro que tanto tempo trabalhando na história, cuidado dos detalhes e dos personagens me fizeram ter um carinho especial por este trabalho, é difícil dizer "Adeus" e dá até um certo nó na garganta pensar que agora não existe mais "O Sétimo" para que eu me dedique. _

_Por outro lado, porém, é gratificante saber que as pessoas se divertiram, se emocionaram, riram, ficaram curiosas e ansiosas devido a um fic meu. Me satisfaz saber que uma fic que começou com proporções tão pequenas chegou ao ponto em que está. É maravilhoso poder dizer: Cumpri a minha missão. _

_Sei que muitos estão se perguntando: "Não haverão outras fanfics de InuYasha escritos por Bianca Potter?". Eu sinceramente ainda não sei. É algo que terei que ponderar, por os "prós e contras" na balança antes de me lançar de cabeça em outro fanfic de InuYasha. _

_Eu fiz uma versão com música para este capitulo, mas como o site não permite letras nas fanfics eu não coloquei. Quem quiser a versão com música entre em contato comigo que eu passarei o link com a versão com a música. Houveram algumas coisas neste capítulo que eu peguei do próprio InuYasha como uma forma de homenagem ao anime, como por exemplo, no bilhete da Rin quando ela escreveu "Com senhor Sesshoumaru para sempre". _

_Eu só posso agradecer a TODOS que deixaram reviews um MUITO OBRIGADA! Eu estou muito feliz, vocês nem imaginam o quanto!_

_Beijinhos e até a próxima _

_Bianca Potter_


	23. Capítulo extra Parte I

**Capítulo extra – Parte I **

O quarto ainda recebia poucos raios solares pela janela entreaberta. Não havia muito a ser iluminado naquele lugar frio, apenas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, uma mesa com alguns restos de comida e uma cama ocupada por uma jovem profundamente adormecida.

Não demorou muito para que a pouca claridade a incomodasse e ela despertasse aos resmungos. Sentou-se na cama imediatamente procurando pelo companheiro, mas como ela já imaginava, ele ainda não havia voltado.

Ela suspirou puxando o lençol para cobrir melhor o seu corpo e levantou-se. Juntou as roupas espalhadas e foi em direção ao banheiro tomar um longo banho.

"_Está muito difícil..."_, ela pensou soltando os longos cabelos negros e deixando-os cair sobre seus ombros. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o ventre e não conteve um novo suspiro. Planejara tudo tão bem, mas não tivera a chance de falar.

– _Eu não vou matar ninguém! _– foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes que ele deixasse o lugar.

– Não irei matar ninguém, Sesshoumaru – Rin murmurou fitando sua imagem no espelho. Estava mais nítida, mas mesmo assim ainda não era totalmente clara.

Rin estava preocupada. Não havia efetivamente brigado com Sesshoumaru, mas o modo como ele a olhou quando ela disse que não estava disposta a matar ninguém para tomar-lhe o sangue a assustou. Depois ele saiu sem dizer nada e muito menos disse para onde iria, e Rin foi dormir com a esperança de que quando acordasse o encontraria dormindo ao seu lado.

Mas ele não voltara.

A jovem suspirou desanimada. A cada dia seu corpo voltava para sua forma totalmente humana. Sua sede por sangue a cada dia diminuía e aos poucos o dom de congelamento que Sesshoumaru lhe concedera estava desaparecendo.

Quando terminou de se vestir Rin deixou o quarto. Usava uma blusa preta que valorizava o seu busto, uma saia de pregas um tanto quanto curta e botas que iam até a metade da sua canela, os cabelos estavam amarrados para não atrapalhar-lhe a visão.

– Bom dia, senhora Kira – Rin cumprimentou a dona do hotel com um sorriso.

– Bom dia, Rin – ela respondeu distraída. – Aonde está o seu marido?

– É... Bem... – Rin murmurou nervosa. Nunca paravam muito tempo em um lugar só, mas estranhamente Sesshoumaru havia decidido passar alguns dias a mais naquela cidade.

Por onde passavam apresentavam-se como marido e mulher. Diziam também que Sesshoumaru estava ali para tratar de negócios. Não era totalmente mentira, ele tinha alguns negócios afinal precisavam de algo além de sangue para sobreviver, e sem dinheiro não era muito fácil conseguir.

– Ele foi resolver alguns assuntos pendentes – Rin mentiu forçando um sorriso. – Vou tomar meu café e depois vou sair. Se ele voltar e procurar por mim diga que eu estarei de volta logo.

Rin foi para o restaurante do hotel onde o café já estava servido. Ela se serviu e procurou uma mesa mais reservada. No entanto, desde que pisou naquele lugar se sentiu observada. E a sensação não diminuiu por tentar se esconder.

– Fique calma, Rin – murmurou tentando aparentar normalidade. – É apenas sua imaginação.

Quando terminou ela deixou o lugar. O sol não estava muito forte, e Rin achou que seria bom dar uma volta para espairecer um pouco. Caminhava distraída olhando as vitrines das lojas e uma vez ou outra se flagrava tentando localizar Sesshoumaru, mas o vampiro parecia não querer ser localizado.

– Ou então eu não consigo mais localizá-lo – Rin murmurou um pouco preocupada. No entanto, esse pensamento logo foi afastado de sua mente quando ela avistou uma loja de produtos infantis. Rin sorriu tocando levemente seu ventre. Sabia que talvez estivesse com um grande problema, Sesshoumaru jamais falara em filhos, e Rin estava um pouco preocupada com a reação dele quando contasse. No entanto, ela se sentia tranqüila e extremamente feliz por sentir aquela vida que crescia dentro de si.

Ela fez o movimento de que iria entrar na loja, mas estancou novamente. Agora tinha certeza de que estava a observando desde o hotel. Tentou manter a expressão de tranqüilidade e continuar andando olhando discretamente para trás tentando ver melhor a pessoa que a seguia.

Já estava cansada daquela brincadeira. Dobrou no final da rua onde já sabia não existir uma saída. Esperou que o homem a seguisse e quando ele virou a rua se surpreendeu por não encontrá-la.

– O que você quer? – Rin perguntou atrás dele. O homem virou-se assustado e Rin manteve sua expressão séria.

– Não se aproxime de mim, vampira! – ele exclamou erguendo um rosário que carregava.

– O quê? – Rin perguntou fazendo-se de desentendida. – Você por acaso é um maluco ou algo assim?

– Não se faça de tola! – Rin não recuou mesmo com o tom de ameaça dele. – Não importa que você já saiba que está sendo seguida, vampira, nós vamos acabar com todos vocês! A começar por você e aquele que chamam de Inverno!

Rin não teve tempo de responder, pois o homem sumiu. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha sem entender que raios estava acontecendo. Sesshoumaru jamais falara em caça vampiros e muito menos que eles fossem bruxos ou ilusionistas!

– Na verdade – Rin suspirou pesadamente. – Ele nunca fala sobre nada comigo.

Uma pergunta então lhe veio a mente: Valeria a pena continuar ao lado dele? Sesshoumaru não parecia se importar com ela.

Rin sentia-se perdida. Sabia que jamais deveria ter aceitado a proposta dele para se tornar uma vampira, mas não sabia como aquele homem conseguia fazê-la aceitar tudo o que ele pedia. Quando ele a fitava Rin sentia todo e qualquer pensamento desaparecer de sua mente e só o que importava era dizer "Sim" ao que ele pedisse.

Ela voltou para o hotel, e não estava tão distraída que não percebeu os cumprimentos que recebia das pessoas que passavam por ela. Uma de suas mãos repousava sobre seu ventre. Estava preocupada e angustiada. Certamente esses sentimentos não fariam bem ao bebê.

Agora Rin sabia que deveria se preocupar mais com a vida que estava crescendo em seu ventre do que com os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru. Além disso, havia o tal caça vampiros. Rin não pensaria duas vezes se precisasse se afastar de tudo que envolvesse vampiros – inclusive se afastar de Sesshoumaru – para manter seu filho a salvo.

Ainda perdida em seus pensamentos entrou no quarto e estremeceu de susto ao ver Sesshoumaru adormecido na cama. Ela aproximou-se com cautela e ficou o observando. Ele era tão lindo. Aqueles longos cabelos prateados, o peito bem trabalhado que subia e descia serenamente, os lábios firmes que pareciam chamá-la para um beijo.

Rin poderia observá-lo dormir por dias. Ela inclinou-se um pouco, mas antes que seus lábios encontrassem os dele, ele abriu os olhos fazendo com que Rin se afastasse assustada.

– Aonde você estava? – Sesshoumaru perguntou friamente.

– Fui... Fui dar uma volta – Rin murmurou ainda um pouco assustada. – Estou cansada de ficar presa aqui.

– Você sabe perfeitamente que eu não gosto que você saia sozinha – Sesshoumaru disse estreitando os olhos enquanto aproximava-se dele.

Rin deu mais alguns passos para trás. Não sabia a razão, mas não estava gostando nada, nada do rumo daquela conversa. Parecia o prenuncio de uma briga.

– Eu não vou ficar dias trancada aqui só porque o senhor não gosta! Eu estou sufocando!!! – Rin exclamou alterando seu tom de voz mais do que gostaria. – Aliais, o que o senhor gosta que eu faça? Nada! Quer que eu seja um enfeite pronta para satisfazer seus desejos e caprichos na hora em que o senhor bem entender! Eu tenho sentimentos caso o senhor não tenha percebido!

– Está se rebelando, vampirinha... – Sesshoumaru disse fitando-a com um olhar severo.

– Não me chame assim! – Rin quase gritou. – Eu estou cansada disso tudo! Eu só queria ser normal e eu vou voltar a ser!

– O que está querendo dizer com isso? – Sesshoumaru perguntou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha.

– Eu já lhe disse – Rin murmurou após um suspiro. – Eu não vou matar ninguém para completar a transformação e me tornar uma vampira completamente. A cada dia o meu corpo esta se adaptando novamente a forma humana. Eu não sinto mais sede de sangue nem consigo mais localizá-lo, além disso, não consigo congelar mais nada. Eu irei para a minha casa e retomar a minha vida ao lado da minha mãe e das minhas amigas.

– Se é isso o que você quer, pode ir – Sesshoumaru disse friamente sem parecer se importar nem um pouco com o que ela dizia.

– O senhor realmente não se importa? – Rin perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Já disse – Sesshoumaru disse sem demonstrar emoção alguma. – Faça o que você bem entender, eu não quero uma humana ao meu lado.

O homem levantou-se e foi até a janela. Rin o fitou tristemente. Será que nada do que fizesse ou dissesse alcançaria o coração de Sesshoumaru? Será que ele havia feito tanta questão de colocá-lo em um pote de gelo e trancafiá-lo a sete chaves em algum lugar do seu Ser?

Além disso, seria uma fraqueza caso os caças vampiros efetivamente fossem caçá-los. Não teria como lutar, e seria apenas um fardo para que Sesshoumaru carregasse. E não queria atrapalhá-lo. O melhor seria ir embora. Esquecer que um dia conhecera o vampiro Inverno e que por algum tempo fora esposa dele.

– Certo – Rin murmurou sentindo algumas lágrimas molharem o seu rosto. – Eu realmente fui só um passatempo. Infelizmente para mim essa brincadeira rendeu muito mais.

– O quê? – Sesshoumaru virou-se e fitou com um ar de curiosidade.

– Nada – Rin sussurrou abaixando a cabeça. – Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas.

Não iria falar do filho. Ele não queria uma humana como esposa, dirá um filho humano. Ele com certeza iria repudiar a pobre criança que era apenas uma vitima naquela situação. Era melhor que ele não soubesse.

Em silêncio, Rin começou a fazer suas malas. Só ela sabia o quanto doía estar fazendo aquilo. Logo Sesshoumaru encontraria outra garota para se divertir, e Rin tinha consciência de que ficaria sozinha.

"_Sozinha não"_, ela pensou com um triste sorriso. "_Terei meu filho, ou filha...". _Inconscientemente Rin se perguntava com quem ele se pareceria. Ela sorriu imaginando um pequeno Sesshoumaru.

– Terminei – Rin disse enquanto fechava a mala. Sesshoumaru fez um leve aceno com a cabeça indicando que ouvira. – Sesshoumaru - a garota o chamou segurando com força a maçaneta da porta. Não tinha coragem de virar-se para fitá-lo, por isso encarava o chão. – Apesar de tudo, eu ainda amo você.

E sem esperar uma resposta, deixou o quarto.

**_Olá! Tudo beleza?_**

**_Não, você não está tendo uma alucinação. Realmente resolvi escrever mais algumas ceninhas extras para este fic. Será tudo centrado no Sesshoumaru e na Rin como vocês podem ver, ainda não sei se farei InuYasha, Kagome e cia darem o ar de sua graça. Inicialmente seriam apenas dois capítulos, este e um próximo que será publicado sabe Deus quando XDDD Eu não sei se vocês gostaram muito dessa história de epílogo depois do fim então estarei esperando uma opinião. _**

**_Eu havia pensado em muitas coisas para escrever caso realmente fosse escrever um capitulo extra, e o que mais me agradou foi a Rin uma vez que ela terminou a fic de um modo cheios de dúvidas, e como podem ver, a vida dela não anda nada fácil. _**

**_Beijinhos_**

**_Bianca Potter_**


	24. Capítulo extra Parte II

**Capítulo extra – parte II**

O barulho do trem fez com que Rin despertasse assustada. Ela estava encostada a uma parede esperando que chegasse o horário em que o trem que a levaria de volta para Tóquio.

Estava se sentindo um pouco enjoada e o corpo estava um pouco pesado. Sabia que não seria bom fazer uma viagem longa como aquela no estado em que se encontrava, mas a ansiedade que sentia para ver a sua mãe novamente era maior que qualquer desconforto.

Ela suspirou enquanto arrumava-se melhor no banco. Não estava se sentindo arrependida pelo que havia feito. Talvez só ressentida pelo que Sesshoumaru havia feito, ou deixado de fazer.

– Onee-san – Rin abaixou a cabeça confusa quando ouviu uma voz infantil chamá-la. – Está bem, Onee-san?

– Sim, querida – Rin disse gentilmente. – Só estou descansando um pouco. Obrigada pela preocupação.

– Marin! – a mãe da menina veio rápido até ela. – Desculpe se minha filha a incomodou.

– Não, pelo contrário – Rin sorriu, mas percebeu que a mulher não gostou muito do fato da filha ter ido conversar com uma estranha. Logo ela se afastou levando a filha pela mão.

– O que eu falei sobre falar com estranhos, mocinha? – Rin ouviu a mãe da menina ralhar.

– Aquela moça estava triste, mamãe! – Marin disse antes de olhar para trás e acenar para Rin.

"_Triste..."_, Rin pensou enquanto retribuía o aceno. Tentou se animar um pouco mais. Não adiantava ficar cabisbaixa daquele jeito. Tinha que continuar pensando que em poucos meses teria um pequeno com quem se preocupar e cuidar também.

Olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava quase na hora do embarque, mas antes de ir até a plataforma procurou um telefone publico afinal precisava avisar para alguém que estava chegando em breve.

Pensou em ligar para Sango, mas não iria se sentir nada a vontade se Kohaku atendesse a ligação. Depois pensou em ligar para a mãe, mas não queria preocupá-la, seria melhor avisá-la apenas quando estivesse em Tóquio. Então, só havia uma pessoa que Rin sabia que iria ajudá-la.

– Por favor, a Kagome está? – perguntou assim que atenderam a ligação.

– MANA! TELEFONE!!! – Rin afastou o fone da orelha com o grito que Souta deu. Não demorou muito para que Rin ouvisse a voz da amiga dizendo que não precisava daquele berro.

– _Pronto – Kagome disse assim que atendeu._

– Kagome... – Rin murmurou quase inaudivelmente a ponto de fazê-la achar que tivesse falado tão baixo que a amiga não tivesse ouvido.

– _Rin? É você? – Kagome exclamou surpresa. – Aonde você está?_

– Voltando para Tóquio – Rin respondeu e conseguiu imaginar a expressão de confusão da amiga.

– _Mas... – Kagome começou após ficar poucos segundos em silêncio. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com Sesshoumaru?_

– Ele está bem – Rin disse tristemente. – Eu que estou cansada da indiferença dele.

– _Você deveria ter imaginado que seria assim, Rin – Kagome disse em um tom de solidariedade. _

– Achei que aos poucos eu pudesse aquecer o coração dele, mas me enganei – Rin disse balançando levemente a cabeça, e tentando impedir que lágrimas manchassem o seu rosto. Não queria mais chorar por ele. – De qualquer forma, eu estou voltando. Será que você pode me esperar na estação?

– _Que pergunta, Rin! – Kagome exclamou fingindo-se de ofendida, mas logo começou a rir. – É claro que eu irei! E arrastarei o Inuyasha comigo._

– Ah, Kagome, agora que você mencionou o Inuyasha, eu acho que devo dizer uma coisa – Rin disse urgente. – Avise para ele e Miroku que há um caça vampiros nos procurando.

– _O quê? – Kagome murmurou assustada. _

– Eu percebi que ele andava me seguindo – Rin explicou. – Quando perguntei o que ele queria, ele disse que iriam acabar com todos nós, a começar por aquele que chamamos de Inverno. Diga apenas para ele ficar alerta, o caça vampiro pelo jeito quer acabar com Sesshoumaru ou comigo primeiro.

– _E mesmo sabendo disso você está viajando sozinha?! – Kagome exclamou alterada. – Você vai precisar de ajuda para lutar contra ele. E nem me diga que é forte só porque derrotou a Kagura, é de um caça vampiros que estamos falando! Ele deve ter truques para enfraquecer vampiros! _

– Não se preocupe, Kagome, eu vou ficar bem – Rin disse tentando tranqüilizá-la. – Tenho que desligar, o trem já vai partir.

– _Rin, espera, me diz exatamente onde você está – Kagome pediu exasperada. _

– Quando eu estiver perto de Tóquio avisarei – Rin falou ignorando o pedido da amiga. – Até mais, Kagome.

Ela suspirou enquanto colocava o telefone no gancho. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia falar para Kagome sobre o caça vampiro, mas queria que a amiga deixasse Inuyasha de sobre aviso, com certeza iriam atrás dele e de Miroku também, pelo menos eles não seriam pegos de surpresa.

Andou até a plataforma de onde o trem iria partir, e logo embarcou. As pessoas olhavam curiosas para aquela menina totalmente trajada de negro e que andava sozinha carregando uma pequena mala. Mas Rin não se importava muito. Tudo o que ela queria era apenas um lugar confortável perto da janela onde pudesse olha a paisagem enquanto voltava para casa.

Quando o trem partiu Rin evitou olhar para trás. Não queria se arrepender e não iria. Estava partindo e seria definitivo. Sesshoumaru poderia ser evitado aquilo se tivesse dito o que ela queria ouvir, não precisava nem ser uma declaração, sabia que jamais ouviria "Eu te amo" dos lábios dele, mas pelo menos um "Fique comigo" ela gostaria de ouvir. Mas pelo jeito, realmente fora apenas uma diversão.

"_Prove do meu sangue, Rin, quero-te eterna, e para isso precisará beber meu sangue...". _Rin fechou os olhos ao lembra-se das palavras de Sesshoumaru. "_De agora em diante você será_ _minha vampira.". _Por que ele tinha que ser tão frio? Tudo bem, aquele era o jeito dele, mas nem quando estavam apenas os dois ele a tratava diferente. Nenhum sorriso. Nenhum gesto de carinho.

Ela lembrou-se da primeira vez em que se amaram, aquela vez foi uma das poucas em que ela viu um pouco de ternura nos olhos dele. Por que ele simplesmente não podia ser assim sempre? Claro que ela havia se apaixonado por ele daquele jeito frio e indiferente, mas às vezes sentia a necessidade de saber que não era apenas um brinquedo que ele logo iria descartar.

Rin não conteve um novo suspiro. Abriu os olhos e distraidamente olhou para os lados. Viu que Marin e sua mãe estavam sentadas um pouco mais adiante, e achou que fosse melhor ficar quieta em seu canto para não procurar problemas com a mãe da menina.

Ainda distraída, ela continuou olhando para os passageiros e sentiu a cor do seu rosto sumir completamente quando percebeu que um dos passageiros não tirava os olhos dela. E decididamente aquele homem era o último que ela gostaria de encontrar naquele trem.

Ficou encarando aqueles olhos opacos e inexpressivos que ele possuía. Ele estava vestido todo de branco. Eram completamente um o oposto do outro. Quem os visse, poderia jurar que se tratava de uma luta do bem contra o perverso, mas na verdade, era apenas uma luta por sobrevivência.

A vontade de Rin era de levantar e correr para o mais longe possível. O mais longe que pudesse ir, mas só então lembrou-se que estava totalmente encurralada dentro de um trem em movimento. Levantou-se e foi em direção a porta que levava para o outro vagão, mas quando passou pelo lugar onde o homem estava sentado pode ouvi-lo murmurar:

– Não adianta... Não irá escapar, vampira.

Rin apertou o passo e deixou vagão. Logo se pôs a correr entre um vagão e outro completamente desesperada. Aquele caça vampiro não estava brincando. Realmente queria matá-la. Sabia que o melhor teria sido ficar quieta em seu próprio vagão, mas ele poderia atacá-la no meio de toda aquela gente, e Rin não queria ferir ninguém.

Ela sentia-se completamente indefesa diante daquela situação. Era como se fosse a caça fugindo de seu predador e que por mais que corresse não conseguia se distanciar e encontrar um lugar seguro para se esconder.

Em outros tempos ela estaria pouco se importando com o que iria acontecer afinal tinha Sesshoumaru para protegê-la, mas agora era diferente. Era ela que devia proteger alguém. E sem poder ela não via outra alternativa a não ser correr.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou para os lados enquanto arquejava. Não havia ninguém ali, apenas caixas e malas. Rn apressou-se em colocar algumas coisas mais pesadas na frente da porta para atrasá-lo. Depois abriu a saída de emergência no teto do trem. Sem pensar duas vezes ela subiu. O vento gelado batia em seu rosto causando uma forte sensação de frio. O trem estava em uma velocidade bastante alta e ela não tinha como pular.

– NÃO PODE SE ESCONDER DE MIM, VAMPIRA! – o caça vampiro gritou enquanto tentava forçar a porta do repartimento de carga.

– Estou perdida... – Rin murmurou atordoada.

– Você agora não escapa, vampira! – a jovem gritou assustada quando percebeu que o homem já estava dentro do vagão, fez o movimento de que iria se afastar, mas ele subiu rapidamente nas malas que Rin havia empilhado para subir pelo alçapão, e a segurou pelo calcanhar.

– LARGUE-ME! – Rin gritou tentando chutá-lo. – Eu já lhe disse que não sou uma vampira!

– Se não fosse vampira não teria saído correndo daquela maneira – ele disse ironicamente. – E não adianta tentar me enganar, sabemos tudo sobre vocês. Você não é uma vampira completa, mas pode vir a ser – ele respondeu apertando a perna dela com mais força. – Além disso, em seu ventre também cresce uma criatura das trevas.

Rin arregalou os olhos. Como ele sabia do seu filho? Ela tinha consciência de que a criança seria meio vampira, mas ela já havia decidido que jamais contaria isso para a criança e seria criado como se fosse absolutamente igual aos outros.

– Essa criança não deve nascer! – o homem disse puxando Rin com toda força para dentro do vagão. Ela desequilibrou-se e caiu com tudo no chão.

Rin gritou de dor, o que fez o homem gargalhar. A garota sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas enquanto levava suas mãos ao ventre. Não conseguia parar de se perguntar o que havia feito de errado para estar sofrendo tanto. Seu único erro fora amar Sesshoumaru. Uma pessoa que não merecia nem um terço do que ela sentia. Um homem frio e indiferente, e que estava ausente quando ela mais precisava dele.

– Eu odeio vampiros – o homem murmurou ajoelhando-se ao lado de Rin que se contorcia de dor. Tirou um fraco do bolso interno das vestes, afastou as mãos dela da barriga, levantou a blusa e despejou um pouco do conteúdo do frasco sobre a pele alva dela. Rin gritou sentindo o corpo arder. Era água benta. Começou a perder uma quantidade maior de sangue. Estava o perdendo! O seu bebê estava morrendo. – E quando mais eles sofrem, mais satisfeito eu ficarei – ele fez o movimento de que iria tirar algumas mexas que caiam sobre o rosto dela, mas o toque jamais aconteceu.

Rin não tinha forças nem para abrir os olhos e saber a razão pela qual o caça vampiro havia parado de falar tão de repente. Mas no segundo seguinte, quando sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por uma par de braços fortes, e sentiu uma forte sensação de proteção, soube a razão.

– Rin? – Sesshoumaru a chamou em seu habitual tom de controle.

– Por favor, Sesshoumaru – Rin murmurou com dificuldade apertando o braço dele com força. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os orbes dourados dele a fitando com um quê de preocupação. – Por favor... Salve o meu filho, o salve!

– Filho? – Sesshoumaru repetiu arregalando os olhos. Rin jamais o havia visto com aquela expressão. Havia surpresa em seu olhar? Rin não sabia dizer e naquele momento não estava se importando com isso.

– Por favor! – Rin continuou implorando. – Eu não quero perder o meu filho – murmurou desesperada enquanto mais lágrimas rolavam por sua face, e aos poucos suas pálpebras começaram a pesar, e a última coisa que ouviu foi seu nome ser sussurrado pelos lábios daquele homem que tanto amava.

**Olá!**

**XD Bem, eu sei que dessa vez eu fui bem má. Não sei se exatamente pelo que eu fiz com a Rin, ou pelo o que eu fiz com vocês ao terminar o capitulo assim. Eu sei que vão reclamar que o capitulo ficou pequeno, mas eu realmente não tinha pretensão de que fossem capítulos longos e lembrem-se são apenas extras da história... Eu não quero enfeitar demais e depois acabar estragando o fic todo.**

**Vamos às reviews, eu fiquei muito feliz com todas! **

_kagome(sami): Kagome e Inu já tiveram 23 capítulos só pra eles. Deixa esses só pra Sessy e Rin mesmo. _

_manu higurashi: Uma volta temporária. O próximo capítulo deve ser o último definitivo. Como vc viu, eu ainda deixei muita coisa pra resolver. _

_Bellynha__: Obrigada! É apenas um 'plus' na história para explicar melhor o final do Sesshoumaru e da Rin. _

_Hinata-chan: Você consegue imaginar o frio Sesshoumaru tendo que trocar uma fralda? XDDD Isso não me sai da cabeça não sei porque XDDD Acho que ele não seria um bom pai. Eu não pensei exatamente que tipo de negócios o Sesshoumaru tem, achei melhor deixar a cargo da imaginação de vocês. _

_MJ higurashi__: Imagino que agora vc ficou mais surpresa ainda rs Beijinhos e valeu pela review!_

_Gheisinha Kinomoto__: Para mim, Kagome e InuYasha viveram felizes (entre farpas e beijos) depois do capitulo 23, por isso quando eu pensei em algo a mais pra esse fic foi Sessy e Rin. Sango e Miroku tb ficaram bem resolvidos. Achei que seria mais interessante, e eu estou gostando bastante de fazer essas maldades com a Rin risada de má rs_

_Bel Dumbledore__: Muito obrigada! Bem, agora final feliz, se ela perder o bebê com certeza vai ter um surto daqueles... Só esperando pra ver no que vai dar isso. _

_Mylle: Eu não sou má! XDDDDD_

_'sakura-inuyasha'__: Valeu! Bem, ela contou, aposto que não foi de um jeito que você imaginou que seria, mas contou. _

_Samy-san: Não achei nem louco nem esquisito da sua parte reler os capítulos que mais gostou (eu tb faço isso com alguns fics de vez em quando XD). Bem, como você viu vão ser mais de dois capítulos de continuação, a autora aqui tem preguiça de escrever tudo de uma vez rs rs Brincadeira rs Ainda estou decidindo algumas coisas, e para não matar vocês de curiosidade (acho que piorei a situação rs) resolvi publicar separado mais esse capitulo. Agora quanto ao InuYasha... Acho muito difícil mesmo que ele apareça. Beijinhos e fiquei lisonjeada com elogios._

_aggie18__: Rin acabou tendo que contar. A reação do Sesshoumaru vai ficar para o próximo capitulo, assim como a explicação de quem são os caça vampiros atrás da Rin. _

_Ana Spizziolli__: Capítulo postado. Obrigada pelo comentário. _

_Simca-chan__: he he he A parte do vai ter bebê eu não sei não XD Tá bom, agora que você vai me chamar de má mesmo. _

_naninhachan__: Eu acho que nem eu acreditei muito quando resolvi escrever, já tinha dado essa fic por concluída, mas escrever mais um pouco não vai tirar nenhum pedaço. _

_Uchiha Kayra: De todo jeito ainda é a história do mesmo fic por isso coloquei aqui mesmo, talvez tivesse ficado mais organizado criar um outro titulo, um outro resumo... Mas já imaginou o trabalho? No final das contas seria tudo "O Sétimo" do mesmo jeito._

_Alexandra: Eu também não era muito fã de Sessy e Rin, mas acabei aprendendo a gostar, pelo menos nesse fic eu adoro escrever com os dois. _

_Kaoro Yumi: Espero que tenha gostado do livro. É bem show mesmo. Kagome e Inu é meio complicado, ainda estou vendo as possibilidades. _

_Paulinha-chan: 'Brigada. Acho que dizer que a Kagome apareceu em uma cena não vale, né? Com certeza querem mais. _

_Deusa do anime__: ploft Eu não levei o comentário no mal caminho XDD Apesar de ter sido engraçado. Acho que você foi a única pessoa que não pediu mais Kag/Inu rs Fiquei muito feliz que você tenha gostado. _

_Aninhah: Uma hora vai ter que acabar rs Mas pelo mais um capitulo ainda vai ter. Espero que tenha gostado. _

_Nicole: Eu acho que agora que ficou curiosidade mesmo rs Vou tentar não demorar muito._

_Agome chan: Hentai não é muito a minha praia não. Prefiro deixar como estar. Obrigada pelo review. _

**Um bom natal e um ótimo ano novo pra todo mundo**

**Muito obrigada mais uma vez e até a próxima.**

**Bianca Potter**


	25. Capítulo extra Parte III

**Capítulo extra – parte 03**

Rin friccionou os olhos com força antes de abri-los com um pouco de dificuldade. Demorou um pouco para que as coisas ao seu redor entrassem em foco, mas assim que tomou consciência do que havia acontecido tentou se levantar. No entanto, uma dor muito forte no abdômen fez com que ela continuasse deitada.

– Não se mova, Rin – ela arregalou os olhos quando ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru. Logo ele deu alguns passos deixando a escuridão e entrando no campo de visão da garota. Com algum esforço, ela conseguiu se sentar.

– Sesshoumaru... – Rin murmurou começando a entrar em desespero novamente. – Por favor, me diz que eu não perdi o meu bebê.

– Se alterar pode se sentir mal outra vez – Sesshoumaru disse na tentativa de fazê-la se acalmar.

– Deixar-me nessa angustia é pior ainda! – Rin disse realmente temendo a resposta dele. – Eu perdi o meu bebê, não perdi? Por que você estava me seguindo? Como...? – ela continuaria a falar, mas o olhar de Sesshoumaru a fez se calar.

– Apenas escute, Rin – Sesshoumaru disse em seu habitual tom de superioridade. – Aquele idiota que estava te perseguindo era um Bento.

– Bento? – Rin repetiu confusa, mas logo ficou quieta novamente diante do olhar do vampiro.

– Ele faz parte de um clã muito antigo que se autodenomina 'Bentos'. Sempre houve uma guerra entre nós e eles, porém nunca houve um vencedor. Há pouco tempo tomei o conhecimento de que eles estavam nos perseguindo.

– Você sabia e não me disse nada? – Rin perguntou revoltada.

– Por isso, quando você me disse que iria voltar para casa, eu não fui contrário a idéia – Sesshoumaru continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – Imaginei que longe de mim, você ficaria mais segura.

Os olhos de Rin encheram-se de lágrimas. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Sesshoumaru estava preocupado com ela?

– Mas eu não sabia dessa criança – Sesshoumaru disse fazendo com que Rin o encarasse com uma expressão assustada. – Por que escondeu isso de mim, Rin?

Rin respirou fundo no que responder, no entanto, não havia nada melhor a ser dito que não fosse a verdade.

– Nós nunca falamos sobre filhos – disse ela. – Tive medo de sua reação porque meu bebê será apenas um meio vampiro.

– Nada dava a você o direito de ocultar isso de mim! – Sesshoumaru disse autoritário. – Você não sabe o que se passa em meus pensamentos para decidir o que eu devo ou não saber!

– É exatamente esse o problema! – Rin exclamou alterada. – Eu não sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça! Se eu sou apenas o brinquedo da vez ou se você tem apenas um pouco de compaixão por mim! Você é como uma densa e escura floresta que eu jamais conhecerei!!!

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e por um segundo Rin temeu quando ele atravessou o quarto em passos decididos. No entanto, relaxou completamente o corpo quando ele segurou o queixo dela e a beijou lentamente. Rin arregalou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios dele roçarem nos seus e bem que tentou resistir e não permitir que ele aprofundasse o beijo, mas quando sentiu a língua dele pedir passagem, não conseguiu negar e entreabriu a boca permitindo que ele prosseguisse.

Porém, ele não a beijava como Rin já estava acostumada, não lhe passava aquela sensação de que era um objeto. Muito pelo contrário. Sentia que ele a beijava com toda ternura, com paixão, com amor.

_Tão apaixonado. _

Rin colocou uma das mãos na nuca dele, e deixou que ele a beijasse o quanto quisesse. Não sabia a razão, mas aquele beijo tinha um efeito completamente calmante para ela.

– Se você disser algo assim novamente – Sesshoumaru murmurou próximo a orelha dela assim que se separaram. Rin sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha ao sentir o hálito quente dele em sua orelha. A jovem tinha certeza que ele sabia que aquele era seu ponto fraco. – Eu irei realmente me aborrecer com você.

Rin o fitou com um quê de dúvida. Sesshoumaru jamais havia falado com ela daquela maneira. O que raios havia acontecido para ele estivesse agindo assim? Ele estava realmente preocupado?

Sesshoumaru, notando que ela estava começando a se agitar outra dez, disse que iria contar o que havia acontecido depois que ela perdera a consciência.

* * *

– _Rin... – Sesshoumaru a chamou mais uma vez, mas Rin havia perdido completamente os sentidos. Ele encarou com um olhar assassino para o Bento que estava apenas observando a cena. – Como você ousou encostar nela?_

– _Não foi muito difícil, Inverno – ele retrucou aparentemente calmo. Certamente ele levou um susto quando, no segundo seguinte, Sesshoumaru apareceu diante dele. _

_O Bento não teve tempo nem ao menos para pensar em algo para se defender uma vez que Sesshoumaru congelou as pernas dele deixando-o completamente imobilizado, ou pelo menos foi isso que o vampiro pensou. Pelo jeito de bobo o caça vampiro só tinha a cara.Ele conseguiu puxar uma estaca que estava escondida em suas vestes e a fincou no braço esquerdo de Sesshoumaru. _

_O vampiro não esboçou reação alguma, mas certamente aquele pedaço de madeira não fez muito estrago uma vez que apenas o braço esquerdo de Sesshoumaru ficou imobilizado. Com certeza a raiva do vampiro aumentou consideravelmente. Ele segurou o caça vampiros pelo pescoço, com a mão direita que ainda podia mover, e apertou levemente, mas não queria matá-lo asfixiado. Queria que aquele maldito que ousara ferir Rin sofresse para mostrar aos Bentos de uma vez por todas que não deveriam mexer com a sua vampira. _

– _Tudo isso por aquela humana, Inverno? – o bento disse, e mesmo sendo ameaçado daquela forma, ainda conseguiu esboçar um sorriso de ironia. – Você realmente não é nem um terço do que me diziam ser. E agora já é tarde, ela perdeu muito sangue, a criança já não deve existir mais. _

_Sesshoumaru perdeu o restante de calma que ainda tinha e acertou o rosto do Bento com toda sua força. O impacto foi tão forte que ele foi arremessado para o outro lado do trem e a força com que bateu na parede foi tanta que um buraco se abriu e o Bento ficou com metade do corpo para fora do meio de transporte. _

– _Escute bem – Sesshoumaru disse enquanto retirava a estaca do braço. – Eu não me importo com o que tentem fazer comigo, mas jamais permitirei que encostem um só dedo na minha família! _

_O Bento, mesmo ferido, ainda sorria ironicamente. Sesshoumaru não conseguia entender o que se passava pela cabeça daquele idiota._

– _Nós sabemos o seu ponto fraco – ele disse enquanto, com muito esforço, voltou a ficar de pé. – O grande Inverno enfim, tem um ponto fraco! Não pense que isso acabou – e antes que o vampiro tivesse tempo de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, o Bento saltou do trem em movimento. _

_Sesshoumaru sabia que ele estava falando sério, mas não tinha tempo para se preocupar com os Bentos. Sempre eles diziam que iriam exterminar os vampiros, faziam ameaças, mas jamais conseguiam cumpri-las._

_O vampiro voltou para perto da jovem que estava desfalecida e a segurou em seus braços. Era por sua culpa que ela estava daquele jeito. Se tivesse sido mais rápido. Se tivesse percebido o perigo antes! Mas não tinha o poder de fazer o tempo voltar atrás e agora Rin estava morrendo em seus braços. _

_Ele tocou levemente o ventre dela já sem esperanças de que houvesse alguma vida ali, mas arregalou os olhos ao sentir que a vida de seu filho ainda pulsava dentro de Rin. Ainda poderia salvá-los! Sua espada, a _Tenseiga_, além de trazer os mortos podia curar as pessoas. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de sacar a espada e usá-la para salvá-los._

_Assim que o corpo de Rin parou de brilhar, Sesshoumaru certificou-se de que havia dado certo. Rin poderia acordar ainda sentindo-se um pouco incomodada pela dor, mas pelo menos o pior conseguira evitar. _

– _E pensar que eu imaginei que essa espada nunca me seria útil – Sesshoumaru murmurou enquanto a embainhava novamente. Depois pegou Rin em seus braços e saltou do trem para voltar para a cidade de onde haviam partido. _

* * *

Rin não sabia nem o que dizer. Seu bebê estava a salvo! Graças a Sesshoumaru estava tudo bem. Ela não pensou antes de se atirar nos braços do vampiro e abraçá-lo com força em uma tentativa de demonstrar toda a gratidão que estava sentindo.

– O meu bebê está bem... – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

– Sim, ele está – Sesshoumaru murmurou passando lentamente a mão nos longos cabelos dela.

– Ou ela – Rin disse com um sorriso enquanto algumas lágrimas manchavam o seu rosto, mas ela não estava triste, muito pelo contrário. Sesshoumaru dissera ao Bento que ela e o bebê eram a sua família. Rin não podia estar mais feliz. Tinha certeza que mesmo que ele não demonstrasse seus sentimentos, a amava, caso contrário, não teria feito nada do que fez. – O nosso filho.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada. Apenas a apertou mais em seus braços, antes de fazê-la se afastar.

– Você usou essa espada para salvar a minha mãe, não foi? – Rin perguntou curiosa.

– Sim, mas naquele tempo não achei necessário que você soubesse disso – o vampiro respondeu indo para perto da janela e ficou observando o pouco movimento da rua. – Em todo caso, Rin, eu acho que é melhor que você realmente volte para a sua casa. Será melhor para você e para a criança.

– Não! É claro que não! – Rin exclamou exasperada. – O meu melhor para nós será ficar perto de você, Sesshoumaru!

– Aquele Bento não parará até conseguir destruir o que é importante para mim – Sesshoumaru disse sem encará-la.

– Eu não me importo com o perigo – Rin disse decidida. – Eu te amo. Estou disposta a enfrentar qualquer coisa.

– Você já é quase uma humana novamente – Sesshoumaru balançou levemente a cabeça negativamente. – Você não poderá se defender assim, e colocará em risco a vida da criança.

– Criança, criança! – Rin exclamou nervosa. – É nosso filho! Não quero que ele cresça longe do pai! E muito menos vou deixar você correr riscos sozinho!

– Eu sempre estive sozinho, Rin – Sesshoumaru disse a encarando com aquele olhar sem vida.

Rin suspirou profundamente e levantou-se da cama. Foi até o vampiro e segurou as mãos dele com força, depois as colocou sobre o seu ventre. Ela jurou ver um leve sorriso se formando nos lábios dele, mas não teve certeza.

– Não está mais sozinho – ela murmurou docemente. – Eu iria voltar para a minha casa porque achava que você não me amava, Sesshoumaru, mas agora eu tenho certeza de que você sente algo por mim, mesmo que não diga isso, as suas ações demonstram seu sentimento. Talvez a densa floresta não seja tão escura como eu imaginava.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e voltou a abraçá-lo. Sesshoumaru passou os braços em torno da cintura dela para fazer com que seus corpos ficassem mais juntos.

– Transforme-me em vampira novamente – ela sussurrou. – Eu não hesitarei.

– Mas você disse que não quer matar ninguém – Sesshoumaru disse mostrando-se um pouco confuso.

– Não matarei ninguém bom – Rin disse afastando-se um pouco para encará-lo. – Os Bentos não são bons, aquele homem não se importou em matar o nosso bebê que é totalmente inocente nessa história.

– Tem certeza disso, Rin – Sesshoumaru perguntou sério. – Se você realmente quiser voltar para mim, eu não permitirei novamente que você se afaste.

– Eu não estaria em meu juízo perfeito se tentasse fugir de você – Rin disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – Eu te amo, Sesshoumaru.

O vampiro apenas fez com que seus lábios se encontrassem mais uma vez. Ela dissera que conseguia entendê-lo com suas ações, então iria mostrar para aquela humana teimosa o quanto ela havia conseguido se instalar em seus pensamentos. E não importava o que o futuro os reservava. Sesshoumaru sabia que com Rin ao seu lado não seria capaz de cair ou desistir.

**FIM**

**Aleluia! Agora é 'fim' de fim mesmo, ouviram? Não pretendo levar adiante a história dos Bentos, daria outra fic (aliais, Bento é um outro livro do André Vianco, e lá nos livros os Bentos são bonzinhos e os vampiros que são ruins, como sempre inverti as coisas). Tudo isso que eu escrevi era pra ser só um capítulo extra, mas que eu acabei dividindo em três partes e assim termino minha missão com este fic. **

**Eu fiquei muito feliz em escrever mais esses capítulos e mais ainda com os reviews. Não imaginava que tantas pessoas lessem o fic e sentissem tanta falta. Como eram muitos reviews, eu respondi uma parte por e-mail e vou responder aqui só os anônimos aqui, certo?**

_manu higurashi: Ele não tinha percebido não, mas tb não foi um desalmado, só queria protegê-la, por isso a deixou ir, só que ele não sabia do bebê. Beijinhos e obrigada!_

_Mylle: Agora você não pode reclamar! Happy end!!! XDDD_

_belinha chan: Eu não sei pq as pessoas tem a mania de me achar malvada XD Eu sou um anjinho, eles sofrem, sofrem, sofrem, mas no final fica tudo bem XDD Obrigada pelo comentário._

_Juliana Assis: XD Espero que dessa vez tenha chorado de alegria porque esses dois se acertaram de vez. _

_KazeTsukai.Imthefreewind: Eu tb gosto muito dos livros do Vianco. Sempre que posso leio. Eu achei que Rin e Sesshy tinham ficado mal resolvidos, por isso os capítulos. No começo eu tb não gostava muito de escrever com eles, mas já me acostumei, e a Rin que eu faço é tão nada haver com a do anime que eu até gosto dela XDD Obrigada pela review!_

_Deusa do anime: Escrever Kag/Inu é mais fácil porque se o InuYasha se declarar apaixonado ninguém vai achar estranho, mas o Sessy, tem coisas que ele não faria nunca, e mesmo sendo um UA eu tento manter. Beijos!_

_kagome (sami): Caramba, acho que se a Rin tivesse perdido o bebê eu teria sido morta rs Aí está, o bebê são e salvo rs Espero que tenha gostado do final. _

_hinata inuzuka: Eu sei que eu demorei, mas antes tarde do que nunca XD E claro, o Sessy tinha que salvar a Rin, como sempre ele faz XDD Beijos!_

_Hinata-chan: Natal e ano novo foram bons? XD Eu sei, eu sei, você queria que eu tivesse postado antes, mas esperar um pouquinho não fez tanto mal assim, né? E eu não matei a criança indefesa rs Seria um final triste, eu não queria isso. Beijinhos!_

_Aline: Eu sei que foi um pouco de maldade fazer aquilo com a Rin, mas olha pelo lado bom, se ela tivesse voltado pra casa não teria feito as pazes com o Sessy XD Obrigada pelo comentário!_

_luana fortunato: Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado do final. Eu tenho outra fic de InuYasha, mas nada com vampiros XD _

_Motoko kami-sama: Não é que flate vontade minha, mas eu acho que Sango e Miroku já terminaram o fic tão bem, não queria fazer mais nada com eles. Obrigada pelo comentário. _

**Espero não ter esquecido ninguém.**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**

**Bianca Potter**


End file.
